Waiting For Dr Right
by vickitori303
Summary: Bella works at a child care center and Edward is the single dad she falls in love with
1. Meeting Dr Right

**Summary: Bella works at a child care center and Edward is the single dad she falls in love with.**

**A/N: This was a writing challenge Moi (eddiescherry) gave me last week when Twilighted was in fail mode. This is what I created. I haven't written fanfic in years and this is my first attempt at a Twilight fic.**

**  
I don't own Twilight. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 1:**

(Beep, Beep, Beep)

I rolled over looking at the beeping clock that read 5:00 a.m. I quickly turned it off before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Flipping the switch I shuddered as I saw my reflection in the mirror. "Wow, Bella, be thankful you don't have anyone sleeping next you," I chuckled to myself. I turned the faucet on and undressed as I waited for the water to warm up. A nice, warm shower was my favorite part of my morning routine. It always relaxed my muscles, preparing me for my day. After washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, shaving my legs and using my freesia smelling body wash I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I quickly dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my body. Walking into my room I flipped on my iPod and the dance sounds of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" started playing from the speakers. Opening up drawers I shook my hips to the beat and sang along with the song "Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face."  
Pulling out some underwear and a bra, I quickly slipped them on before wrapping the towel around my head to start drying my hair. I opened the door to my walk-in closet, flipping the switch on, and started to look for something to wear. Not like it was a hard choice, I wore the same thing everyday at work: a comfortable pair of jeans, a work shirt that read A New Moon Rises Staff, and my black chucks. Slipping on my jeans and pulling on my shirt, I danced my way to the kitchen as "Just Dance" began to play. The smell of a fresh pot of Vanilla flavored coffee was calling to me. I poured myself a cup, grabbed a pop tart and sat myself down on a stool at the kitchen bar. I bobbed my head to the beat of the song as I sipped my coffee, ate my breakfast and looked over the latest issue of People magazine. Yeah I know, but what can I say it's my guilty pleasure. After finishing my pop tart, I cleaned up my mess before grabbing my cup and heading to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. 20 minutes later, my thick, wavy, brown hair was dry and straight. Looking at the clock, I had about 10 more minutes before I had to leave. I turned off my iPod and turned on the TV to see what was happening on the news while I put on my shoes and socks. As the clock turned to 6:00, I grabbed my lunch, my jacket, my purse and keys and headed out the door.

I got into my 2008 silver Saturn Vue, a college graduation gift from my mom, Renee, and step-dad, Phil, just two years late. It was a step up from my last car, an old red Chevy truck that had definitely seen better days. Traffic this morning wasn't bad at all so I made it to work in record time. And I'm glad I arrived early because there was already someone waiting at the door as I approached.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked the gentleman who sat on the floor cradling a sleeping little girl in his arms.

"Uh...yeah, I'm Edward Cullen, my daughter Alexis is supposed to start daycare today," he told me as he slowly stood up, trying not to wake the little girl.

"Hi, Edward, I'm Bella. You know you're a little early," I said checking my clock. "We don't open until 6:30."

"I know and I'm sorry, I just got called into work, it's my first day on the job and I have no one else to watch her."

"Okay, um...yeah bring her in." I turned towards the door, unlocked it, and held it open for him.

I saw him having some trouble as he tried to pick up his things so I offered to help "Just bring her in; I'll get that for you."

He smiled his thanks and walked through the doorway. I grabbed the backpack and lunch box and followed him in. I put the things on the desk then flipped the light switches. I nearly gasped when I saw his face in the light. Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Edward Cullen is someone you would describe as a DILF. From his coppery/red color hair that was in disarray, to his chiseled jaw, pouty pink lips that made me lick my own to his emerald green piercing eyes that I wanted to get lost in, this man was sex on legs.

"Ahem." Edward clearing his throat brought me out of my hypnotized state.

"Sorry," I said as I felt the heat pool in my cheeks. "Okay, Mr. Cullen, has Leah had you fill out all the paperwork yet?" I asked as I pulled out a notebook.

"Yes and please call me Edward. I did all that last week when I brought Alexis in to check the place out. I understand I just have to sign her in?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's correct." I opened the notebook to an empty page, handed him a pen and showed him where to sign in. He was having some difficulty balancing his daughter and writing, but after I held the paper down for him he was able to get it.

"Thanks again for taking her early. Hopefully this won't happen again. You guys close at 7 right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. She has some extra clothes in her backpack in case she has an accident, there are also some coloring books in there...umm...juice cup is in the lunch box," he gestured to the backpack and lunch box. "I'm not sure how she'll react when she wakes up; she's never been to daycare before. I mean she was shy when we came last week for a visit, didn't really socialize with anyone. So just page me if you need me," he told me.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm sure she'll be fine," I smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks." he smiled. He turned his head to kiss his daughter, gave her a little squeeze then passed her along to me. "Her name is Alexis and she's 3. She'll probably wake up within the hour."

"Okay, have a good day at work."

"Thanks again..."

"Bella."

"Thanks again Bella. I'll see you later." He waved then headed out the door.

I sighed as I watched the dreamiest man in scrubs leave, I mean Dr. McDreamy has nothing on Edward. I walked over to the cots to lay Alexis down so I could start setting up for the day. I slowly knelt and gently laid her down. I watched as she stirred, slowly opening her eyes. The moment she realized she was in an unfamiliar place and with someone she didn't know she began to scream 'daddy' and cry. I quickly picked her up and started shooshing her, rubbing smooth circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Alexis, daddy will be back, he just had to go to work. He'll be back soon sweetie," I explained to her knowing full well she didn't understand, but it was worth a try. I grabbed a tissue to wipe the snot that was coming out of her nose, she wasn't having that as she jerked her head away and tried to push my hands away with her own. With a little maneuvering I was able to get it.

After a little bouncing and hip swaying, Alexis put her head on my shoulder and her hiccoughs began to settle. I felt her little arms tighten around me and her head nuzzle into the crook of my neck. I sat down in the rocking chair and just hummed a little tune trying to get her back to sleep.

About 10 minutes later moms and dads began making their way through the front door. They smiled and said hello as I greeted them from the rocking chair. I pulled myself up trying not to disturb Alexis and walked over to the front desk. _Why did today have to be the day Leah didn't arrive until 7?_ Thankfully all the parents with infants decided to bring them in their carseats today so I didn't have to carry any of them around. By the time Leah arrived, I was still greeting parents and I was watching 25 kids. I give thanks and praise to the person who thought of Dora the Explorer, even the boys get into that show. I can't stand the little spanglish speaking child and her friend Boots but if they keep the kids happy who am I to complain.

Alexis woke up around 8. Yes I held her for an hour and a half. I tried multiple times to either pass her over to Leah or one of the other teachers, but every time she began crying. I was sitting Indian style on the carpet with a group of kids circled around me playing a little Duck, Duck, Goose. I felt Alexis lift her head off my shoulder, look at me, rub her eyes with her little hands, then look at me again.

"Well good morning Alexis. I'm Bella," I smiled at her.

"Daddy?" she asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"Daddy, had to go out for a little bit, but he'll be back soon." The moment I told her daddy wasn't there, I could see the tears forming in her eyes and that bottom lip protruding out even more.

"Oh no, it's okay Alexis. How about we color? Do you want to color with me?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I wiped the few tears that escaped, off her cheeks and picked her up, carrying her over to the table. One of the other teachers, Emily, handed the backpack to me and I pulled out three coloring books and a box of crayons.

"Which one do you want?" I asked displaying them on the table in front of her. She pointed to My Little Pony. I grabbed the box of crayons, putting them down next to the coloring book. "Do you mind if I color with you?" I asked. She looked at me for a second then nodded her head. I grabbed the Winnie the Pooh coloring book and began coloring in the lines with her.

And that is how I spent the rest of the day...taking care of the kids with Alexis always at my side or in my arms. She didn't go play with anyone else, though some of the other little girls tried to get her to play kitchen and dress up with them. She did ask for her dad a couple more times, I just told her that he would be back soon. She didn't cry again, which made me happy.

Never once did she ask for her mom which made me wonder why. I don't remember seeing a ring on Edward's finger, but then again I wasn't looking at his hands. I mean who would be with lips and eyes like his. Oh those green eyes... they looked so sad this morning. I just wanted to jump over the counter and give him a hug... he looked so stressed and helpless. I wonder what is making him so sad.

Finally, the end of the day was getting closer. It was 6:45 pm, all of the kids were gone except for Alexis and a couple of babies in the baby room. At 6:59 the last baby in the back room left, so it was just Alexis, Leah and I. Leah was cleaning while I read a Doctor's Seuss book to Alexis.

"Bella, why don't you head home? You've had a long day. I'll wait for Dr. Cullen to come," Leah offered.

"Thanks Leah." I stood up and Alexis latched herself onto my leg. "Or maybe not," I smiled looking at the young child holding on tight. Leah let out a little chuckle.

"Come on Alexis, Miss Bella needs to go," she said grabbing her under her armpits and pulling gently. Alexis began shaking her head no. "Yes, Alexis, let Miss Bella go."

"No... Bella, me want Bella," she screamed with a pouty lip.

"It's okay Leah. I'll stay, I don't mind. It's not worth this one freaking out. Go on home to Jake. Tell him his best friend is feeling neglected. I haven't seen him in 2 weeks and he hasn't even called me."

"Haha, okay Bells. Thanks. Hopefully Dr. Cullen will be here soon," she said gathering her things. "And I'm sure after I talk to Jake, he'll be on the phone dialing your number apologizing profusely, telling you how busy the shop has been, making excuses."

"Oh how I'll be looking forward to that phone call," I laughed. "Have a good night Leah, drive safe."

"Bye."

So there I sat with Alexis, reading book after book. 7:30 rolled around and nothing.

"Come on Alexis, let's call daddy," I said standing up and holding my hand out for her to take, which she did. I looked up Edward's number and dialed, it went straight to voicemail. "Well that is just great. Let me try paging him." I dialed that number and typed in the phone number.

"Bella, me hungry," Alexis told me squeezing my hand.

"You're hungry Alexis? Well me too. Come on lets see what we have." We walked over to the fridge where I found my Tupperware dish full of spaghetti. I looked in the freezer and there was a box of chicken nuggets. "Which do you want... spaghetti or chicken nuggets?" I asked her as I bent down to her eye level.

"Ghetti," she stated.

"Ghetti? Okay, let's eat some ghetti," I smiled at her word for spaghetti.

After heating it up, I put a little on a plate for her and some on a plate for me. I poured some juice into her cup and mine, placed it all on a try and carried it over to the table. She sat down as I grabbed two sporks and some napkins, it was the first time she did not follow me when I left her and I smiled. I sat down and handed her a spork. Just then the door opened and in came Dr. DILF himself looking all disheveled.

"I know I am late and I am so sorry. I got stuck in traffic, my cell phone died on me, a kid threw up on me at work... it's just been a really bad day," he explained while moving his hands through his hair.

"It's okay. Come on in, join us. Alexis said she was hungry so I gave her some spaghetti I had left over from lunch, I hope you don't mind."

"Daddy!" she yelled as a big smile came to her face. "Me eating ghetti daddy," she bounced in her seat, pushing another sporkfull of noodles into her mouth.

"You're eating ghetti? Is it good?" he asked walking in and taking a seat. She nodded her head. "Thank you Bella. How did she do today?"

"Um... she had some rough patches but for the most part she was fine. Are you hungry? I have some more spaghetti if you want some," I gestured towards the dish on the counter.

"I don't want," he started to say as his stomach grumbled, "On second thought I would love some." I stood up and put the rest on a plate, grabbing him a spork and a napkin.

"Would you like some juice or water?" I asked placing the items in front of him. He gave me a crooked smile and said, "Thanks. Juice will be fine." I poured him a cup then sat down again.

"Hey Lexi...did you have fun today?" Edward asked his daughter who nodded her head. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw spaghetti sauce all over her face.

"Me love Bella," she told him.

"Wow, I've never seen her take a liking to someone so quickly especially someone she doesn't know. It took her a week to warm up to my parents. She ignores her cousins. What did you do?"

"I don't know. She was my little shadow, she wouldn't leave my side." I shrugged.

"Well thank you for taking such good care of her. I was a nervous wreck all day, checking my pager to see if you called, but nothing. Did she interact with the other kids?" he asked taking another bite.

"No they tried, but she wasn't having it. Don't worry though, it's just her first day. She'll most likely be Miss Social by the end of the week."

"I hope so. We just moved to the area and the only people she sees are my family."

"Oh where did you move from?" I asked before taking a bite.

"Chicago," he stated taking a drink.

"What made you move here?"

"Well my in-laws decided to retire and head down to Florida. I figured it was time to start fresh so I moved back home to be closer to my family."

"So you grew up here?" I asked listening intently. I wanted to learn everything I could about this man.

"Yeah. I haven't been back here since high school. I moved to Chicago for college and med school. It's where all the best memories of my life happened... I met my wife there, I got married there, Alexis was born there..." he said with a far off look on his face, almost as if he was playing those moments in his mind.  
_  
Should have known Dr. DILF is taken, but he doesn't wear a ring. Come on Bella just ask him._

"So you're a doctor. What does your wife do?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Erm, my wife died two years ago," he said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't... shoot me and my big mouth," I said smacking my hand to my forehead.

_Stupid Bella, stupid_

"No it's fine. I've had two years to deal with it, I'm just sorry Alexis will never know her mother. She has her eyes," he said looking lovingly at his daughter who was taking a sip of her juice.

"Me done daddy," she told him.

"You're done? Okay, well let's get you cleaned up and get you home to bed," he said taking another bite.

"I'll do it. Go ahead and finish your dinner," I told him as I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Come here Alexis," picking her up. "Did you enjoy that?"

She smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "Thanks Bella."

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm glad you liked it."

I took her over to the counter, sitting her down by the sink. I wet a paper towel and wiped her face and hands.

"Alright I think you are all clean." I picked her up and placed her on her two feet. "Now go give daddy a big hug." She ran right over to Edward wrapping her little arms around his neck. He smiled and gave her a tight hug too.

"You ready to go home?" he asked as he placed her in his lap.

"Bella come?" she asked. He smiled at his daughter, looked up at me as my cheeks turned red, then back to his daughter.

_Yes, can I come? Shut up, Bella, you don't even know this guy._

"No sweetie, Bella is going to her own home. You'll see her tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Edward stood up, placed Alexis on her feet, then picked up the plates and brought them over to me.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the plates from him and throwing them away. I grabbed a sponge to clean off the table as he gathered Alexis' things. By the time he was ready to go I was at the desk waiting.

"Are you leaving soon? It's dark out and I can wait for you, I don't want you walking to your car by yourself," he offered as he signed Alexis out.

"Erm yeah, let me just grab my stuff and we can head out." I quickly grabbed my purse and jacket from the office, flipped off the lights and followed Edward out the door. I locked it and we walked to our cars.

"Thanks again for feeding Lexi tonight. This shouldn't happen again. If it does I'll get my mom or sister-in-law to pick her up." Edward told me with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I really didn't mind. You have a great little girl there." I smiled looking down at Alexis who was jumping instead of walking. I giggled a little thinking how nice it is to be young and carefree.

"Thanks."

"Well this is me." I told him as we reached my car. "Thanks for walking me to my car. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Bella." Alexis said opening her arms up to give me a hug. I knelt down to her level, she wrapped her little arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked up at Edward when she did that and he had this huge smile on his face, and I think I noticed a little sparkle in his eyes, something I didn't see earlier.

"Bye Alexis. I'll see you tomorrow," hugging her back. "Bye Edward, have a good night." I waved.

"Bye Bella, you too. Come on Lexi, let's get you home." Edward took his daughters hand, walking to their car.

**A/N: So what did you think? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Babysitting for Dr Right

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in my last chapter, but sorry if there are grammar and spelling errors I don't have a beta. Thanks again to Moi for getting me to write this story and encouraging me *kisses* I heart you.**

**I don't own Twilight, the phenomenon belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

6 Months Later~

Six months had gone by since I came to work that morning to find Dr. DILF sitting against the wall outside, cradling his sleeping daughter in his arms. Six months of taking care of that sweet little girl, and talking with him everyday when he picked her up after work. Six months of feeling my heart flutter every time he ran his hands through his disheveled hair, or looked into my eyes to apologize for being late...again. Six months of cursing the fates for letting me be so close to this amazing man and not know what it was like for him to be mine.

Today was just like any other day, I arrived early to work just in case Edward was waiting outside with Alexis. He was called into work earlier than normal about once a month, sometimes more. I look forward to those mornings. Edward in his scrubs, hair all wet from the quick shower he had to take, the fresh smell of Irish Spring radiating off of his toned body, that apologetic crooked smile that made me weak in the knees...

_Bam_

"Ouch," I cringed as I ran into the door. "Why did I not see that coming?" I asked myself as I rubbed the sore spot on my nose and forehead.

_Stupid daydream._

Thinking of Edward reminds me of a verse in an Adele song:

_A jaw dropper  
Looks good when he walks  
He's the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase but good to catch  
And he could change the world with his hands behind his back_

And boy is he the subject of talk; he is all the single moms talk about when they see him leave in the morning. Not so much in the evenings since Edward is always the last parent through the door. I'm thankful he is always in a rush otherwise one of them might catch up to him and ask him out for coffee or dinner.

_**Eventually someone will ask him out Bella and he will say yes. Just step up and ask him yourself. What's the worst that can happen? He says no? **__Yeah he says no and things get all awkward whenever I see him drop off Alexis and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. Then he may pull Alexis out and she's really starting to warm up here, playing with more than one child at a time. I think she even has herself a little boyfriend. I see her and Mark holding hands in the sandbox sometimes._

The sound of the door closing pulled me from my thoughts. Looking up, I saw those beautiful pair of eyes that just makes me melt.

"Good morning Edward. Hi Alexis," I smiled cheerfully.

"Hi Bella!" Alexis waved with a smile.

"Good morning Bella. How are you doing on this Friday morning?" he asked setting Alexis' things on the counter then signing her in.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay, a little nervous, stressed," he mentioned.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"See I have this blind date tonight and I have no one to watch Lexi. I tried to get out of it, but my brother won't let me."

_**See Bella, he is going on a date tonight. It's just the beginning. Eventually he'll fall in love again, he'll get married and Alexis will have a new mom.**__ Oh how I wish I could be that person for them, that little girl has broken into my heart. __**You can be, just ask him out.**__ I can't ask him out, he already has a date. I seriously need to stop talking to myself._

I sighed listening to my thoughts. "What does your brother want you to do, leave Alexis home alone?"

"He said someone will come available. You don't happen to babysit do you?" he jokingly asked standing up straight.

Before I could filter my words I said, "Actually I do. If you're really desperate I can do it. I was supposed to have a girls night with my best friend, but she canceled on me for her boyfriend," I shrugged.

_Stupid Bella, stupid. Now you can see him come home after a great date and have the pain settle in. What is wrong with you?_

"I just may take you up on your offer Bella," he smiled standing up. "Maybe someone will come available or Emmett will let me out of this date that I don't even want to go on. Can I let you know when I come to pick Lexi up?"

"Sure. And hey Edward, I think it's good that you're getting back out there. A date doesn't mean forever, you're just getting to know someone," I offered a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Bella, I'll keep that in mind," he smirked as I swear he gazed into my eyes. "Bye Lexi, I love you," he hugged and kissed his daughter.

"Love you daddy," Alexis hugged and kissed him back.

"I'll see later Bella," he smiled and walked out the door.

"Bye Edward," I sighed as the door closed behind him.

"Come Bella, play with me," she ordered pulling my hand to the dolls.

"Play with you? Alright," I said chasing after her and tossing her over my shoulder as she squealed.

~~~~~

When I woke up this morning I did not think I would be spending my night babysitting for the man I am completely infatuated with as he goes out on a blind date. But here I am sitting in my car, parked in his driveway trying to figure out how I got here. Not even the smooth sounds of Yiruma could calm my nerves.

_Why am I so nervous? It's just like seeing him at the center, just instead of him walking in to greet me, I'm walking in to greet him. Okay, come on Bella, you can do this. It's just like any other babysitting job. You can do this._

Pumping myself up, I lifted my head, looking at the now open front door with Edward leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, one foot crossed in front of the other and a sexy smirk on his face. I shook my head, embarrassed, I had been caught sitting in my car for who knows how long. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, grabbing my purse with my other hand.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. "I've been standing here, waiting for you to come out for about 5 minutes now," he smiled.

"Sorry my thoughts were getting the best of me," I told him averting my eyes down to the cement as I approached the front door.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked raising a brow.

"It's nothing really." Standing in front of him, I slowly lifted my gaze to take in his outfit. Now I love seeing Dr. Edward in his scrubs 5 days out of the week, but Edward just being Edward at home, _sigh_. Edward was wearing blacks slacks with a navy blue button down, long sleeve shirt. His top two buttons were undone and I could see his white undershirt peaking through. His hair was slightly wet still, Edward had combed it so it looked presentable. His green eyes were sparkling tonight and by the look on his face, he seemed amused by something.

_For someone who doesn't care to go on this date he sure is putting a lot of effort into his appearance._

"Come on in Bella," he gestured with his hand and moved out of the way to let me in, closing the door behind me. "Lexi is upstairs putting her pajamas on, she'll be done in a second. She's really excited you are watching her tonight. She really does adore you." he smiled.

"Well the feeling is mutual," I smiled back. Just then my stomach growled, I instinctively crossed my arms over my belly and my face turned red. I didn't have time to eat considering I pretty much came straight from work. Edward picked Alexis up early today, around 5:30. He asked if I was still available, which of course I was, and asked that I be at his house by 7. Leah let me leave early so I could run home and change, I don't think I could take the smell of thrown up baby formula on me anymore. Ugh. As long as I have worked in the daycare I don't think I will ever get used to that smell.

"I figured you wouldn't have time to eat, so I made a plate for you," he said as he walked over to the microwave and pulled out a plate of food that smelled delicious. "It's not much, just chicken, peas and rice. I guess it's a little payback for all the times you have had to feed Lexi." He placed the plate of food on the kitchen bar and I took a seat on the barstool in front of me.

"Thank you, it smells delicious." I smiled as I picked up a fork and took a bite of the rice. "Thanks for cutting my chicken for me too." I mentioned looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I just get in the habit," he muttered running a hand through his gorgeous hair, messing it all up.

"I don't mind. I mean I wouldn't want to choke on too big of a piece of chicken..." I smirked taking another bite.

"Bellaaaaa!" Alexis yelled running down the stairs and towards me. I put my fork down, turned my body towards her and held my arms out for her to jump into, which she did. I seated her on my lap, turning my attention back to my plate of food. "I missed you," she said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You did? Well I missed you too Alexis. We didn't get to read any books together since daddy picked you up so early."

"Tonight, before bed," she nodded confidently.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"What would you like to drink, Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk as Alexis took it upon herself to feed the chicken to me with her fingers. I had to try not to laugh otherwise I just may choke.

"Um...water is fine, thanks. So where is this date happening, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm meeting my brother, his wife and my date at this little restaurant Monty's. It's Emmett's favorite and it's chill and relaxed. I didn't want to go anywhere too stuffy," he explained putting a glass a water infront of me. I took a sip of it before making my comment.

"Says the man wearing dress slacks and a nice shirt."

"What? You think this is too much?" he asked looking himself over.

"Well, you said the place is chill and relax. Do you have any nice jeans that you could wear instead? I mean I'm sure you want to make a nice impression...nevermind."

"No, you're right. It's just been so long since I've been out on a date, I don't remember how to do it. Tanya and I met in college, so I haven't dated since before her, that was 8 years ago."

"Well not much has changed. The awkward silence still sucks, there is meaningless conversation, you get up to go to the bathroom but you're really calling a friend to tell them how horrible the date is going, then you divvy up the bill all the way to the cents, then you deal with the awkward good bye as the guy tries to kiss you while you unlock the door, push yourself in and slam the door in his face." I told him in one breath.

"Are we talking from personal experience here Bella?" he asked cocking a brow.

"None that I would like to share at this point and time, Edward," I said averting my eyes.

"Alright, I'll just put that one in my back pocket, save it for another time. I'm going to go change, I'll be back," he informed me before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_Oh gosh, I can't believe I just rehashed my date with Eric. Ugh...worst date ever. Not that any of my dates have been that fantastic. Well, Tyler wasn't that bad nor was Quil, but Mike, Paul, James, and Marcus all blew. If I had a dog, that Carrie Underwood song "More Boys I Meet" would be my theme song._

By the time Edward came back downstairs, wearing a nice pair of denim jeans, I had finished my dinner and was washing my plate in the sink.

"Bella, you didn't have to do that. I know you're babysitting, but you are still a guest in my house," he said walking over to me and standing next to me.

"Well I couldn't let you get your outfit all dirty now could I?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of outfit, you look much more relaxed in that," I told him as I looked him over.

"Thanks," he smirked running his hand through his hair. "Oh dang, I'm going to be late," he mentioned looking at the clock on the wall. "Where did the time go?"

"What can I say, my company is so good, time just flies." I shrugged and added a smile.

Edward ignored my comment, instead calling Alexis over to say good bye to her. She didn't even care that he was leaving, it was actually pretty funny to see her run over to me wrapping her arm around my leg after he gave her a kiss.

"Well it seems I've been replaced," he smiled.

"I don't think replaced is the right word, I'm just a substitution," I informed him as I picked Alexis up. "Enjoy your date Edward."

"Thanks. Her bedtime is actually in 30 minutes, she'll try to get out of it, but don't let her even if she uses those Cullen puppy dog eyes on you. Have her go pee before tucking her in. I try not to give her anything to drink this late at night."

"Edward, we'll be fine. I saw the emergency contact numbers on the fridge, I'll call you if I need anything. Now go, you really are going to be late and that is not a great way to start out a date, especially a blind one."

"Eh, I'll just call Emmett and tell him Lexi wasn't happy I was leaving," he shrugged taking his keys off the counter.

"Don't use your daughter as excuses," I scolded him. "Now Alexis wave goodbye to daddy."

"Bye daddy, love you."

"Bye pumpkin, be good," he waved bye before closing the door behind him and locking use inside.

"What should we do first Alexis?" I looked at her with a big smile as I pretended to drop her and catch her in my arms as she laughed.

Alexis and I played for 30 minutes only taking a break so she could use the bathroom. At 8, I stood up from the Lincoln Log log cabin I was making, clapped my hands and told Alexis it was time to pick out a book to take upstairs to bed. She whined and protested, I thought for a second she was going to throw a tantrum, but she didn't. We made our way upstairs. I had her use the bathroom one more time then we snuggled up together in her little twin size bed fit for a princess. Seriously it was a bunk bed designed like a castle, no bottom bed, just a top bunk. There was slide attached to the top and there was a ladder on the side, huge canopy on top. The bottom part was covered by curtains and after taking a peak it is where Alexis keeps all of her dolls, sleeping in their beds.

_My how things have changed since I was a child._

Alexis picked out three Curious George books.

_Okay so maybe it's only the furniture that has changed since I was a child. I remember Charlie reading Curious George to me._

Alexis was out, snuggled into my armpit, by the time I finished reading the second one. I wasn't in a hurry to move so I read the third one, but never finished it for I too fell asleep. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was, I mean I haven't had a really good nights sleep in six months, since Edward walked into my life. Every night when I close my eyes, his face and sparkling green eyes invade my dreams. I dream about what he was like in college, what it would be like if he, Alexis and I were a family, the three of us at the park Alexis and I swinging as Edward pushed us, just stupid girly dreams that I know will never come true.

I was startled awake by this buzzing in my back pocket. It was my cell phone. I gently turned my hip so not to disturb Alexis and pulled my phone out, answering it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Bella?"

"Yes, whose this?" I whispered.

"Bella, it's Edward."

"Edward? Why are you calling me?" I asked quickly sitting up, grimacing when I heard Alexis whine a little then curl up with her stuff animal. "If you're checking up on things then everything is fine. Alexis is..."

"No I'm not calling to check up..." he quickly cut me off. "Remember how you said you get up to go to the bathroom but that is just an excuse so you can call your friend and complain about how horrible the date is?"

"Yeah, is that what you are doing?"

"Yeah."

"That bad huh?" I tried to sound sorry but I was really smiling and dancing on the inside.

"This woman won't shut-up. I can't even get in two words. Seriously I am going to kill my brother for setting me up with this woman. I don't know what he was thinking, well actually I do, he just wanted me to get laid, like I would actually do that on the first date with someone I don't even know, grrr...just be happy you are an only child."

"Edward, how do you know I'm an only child?" I asked him, brows furrowed.

_I have never told him that, in fact we never talk about me. I'm always learning about him, I'm always the information seeker. He is the one that keeps it professional._

"Oh, erm, you told me," he answered, but I could tell he was squirming so I didn't press him further.

"Oh, I guess I did. So what, you want an excuse to leave?" I teased him hoping he would say yes.

"Yes. You got anything good?"

"I figured you being a parent, the excuses to leave would be endless."

"Remember I'm new at this and weren't you the one telling me earlier tonight not to use my daughter as an excuse?"

"Ah, so the excuse has to be on my account?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Tell your lovely date that you have to leave because the babysitter is very ill, food poisoning," I smiled when I mentioned the food, "and she is in desperate need of a doctor."

"Food poisoning eh...was my food that bad?"

I laughed silently at that question.

"Just tell her that," I shook my head at the man on the other side of the phone.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you one. I'll be home in oh 15 minutes or so. I hope I can get out of here peacefully, but I don't see that happening, I mean the woman has already felt up my ankle and my calf."

With that comment I couldn't hold in my giggles anymore and just let it go.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"You're right I'm sorry. I'll see you soon Edward."

"Bye Bella and go back to sleep."

"Wait, what?" I asked but he already hung up. Closing my phone, I slowly fell back against the bed, Alexis instantly rolling over into my side, arm laying over my stomach, her pink lips slightly parted. I sighed staring at the little girl in my arms. I haven't seen a picture of Tanya, but just looking at Edward I could tell most of Alexis' features came from her mother. She had blue eyes, which Edward told me were Tanya's, rosy cheeks, fair skin, she had a couple of light freckles scattered under her eyes. The only features I recognized as Edward's were her pouty lips and her hair color. That must be hard, looking at a constant reminder of the love of your life. Apparently I fell asleep again because when I woke up, Edward was leaning against the bars of the bed, arms laying flat on top of it, chin resting on the backs of his hands, smiling at Alexis and I.

"You like doing that don't you?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Doing what?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Watching. You did it earlier when I was in the car and I see you do it when you come to pick Alexis up sometimes."

"Since I lost my wife, I take more time to stop and smell the roses. Before Alexis came along we were both very busy people, both finishing up school, med school for me and grad school for her. I mean we made time for each other but not nearly enough. Then we graduated, got married and real life came calling. I was an intern, she was a teacher. I had horrendous hours, I hardly saw her. It seemed like whenever I had off she was at work, and when she had off, I had work. Alexis wasn't planned, she just happened, but Tanya was ecstatic, as was I, we both wanted a big family, eventually. I like things to be planned out, but God works in mysterious ways and Alexis is the best thing that has happened to me. I slowed down when Tanya had her. It's uncalled for, but I cut back on my hours at the hospital. Thankfully my father and grandfather used to work there so I had some pull. It was the first time I ever used my last name to get something that I wanted. We were so happy, raising Alexis and she was a happy baby, not causing too much trouble." I let Edward tell his story just looking at him, watching his face go from happy to sad. "The day Tanya died was rough. It was raining, I was at work and I got called down to the ER, two ambulances were bringing in two accident victims. They said one was barely alive, the other just some minor cuts and bruises. The first one arrived, the doors opened, I helped lower the stretcher down, listening to the information the EMT was giving me. Once the stretcher was set down I looked at the body and gasped, there was my Tanya, barely recognizable, shattered glass implanted in her face, on her arms. I had to step back, I felt sick. I found the closest trash can and threw up. One of the nurses came over to me to make sure I was okay, by then everyone in the ER knew it was my wife on that stretcher and they all knew there was no hope for her..." I saw him wipe a tear away and my heart just broke listening to him tell this story, I could feel my own tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Edward..." I started but he continued.

"Tanya died less than 30 minutes later. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't move. My legs felt like cement as I sat in those uncomfortable hospital chairs, trying to figure out how this happened. A cop from the scene of the accident told me that the other driver was drunk, merged over into Tanya's lane of traffic, Tanya swerved away, jerking the steering wheel too much and ran off the road, the car slamming into two trees. Tanya wasn't wearing her seatbelt, she never did even after the countless times I scolded her about it. The force of the impact flew her out of her seat through the windshield. They found her, barely alive some feet away from the car. She was on her way to pick up Alexis from her parents house, she called me before leaving work 20 minutes earlier, I didn't even say I love you to her."

"Oh Edward," I quickly moved Alexis' arm from around my stomach, jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms around his chest, holding him as tight as I could. I was crying into his shirt, but I didn't care. Edward was hurting which made me hurt. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders resting his head on top of mine, I could feel his tears drop into my hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

I don't know how long we stood there just holding onto each other feeling like we would break if we let go, but eventually I felt Edward lift his head, sniffling. I loosened my grip on him and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you Bella, for listening and for holding me. I've never told that story to anyone besides my family," he said slightly smiling.

"I'm glad I could be here for you Edward." The moment those words came out of my mouth I felt this instant pull to him. I looked back and forth from his eyes to his lips and I could tell he was doing the same thing. I saw him lick his lips and I did the same. He slowly began to lower his head as I slowly raised myself up onto my toes. My eyes closed as our lips met. The pressure was soft at first but then I felt him place his hands on either side of my face and firmly press his lips to mine again. I moved my hands to the back of his neck. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. His hands moved to around my waist and he lifted me off the ground as my hands made their way through his hair. Our lips fit perfectly together, moving insync with one anothers. There was no roughness, just pure passion, want, need. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, seeking access...as I was about to open up we heard Alexis whimper. I felt him sigh as he pulled back just slightly, still holding me tight and resting his forehead against mine. I just smiled as I looked at him, his eyes still closed.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he mentioned opening up his eyes, staring straight into mine.

"Here I thought I was the only one."

"Bella, I..." he started but was interrupted when Alexis started crying and screaming for daddy. He sighed again, placing me back on my feet, I just laughed at his frustration. He picked up Alexis taking her over to the rocking chair.

15 minutes later Alexis was back in her bed asleep and Edward and I were downstairs, standing by his front door. I wasn't ready to leave, I wanted to kiss him more. I've never been kissed like that before, I swear there was definitely some fireworks going off. My entire body felt warm and tingly the moment his lips touched mine. So there we stood, me looking at the tile, biting my bottom lip and Edward I can only assume staring at me.

"Bella, look at me," he said. I didn't, I couldn't. He hooked his finger under my chin lifting my face so that I was looking at him. "I don't know what happened up there..."

_Great, he regrets it. Oh gosh this is going to make things awkward at work. _I brought my hand up to my mouth at the thought.

"But I don't regret it and I hope you don't either," he said removing my hand from my mouth and intertwining our fingers together. "I told you I've been wanting to do that for a long time, since that first night I walked into the center late, apologizing. I saw you sitting at the table with Lexi, eating spaghetti, it just looked so natural, the two of you together. From that point on, I've wanted to ask you out, every time I saw you, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. Well that kiss certainly cleared that up for me," he smirked and I giggled. "I want to take you out Bella, on a real date, just the two of us. I want to get to know you. This whole time, all I've done is talk about me, I want to know you. So what do you say?"

"I say yes, but who will watch Alexis?"

"Let me worry about that. I think me brother owes me one."

"Okay. I guess I better get going," I mentioned.

"Let me walk you to your car," he offered unlocking the door and opening it.

We stood outside my car with the driver side door open. I was still holding his hand, I didn't want to let it go.

"I put some cash in your purse for tonight," he nodded towards my passenger seat where my purse lay.

"Edward you didn't have to pay me," I sighed.

"Yes I did. You came to babysit and ended up making out with the dad," he smiled a cocky grin.

"Shut-up," I hit him lightly on his arm with my free hand. "I guess I can't use you as a reference, no mom would want me if they found that out."

"Goodnight Bella. Drive home safe. Please call me or text me to let me know you got there safely."

"I will. Goodnight Edward." He placed his free hand on my cheek and bent down to kiss my lips gently. He pulled back with a shit eating grin on his face.

I let go of his hand shaking me head, trying to hide my smile. He held my door open as I started the car, closing it once I buckled myself in. As I backed out of his driveway, he just stood there watching me drive away. The moment I rounded the corner I squealed like a little girl. I knew it was late but there was one person who I knew would be ecstatic for me at this moment. I flipped open my cell, found her name, hitting send, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Alice? Guess what?" I asked excitedly which then led to her squealing without me saying another word.

**A/N: So what did you think? Thanks for reading. I haven't started Chapter 3 yet, I'm hoping to start it this weekend if I have time during my down time at work. Thanks to NCAA basketball I don't have to produce any 6s, just 11s. The only time I like basketball.**


	3. The Talk with JakeyPoo

**A/N: I want to say a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it and it helps me write. I mean who doesn't love getting compliments. Also thanks to those who have put me on alerts or favorites. Thanks to Moi for getting me to write this story.**

**I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I do wish I owned Edward.**

The whole way home I gushed to Alice about everything that happened. I told her about Edward calling me to get out of his date, what happened to his wife...an abbreviated version, the first kiss, how it felt, how he told me he has been wanting to kiss me since that first day and how he wanted to take me on date. She was so happy for me. For six months she has listened to me pine over this unattainable man or I thought he was attainable at the time.

_Not anymore, thank the Lord._I didn't hear from Edward all weekend causing me to be a nervous wreck. I just figured he would call me to set up the date but nothing. Even Alice was getting annoyed with me as I continued to check my phone during our rescheduled girl's night on Saturday.

_Maybe he thought it over and decided the kiss was a mistake. I mean yeah he said he wanted to do it, but with Alexis and everything...ugh why do guys have to be so confusing. __**You should have just called him Bella.**__ Maybe I should have or at least sent him a text to see how his weekend went, but no I decided to torture myself, let my stomach stay in knots. That would explain why I am so exhausted this morning._The morning was already off to a bad start. I slept through my alarm, I forgot to set the coffee pot and my iPod was dead so I couldn't even rock out to some music to make my day better. For some reason everyone and their brother decided to leave for work the same time I did, so traffic was a bitch. I barely made it to work on time and I have yet to see Edward...it is now almost 7:30 AM.

Around 9, I heard the door open and Alexis yell "Bella!" I looked up from the art project I was doing with a group of kids and smiled at my favorite little girl. My smile slowly faded when I saw that she wasn't with Edward. Instead she was holding the hand of a semi-tall beautiful woman with the same hair color as Edward and Alexis, green eyes and fair skin; she didn't look a day over 40. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the desk.

"Hey Alexis, how are you?" I asked with a smile. "Good. Me miss Bella," she said reaching her little arms up for me to pick her up, which I did.

How could you not smile at this little girl? She can do no wrong in my book.

"You did? Well I missed you too, Alexis," I told her giving her an Eskimo kiss. She just giggled telling me "Tickles," making me laugh as well.

"Bye nana." Alexis waved.

"Well aren't you eager to get rid of me," the woman smiled. "Hi, I'm Esme. I'm Edward's mother and the proud grandma or as she says nana of this darling little girl."

"Nice to meet you, Esme. I'm Bella," I introduced myself shaking her hand.

"So you are Bella," she said eyeing me. I suddenly felt self-conscience, meeting the mother of the guy I liked without him around to be a buffer. "I've heard a lot about you. You are just a beautiful as Edward said you are." With that comment I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you," I said looking down.

"You're welcome dear. Let's see if I can remember how to do this, it's been so long," she said grabbing the pen. "I just sign her in and if someone else is picking her up I put their name down?"

"That's correct. Have you been here before?" I asked.

"Oh a couple of years ago. My two other grandkids came here, they're six now. That's how Edward found out about this place, his sister-in-law recommended it, but she brought her boys here before you came along. How long have you worked here?"

"About 2 years. My best friend is married to Leah, I basically took over for him when he left to open up his garage," I mentioned.

"You mean Jake? Oh the boys absolutely adored him. I would walk in all the time to see them wrestling. He tired them out, I was thankful for that. I'm so thankful Edward had a girl, two boys are enough for me and that is saying a lot since I raised two of my own."

"Yeah the boys here are a handful, but I enjoy running around with them, tossing a football or a baseball back and forth. I don't get to do that much with this one here. She occupies all of my time, don't you?" I asked Alexis tickling her belly.

"Stop, tickles Bella, tickles," she giggled.

"Okay I'll stop."

"Well I have some errands I have to run. Edward will be picking her up. He wanted to drop her off but he just looked so exhausted from working all weekend I told him to go back to bed," she told me with a wink.

_Am I that transparent?_My heart beat sped up just thinking about seeing Edward again and I smile crept upon my face.

Two days is much too long to be away from those eyes and those lips on mine, to be feel them on my neck. Oh gosh I'm dreaming about this woman's son right in front of her. Snap out of it Bella.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I look forward to seeing you again Bella and believe me I know I will," she smirked before saying a quick goodbye to Alexis and leaving.

"Alexis, I think Bella just made a fool of herself in front of nana," I commented carrying her back to the table.

It seemed like time went even slower once Alexis arrived. I was counting down the minutes till I got to see Edward again. Not even playing hide-and-go-seek outside with the 4 year-olds could help pass the time.

I was outside cleaning up the toys that the kids decided to leave out when I felt a strong pair of hands grab my waist and squeeze causing my to jump and scream. I turned around to see my best guy friend bent over laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob Black you nearly gave me freaking heart attack. You know I'm ticklish there, you jerk," I scolded as I smacked him as hard as I could in the arm. "Ow," I said shaking my hand. "Geez, Jake you have enough time to workout but not enough time to come see your best friend?"

"Oh don't give me the guilt trip, Bella-Bell. That is just wrong. You know I have been busy with work. I would come see you when I'm not there, but you are most likely sleeping during those hours. I'm lucky if I get to see Leah at all," he explained rubbing a hand around his neck.

"I know Jake. I'm just giving you a hard time. You know I'm really proud of you. Who would have thought that little Jacob Black from La Push would move to Seattle and open up his own garage and it is successful?" I teased.

"Little? Who you calling little, shortie?" he asked slinging an arm around my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist giving him a little squeeze. "So how have you been, Bella-Bell? Leah tells me there is a new guy in your life?" he asked placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Kind of, sort of," I squirmed.

"Come on, tell Jakey-Poo what the deal is," he teased pulling out the nickname I used to call him when we were kids. He used to hate it, he said it made him feel like a baby, but now he finds it endearing, much like my Bella-Bell. "You can't hide from me. I know everything about you. I mean we used to take baths together. I get to brag that I was the first guy to see you naked," he laughed.

"Shut up otherwise I'll get all the kids to call you Jakey-Poo. There's not much to tell. I'm still confused about the whole thing."

"I think a trip to Starbucks is in order. Let me go talk to Leah, see if I can steal you away early. You deserve it after the crazy hours you've been working, all for this mystery man," he said waggling his eyebrows. I smacked his chest before he walked away.

While Jake was inside I finished putting the toys away.

"Ahem."

I turned around to see Edward standing a couple feet behind me with a crooked smile, "Hi."

"Hi," I said quietly. "How are you?"

"Better, now," he said as his eyes sparkled. "You?"

"Same." I smiled.

Edward slowly walked towards me closing the distance between us.

"Bella, I want to..." he started to say before he was interrupted by Jake.

"Bella-Bell, Leah says we can skip out," he said opening the door and hollering.

"Dang it Jake." I humphed. "I'll be there in a second," I told him motioning my eyes between him and Edward.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be in here waiting," he said before closing the door.

"Sorry," I said giving him an apologetic smile. "You were saying?"

"Nevermind," he said looking down turning around to walk away.

"Wait," I said grabbing his hand, sending a shock through my arm. I could tell he felt it too the moment his eyes opened wide. "Edward, what were you going to say to me?"

"It wasn't important," he stated glumly.

"It has to be important if you came out here to talk to me. Just say it."

_I swear if he doesn't ask me out I'm going to do it myself. These mind games are getting annoying._

"Look, I know this is all new for you, but I'm no expert either. All I know is that I like you Edward and I..."

"Bella, will you go out with me?" he blurted out.

"Well you already asked me that," I teased. "When and where?"

"I was going to ask Friday night, but I don't think I can wait that long," he smiled sheepishly. "So how about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night, ou, I don't know," I said biting my bottom lip, mulling the idea over just to make him sweat. I mean he made me wait all weekend for this he can wait a couple of minutes.

"Well, Bella? You're killing me here with anticipation"

I was moving my head back and forth pretending I was thinking really hard. Then I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Yes?" he smiled, eyes sparkling.

"I would love to go out with you tomorrow night."

"Great. I already have a babysitter set-up."

"Wait, what? You were going to leave here and not ask me?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I lost my nerve." I admitted.

"I swear Edward. Please don't ever lose your nerve around me again. I can't handle you second guessing yourself."

"Well in that case," he said stepping closer to me, grabbing my face by my cheek, tilting my head up and pressing those delectable lips against my own. He gently moved his lips with mine. I sighed into his mouth. I couldn't believe how much warmth I felt with his hand on my check, the way our lips conveyed our feelings for one another.

_I don't ever want to let him go_ I thought as I held onto his wrist, my other hand behind his neck pulling him closer to me. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I knew even THIS was not appropriate for where we were, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I knew I would feel a loss the moment we parted, but unfortunately our human need for air was calling. Two chaste kisses then Edward pulled back just enough to look into my eyes.

"Now that's more like it," I smiled.

Edward didn't say anything. He just continued to stare into my eyes. I could feel his thumb move back and forth along my now swollen bottom lip.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

"I can get lost in those eyes of yours. They are just so beautiful," he commented. I blushed and lowered my head. He instantly moved me head up so I was looking at him again. "Please don't ever hide them from me."

"Edward! Come on, Alexis and the boys are getting antsy," a tall, blonde, gorgeous woman called from the door.

"I'm coming Rose!" he yelled back not even looking at her. If it wasn't for that kiss I may have been jealous, but I knew he only had eyes for me.

"The real world is calling," I whispered.

"Yeah it is. Can I call you tonight?"

"I would like that," I told him.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to some people real quick," he said placing another quick kiss on my lips as he moved his hand down my neck, along my shoulder, down my arm stopping at my hand, wrapping his fingers around it, squeezing it tight. Everywhere he touched suddenly felt on fire, but not in a painful way.

I followed him inside. There standing around was Leah, Jake, and the blonde woman watching Alexis and two boys put a puzzle together.

"Finally Edward," the woman said. "Aiden and Ethan are getting hungry; Emmett is calling me wondering where we are. Apparently your brother still can't fend for himself when it comes to food."

"We can leave soon Rose. I'm sure once I talk to Emmett he'll understand," he mentioned as he gestured towards me with his head.

Rose smiled and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. I'm married to this lugheads brother."

I shook her hand, "Bella. It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Like wise. So did you do what you needed to do because like I said, we have to go," she asked in a motherly tone. I swear, I felt like I was back in high school again and I could tell Edward felt the same way because I saw his cheeks turn a little pink.

"Thanks for calling me out MOM," he said.

"Well gosh Edward, man up. You're 28 years old, stop being such a teenager," she commented before turning her attention to the boys. "Alright boys, clean up the puzzle. Uncle Edward is ready to go."

"Sorry about Rosalie, apparently she turned her filter off today," he said squeezing my hand.

"Oh I don't mind. I was thinking the same thing," I teased.

"You better watch what you say there. Don't forget I get your undivided attention tomorrow night and I plan on learning all of your secrets," he teased back.

"I can help you with that man," Jake interjected. "I'm Jake, Bella's oldest and dearest and best friend," he said putting his hand out for Edward to shake.

"Edward," he said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. I just may take you up on that offer. Thanks."

"So I guess you'll need to be getting out of here early tomorrow, Bella?" Leah asked.

"We'll I can stay till 7, we can go to a late dinner?" I started to say as I asked Edward who just smiled and nodded his head.

"Well I guess it's only fair to let you dip out early, around 5 tomorrow, since you have been staying late for me. Believe me, Jake and I both thank you for that," she smiled wrapping her arms Jacob.

"Ewe, Leah that's gross. What you and Jake do behind closed doors is none of my business especially when there are kids in the room. We need G here, not PG-13."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you aren't over here in 5 minutes, I swear..." Rose huffed from the door where she was waiting with her boys and Alexis.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Jacob. We'll have to catch up another time. And Bella, I'll give you a call tonight after I put Alexis down. Sound good?"

"Sure. Bye Edward." He placed a kiss on my forehead, squeezed my hand before letting go then walked over to Rosalie and the kids. He picked up Alexis who blew a kiss to me and then they were gone. I could feel my shoulders slump at the loss of his body next to mine.

"Leah, I think our little Bella is growing up," Jacob commented.

"What are you talking about, Jake," I asked shaking my head.

"You got it bad girl. I can see the wheels in your head turning. You are already picturing a future with that man and you two haven't even been on a date yet. Come on let's go get some coffee, my treat," he said taking my hand. "Bye babe, see you at home later." He gave Leah a quick kiss then pulled me out the door. Thankfully my purse was up front so I could grab it on the way out.

Starbucks~

"Alright Bella-Bell, spill," Jacob said the moment we sat down with our drinks.

"I don't know what it is Jake. I've never felt this way about a guy before," I told him. "I mean I know stuff about him, but nothing too deep. No deep dark secrets or anything like that."

"What do you know about him?"

"He's a doctor, pediatrician to be exact. He has a 3 year old daughter. He was married, his wife died in a car accident. He moved here from Chicago. His family lives here, he was raised here. Went to college in Chicago which is where he met his wife. He is 28 years old. He adores his little girl. He is just starting to get back into the dating game," I rambled off. "He makes me feel happy, Jake. I mean I know I'm always happy, but now I feel whole when I see him. When he touches me, even just the slightest touch my heart beat speeds up. His lips are absolutely amazing. There is nothing more that I want to do than just kiss him. I could have stood out there kissing him all night tonight. And you know me I'm not one for public displays of affection, but with him it's like everyone else goes away. I forgot you were inside waiting for me, I forgot Alexis was in there. How horrible is that? Does any of this make any sense? I'm falling for a guy that I only know on the surface for 6 months. He knows nothing about me, Jake." I poured my heart out to my best friend who knew me better than anyone even Alice.

Jacob took my hand into his, rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"It all makes sense to me. Did you forget who you were talking to? Remember when I told you about the first time I layed eyes on Leah. How I felt this pull to her like we were two magnets that needed to be connected? I'm happy for you Bella-Bell. You deserve to be truly happy for once. I mean love hasn't been your best friend," he smiled knowing all too well my dating stories. "I'm just a little worried. Your situation is more complicated. He has a kid Bella. There is someone else in his life that comes first and you deserve to be with someone who will make you their first. I don't want you to be someone's second," he said sincerely.

"That's really sweet, Jake. Believe me I've thought about it. I've had six months to think about it, but no matter how hard I've tried to forget about Edward and these feelings I have for him I can't. My head says no, but my heart and my body say yes. My heart especially tells me this is right. I have this feeling and it gets stronger every time I see him," I expressed to him before taking a sip of my drink.

"Alright Bella. I trust you. But I think you have been hanging out with Alice way too much with all this talk of feelings," he teased trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm telling Alice you said that and she is going to kick your butt. You better watch your back, that little pixie doesn't like it when you talk badly about her 'premonitions' she gets," I teased back placing air quotes around 'premonitions.' "Don't forget that she told you about Leah coming into your life and you didn't believe her."

"What? She said a dark haired beauty would walk into my life. How am I supposed to take that? I already had two dark haired beauties in my life," he winked. "You and Alice are enough for me, I didn't want another one."

"You're such an ass Jake. I'm sure Leah would love to hear that."

"Oh she already knows that I didn't like her. I mean yeah I was pulled to her by some unknown force, but damn did I hate it when she opened her mouth. She was like you and Alice put together when she talked, my worst nightmare and at the same time it was such a turn on. I love my Alphena."

"Oh don't go into the bedroom nicknames," I pretended to gag. "I know I went a little mushy, but I kept it PG."

"What you don't want to know about this move that Leah does that makes me..."

"Stop, stop!" I yelled covering my ears.

"Let me know when you and the doctor get to that stage of the relationship, I'll get Leah to give you some pointers. I know you're previous partners have left you feeling unsatisfied," he threw the offer out there. I hit him in the arm.

"Okay, on that note I think it is time to go," I said standing up, completely embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I saw the way you two were kissing today. It won't be long before you two are naked, getting busy. Just remember to use protection. We don't need a little Bella running around." This time I jumped up, wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling his head down, putting him in a headlock to give him a noogie. "Get off. Come on Bella, what are we 10?" he asked annoyed, getting out of my grip. I just laughed at his now messed up hair and flushed face as we walked to our cars.

"Hey Jake, thanks for this," I said wrapping my arms around his waist once we reached our cars.

"No problem Bells. Just try to take things slow. I know that is a stupid thing to say since you're already making out with the guy and you haven't even been on a date yet."

"I'll try Jake." I pulled away and opened my car door.

"Oh Bella, he does know some things about you," he mentioned.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Leah says that on days when you weren't there, he asked about you. She only told him the basics like you're from Forks, you're parents are divorced, you lived with your dad, you're an only child, where you went to college, stuff like that."

"Oh. Thanks Jake. I'll see you later."

"Have fun on your date if I don't see you."

"Thanks. Bye." On that note I got into my car and drove home thinking about what Jake said.

_He asked about me. Like me, he wanted to know more._I couldn't be mad about that. I was happy, elated, I was even more anxious for this date and looking forward to that phone call tonight.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, I would love to hear what you all think. If you have any suggestions please feel free to give them.**


	4. Date with Dr Right

**A/N: Thanks again to those who took the time to write a review. I really appreciate it.**

**Much love goes out to Moi (eddiescherry) for looking this over before I post *kisses and hugs* Thanks for bouncing ideas with me.**

**I don't own Twilight.  
**

**Chapter 4:**

"Alice, what about this one?" I asked as I walked out of my closet for the tenth time this evening. It was almost 7:30, the time Edward said he would pick me up, and I still wasn't dressed. Every dress that I tried on didn't look right. It was either too casual, too dressy, too long, way too short, didn't show enough cleavage; Alice and I couldn't decide on one. It was very frustrating. "Why can't I just wear jeans, Alice?" I asked her again since she still hadn't respond.

"Because the DOCTOR sees you in jeans...every...day," she started to say as a smile crept on her face. "That's the dress, this is the one. It's perfect." She moved her finger around gesturing for me to twirl. "Put on a pair of those cute black ballet flats, add a black cardigan and you are good to go."

"Really? You think so?" I asked as I checked out my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a plum colored cotton dress with a deep V in the front and back, shoulder ties and an empire bustline. "You don't think it's too casual?"

"With the flats, the cardigan, and the way I did your hair you will be perfect. Now go find your cardigan and shoes, Dr. DILF will be here in 5 minutes and I must say I am anxious to meet this man," she gave me a wicked grin.

"Don't embarrass me Alice. You know I really like this guy," I pleaded walking back into my closet.

(Knock Knock)

"Eeee, he's here." Alice clapped as she jumped up and down. "I love a man who knows how to be on time. I'll go let him in."

"Be nice," I scolded as she ran out of my room.

I heard Alice open the door and introduce herself. I could tell Edward was charming the pants off her because she wasn't speaking as much as she normally does.

_Now where are those shoes? I really need to clean my closet out and Alice needs to stop shopping for me. I would never buy these 4 inch BCBG heels; Total death traps. I'm sure someone else would appreciate these more than I ever will. Ah-ha, there you are._

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my sweater and clutch and walked out of my room to meet Alice and Edward who were now sitting on the couch talking.

_It looks like Alice found her voice again._

My breath hitched the moment I saw Edward stand up. He was wearing dark washed denim jeans and a light blue polo, no undershirt so the lines of his toned muscles could be made out, his hair styled in the sexiest way, his eyes squinting just a tiny bit like he wanted to skip dinner and just take me to the bedroom, which I wouldn't object to, but Alice was still here. My jaw dropped on its own.

_Damn, this man gets sexier every time I see him._

He gave me that sexy smirk letting me know that he likes my reaction and thinks it's funny.

_Cocky ass._

He walked over to me, hooking his finger under my chin, shutting my mouth then placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Now breathe," he smirked again as I let a gush of air out. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you and I think you realize that I like what you're wearing tonight," I told him as I bit the side of my bottom lip with a smile.

Edward closed his eyes and brought his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, letting out a gush of air.

_Hm, I wonder how long it has been for him. It's been nearly a year for me, but that's because working at a daycare doesn't give you an opportunity to meet many single guys. Plus, I'm not the type of girl to go to the club and sleep with some random guy that I met that night._

"Alright, let's go," he said grabbing my hand. "It was nice meeting you Alice. We'll have to double date sometime," he threw over his shoulder.

"I'll work it out. Have fun you two." Alice waved as we walked out the door.

"Oh, so you think this date is going to go so well that there will be another one?" I teased, walking down the stairs behind him.

"Oh I know there will be another one," he winked.

_Again, cocky ass, but gawd is it such a turn on. _

"Where did this confident Edward come from?" I asked as he opened the car door for me, shutting it behind me, then walking around to get in himself.

"You told me to stop second guessing myself around you, so I am. And I hope you'll do the same," he told me as he started the car.

Taking a cue from him yesterday, "Well, in that case." I leaned over the center console, putting my hand behind his neck pulling his face closer to mine, pressing my lips to his. I felt his smile beneath my lips, and I had to force down the giggle that was threatening to erupt. I've never been so forward with a guy before, but like I told Jacob, it feels right. We kissed until we both needed air.

"Bella," he sighed, "I could stay here and kiss you all night, but I think I heard your stomach growl when we were in your apartment. Let's get some food in that stomach of yours. We'll have plenty of time to kiss later," he said placing a quick kiss on my lips then leaning back, buckling his seatbelt and backing out.

"So, where are you taking me anyway?" I asked sitting back in the seat.

"To this restaurant downtown called Palomino. Have you heard of it?" he asked turning his attention to me then back to the road.

"Actually I have. Alice and Jasper go there a lot. She says the food is really good."

"That's what my brother told me, too." Edward grabbed my hand, moving his thumb back and forth. We sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Palomino~

Edward opened the door for me and led me in keeping his hand on the small of my back.

The place was designed in your typical European-inspired American restaurant. Dark wood all around, the tables were a little more cherry color and the chairs matched. It wasn't the most romantic setting, but I didn't need that. I just wanted to get to know Edward some more. He could have taken me to McDonald's and I would have been okay with it.

"Can I help you?" the hostess smiled looking Edward up and down obviously liking the eye candy standing in front of her. If I could throw daggers with my eyes I would have with the glare I was giving this woman.

Edward moved his hand to my waist and pulled me closer to his side, pulling me out of my menacing stare.

"Yes, we need a table for 2, please," he replied giving my side a little squeeze causing me to squirm. He looked down at me, brows furrowed.

"I'm ticklish there," I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you shouldn't have told me that," he smiled, squeezing again.

"Stop, Edward," I giggled.

"Alright...for now," he said pointing a finger at me.

"Ahem," the hostess cleared her throat. "Follow me, please." She led us to table for two towards the back of the restaurant. I was thankful for that it was much quieter back here. "Someone will be here soon to take your order." She gave us both a menu, smiled at Edward then sashayed away. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't notice her eyeing you?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I didn't. Is that why you looked like you were throwing daggers with your eyes when we were standing back there?" he chuckled.

"It's not funny, Edward," I said trying to hide my smile as I rolled my eyes. "You are very good looking and I don't like it when women eye you up and down like that. It's bad enough I have to watch the moms do it at the center."

"So only you can do that?" he eyed me.

"Yes," I stated mater-of-factly.

The waiter decided to interrupt our conversation at that moment.

"Hello, I'm Gene, I'll be your waiter tonight." he said checking me out. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Edward who didn't look too happy. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll just have a diet coke, please." I answered.

"I'll have a coke, please."

"Sure. Are you ready to order?" Gene asked.

Neither one of us had a chance to look at the menu yet, too involved in our conversation. We both grabbed our menus and opened them up to skim over it.

"That's okay, take your time. I'll be back with your drinks and maybe you'll be ready then," he said before walking away, giving me a wink.

"Okay, I see what you mean about people looking at you and feeling possessive," he told me placing the menu down. "I wanted to punch that guy. He was staring right at your boobs," he gestured towards my chest.

"Does that mean you were too?" I teased putting the menu down as well.

"I'll admit it, I was. What can I say? I'm a man," he shrugged.

"Well, to be honest it was one of the reasons why I chose this dress," I mentioned leaning forward and resting my chin on my fist. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, I just laughed.

"So, what looks good to you?" he asked changing the subject picking the menu up again.

"Hmm....I'm kind of torn between the Chicken Marsala and the Pan Seared Scallops and Prawns pasta dish," I replied moving my finger over each entree explanation. "You?"

"I was thinking the same thing. What if we each order one and share?"

"That sounds good," I told him.

The waiter came back with our drinks and ready to take our orders. Edward and I told him what we wanted: I ordered the chicken, Edward ordered the pasta dish. As the waiter walked away with our order, he threw another wink over his shoulder.

"Maybe I need to move your chair closer to me," Edward mentioned. "Maybe then he'll get the hint that you are with me."

"Oh, I think I like the possessiveness," I smiled reaching across the table to take his hand.

"Alright, let's get to the whole dating conversation. Is Bella your name or a nickname?"

"Nickname. My real name is Isabella. I just always thought it was too proper for someone like me."

"Middle name?"

"Marie. And yours is Anthony?" I asked recalling what Rosalie said.

"Yes. Tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up? What do your parents do? Where did you go to college? Tell me everything," he asked anxiously.

"Let's see... I was born in Forks which isn't too far from here. My dad, Charlie, is the police chief there. He and my mom, Renee, got divorced when I was younger. She took me to Phoenix where she met her current husband, Phil. I moved back to Forks when that happened, I was 17. After high school, I went to the University of Washington where I majored in English Literature. After graduation I went to grad school for teaching."

"If you have those two degrees, why are you working for a daycare?"

"A couple of weeks after graduating, Jacob opened up his shop. Before that it was just he and Leah running the place. So with Jacob gone Leah needed some help. I stepped in and ended up really liking it. I mean some good came out of it," I shrugged.

"Some good? I would say all good, Bella," he winked.

"If you weren't working for A New Moon what would you be doing?"

"Probably teaching, but I know I got the better deal. I get to play with the kids, teach them how to read, count, say their ABC's, write, do arts and crafts."

"What grade would you teach?"

"Probably high school because of the assigned reading list; classic literature is my favorite."

"Does your mom still live in Phoenix?"

"No, Renee and Phil moved to Jacksonville. She's a teacher at one of the elementary schools and Phil is a baseball coach for one of the high schools. They love it."

"Do you get to see them often?"

"Not really. She's kind of created her own life for herself... I'm really happy for her. It's the happiest she has been in who knows how long."

"But?"

"But what?"

"It sounded like a but was coming. Did I misunderstand that?"

"No, I guess not," I sighed. "But it just sucks that she finally grew up and became the adult after I left. Renee wasn't your typical mother. She was very young at heart and because of that I was forced to grow up quickly. I had to become the adult making sure the bills were paid that the food was made and put on the table. I mean don't get me wrong, I love her, but I wasn't allowed to be a kid."

"I can't really fault your mom for being who she was because I like the person you turned out to be. You're beautiful, smart, caring, funny, understanding, a go-getter," he said leaning across the table, placing his hand on my cheek. "If it wasn't for you consoling me Friday night we may have never kissed and we wouldn't be here now. On second thought, I may have tried to kiss you at the door, but then chicken out," he laughed.

"Well, then I'm glad I risked injuring myself by jumping off that bed because that kiss and the kisses since have been the best. I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but for 6 months I dreamt about you and those lips. And the dream did not do them justice," I told him as my cheeks turned red.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said lifting my hand up and placing a kiss on the back of it, "because for six months I've been dreaming about you." That comment just made my cheeks redder. "That's another thing I like about you, the way you get embarrassed when someone pays you a compliment."

"Do you ever think it's weird? Whatever we have going on between us," I asked furrowing my brow.

"Well, it's not the usual way to start a relationship and yes I'm saying we are in a relationship. I don't know about you, but I just don't go around kissing random people in public." I shook my head as he cocked a questioning eyebrow my way. "Good, but I think that is what makes it special. We already had our first kiss so at the end of the date tonight it won't be awkward. You already know I have a kid so I don't have to put that out there and watch you squirm. We're comfortable being near each other and touching each other, which I must say I enjoy. I know I'm new to the whole dating scene again, but I like the way this is going. I feel more free to be me around you, no hiding, no second guessing, just acting on impulse. I don't know how you're feeling, but let me tell you that this feels right to me. You and me… together."

"I know what you mean. I was telling Jake the same thing yesterday. I mean I can't really complain since all my previous relationships started the same way and ended the same way, so maybe by starting things off a little backwards it'll work out."

The waiter returned with our plates; Edward and I both leaned back in our chairs. I didn't even realize we had leaned into each other, it just felt natural for my body to move towards his.

We proceeded to eat a little before starting our conversation again. He fed me some of his pasta which was absolutely delicious, better than my chicken and I fed him some of mine. I ended up eating half of his plate, thankfully he didn't mind, he just laughed at me.

"So, why pediatrics? I know you said your dad and grandfather were doctors but it sounded like they were surgeons," I asked putting my fork down and taking a quick drink.

"Yes, they are/were surgeons. I got a feel for it when I was interning and, like you, fell in love with working with kids. They're just so honest and blunt, they don't hide anything. There is no need to. Whereas adults put off their pain until the very end and in my opinion are bigger babies."

"I don't know, I think some of the kids at the center can give those adults a run for their money when it comes to who is the bigger baby. We try to teach the kids to get up and laugh it off when they fall or hurt themselves. Even if there is blood we try to make them laugh or at least Leah and Emily do. I run," I laughed thinking of the last bloody scrape incident.

"You run?" he asked curious.

"Yeah, I kind of pass out at the sight and smell of blood, which is really funny since I'm a big ole klutz. I've been in and out of the hospital more times than I can count. When I lived in Forks they gave Charlie his very own parking spot, I was there that much."

"What did you do?" he asked concerned.

"Well my favorite one happened when I was 18. I became adventurous and decided I wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle. So Jacob restored these 2 motorcycles I found on the side of the road and taught me how to ride. The first time I ran straight into this mossy area with trees, I got a big ole gash on my forehead. Jacob was freaking out, it was the funniest thing. We were able to make it to the hospital and back home without Charlie finding out."

"What did you tell him happened?" he asked a little shocked.

"That we were in Jacob's garage, I tripped and fell on a hammer that was lying on the floor. That too has happened before."

"Do you still ride?" he asked leaning towards me, taking my hand in both of his.

"It's been a while. Charlie found out about the motorcycles and kind of forbid me to ever ride again," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have one and I would love to take you for a ride one day."

"Really?" I asked excited, leaning towards him.

"Really," he answered his eyes sparkling.

"That would be fantastic, Edward." I gave him a huge smile.

The waiter interrupted us at that moment, which was really getting annoying. We both leaned back but Edward kept my hand in his as the waiter picked up our plates.

"Can I interest you in dessert? We have this great..."

"No, I have my dessert already," Edward commented with that cocky smirk of his. Immediately I dropped my head as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Okay, I'll be back with your check," he mentioned walking away with our plates.

Since Edward was too far away to hit, I decided to kick him in the shin instead.

"Ow, what?" he asked innocently.

"That was so rude, Edward and embarrassing," I told him, narrowing my eyes, trying to pull my hand away.

"Oh come on, Bella. He needed to know that you aren't single and I could have sworn you said you like the possessiveness." He placed a kiss on each one of my knuckles.

"I...I," I stuttered pointing a finger at him. "Damn you. And not single? So what, am I your girlfriend after one date?" I teased.

_I've posed the question. Now what will he say? _I bit my bottom lip waiting for his answer and he kept me waiting. _Must be payback for making him squirm yesterday._

"No," he answered. I could feel my face drop. "You are my girlfriend after 6 months of talking, a couple late night dinners with my daughter, one night of babysitting, two fantastic kissing incidents and now one date. How does that sound?"

"That sounds much better and not so crazy," I smiled widely. I felt like such a dork for showing how elated I was with his answer, but I didn't care. Inside I was dancing like a little girl. Again, I've never been one for titles, but with Edward everything was different. I loved that he wanted to call me his and I wanted to call him mine.

"Here is your check." Gene placed the folder in the middle of the table. Edward quickly grabbed it, looked at, pulled out his wallet, and then placed some cash in it.

"Keep the change," he said handing the folder to the waiter.

"Thanks, and please come back and see us again." He winked at me a third time then walked away.

Edward chuckled as he shook his head and stood up. He grabbed my hand, helping me up. He pulled me into his chest, wrapped his arms around me, and placed a kiss on top of my head. I leaned back just a little to look into those gorgeous green eyes. I stood up on my tip toes, moved my hands behind his head to pull his face down to mine, and kissed his lips gently.

"Mmm, you taste like that pasta," I said licking my lips.

"As do you; come on, let's get you home?" Edward suggested, placing another quick kiss on my lips then taking my hand and leading us out of the restaurant.

The car ride back to my apartment was quiet. I kept glancing over at Edward; he was driving with one hand on the steering wheel, the other was resting on top of mine. Looking at his profile, he looked tense like he was thinking about something and whatever it was, was waging a battle in his head. I could see his forehead crease, that vein popping out as he locked his jaw. I squeezed his hand gently and offered a small smile as he looked at me; he offered a weak smile back.

_Great, he's second guessing himself again. I don't get it; we both admitted that this feels right. How can he go from Mr. Cocky and Confident to this? I don't know what else I can do to show him that this is right._

He pulled into a parking spot in front of my apartment and parked the car with his free hand. He didn't look at me, but didn't move his hand from mine either. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned so I was facing him, my left leg bent on the seat.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked nervously.

"It's getting late, I should go pick up Lexi, get her home," he replied still not looking at me.

"Oh," I said disappointed, averting my eyes to the clock. It was almost 11 pm. "I guess you're right." I took my hand out of his and unbuckled my seat belt. "Thanks for a great dinner, Edward. I really enjoyed myself. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my purse and went for the door handle pushing it open. I stuck one foot out the door and stopped to deliberate for a second.

_Am I really going to leave this car without getting my goodnight kiss? He called me his girlfriend; we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Well, you know what they say about getting something done right, you gotta do it yourself._

I turned back around; he still wasn't looking at me. On impulse, I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his, hard. I had to show him that what I felt for him, whatever it was, that it was real and pure. I couldn't have him second guessing himself because that meant he was second guessing us. I knew I took him by surprise because it took a minute for his lips to start moving with mine. As soon as they did, I licked his bottom lip with my tongue seeking entrance. It took some coaxing, but he finally allowed me access. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him as our tongues danced together. My hands moved to his hair, racking through it; I couldn't get enough of this man. We broke free for air, but his lips continued to pepper kisses along my jawline and neck. I tilted my head so he could have better access. Feeling his lips on another part of my body was amazing. He moved back to my lips, this time taking control himself and I eagerly let his tongue in. I moaned into his mouth and suddenly I felt his body go rigid. He pulled away just enough to place a quick kiss on my lips then leaned back against the door. I tried to pull his face back to mine, but he wouldn't budge. I let go, crossing my arms over my chest and pouted. Yes, I pouted like a child. I was upset and Edward had the audacity to laugh at me.

"What? Am I funny to you now?" I asked upset.

"You, pouting? Yes, that is funny to me." I humphed at that comment. "Okay, I'm sorry for laughing," he chuckled. "Come on, Bella, don't be mad at me," he said trying to uncross my arms.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be mad at you?" I glared at him.

"Do you honestly want to make out in my car?" he asked running his hand through his now tousled hair.

"I initiated it, didn't I? And if I remember correctly I asked if you wanted to come up. We could be making out on my nice comfy couch right now."

"And I turned you down, not because I didn't want to because you know I can't turn those lips of yours away..."

"Well you certainly didn't have a problem doing that a second ago," I mumbled.

"Yes, because of that moan. I didn't want to take it too far, we're in my car. What are we in high school again? And Bella, yes, we have these feelings for each other that won't make sense to anyone else but us, but it's still our first date."

"I see your point," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked with that smirk.

"I see your point," I said louder.

"Good. Now come on, I'll walk you to your door." Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side, opening the door and holding his hand out for me to take. When I stood up, he pulled me into his side placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You're silly, Bella." He led me up the stairs keeping his hand on the small of my back. I almost tripped not paying attention, but Edward grabbed me around the waist before my face could meet wood.

"Bella, I had an amazing time with you tonight," he said placing his hands on my hip. "I want to take you out again. How does Saturday night sound?"

"Why not Friday?" I asked before I could even think about what I was saying.

He chuckled, "Because I promised Rose and Emmett that I would watch the boys Friday night since they are watching Lexi for me tonight."

"Then Saturday night it is." I placed my arms on his biceps giving them a light squeeze.

"Would you like to help me babysit?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure how much babysitting would be going on," I smiled.

"Good point. I'm just glad I don't have to wait four days to see you again. Tomorrow morning," he said pulling me closer and placing a chaste kiss on my lips, but that wasn't good enough for me. I moved my hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He entertained my need for more by not pulling away and because of that I was the first one to pull back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," I smiled biting my bottom lip.

Edward dropped his head, shaking it with a chuckle causing me to laugh too.

"I know I'm making this hard, but I'm not sorry. I told you, those lips make me do crazy things."

"Apparently they do and I must have some strong ass will power to be turning down your advances. Have sweet dreams, Bella."

"Oh, I will," I winked. "Goodnight, Edward. Thanks for tonight." I leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before letting him go.

"Goodnight, Bella." I watched him back away, ruffling his hair with his hand.

I turned around, unlocked my door and went inside to get ready for bed where I would dream of Dr. Edward Cullen again.

**A/N: So what did you think? What do you think is going on in Edward's head? What do you think they should do on their next date?** ** Please leave me some love with a review. Thanks for reading.  
**


	5. Dinner and Lunch with the Dr

**A/N: Here is the next chapter.**

**Big thanks to my beta Moi (eddiescherry) without her the grammar in this story would suck. Check out her story All That Matters.  
**

**I do not own Twilight. I would like my very own a Dr. Edward Cullen, though.**

**Chapter 5:**

Edward took me out to dinner Saturday night. He must have known I have a thing for Italian, because he took me to Serafina. Serafina is this quaint neighborhood restaurant with orange-yellow walls that are very reminiscent of the Tuscan landscape, at least from what I've seen in movies and books anyway. I found the dinner to be more intimate than our first date, probably because of the atmosphere. The restaurant just screamed romance.

Our dinner conversation mainly stayed on the topic of our families. I told Edward all about my father, Charlie. How he and Renee met in high school, fell in love, got married and had me- all by the time they were twenty.

"So, your mom took you and left when you were four?"

"Yeah. She told him that she couldn't stay in a town as small and boring as Forks, that she couldn't put down anymore roots. She said she was feeling trapped; she needed to spread her wings and find herself. I still remember the look on my dad's face when she told him that- he was crushed," I explained, now disgusted with my mother's actions.

"Well, he loved her, of course he would be crushed."

"But she never saw that; she thought he stopped loving her."

"Why?"

"Charlie isn't the most affectionate man. He gets uncomfortable talking about feelings. He's your typical man's man. I get it, I used to be that way," I said looking down at my hands which were in my lap.

Edward grabbed my right hand and placed a kiss on the back of it then held it in his lap. I gave him a weak smile looking at him through my lashes. "I guess it didn't help either that he worked a lot; he wanted to provide for his family. Renee wasn't always happy about that. If the world doesn't revolve around her she finds a way to make it that way. Even if it means running and leaving."

"Your mom moved you to Phoenix, and that's where you grew up. Did you see your dad often?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Every summer until I was twelve years old, I flew back to Forks. We didn't do much- mainly fished or hung out on the reservation with Jake and his dad," I shrugged.

Edward looked at me skeptically. "I can't picture you fishing."

"I wasn't into it, but give me a good book and the sunshine and I'm there. I remember the first time he taught me how to fish," I laughed, shaking my head as the memory played in my head. "He taught me how to cast and explained that it was all a waiting game. I made him put the worm on because I was not touching that slimy, wiggly thing,"

Edward chuckled at that comment.

"So I laid the fishing rod down, pulled out my book, leaned back and waited. I guess I got so engrossed that I didn't even realize that the rod had been pulled out of the boat and was now being dragged away by some fish. Charlie was the first to notice and he started yelling. He was rambling on about how that was our dinner for the night, now we're going to starve, how that was a brand new rod he had borrowed from his best friend. He told me to go get it, so I dove in the water, fully clothed. I thought he was mad at me, so I wanted to correct my mistake. When I didn't come up right away, Charlie jumped in after me, scared I had hit my head and was sinking to the bottom unconscious," I tried to explain through my giggles.

"Little did he know I had swam all the way to the fishing rod under water. I popped up, grabbing the rod and yelled 'Got it!' I looked to the boat and didn't see him, so I started freaking out. I swam back, Tarzan-style, looking around for him. I was halfway there when he popped out of the water looking terrified. I yelled 'dad' and the relief that swept over his face was like nothing I've ever seen. It was the first time that I truly realized how much I meant to him," I said, a smile creeping onto my face at the thought of my dad.

"How old were you?" Edward asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I was almost seven."

"How did you swim like that?"

"I was on the swim team back in Phoenix. My coaches said I had great potential, but I never got to see how much. The next year, Renee pulled me out of swimming."

"You should have been the death of your father. Between you diving after fishing rods, motorcycle riding and your clumsiness, I'm surprised he ever let you out of the house," he chuckled. "How's your relationship with him now?"

"It's great. We call each other a couple times a week to catch up. Sometimes I'll get a letter in the mail from him. He isn't tech-savvy at all. He's constantly telling me how much he hates the computer at the station. I humor him and write back. He hasn't complained once about my crappy handwriting, either. I try to drive down to Forks with Jake and Leah every couple of weeks, in fact I'm due for a visit," I mentioned, making a mental note in my head.

"Now, I've told you about Charlie and Renee, I want to hear about your family. I know that your dad is a doctor, but what does your mom do?" I asked, excited to hear more about him. His family was definitely more exciting than mine.

"Well, my mom is an interior designer. She sort of fell into it. See, with my dad being a doctor and inheriting my grandfather's money, there was really no need for her to work. She decorated the family house like it was out of Pottery Barn catalog. Her friends loved her work so much that they asked her to decorate their homes. More people started asking for her help and she was getting overwhelmed. Rose has her own business and suggested my mom should start one as well. So she did, she opened her own business. I think she has five people that work for her, but she has a say in every project they acquire."

"Did she decorate your home?" I asked, placing my elbow on the table, resting my chin on my fist.

"Yes, she did."

"I knew it looked too homey to be decorated by a guy!" I teased.

"Hey, now," he cocked a brow, poking me in the side and making me squirm a little.

From there, Edward told me about the rest of his family. His older brother, Emmett, is thirty, and coaches football at one of the local high schools. He also helps Rose with her business: restoring and selling classic cars. She finds classics that need to be restored, then sells them for a hefty price. Oh, she's also a mom of twin six-year-old boys. How she manages all that and still looks like a super model at the age of twenty-nine is beyond me. Edward said that Emmett and Rose met their senior year of high school, stayed together through college and pretty much got married once they graduated. About a year later, out popped Aiden and Ethan. He said that his family is really tight-knit, and while they weren't happy when he decided to move away to go to school, they were all really supportive. He said his mom, especially, is ecstatic that her 'baby boy' is back.

"By the way, my mom wants me to invite you over for Sunday brunch," he mentioned nonchalantly as he took a scoop of ice cream off the plate.

I practically choked on my wine, feeling it burn as it went down my throat and I coughed into my napkin. He dropped the spoon and started rubbing my back.

"Are you okay, Bella? Here, drink some water."

He grabbed the glass, placing it against my lips so I could take a sip. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would react that way." He wiped away the tears that had escaped my eyes during my coughing attack with his thumb, holding onto my face even after the tears were gone.

"You spring brunch with your parents on me, and you didn't think I would react that way?" I asked, incredulous

"No, I didn't. It's not a big deal- you've already met my mom and Rose. Now you can meet my dad and my brother," he shrugged gently caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I... I... Edward, I'm not," I stuttered averting my eyes to my lap. I wasn't ready to meet his family in that kind of setting.

"It's okay, Bella. I understand, it's too soon." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. He then leaned back in his chair, picking up his spoon of ice cream and taking a bite.

I placed my hand on his leg, leaning towards him, "Edward, I want to meet the rest of your family. Can we just give it another week or two? I want to get to know you more, and hear your stories before I hear things about you from your family," I smiled at him through my lashes, which he'd told me he adores.

"When you look at me like that, how can I say no?" he asked placing his hand on top of mine.

"Come here, Dr.," I commanded, placing my free hand on his cheek and giving him a passionate, closed mouth kiss. The tongue was being saved for later.

We left the restaurant and headed back to my place. Edward walked me to my door, after putting his foot down once more about making out in the car. Again I asked if he wanted to come in, but he politely refused. I couldn't be too disappointed; he gave me one hot, deliciously long goodbye kiss.

As he leaned down, wrapping his arms around my waist, I stood on my tiptoes, sliding my arms around his neck. Our lips touched and as always, I felt that spark- like my lips were on fire. It is the most amazing feeling and I hoped it would happen everytime we kissed in the future. He took the kiss deeper this time, tracing his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to give him better access. He held me tighter, lifting me off the ground. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist, but seeing as I was wearing a dress, I didn't think that would be very lady-like. Then again, I was making out with my boyfriend in front of my door. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, and he and I both moaned at the sensation. I was waiting for Edward to freeze up, place me back on my feet and bid me good night, but he didn't. He continued to kiss me until the need for air became unbearable. Even then, he kept a hold on me, placing chaste kisses on my face before resting his forehead against mine.

I don't know how long we stood there staring into each other's eyes. It felt like hours, though I'm sure it was more like minutes. I tried to decipher his feelings at that moment; I could see joy, desire, lust...maybe even remorse or a hint of sadness. Was Edward having the same thoughts about me? Did he see the joy, lust and even...love in my eyes? I didn't even know if I could call it love yet, but I did know that I was falling for Edward.

I nudged my head forward, gently pressing my lips to his. I knew it was time to go, that I needed to be the one to say goodbye first. I could tell Edward was fighting with his emotions. I should have been doing the same thing since it was only our second date, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me, it was as though it was drawn to his and felt the loss acutely the moment he moved away.

"Alright, Dr, I think this patient needs to get back to her room before she does something inappropriate. Thank you for another wonderful night," I said, giving him another chaste kiss and loosening my hold around his neck. He placed me back on my feet, and I took a step back.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. I'll give you a call tomorrow, to tell you how Sunday brunch with my family goes," he winked.

"Sounds good. I look forward to seeing you Monday morning," I smiled.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"Good night, Edward." I watched him walk away and disappear down the stairs before I unlocked the door and went inside.

On Wednesday, Edward texted me, asking if I wanted to meet up for lunch. We decided on Zoka Coffee Roaster & Tea Company since it was near both the hospital and the daycare center.

I arrived first, ordered two turkey sandwiches and ice teas then I found a table. An employee brought our lunch out just as Edward arrived.

"Hey, beautiful," he said warmly.

He breezed into the seat next to me and placed a kiss on my lips. He wore green scrubs that made his eyes pop and my knees go weak.

"Why hello, Dr.," I smiled. "How are you doing today?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "It's been a rough day, which is why I asked you to lunch. I really needed to see you," he sighed.

He looked tired, and I hoped our late night phone conversations weren't getting to be too much for him.

I brushed his bangs out of his eyes, then moved my hand down to cup his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, offering a weak smile.

"Nah, I don't want to ruin our lunch by talking about my bad day," he said with that crooked smile of his. He took my hand in his, kissed my palm, then placed our hands in his lap. "Thanks, though."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, that's what couples are supposed to do. If you're having a bad day, you're supposed to talk to me about it. I want to hear about what's going on with you."

"I'm just stressed. There are some nurses who don't know how to take no for an answer," he mentioned before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

_What?! Some skanks are asking my boyfriend out? I think I may need to pay the doctor a visit at work._

"Well, you know I could always help get the point across," I offered with a wink.

"Thanks, babe. I may take you up on that. How has your day been?"

"Not as eventful as yours, apparently. Then again, one of the little boys brought me a bouquet of flowers when we were outside this morning. The best part was that the roots and dirt were still attached. He ran off after that to play with Alexis."

"Some competition from a four-year-old," he nodded his head with a smirk. "I'll have to scope him out later."

"Unfortunately for Chris, I like my men older."

"How much older? Are we talking ten, fifteen years? Cause I mean I'm only three years older..."

"Lucky for you, Dr. Cullen, three just so happens to be the magic number," I said as I leaned towards him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. If it was any older, I was just going to have to change your mind," he gave me that sexy smirk then another kiss.

"Mmm, I think we need to do these lunch dates more often."

"I have to agree. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

Since we had less than an hour, we ate our sandwiches, drank our ice teas and talked about our childhood.

I told Edward about the dance classes my mother signed me up for; what a waste of money those were. He was bent over laughing when I told him about the spring dance recital. I kicked, hit or tripped all the girls– completely by accident, of course. There were crickets chirping at the end of the performance. I stood on stage by myself, cheeks completely flushed. I wanted to run, but my little legs wouldn't move. All the other girls were on the floor crying, a couple of them were giving me nasty glares. Then there were a sea of moms rushing to the stage to check on their daughters. I was five.

When he stopped laughing, Edward told me about his musical skills.

"My mom said I was some child prodigy when it came to the piano. She almost sent me off to Julliard, but couldn't bear being that far away from me. I didn't care as long as I got to play," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you still play?"

"Sometimes, when I'm at my parents' house, my mom will ask me to play and I amuse her. My heart just isn't in it. Tanya loved it when I played. She had me play for her every night when she was pregnant with Alexis." I noticed Edward's happy, sparkly eyes got sad the moment he mentioned Tanya.

_Are we rushing into this too quickly? Is he not ready? Will he ever get over her or will she always be in the back of his mind? She was his first love and the mother of his child, of course she'll always be there. If he wanted to stop this and just be friends, would I be able to accept that?_

Instinctively, I slapped my hand to my forehead and muttered _stupid_.

"Bella? Why are you hitting yourself?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Um, I'm not quite sure. My hand kind of moved on its own," I replied. I averted my eyes, completely embarrassed by my action.

"You always amaze me, Isabella Swan."

"Yeah, that's me, Isabella Swan. Always surprising people, never doing what they expect," I mumbled. I took my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Stop biting you lip, Bella," he ordered, tracing his fingers over it. "You're going to hurt yourself, make it bleed, then it will hurt when I try to kiss you. I don't want anything to get in the way of our kissing," he smirked. "You got that?" he asked as he cupped my cheek. He moved the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Yeah, I got it," I mumbled.

_(Beep, Beep, Beep)_

"Shit," Edward cursed.

He released my hand and pulled his beeper off his pants. He looked at it sadly, then turned his attention back to me.

"I've got to go, but I don't want to leave our conversation like this."

"No, it's fine. Your job calls," I smiled. "I can't be mad about that. It's one of the things I like about you, Dr. Cullen."

We both stood up. Edward grabbed our tray and threw the trash away while I headed outside to wait.

"Bella, I'm serious. I want to finish this conversation later." he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "There's something going on in that pretty little head of yours and I want to know what it is." He placed a kiss on my forehead as I pulled myself closer to him. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his Irish Spring soapy smell.

_I love that he doesn't wear cologne at work._

"I'll see you about seven o'clock. Give Lexi a big hug for me," he murmured. I felt him squeeze me tighter.

"I will. Have a good rest of the day, Dr.," I said. I lifted my head to look into his eyes.

"You, too, beautiful."

He bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I figured it would be just a peck, but he surprised me. Edward kept one arm around my waist as the other moved behind my head, holding my face to his. I felt my body just melt into his. I felt so at home in his arms.

_Did he sense my thoughts earlier? Is he trying to answer my questions? Whatever this is, I'll take it._

Edward pulled his lips away too soon, and I whimpered at the loss.

"'Bye, beautiful. Drive safe."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, then let go.

"'Bye, Edward," I smiled.

I watched him as he crossed the street, got into his car and drove off.

_I hope he forgets about this conversation. I don't want Edward to know that I'm insecure about our relationship._

I felt a sigh of relief when I saw Esme arrive to pick up Alexis at six o'clock . She let me know that Edward had gotten stuck with paperwork that had to be completed that night. I was bummed that I didn't get to see him, but glad I didn't have to finish that conversation.

I'm not even sure how much we would have been able to discuss with Alexis in the room anyway. Edward and I tried to keep things professional when we were at A New Moon Rises. We never kiss or hug when he drops Alexis off in the morning. If she's the last child there in the evening, then she and Edward walk me to the car where we quickly kiss, hug and say goodbye.

A little after seven o'clock, I turned off the lights, grabbed my belongings and headed for the door. I was locking up when I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer with each step. I could feel my heart race as my breath hitched in fear. It was already dark and there was no one else around.

I felt my hair move off the back of my neck as the person behind me pressed their lips on the now exposed skin. Breathing in, my body instantly relaxed as my favorite fresh scent hit my nostrils.

"Hello, beautiful."

**A/N: Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing. I love the alerts in my email. Please continue to write your thoughts and opinions.  
**

**I posted a pic of Bella's dress from the last chapter on my profile as well as two banners for the story. Check them out.**

**Reviews make the doctor happy so leave one.  
**


	6. Talking About the Past

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Give major props to my beta Moi (eddiescherry) for helping me write this chapter. I kind of had a little writers block yesterday which is why this is being posted later than I wanted. If you haven't yet, check out her story "All That Matters"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Oh my gosh, Edward! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed as I turned around and smacked him in the chest, I placed my other hand over my heart.

Edward chuckled.

_He's laughing at me. That ass._

"It's not funny," I said hitting him again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized stifling his laugh. "You just stood there. What if I was some stranger? Why didn't you run?" he asked, while engulfing me in a hug.

"Because I wasn't finish locking up, you doof," I stated like it was the obvious reason. I kept my hands at my side, I refused to give in to his antics.

"Oh, come on Bella," he pouted, slinking my arms around his neck. I let them fall back down to my sides; he moved them back around his neck and held them there. I rolled my eyes and clasped my hands. With a smile, he slid his arms around my waist once again.

"I thought you had to work late," I mentioned, changing the subject.

"Yeah, about that," he said, scratching the back of his head and averting his eyes. "I lied. I told you I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier, and I figured it would be easier if Lexi wasn't here."

I sighed. "Edward."

"Are you hungry? Can we discuss this over dinner?" he suggested.

"I, uh...I actually made plans to meet Alice at the gym. We're taking a kickboxing class. In fact, if I don't leave soon, I'm going to be late," I said, looking at my watch. "Alice worries about my safety, too, and thinks I can benefit from the class."

_I can't believe I'm choosing to workout over dinner with my boyfriend. I just don't want to have this discussion yet. I need to think it over, talk to someone besides Edward about my feelings. _

"I'm sorry," I pouted. "I thought you had to work late, so after your mom picked up Alexis, I texted Alice."

"Can't you tell her something came up? That I surprised you with dinner?" Edward suggested.

He pushed that beautiful bottom lip out and I was a goner. Now I know where Alexis gets it from. I threw my head back and let out a gush of air.

"Fine, but I'm not hungry. How about coffee instead?"

"We should really get some food in you," he said with a peck on my lips.

"I'll order a sandwich. There's a Starbucks down the street that serves sandwiches."

"You had a sandwich for lunch and those have been sitting there all day. They'll probably make you sick," he told me going into doctor mode.

"Well, thankfully I'll have a doctor on hand in case I become ill."

He scowled at my attempt to be funny.

"Humor me, please?" I asked. "I don't want to go to some restaurant where you have to be seated by a hostess. You're in your scrubs, I'm in jeans and my work shirt. I just want to go some place chill," I explained.

"Since you're agreeing to go to dinner with me, it's only fair that you get to choose," he relented.

"Thank you," I said with a kiss.

I slid my hands down his arms and intertwined our fingers.

Since the Starbucks was just down the street, we decided to walk. Neither one of us said anything until we got our order and sat down on a sofa in the corner.

"So, what was up with you at lunch today?" he asked laying his arm behind my shoulders.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I really haven't had a chance to digest my thoughts from earlier. I figured working out and talking to Alice would help," I replied.

"And I interrupted that. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize." I shifted my position so my knee was bent, my body facing his. "Never feel sorry for wanting to spend time with me or call me." I rested my arm on top of his. "Edward, you're so different from anyone else I've ever dated."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

I smiled at his question.

"Silly Dr., that's a wonderful thing! Do you think I would still be here if it was bad?"

"No," he smirked.

"Like I told you on our first date, this feels right. And I mean it, it does... but Edward, so much of it doesn't make sense and my brain likes sense, it doesn't like being confused."

"So you're confused about us?"

"I'm not, my brain is."

We both stayed silent. I was trying to figure out how to take my foot out of my mouth.

"Gah... I sound like a blubbering idiot," I said dropping my head into his chest.

I felt his hand rubbing my back. Then I felt his chest vibrate.

_Again, he was laughing at me. I'm really not that funny. What is his deal today?_

"I get where you're coming from. Just because we put a label on what we are, doesn't mean it makes things easier." Edward hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him. "Bella, are you confused about my feelings for you?"

"Yes and no. Obviously you like me. I just worry that this is too soon for you."

"Believe me, it's not too soon. I contemplated asking you out for six months. The answer didn't hit me until I saw you lying in bed with Lexi, asleep. You two looked so peaceful together. It was like I was reliving the first night I saw you with her all over again. I can't explain it, Bella, but you're right for me, you're right for us. I'm ready to be in a relationship with you."

I searched his eyes, looking for any type of hesitancy or doubt, but I didn't see any. There was still one question that I needed to know.

"But what about..."

My question was cut off by Edward's lips. When he kisses me it's like I lose all thought, and nothing else matters at that moment. All I care about is Edward's lips moving with mine, one hand cupping the side of my face while the other one slinks around my back to pull me closer. My left hand tangled in his hair, while my right grabbed hold of his forearm. He didn't use his tongue, but I didn't care. His lips had me hypnotized and feeling breathless. He pulled away after a couple of chaste kisses, showing off that sexy, cocky smile of his.

"Do you still have doubts?" He smiled smugly.

_What was I going to ask?_

I was still trying to catch my breath, so I shook my head.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward and I headed out. He walked me to my car, where he gave me a goodbye kiss and told me to drive safely.

"Are you two ever going to talk about past relationships?" Alice asked. I was talking to her on the phone as I got ready for another date with Edward.

"Yeah, I'm hoping we can talk today. I mean, this will be our sixth date. I would have done it Friday night, but we went to the movies. That is definitely not acceptable movie talk," I laughed.

"No, it's not," she laughed with me.

Sobering up she asked, "Are you going to tell him about James?"

"Of course- he's part of my past. A past that I wish never happened, but I can't go back in time and change that." I cringed, thinking about my last boyfriend.

"I wonder how he'll react."

"Oh, he won't be happy, I know that. He'll be mad, pissed probably. He'll go into protective mode."

"I would let him go all protective on my ass," she giggled, lightening the mood.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Sorry. It's just that Dr. DILF...mmm."

"I am so telling Jasper about this conversation."

"Go ahead. Jasper knows that at the end of the night, he is the only one for me. Anyway, how are you doing in the kissing department?"

"Still just a minor make-out session at my door. He won't come inside. Do you think it's my place, Ali?"

"What's wrong with your place?"

"I don't know that's why I was asking you."

"I don't think it could be about your place. Maybe he's..."

_(knock, knock)_

"Hold on, Ali, he's here." I walked to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hey, come in. I'll be ready in just a second."

Edward nodded and walked in, following me into my bedroom. This was only the second time he had been in my apartment and the first time he had been in my bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight. I promise, Ali." I rolled my eyes dramatically at Edward who chuckled.

"Tell Dr. DILF I say hi," she said loud enough I could have sworn Edward heard her through the phone, but he didn't react.

"I will, 'bye." I ended the call and walked over to Edward, who was looking at the pictures on my bookshelf. "How are you doing today?" I asked, slinking my arms around his stomach and placing a kiss on his back.

"Is that your dad and you?" he asked, pointing to one of the pictures.

"Yup- Jake took that picture. I had just arrived in Forks and Charlie bought that big red clunker from Jake's dad as a welcome home present. I absolutely loved it. It was a tragic day when the beast died."

Edward turned around in my arms and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Your face lights up when you talk about Charlie, Jake and Forks. It's really beautiful."

"Thanks. Alice says hi," I mentioned.

"Hi, Alice," he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What do you think of my room?" I asked rubbing my nose against his.

"It's very you. There are a lot of books, music, pictures of family and friends... simple, but a mystery I want to uncover," he said in a husky voice.

Those six words lit a spark under my feet and I jumped up to capture his lips. I slid my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as I traced my tongue along his lips. He opened his mouth, and our tongues danced as his arms held me tighter. I tilted my head for better access, but after a little more groping, he pulled away and placed closed mouth kisses on my lips.

"We should go before I lose control," he muttered against my lips.

"Lose control," I sighed against his lips. "Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Embarrassed, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Yes, you did," he said with a smile. "We have plenty of time to explore your bedroom, just not today."

"Alright." I placed a kiss on his neck before he placed me back on my feet. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and led us out to his car.

"I figured that since it's such a beautiful, we would go to Pike's Place Market."

Edward and I started at First Avenue. We walked around, going in and out of shops, enjoying each others' company. Around four o'clock, we decided to get something to eat at The Pink Door. I had never been there, but had always wanted to go. After walking inside, I knew this place was perfect for us to discuss our pasts.

The hostess seated us and we quickly ordered our food. Edward also ordered a bottle of wine for us.

_We must be on the same page. It's so much easier to talk about exes with a little buzz._

We chatted about the trapeze artists flying above our heads until the waiter brought the wine out. After taking a couple of sips we got down to business.

"So, Bella, you say that I'm different from any other guy you've dated. Can you explain that?" he said, leaning towards me and grasping my hand.

"Well, you don't expect anything. You don't tell me your life story just to get in my pants at the end of the night," I stated, getting a laugh out of him. "You're real, you're honest, and you don't try to impress me... you just do. You don't have any ulterior motives. Basically- you've got your shit together. You actually care what I have to say and how I feel." I bit the side of my lip as I thought about what I wanted to say next. "You and I have bonded more in the past two and half weeks than I ever did with the majority of my relationships."

"How many guys have you been in a relationship with, Bella?"

"Six."

"Do you want to tell me about them?" he asked, taking another sip of his wine.

"Well, my first boyfriend was in Forks.- his name was Tyler Crowley. We dated for about six months our senior year, and he broke up with me a couple of weeks before prom. He was hoping to get lucky, but I wasn't ready, so he dumped me. He said he didn't want to go to college a virgin."

Edward snorted. I quickly took a sip of my wine before continuing. "In college, I briefly dated a guy named Marcus my freshman year. Marcus was a frat boy and cheated on me one drunken night. We had been dating about three months. Then there was Mike, who was a summer fling; we broke up once fall came around."

I paused to look into Edward's eyes. I wanted to know what he was thinking; he was so quiet sitting next to me. He smiled, encouraging me to continue

"Shortly after Mike, I started hanging out with Jacob's friend, Quil. We dated for a year; he was my first real boyfriend, where feelings were involved. He was great... funny, smart, cute; he was a real charmer. I lost my virginity to him. Quil's downfall was his age. He was a year younger than me and had a lot of growing up to do. Plus, we realized we were both better off as friends."

"Did you love any of those guys?" he inquired.

"I thought that I loved Quil, but it was really in more of a brother-sister kind of way," I shrugged.

"What about the other two guys?" he asked, urging me to continue.

"Paul was gorgeous and a real charmer. We hung out as friends for about three months before we actually started dating, and that happened by accident. We got drunk one night and ended up sleeping together. I freaked, I had only been with one other guy and he was my boyfriend at the time. I had never done the whole one night stand thing. But Paul surprised me and asked me out to dinner. We dated for about eight months."

"What happened? It sounds like you really hit it off."

"Jacob's sister, Rachel. Paul said it was love at first sight. How could I mess with that?" I shrugged.

"And the last one?"

I shivered just thinking about James.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just really hard for me to talk about," I said, with a weak smile. "James swept me off my feet. We met at this club Alice dragged me to when I was in grad school. He turned out to be a TA for one of my psych classes that I'd picked up for fun, and he started courting me. He had new pledges from his frat deliver flowers to my door. A rose was always left waiting in the seat that I sat in every class. Everytime I ordered at the cafe it was already paid for. I'd never been wooed before and it felt nice. After a month, he finally asked me out. He wined and dined me." I shook my head at how stupid and naive I had been.

"Our first date was at the Space Needle. He was the most romantic man that I had ever met. He knew all the right things to say at the right moments, but it ended up being all an act." I hesitated as my eyes prickled with tears. "Three months into the relationship he changed. He started to get really possessive. I hung out with Jake and his friends a lot, but James didn't like that. He beat up Quil for hugging me one day." I bit my bottom lip, as I felt the tears trickle down my face. "That night was also the first time that he hit me, gave me a black eye."

Edward's jaw clenched, and I could see his eyes burn with anger. "He apologized and I was stupid to accept it, but I didn't know about Quil yet. I found out about a week later and confronted him. We got into this big screaming match at my place. He hit me a couple of times before throwing me into a wall," I sniffled and wiped a tear away. "After he left, I called Jake to take me to the hospital. I had some cuts and bruises and my shoulder was dislocated. Quil and I pressed charges and he went to jail."

"Bella," he breathed before pulling me into his chest. "I can't believe you endured all that. Now I'm _really_ sorry about sneaking up on you last week. My gosh, baby, I want to kill that guy for hurting you!"

I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, placing light kisses on his skin as he held me as close as he could. It was sort of a relief to get that off my shoulders. I'd never told that story to anyone outside my little circle of friends.

"You are so strong, Bella...stronger than I ever imagined. Here I thought you were this fragile woman who needed protecting."

"I still need protecting, Edward, just not a bodyguard," I said into his neck.

He pulled back and pressed his lips to mine. It was brief, but I could feel the emotions behind it.

"So, nothing serious since that?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I mean, I've been on dates, but nothing that lasted past two or three of them. I've just never felt comfortable with anyone, but then you came into my life. You make me feel safe, Edward....I can trust you," I said, placing my hand on the back of his neck, letting my fingers tangle in his hair.

"Well, good- because I feel protective of you." He leaned forward and kissed my lips again. "Not in a possessive kind of way, like I'd beat up Jake for being your best friend or anything."

"That's good to know," I laughed.

"How can you laugh about it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "My mind works in mysterious ways."

The waiter arrived then with our food. I was glad, because it gave us both a chance to digest everything that we'd just discussed.

Once we finished, we moved onto Edward's past.

"Are you ready to hear mine?" he asked cocking a brow.

I looked at him skeptically, then smiled.

"Bring it on, Dr." I grasped his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Let's see... I've always been handsome and charming, so I had girlfriends in middle school," he smirked. "Nothing serious... you know, the whole 'date for a couple weeks, then break up because you like someone new' sort of thing?" I nodded my understanding. "In high school, I took it easy my first two years; I focused on my studies, piano and soccer. My sophomore year, I dated a couple of girls here and there. The summer before junior year I met this girl, Kate. Her family had just moved to Seattle from Alaska. We hit it off and started dating. We dated our entire junior and senior years of high school. We broke up because she was going to school in Florida and I was going to Chicago. We were young and in love, but we knew the long distance thing would never work."

"Were you in love with her or was it just puppy love?" I asked. I had never been in love and I wanted to know how many times he'd had those strong feelings for someone.

"I've only been in love with one person... and that was Tanya. We met sophomore year of college. I had a typical freshman year: go to parties, get drunk, hook up with random girls. My partying ways changed when I met her," he smiled. "I bumped into her, literally; I spilled coffee all over her University of Chicago sweatshirt. I felt really bad and offered to buy her a new one. It was the least I could do, she couldn't go the rest of the day without a jacket. We went to the student store where she picked out a new one; I paid for it, then asked if she wanted another coffee. We got to talking while we waited in line and turned out we had mutual friends. I asked her out to dinner and a movie. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done that. I felt like such a teenager again," he chuckled.

I laughed too, remembering the way he acted when he finally asked me out.

"When did you realize that she was the one?" I asked taking another sip.

"We had been dating for eight months and summer was coming up. She was leaving to take classes abroad. We were discussing our options in her dorm room and she had given me a way out, told me we could take a break while she was away, but I didn't want to be with anybody else," he smiled.

I could tell he was picturing that moment in his mind as he retold the story, because his beautiful green eyes were sparkling.

"I pulled her close to me and told her I loved her... that she was the only woman for me. It was the first time I said those words to a woman and truly meant them."

I could see the tears start to form in his eyes. He lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose.. he was trying to rein in his emotions. He continued after a few minutes.

"I proposed to her on our three year anniversary. We had a long engagement; she wanted to wait until we were both finished with school: grad school for her, med school for me. I didn't want to wait another year, so I talked her into setting the date for a week after her graduation. Our first year together was rough, with school and work interfering and then Tanya getting pregnant, but we made it through. Lexi brought us closer together, and made us both slow down. Some of my fondest memories are from that year- just the three of us. It was amazing." He paused again before saying, "You already know how that happiness came crashing down."

I sat there silently staring into his eyes. He reached over with his free hand and wiped the tears, that I didn't know had fallen, from my cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry with that story," he smiled weakly then placed a kiss on my forehead.

He didn't sit back, he kept his face close to mine.

"You've lost so much, Edward. I don't know how you're sitting with me right now, showing me affection, comforting me. I should be the one comforting you," I said placing my hand on the side of his face.

"You are, Bella. For the past two years, I've been a mere shadow of my former self. It wasn't until I met you that I started to feel like me again. It's like... life means something again."

I let out a laughing sob as more tears fell down my face.

_There he goes with those words again. Those sweet, romantic, perfect words._

I leaned forward and kissed him, kissed him hard, throwing all my emotions into it. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. How he made me feel just being around him, with butterflies in my stomach from all the nerves and anticipation. How my heart speeds up whenever I see him, or how my skin feels like it's on fire whenever he touches me. How my knees go weak whenever he smiles, and how completely safe I feel in his arms. We pulled apart at the same time, both trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow, maybe I should tell you that story more often," he said with that crooked smile, scratching the back of his head.

And if my cheeks weren't already red from the wine, I knew for sure they would be from that comment. I smiled sheepishly.

We wrapped up dinner and headed back outside to walk around for another hour.

"We should bring Alexis the next time we come here," I mentioned as I got in the car.

"She's been asking about you. She wants you to come over again," he said, getting in on his side.

"We should do something, the three of us."

"How about you come over for dinner, Friday night? We can have a cooking date."

"That sounds like a plan."

We pulled up to my apartment. He shut off the car and turned towards me.

_Hmm... this is new. Normally he shuts off the car and gets right out to open my car door._

"Bella, I want to thank you for sharing your past with me tonight. I know it wasn't easy for you to talk about James. Thank you for letting me in."

He leaned across the center console and I met him halfway. He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, my chin and lastly, my lips. Our lips moved slowly and gently together. I've said it before and I'll say it again, there is nothing better than kissing this man. He pulled me closer to him, I was almost sitting in his lap. I could feel the emergency break digging into my side, but I didn't care. He slipped in his tongue; he tasted like wine and shrimp scampi. I gave Edward total control and just melted into him. His left hand nestled in my hair, his right stayed on my back keeping me close to him. I pulled away first, in desperate need of air. We rested our foreheads on each others and I nuzzled my nose with his.

"I'm not ready to let you go," he whispered.

"I feel the same, but you really should get back to Lexi."

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to start calling her that," he smirked.

"What can I say, it grew on me," I said biting my bottom lip.

He lifted his thumb up to my lip and pulled it out from between my teeth. He nudged his face forward, gently kissing my swollen lips.

"Let's get you inside, beautiful."

He kissed me one more time before getting out of the car, and I had to do my best to steady my breathing as I waited for him to open my door. We walked up the stairs, his hand on the small of my back, and I shivered at this simple gesture.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm not cold," I shook my head with a smile.

"Thank you for today, Edward. I had so much fun walking around, holding your hand and...The Pink Door," I laughed, "that was an adventure in and of itself. We'll have to go back and enjoy it on a lighter note," I said, slinking my arms around his neck.

"That will have to be a separate date from the one we take with Lexi," he added, pulling me closer to him. "I'll see you in the morning. Do you want to meet up for lunch?"

"Hmm... let me think about that for a second." I pretended to ponder the question before nodding my head.

"You are an evil tease, you know?"

"That's what you like about me, Dr. I keep you on your toes," I smiled.

"That you do." He nuzzled into my neck, peppering kisses along the same spot. I moaned at the feeling.

"You really should go, Edward, otherwise you're going to be exploring my bedroom."

He let out a gush of hot air on my now damp neck, and I moaned again as my knees went weak. He chuckled at my reaction, holding me even tighter. He lifted his head up and placed a quick kiss on my lips, then whispered softly in my ear.

"'Bye, Beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

He placed me back on my feet and unwrapped his arms. This time, he waited for me to unlock my door and get inside before leaving. I gave him small wave and little smile before shutting the door.

The moment I locked it, I called Alice and told her everything that had happened, just like I'd promised.

"Alice, I realized tonight that I could fall in love with Edward. He could very well be the man I marry someday."

**A/N: What do you think about their pasts? Please tell me your thoughts with a review. I've gotten tons of alerts and favorites, but not nearly the same amount of reviews. I want to read what you have to say.**

**Next chapter we'll see more of Alexis and her interaction with Bella and Edward.  
**

**Also moi set up a thread over on twilighted so come on over and play:**

**www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3278  
**

**Thanks again for reading and REMEMBER... REVIEWS ARE LOVE.  
**


	7. Family Dinner at the Dr

**A/N: Real quick, I'll leave a longer one at the end, I want to thank my beta Moi (eddiescherry) for looking this over and getting it back to me as quickly as she did. She's been dealing with a sick a kid**.** Send well wishes her way for her daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to S. Meyer**

**Chapter 7:**

Edward and I were not able to meet up outside of the center all week. A New Moon Rises was down a person, so I wasn't able to take more than a fifteen minute lunch break each day. Friday finally came around, and I was exhausted. Edward offered to change our cooking date to Saturday night, but I declined. I was looking forward to the semi-alone time.

I left work around 6:30; Leah let me leave a little early because of all the overtime I had put in. I quickly drove home to change, then headed to Edward's house.

_(knock, knock)_

"Bellaaaa!" Alexis yelled, opening the door.

I could hear Edward scolding her the moment she opened it, "Lexi, don't open the door, yet! Wait for me."

"Hey, Lexi," I said, bending down to pick her up. "Are you ready to help your dad cook dinner?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

Alexis leaned her face towards mine and I smiled as we nuzzled our noses in our traditional Eskimo Kiss.

Edward walked up behind her and his face lit up with a smile that reached his eyes.

_(sigh) I could stare at his smiling face all day. _

"Hello, beautiful," he said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Long time no see." He closed the door behind me and led us into the kitchen.

"I know, I've missed you. Thank goodness for those five minutes it takes to walk to my car every night, otherwise I would be going through some withdrawals," I told him.

"Withdrawals? From what?" he asked, giving me that cocky smirk of his.

"Those lips of yours," I winked.

"Mmm, I feel the same way," he said, wrapping his arms around Alexis and myself and kissing me again, letting his lips linger a little longer this time.

"Daddy, stop kissing Bella. She's here for me."

I felt him smile against my lips.

"Alright, let's finish making this dinner because I'm going to be hungry soon," he said.

"Finish? You mean you started without me?" I questioned, pretending to be upset.

"Well," he said, his hand going through his hair. "I didn't want us eating around ten o'clock, so I already put the pork in the oven and boiled the pasta. We still need to shred the cheese and cook the green beans."

"And salad," Alexis added.

"Yes, and the salad."

"What are you cooking, a feast for ten?" I teased.

"No, I'm just excited that I get to cook for someone besides Lexi here."

"I see," I smiled. "So many hidden talents, Dr. Cullen. Okay, what do you need Lexi and I to do?" I asked, tickling her belly.

"Let's color, Bella," Alexis said through her giggles, trying to push my hand away.

"You don't want to help you dad cook?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"That's fine, I can handle the cooking on my own. You ladies go make some beautiful artwork to cover my fridge," he said, gesturing towards the kitchen appliance that had a couple of photos on it.

"I was actually looking forward to watching you work with your hands," I said, sheepishly.

"Bellaaa, Dora can't wait! We have to help her save the mermaid princess."

"Okay," I laughed, placing her on her feet. "You go get your coloring stuff and I'll be there in a second."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, running to the stairs.

"So, you were going to watch me cook, eh?" he said, hooking his fingers through my belt loops and pulling me towards him.

"Well, yeah. I can't watch you at work so I figured this was the next best thing," I said, leaning up and pecking his lips.

"I'm a pediatrician, not a surgeon. It's not the same."

"You still use your hands for a living and at one point, you were going to be a surgeon." I grabbed one of them and brought it in front of us to examine it better. "I mean, look at these fingers. The way they must feel against a throat as you check to see if the glands are swollen," I said, tracing his fingers with my own. "I am so thankful you work with children and not adults."

"Why is that?"

"Because I already have to go in there and show those nurses that you're taken. I wouldn't be able to do that with every patient that came through the doors."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm serious," I said, smacking his chest playfully.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, but you have nothing to worry about," he said cupping the side of my face, rubbing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I only have eyes for you." He placed a soft, gentle kiss against my lips.

"Bella, let's go!" Alexis ordered, pulling my arm.

"Yes, Bella, go," he said, playfully swatting my butt.

We sat down at the table and colored. She picked out a _Beauty and the Beast_ coloring book for me and she colored _Dora the Explorer._ We both complimented each other on our pictures. For a three-year-old, she did a great job of staying in the lines. Edward brought us both drinks: juice for her, wine for me; and placed kisses on the top of our heads as he walked by. Alexis and I chatted about her friends from the center. She told me one of the girls didn't like her because Alexis was 'going out' with the boy she liked.

"Who is this Chris kid?" Edward asked, eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Just some boy Lexi plays with," I answered.

"I like him and he likes me, daddy," Alexis added.

"So what? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" he asked, bringing over the salad dressing.

Alexis nodded her head.

"I have two. Mark n Chris."

"What?!" he exclaimed, not too happy.

"It's harmless, Edward," I told him, resting my hand on the side of his arm. "Chris is the same boy who gave me flowers last week."

"So now he's two-timing my daughter? I thought boys are supposed to have cooties or something," he said in disgust.

"Nah, that's not 'til elementary school- that's when boys really get disgusting," I explained, scrunching my nose in disgust. "Right now they're just sweet and adorable. They're still their mommy's little angel who can do no wrong."

"Well that's a load of sh... a load of crud. I was young once, too, and I remember what it was like. I used to push the girls I liked down and throw dirt at them. I don't want any little boy doing that to my baby girl."

"You'd be surprised at how well your daughter can handle herself. I think your nephews have taught her a thing or two. In fact, it was Lexi here who pushed Chris down," I smirked. "He was a total goner after that."

"So, what do boyfriend and girlfriends do at that age?" he asked, curious.

"They just hold hands when they walk together, play in the sandbox, sometimes I see them pushing her on the swing, they pick her flowers, and sometimes kiss on the cheek. Don't worry, we keep it G-rated."

"You'll tell me if it gets too out of hand?" he asked, worried.

"Of course, Edward," I answered, running my fingers through his hair, trying to ease his worries. "I don't think these three-year-olds will be making out anytime soon," I whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I've heard stories where little kids are showing their private parts to each other. I don't want any of that," he whispered back.

"None of that will be going on, believe me." I pecked his lips then went back to coloring.

He finished making dinner while Alexis and I talked about our favorite movies and shows. We imitated Dori from _Finding Nemo_ and made up our own whale calls, Edward even joined in on that. Every once in awhile I would look up and catch Edward staring at us, a huge grin on his face.

About thirty minutes later, Edward was bringing over our plates.

"Bella, daddy gonna give me a Dora party," Alexis said, taking a bite.

"He is? For what?" I asked, curious.

"I be four," she said, holding up four fingers.

"You're turning four? When?" I asked, turning my attention to Edward.

"May 25... my mom is planning this big party for her even though it's a month and a half away. Of course, you're invited," he said, grasping my hand.

"That sounds like fun...of course I'll come."

"Um... do you have plans for Easter? Rosalie and my mom are planning an Easter egg hunt in the backyard for the kids, then we'll have brunch. I'd like you to come."

"I was actually planning on driving down to Forks with Leah and Jake to visit my dad," I told him, sadly. "I haven't seen him in over a month. I feel like I've been an awful daughter, neglecting him. I'm just glad he isn't all alone down there."

"Does your dad have a lady friend?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Apparently he does; it's his best friend's widow. Harry died when I was a senior in high school. He said they've been hanging out for the past couple of years and have slowly fallen in love. I've met Sue numerous times, but never as his girlfriend so he wants to do the big introduction that weekend, and her son, Seth, will be in town visiting from college. Otherwise, I would've loved to spend Easter with you and your family."

When we finished eating, I stood up to take my plate to the sink. Edward told me to leave it, that he'd do it later. After dinner, we all sat down on the sofa to watch a movie before Alexis had to go to bed. She picked out _Enchanted. _Knowing the movie and the catchy songs, I found myself humming along. Alexis ended up falling asleep half way through; Edward carried her upstairs to bed.

While I waited, I washed the dishes. I was almost done when I felt his presence behind me. He slid his hands down my arms and stopped when they reached my hands.

"I thought I told you to leave these," he whispered in my ear. He took the cup out of my hand and placed a soft kiss just below my ear. "As my girlfriend and a guest, you are not suppose to clean up." He kissed the same spot making me shiver. "You are suppose to be relaxing. I know you've had a rough week."

I turned my body around and rested my wet hands on his chest. He inched his face closer to mine, stopping just inches from my lips.

All I had to do was nudge forward and I would feel those amazing sparks, but I didn't want to push my luck, just yet.

"You are making it really hard to resist you."

He brushed my lips once, then again, and again. He was toying with me and he knew it. He was enjoying it, I could feel his smile. I sighed in frustration. He pulled me closer to him, capturing my lips. My hands slid around his back and I pressed against those strong muscles, pulling him closer to me.

In the background, I could hear the song that changes everything for the lead characters playing.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Edward started to sway our bodies as our lips parted. I moved my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder as we danced in his kitchen. I could hear him singing some of the lyrics softly.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

When Edward twirled us around after the chorus, it felt like we were dancing on a cloud. It felt nice to be so carefree.

The song ended and we pulled apart.

"Come on, let's watch a different movie." He grabbed my hand and led us to the couch.

I sat down, pulling my knees into my chest, as Edward popped in another movie.

"What are we watching?" I asked, as he sat next to me. He threw his arm around my shoulder and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"_The Dark Knight_. Have you seen it yet?"

"No, but I've been meaning to- I love Christian Bale. Did you know that my favorite movie of his is a musical?"

"No. Christian Bale was in a musical?" he asked, thinking I was lying to him.

"Yup, _Newsies._ I have it at my apartment. We'll have to watch it sometime."

"I'm not a big fan of musicals, but for you I'll watch it," he said, kissing my temple.

"It's cheesy, but I love it," I smiled, getting comfortable. I propped my feet on the coffee table next to his and nuzzled into his side, resting my arm over his stomach.

After thirty minutes of watching the movie, I started to feel restless. Edward's scent was distracting me; I kept smelling his shirt as discreetly as I could. It was a mixture of fabric softener, Irish Spring, and a scent I couldn't pinpoint.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at me with curious eyes.

"Oh, you saw that?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yes, why are you sniffing me?"

"Because you smell good," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"You're getting restless, aren't you?" he asked, as I sat up.

"A little," I said, grabbing my wine glass and taking a sip.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked, taking a drink of his own.

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of something to entertain us."

I put the glass back down and curled my feet under my legs as I sat back against his arm. He started twirling my hair around his finger and I ran my right hand through his hair, stroking his locks. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling. I licked my lips and made my move; first placing a kiss on his dimple chin then moving to his lips.

I toyed with him, just like he did with me earlier. I softly pressed my lips to his for one kiss, then another, and another. I stopped to see what his eyes were saying; I didn't want to overstep my boundaries in his house. It's one thing to make out in his car and in front of my place, but another to do it in his house with his daughter upstairs sleeping. His sparkling green eyes were burning, full of want and desire. Edward nudged his face forward, capturing my lips in a soft and supple way. His left hand moved to the back of my head, tangling my hair in his fingers. He parted his lips slightly, sucking on my bottom lip.

Eventually, he slipped his tongue in and pulled me into his lap. I moved to straddle his legs, never once breaking the kiss. My hands cupped his face as we both fought for control. Edwards right hand moved up and down my back making my body tingle. His left one moved from my hair, sliding down the side of my body and I felt his thumb graze the side of my covered breast. His hands rested on my hips, squeezing, as my hips instinctively bucked forward.

We both moaned into each other's mouths. His hands moved around to my front; he unbuttoned the rest of my shirt. I pulled my hands away from his face so he could take it off. Once it was, Edward pulled away, but he didn't stop kissing me. He placed sensual, wet kisses down my neck; my skin felt on fire. He moved the strap of my tank and bra to the side so he could continue the kisses along my collar bone and did the same thing on the other side. He tugged on my tank and I lifted my arms to help him take it off. The moment it was, Edward moved down to my newly exposed skin, placing searing hot kisses along my cleavage.

Considering I was now just in my bra and jeans, I thought it was only fair that he be shirtless too. I pulled his shirt up enough to sneak my hands under, my nails teased his toned chest and six pack abs. I felt him shiver under my touch and I smiled. I tugged his shirt up, making him pull away and raise his arms to get it off. I tossed it on the floor and crashed my lips to his, placing my hands on his shoulders. I could feel his hard-on through his shorts and again, I bucked my hips. He moaned again and that sound was enough for me to make my next move. I trailed my nails down his chest to his shorts. I hooked a finger in the fabric, moving it back and forth, from hip bone to hip bone. I started to unbutton them and Edward immediately froze. He stopped kissing me and pulled back.

"Bella, stop," he said, breathless.

He removed my hands from his body and placed them at my side.

"It's okay, Edward. I want to." I leaned in, trying to kiss him, but he pulled his face away.

"No, Bella, stop!" he ordered.

I looked at him, trying to decipher his thoughts. I saw regret, sadness, worry and confusion. I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

I got off him and frantically looked around for my shirts. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I chanced a look at Edward and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. I felt the pain more as the tears fell down my face, there was no stopping them. The minute I found my tank and shirt, I high-tailed out of there, stopping long enough just to grab my purse. I heard Edward yell my name, but I didn't stop, I couldn't.

_He just rejected me_.

I didn't want to be alone, so I drove to Alice's place. I knocked on her door and Jasper answered. He took one look at my tearful face and pulled me into his chest. I let out a sob and cried even harder.

"Jasper, who is it?" Alice asked, skipping to the door in her pajamas.

I lifted my head, slightly.

"Oh, Bella, what did he do?" she asked, wrapping her arms around us.

"He didn't do anything, Alice, I did it," I shook my head in Jasper's chest.

"Come on, let's take this inside," Jasper suggested.

He let Alice take me into the apartment. We sat down on the couch; she rubbed my back as Jasper brought a box of tissues over. They both let me cry my eyes out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked.

"Not right now, I just want to sleep on it. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, that's no problem. We can talk about it in the morning," she said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Alice."

"You should have some clothes in there. Try to get a good nights sleep," she said as we stood up.

I gave her a weak smile and made my way to the spare bedroom. I changed, brushed my teeth then got into bed. I debated checking my phone and of course I gave in, wanting to see if he called or texted me. And he sent me a message.

_**I'm sorry. Don't be upset. It's my fault. Call me, please.**_

I read that message about twenty times before I put my phone down. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning, I woke up to the fresh smell of coffee. I rolled out of bed and shuffled my feet to the kitchen. Both Alice and Jasper were sitting at the table, eating bagels, drinking their coffees and looking at a section of the paper.

_They are so homey together, it's adorable._

"Mornin'," I mumbled. Normally I am a morning person, but not today.

Alice took one look at me and asked, "Oh, honey, you cried yourself to sleep didn't you?"

I just nodded as I pulled a cup out of the cabinet and poured some coffee, taking a sip. I felt a little better feeling the steaming hot liquid run down my throat. I made myself a bagel and took a seat at the table.

"Did he call you?" Alice asked, folding up the paper and placing it down on the table.

"He sent me a message. He apologized...said it was his fault, but it wasn't, Ali. I pushed him too hard, he wasn't ready. He told me to stop, I felt rejected, so I got up and left."

"He didn't come after you?"

"I don't know. I heard him call my name, but I couldn't go back. I was too embarrassed."

"Alright, start from the beginning."

I proceeded to tell Alice and Jasper everything that happened. She loved that we danced together, because she knows I don't dance.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know that took a lot for you to give yourself like that."

"I don't plan on doing that again. I just don't get it, Alice. He says he's ready, that he wants to be with me, but what- he just likes my company? If he's not ready for the physical part, then he shouldn't have taken my shirts off and allowed me to do the same to him."

"What did you expect, Bella? Were you honestly going to give him a blow job on his couch? With his daughter upstairs asleep?"

I heard Jasper snort next to me.

_I hadn't thought about that. I was so wrapped up in the moment that nothing else mattered. I'm an idiot._

"Where were you last night? I really could have used your wisdom then," I said, smacking Jasper in the arm, which only made him laugh more.

"Well, obviously Edward is beating himself up as much as you are."

"I just don't get why he won't move forward, Alice," I said.

"Complains the girl who ran away from her boyfriend. Last night would've been a perfect night to ask."

"He rejected me, Alice. I was hurt and I didn't want him to see how hurt I was by his actions," I said, biting my bottom lip. "I really screwed this up, didn't I?"

"No, you two just need to talk. Call him, I'm sure he's waiting for your phone call."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," I sighed.

"No, I know I'm right, Bella. I have a good feeling about you two, and you know better than to go against my feelings. Just go ask Jake if you don't believe me," she pointed her finger at me.

"No, I know. Thanks for letting me crash here guys."

"Anytime, Bells."

"Based on what Alice has told me about you and Edward, I think he's scared," Jasper said, grabbing my hand. "Being scared doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with you, it just means that he's protecting himself. You're the first woman he has had feelings for since his wife died, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he's afraid that if he moves too fast, he'll spook you and you'll leave."

"No, I do enough spooking on my own." I sighed. "Alright guys, I'm going to head home and give Edward a call. Thanks again." I stood up, cleaned my dishes then headed out, but not before giving them both a hug.

On my drive home, I was able to reach him.

"Bella," he sighed. "I'm so sorry_._ You did nothing wrong, it was all me."

"Edward, do you mind meeting at my place? I think we need to talk."

"I'm already on my way."

"I'll see you soon," I said, before hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I actually finished it Monday and sent it to Moi that night but I wasn't happy with it and she knew it. It's hard to write love and romance when you're dealing with HF in RL. So she told me to step back for a little bit and rewrite certain parts, mainly the Lexi+Bella interaction. I felt like I lost my mojo in that area.** **I think I got it back. I had planned on finishing it Tuesday, but it's Masters Week in Augusta, my first Masters experience, so of course I had to go out and enjoy it. I saw Hootie and the Blowfish and Zac Brown Band...it was fantastic. Anyway, I finished writing it Wednesday and sent it off to Moi again. She was doing her own thing. BIG CONGRATS GOES OUT TO HER... HER VOICE HAS BEEN CHOSEN TO BE USED FOR IFIC. Then her daughter got sick. In between all that she found time to beta my story *hugs* Thanks again Moi.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I greatly appreciate it. I'm still amazed at the number of responses I've gotten so far. Let's see if I can get up to 150 reviews with this chapter (yes I'm a review hoor). In other words, tell me what you thought.** **Hit that button, you know you wanna leave some love.**

**Also, come check out the thread Moi made for this story on Twilighted. I leave teasers.**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3278&st=0&sk=t&sd=a**


	8. Dr DILF Has His Say

**A/N: Alright guys, I know I've made you all wait about a week. Sorry, my hectic work schedule wrapped up on Sunday. I finished writing this chapter on Tuesday. I sent it off to my beta Moi (eddiescherry) late Tuesday night, but she has her own real life stuff to deal with and her own fics to write. She sent this chapter back to me this morning, but I had to work all day which is why I am just now getting out to you all.**

**Much love and thanks goes out to my beta Moi. She is my homegurl and she rocks (what what)  
**

**Again, sorry about the little delay. Without further ado here is what the Dr. has to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to S. Meyer  
**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Edward's POV**

"Shit, shit, shit," I cursed, as I watched Bella drive away.

_What the fuck was I thinking. Why didn't I stop her from leaving? I just sat there like an idiot as she frantically looked for her clothes. Where did this all go wrong?_

We were having such a great time, enjoying ourselves. She's unbelievable with Lexi, and I found myself chuckling when they were imitating Dori and just had to join in. She eased my worries with Lexi and these boys, because I really was not happy to hear that my baby girl had boyfriends. She's too young to have little boyfriends, even if it is harmless. How did I get so lucky with Bella?

I remember that first day I saw her about seven months ago; it was my first day at the hospital and I got called in early. Sitting outside the daycare center, I was already late, but there was nothing I could do- I couldn't take my daughter to work with me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a woman approaching, she introduced herself as Bella. Even in the morning darkness I could tell she was pretty, but the moment we went inside and she turned on the lights, it was like someone knocked the wind out of me. Bella was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes, long brown, wavy hair with hints of red, and fair skin. I noticed her staring at me, too, and I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her cheeks flushed and I thought it only made her look more beautiful.

I was worried about leaving Lexi in this new place that she had only visited once, but Bella really eased my thoughts. I told her to call or page me if she needed anything. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay and watch Lexi play and talk to Bella more, but I forced myself to go.

All day I was a nervous wreck. I was waiting for my phone to ring, but it never did, and I don't know how I made it through the day. My thoughts were split between worry for Lexi and Bella's deep, chocolate brown eyes. I just couldn't get her gorgeous face out of my mind, and because I was busy daydreaming, a number of things went wrong. I didn't see a kid gagging, then throwing up before it was too late. I fell behind in my work and got out late. I was going to call, but my cell phone died. My day just kept getting worse and worse and I knew I was going to be in trouble for picking Lexi up so late.

I ran in feeling all disheveled, apologizing profusely. I was surprised to see Bella and Lexi eating spaghetti. She had given my daughter dinner, and now she was offering some to me. She wasn't upset, and I couldn't believe how generous she was, this woman that had just met me and my daughter today. I was going to object, but then my stomach growled. I asked Lexi about her day and the first thing out of her mouth was she loved Bella, which shocked me, to say the least. I had never seen her take a liking to someone so quickly. Bella asked about me and I told her; I found myself wanting her to know everything, so I even told her about my wife when she asked.

When it was time to go, Lexi asked if Bella could come. If it wasn't our first meeting and if I didn't have a daughter, I would have brought her home with me, but things were different. Since I didn't feel comfortable letting her leave by herself, we walked her to her car. I was elated to see Lexi give her a hug and a kiss goodbye. Not only did I like Bella, but Lexi did, too, and that was so important to me.

Unconsciously, I started to talk about Bella with my family, mentioning her name when they would ask about Lexi's time at daycare. I also found myself playing the piano with a new feeling whenever my mother asked. After two years of mourning my wife, I finally felt like me again. I never thought another woman could make me feel alive the way Tanya did. Some people might think two years isn't enough time to mourn- Hell, even my brain says that, and part of my heart does too. The other part of my heart, and all of my body says that she's the one. I've had plenty of chances to move on and each one I let pass me by. I wasn't ready before, but with Bella, she magically captures all of my thoughts.

I waged a war in my head for six months: to ask her out or not. I knew she didn't have a boyfriend. The few times I was left alone with Leah, I would ask about her. She smiled every time I brought up Bella's name, knowing what I was after, but she was still cautious with the information, only telling me the basics.

I had finally talked myself into asking Bella out, but my brother surprised me with a blind date. He said I had a new spirit about me and HE thought I was ready to move on with my life, to get back out there. I was not looking forward to the date, and then Bella ended up babysitting for me. I felt wrong having her there while I was out on a date with another woman, especially when I so wanted that woman to be her. Needless to say, the date was awful. I don't know where my brother found this woman named Jessica, or why he thought we'd hit it off. She would not shut-up, and I ended up hearing what seemed like her entire family history, something I wasn't interesting in at all. I used Bella as a scapegoat to leave the date early, and thank God I did.

When I got home I found Bella and Lexi asleep, so beautiful and peaceful together. When she woke up, I told her about my wife's death. I had never told anyone outside my family that story, but I wanted Bella to know. I was surprised when she jumped off the bed to comfort me. I cried, my tears falling on her, and she didn't seem to care. Pulling back, I looked from her eyes to her lips; I felt this need to kiss her and I could tell she wanted to kiss me, too, so I leaned in and our lips touched. I had wanted to do that for so long. I'd dreamt about it and I found that the dream could never compare to the real thing. I felt sparks between us, and my lips felt like they were on fire in a good way. It had taken months before I felt those fireworks with Tanya. Yes, we'd had chemistry, but it took us some time before I was knocked off my feet every time we kissed. With Bella it was instant. Before she left, I asked her out, but didn't specify anything.

I was a nervous wreck the next time I saw her. I'm sure she doubted my intentions after not calling her that weekend. Stupid work got in the way, and then I almost lost my nerve when I saw that Jake guy. I knew he wasn't her boyfriend, but possibly an ex? I didn't want to step on anyone's toes. I'm glad she told me she liked me because that helped me blurt it out. She was killing me making me wait for an answer, but it was only fair after all the second- guessing that I'm sure I made her go through. I kissed her again. This kiss was so much better than the first one. Unfortunately it ended too soon just like the first one, this time thanks to Rosalie being impatient. We reentered the real world, introducing her to my sister-in-law, who proceeded to embarrass me. I then met Jake, and found out he was her best friend and was married to Leah. I didn't have anything to worry about.

Our first date was so much better than my blind date had been. I felt like such a girl, the butterflies fluttering in my stomach just before knocking on her door. I was hoping Bella would be the one to answer, but it was her friend, Alice, who greeted me. I'd never met her before, but I'd heard a lot about her. I could've sworn Bella said Alice could talk your ear off, but she just stood there, staring at me with her mouth open. It seemed to pull her out of her thoughts when I introduced myself. That was the only invitation she needed... she introduced herself and would not stop talking. We waited on the sofa, Alice warning me to be good to Bella, that she'd been hurt too many times and was beginning to lose her faith in love. She then proceeded to talk about her relationship with her boyfriend, Jasper. I assumed she was telling me their story because Bella looked up to their relationship and wanted something like that, for herself. Our conversation halted the moment I saw Bella walk down the hall. I think that I took her breath away, but she took mine first. The plum-colored dress she wore made her fair skin look even more amazing, and the way it clung to her body in all the right places, accentuating her boobs...DAMN! I was ready to skip dinner and take her back into her bedroom; show her what she does to me with just one look.

She never ceased to amaze me, either. The way she took control once we got in the car...I really had to distract myself with gross things like roadkill, a broken arm, vomit. I've never enjoyed kissing someone so much in my life. This girl just makes me throw caution out the window. I forget that my wife died, that I'm a dad, that my mother raised me to be a gentleman. She made it really difficult to leave, but I heard her stomach growl in her apartment. I was going to do the right thing and take her to get food.

Our conversation at the restaurant was silly banter, both of us getting a little possessive. I can't believe she told me that she liked that about me, especially now knowing that James took possessiveness to a whole new level.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my baby girl screaming. I ran up the stairs, taking them two by two. She was sitting up, holding her favorite blanket, tears streaming down her face. I quickly picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair, trying to calm her by rubbing circles on her back.

I've been doing the solo dad thing for almost three years now. I wasn't sure how I would be as a dad. The first year was tough: early morning diaper changes and feeds on top of my intern hours. I am thankful I didn't have to do that first year on my own, but in reality, that first year was nothing compared to Lexi's terrible twos. I don't know how I pulled through that one on my own. Oh, does my baby girl have a temper on her, she definitely gets that from her mom. I'm amazed at how well she's turned out so far, but I can't take all the credit. Tanya's parents were my lifesavers after her death and helped me to move forward... for my daughter.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked softly, once her tears faded and her hiccoughs seized.

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked, running my hand through her hair.

"I a fish and a whale gonna eat me, like Dori. Mean whale." she told me, wiping her tears away.

"Awww, I'm sorry, baby. Don't worry, I won't let a whale eat you." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Bella?"

"She went home, baby."

"She come back?"

"I hope so. You want to sleep with daddy tonight?"

"Please."

"Okay, lets go to sleep."

I stood up, carrying her to my room down the hall. I tucked her in, placing a kiss on her temple, then went into my bathroom to get ready for bed. My thoughts went back to Bella the minute I turned the light on and closed the door behind me.

_How could I do this to her? She must feel so hurt. I know Bella, that over-thinking brain of hers is blaming herself. I need to talk to her, to explain, but I doubt she wants to hear from me right now. Maybe I could text her. She has to know that this is all on me, that she did nothing wrong. Dammit!_

Finishing my nightly routine, walking out of the bathroom and flipping the light off, I found my phone sitting on the nightstand. I picked it up and scrolled down to her name, typing out a new message:

_**I'm sorry. Don't be upset. It's my fault. Call me, please.**_

I hit send, then set my phone back down. I sat on the edge of the bed running my hands over my face, blowing out a gush of air. I laid back against the pillows and stared at my ceiling. The wheels were turning way too much for sleep to hit me anytime soon.

I think I finally fell asleep around five o'clock, but it didn't last long. About two hours later, I was woken up by little feet kicking me and the sounds of teeth grinding.

_And that's why I don't let her sleep in my bed. She's a kicker and a teeth grinder. I don't know how Bella slept peacefully with her the last time she was here._

I got up and made my way down the stairs, letting Lexi sleep a little longer. I was sure she'd be up within the next fifteen minutes, wanting to watch her shows. I turned on the TV, switching to The Disney Channel before walking into the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee, then pulled out a carton of eggs and a bag of cheese. I was in the mood for omelettes this morning.

I heard Lexi jumping down the stairs just as I was putting food on a plate for her.

"Hi, daddy. You make eggs?" she asked, giving me a hug.

"Hi, baby," I said, placing a kiss on top of her head. "Yes, I made eggs with cheese. Have a seat and I'll bring you some juice and fruit."

I brought some orange juice and a bowl of fruit to the table then made a plate for myself. We ate and watched_ Handy Mandy_.

_Whoever thought of making tools talk must have been smoking something. Come to think of it, I think I heard Wilmer Valderama thought of this show and he was on 'That's 70s Show.' You know they weren't just smoking when the cameras were rolling. That is why you don't fry your brain cells kids._

"Lexi, how about we go visit your favorite uncle?" I asked, standing up with my now empty plate.

"We go see Emmie?" she asked, a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, and Aunt Rose and Ethan and Aiden."

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, run upstairs and start your bath. I'll be right behind you."

She scooted her chair back and rain up the stairs, stumbling once, but getting right back up. I put the dishes in the sink and followed behind her. She already had her pajamas off and the water running by the time I walked in. I turned the knob just a little, the water was too warm for her; I let it run a little more before letting her get in. She wasn't in a playing mood; she wanted to get washed and dressed and in the car on the way to Emmett's house. I quickly washed her hair, and cleaned her body with a washcloth and her favorite fruity bodywash. She dipped underwater to get all the soap off and blew a couple bubbles while she was under. She popped up, spitting some water at me and laughing.

"Yuck, Lexi, that water is all soapy. Does your mouth taste all soapy now?" I asked, laughing with her. I now had a nice wet spot on my shirt over my abdomen.

I watched as she scrapped her teeth over her the top of her tongue, trying to get the soapy taste out of her mouth. I laughed even harder.

"Get it out, daddy, get it out! Yuck, gross!" she whined.

I stood up from my seat on the toilet and went to the sink where there was a cup. I filled it with some water and handed it to her.

"Now, put that in your mouth, let it sit, then spit it out," I told her.

The first sip she swallowed, but the second one she left in her mouth then spit it out. She did that a couple more times.

"Better?" I asked, grabbing her hooded towel from the hook.

"A little," she said stepping out of the tub.

I wrapped the cat towel around her, pulling the hood over her head.

"Look, daddy, I'm a cat. Meow!" she pretended, licking her hands like they were paws.

"Oh, my very own kitty cat. Come one, kitty, lets get you dressed. Are you wearing a dress or play clothes?" I asked, picking her up and carrying her to her room.

"Play clothes," she stated with a nod.

I picked out a pair of denim bermudas and a bright, multiple color tank top with lady bugs. She put her clothes on while I searched for her tennis shoes. She was completely dressed by the time I remembered her shoes were downstairs by the door.

"Alright, I have to shower. How about you watch your shows in my room while I get done?" I suggested.

She ran ahead into my room, grabbing the remote and pulling herself onto the bed. She handed it to me when I walked in. I quickly turned on another one of her channels, finding that _Max and Ruby _was on. She settled herself against the pillows and I went into the bathroom to get done. While in the shower, I thought about Bella again.

_What if she doesn't call me? Should I call her? Text her again? Maybe I should just go to her apartment. No, I need to give her a little space. Hopefully Emmett and Rose can help me shine some light on my situation here. I know that they don't know much about her, except what I've mentioned, but maybe._

I finished up in the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I looked in the mirror, wiping the steam away with my hand.

_Ugh, I look like shit. I guess that is what I get for getting two hours of sleep. It feels like I haven't slept at all. Should I shave? Nah._

I brushed my teeth, then walked into my bedroom. I got dressed quickly, slipping boxer-briefs on under the towel, then adding a pair of plaid shorts. I finished by pulling on a white polo and spraying on cologne.

"Alright, baby girl, let's brush you hair before we go see Uncle Emmett," I said, grabbing the brush off the dresser and walking over to the bed. She moved to the edge so I could sit behind her. I quickly brushed the tangles out and parted it.

"Who is ready to go see Uncle Emmie?" I asked, clapping my hands once.

"Me, me, me!" she exclaimed, standing on the bed and jumping around.

"Okay, jump to me and lets go."

She jumped into my arms and we headed downstairs. I sat her on the banister as I put her shoes on. I grabbed my wallet and keys and slipped into my flip-flops, then we headed out to the car.

~~~Emmett's House~~~

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Lexi was holding my hand, jumping up and down in place, chanting 'Emmie, Emmie, Emmie' next to me, and I chuckled. After a few minutes, Rose opened the door.

"Edward, Lexi, what are you doing here?" she asked, opening the door wider to let us in.

"Hey, Rose," I said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I came to talk to you and Em about something."

"Did you make Bella run away?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know that you had her over for dinner last night and I just figured that you two would...." she started to say before looking down at Lexi and remembering we weren't alone. "Lexi, why don't you run upstairs? Your cousins and Uncle Emmett are in the toyroom."

"Okay, thank you. 'Bye, daddy," Alexis waved.

Rose and I watched her run upstairs before heading into the kitchen. She poured us both a cup of coffee as I took a seat at the table, but before we could continue the conversation, Emmett joined us.

"Hey, Little E, what brings you here this Saturday morning? Did the date not go so well?" Emmett asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee, ruffling my hair as he walked by.

"The kids?" Rose asked, grabbing her husband's forearm.

"Are playing nicely. I told the boys to watch Lex for us and to yell if they need anything," he replied.

"Thanks. So, what happened Edward?"

"Well, dinner was great. Bella colored with Lexi while I cooked. We had kid-friendly conversation whenever Lexi was around, but there was plenty of flirting and sexual innuendos when she wasn't. I invited her to Lexi's birthday party and to Easter, but she can't come for Easter because she is going home to see her dad. After dinner we watched a movie until Lexi fell asleep. I took her upstairs and came back down to find Bella doing the dishes. We made out and danced then headed back to the couch to watch a different movie. She started to get restless and we started to make out again. I couldn't get enough of her, but things got out of hand and I took it too far. I told her to stop and removed her hands. I even said it in my stern dad voice. I'm such an idiot."

"What did she do next?" Rose asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She jumped off my lap, found her clothes then hightailed it out of my house. I haven't talked to her since. I did send her a text apologizing, telling her it was my fault and to please call me."

"Wow, Little E, you rejected her big-time," Emmett commented.

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked, pounding my fist on the table. "That's why I'm beating myself up right now. How do I fix this?"

"Well, why did you stop? Do you want to take your relationship further?" Rose asked.

"Of course I do. I just...it was all Bella in my head and the moment she tried to take things further, I saw Tanya's face and I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to Bella, either- move forward while my brain was thinking about my dead wife. It's not right. I was going to explain that to her, but she panicked, then I panicked. I sat on the couch for who knows how long before my brain started thinking properly. I tried calling after her, but she ran like there was fire behind her."

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Edward? I'm sure Bella would understand if you're not. I know Tanya will always be there in your mind and heart, but does she randomly pop up like that when you're with Bella?"

"More so lately, and it's when we're making out. Rose, my heart and body say yes, but my head is cockblocking me," I said, before thinking. I felt my cheeks turn pink as Emmett busted up laughing.

"I can't believe you just said you're head is cockblocking you. That is awesome," he laughed, smacking the table.

"It's true. Now I know what Bella means." Rose gave me a puzzled look so I continued, "She said her brain was confused about us. Apparently mine is, too."

"What does your heart say?" Rose asked.

"That she could be the one. I am more taken with her at this stage in our relationship than I was with Tanya at this point. They say everyone has one great love and I thought Tanya was mine, but maybe I was wrong."

"Are you in love with her?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"No, but I could see myself falling in love with her. I have dreams about the three of us playing at the park, my girls sitting on the swing as I pushed them and Bella is just a couple of months pregnant. I didn't start picturing things like that with Tanya until eight months into the relationship, around the time I told her I loved her. Do I sound crazy?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"No, that's not crazy. I fell in love with Rosie months into the relationship, I just waited seven months to tell her because I was so nervous," Emmett told me.

"How do I fix this?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"You need to talk to her, Edward. Be honest with her. Tell her what happened last night. Tell her the fears you have of being more intimate. I know she will understand," Rose said earnestly.

"I agree with Rosie, Little E. I haven't met Bella, but I have to thank her, because she gave me my little brother back. I haven't ever seen you this happy, even when you were with Tanya. Bella puts a little bounce in your step."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"In other words, don't eff this up," he said, poking my chest.

"Do you think I should call her, wait for her to call me, or just show up at her apartment?"

"Don't show up at her apartment... that's a little stalkerish," Rose stated, as Emmett snorted. "I know you're anxious to see her and to talk to her, but wait for her to make the first move. The ball's in her court now."

Just then, the distinctive, harmonic voice of Chris Martin sang from my phone:

_Look at the stars, _

_Look how they shine for you, _

_And everything you do, _

My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I didn't have to look at the screen to know who the caller was. No one had this ringtone except for one person; the person I'd been waiting to hear from. I stood up and walked outside before answering the phone.

"Bella," I sighed, pacing in the backyard. "I'm so sorry. You did nothing wrong, it was all me."

I felt relieved and nervous all at the same time when she asked me to come over to her place to talk.

_Will she understand where I'm coming from? Of course she will. Bella is so understanding, and she has the biggest heart. What if this is it? What if she can't handle my life anymore? God, when did I become such a teenager with my thoughts? Be a man, Edward!_

"I'm already on my way," I said, ending the call quickly and walking back inside.

I found Rose and Emmett still in the kitchen, talking quietly to each other. I cleared my throat to get their attention, feeling like I was imposing on their intimate conversation.

"Was that Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it was. Do you mind watching Lexi while I go see her?"

"How about we watch Lex for the night?" Emmett suggested. "That way if your talk with Bella goes well and your mind is in the right place, you two can finally get some bedroom action," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shook my head at my brother as Rose slapped him in the arm. Only he would think about getting some action after having a serious talk with your girlfriend.

"What?" he asked, throwing his hands up. "They say the only reason to fight is to make up. Shoot, sometimes its the only reason why I piss Rosie off," he smirked, earning himself another smack in the arm.

"Fine. If I come pick Lexi up tomorrow, then you'll know how it went. Thanks guys."

"Good luck, Little E." Emmett waved.

"'Bye, Edward. I'll tell Lex you had to go," Rose offered.

"Thanks. You two are lifesavers."

I grabbed my keys off the table and jogged out to my car. I hauled ass to Bella's apartment. I'm surprised I didn't get pulled over driving as fast as I did.

Her car was parked outside her building. I parked next to it, turning the ignition off. I sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to catch my breath and gather my thoughts. I blew out a gush of air before opening my door and heading up the stairs.

I ran my hand through my hair a couple of times, trying to calm my nerves, but it wasn't working. I let out another deep breath and brought my fist up to the door, knocking a couple of times, and waiting for Bella.

_God, I hope she understands._

**A/N: So what do you all think? Do you feel better knowing how Edward feels? Are you pissed that this chapter didn't have the talk? Let me know how you feel by hitting that review button... you know you wanna. I have to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, it was my most reviewed chapter yet and it put me over 200 reviews. So again thank you, you all are AWESOME.**

**Come on over to the Twilighted thread and show some love. I posted some pics of my niece who Alexis is modeled after and I've been known to post a teaser or two:**

**http://www(dot)twilighted)dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3278&st=0&sk=t&sd=a**


	9. The Talk' with the Dr

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. My work schedule was a little whacked out this week then the wifi at my apartment complex went into fail mode so I couldn't get into my gmail. Let's just say I've been under a lot of stress since Thursday night between internet issues and work (a UGA Professor shoots three people on Saturday and my station sends a crew to Athens.)**

**Anyway props go out to my homegurl Moi (eddiescherry) for betaing this story and making my words and grammar look great. If you want to know what it looks like without her help then read the first four chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Things have not changed since the last chapter...I still don't own Twilight. I just like cockblocking these two. **

**BTW, this chapter is more mature than the others so if there are any youngins reading this you've been warned.  
**

**Chapter 9:**

I don't know how I made it home safely. My hands were shaking from all the nerves and the anticipation of seeing Edward again. I turned the ignition off and ran up the stairs to my apartment. I tripped once, but got back up, trying to ignore the bleeding scrape that was now on my shin. I unlocked the door, closing and locking it behind me. I threw my keys on the counter, along with my purse, and headed for the bathroom.

The moment I stepped under the warm water, I could feel the muscles in my back slowly begin to relax as the water flowed down. Knowing I didn't have much time, I spent less than ten minutes in the shower, but I already felt a little better. Stepping out, I ran the towel through my hair then wrapped it around my body. I walked into my bedroom, turning on my ipod, and the beautiful voice of Colbie Caillait sang out:

_I found a boy who had a dream_

_Making everyone smile_

_He was sunshine_

_I fell over my feet_

_Like bricks underwater_

Listening to the lyrics I found myself getting a little teary, but I swiped the ones that escaped away quickly.

_We're gonna talk and everything will be okay. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason why he acted the way he did last night. There's no reason to be sad. He'll explain everything, I know he will. We can't move forward unless he lays everything on the table._

I changed into a pair of comfy sleep pants and a tank. If Edward and I were going to have this conversation, I didn't want to feel constricted by my clothes. I walked back into my bathroom as the song was coming to an end, grabbing my brush. I knew I didn't have time to blow dry my hair, so Edward would see me with full on curls today. I added a little mousse, then flipped my hair over as I scrunched it.

Flipping my head back over I heard the knock on the door and it made me jump. The nerves had disappeared until that moment, but they were back in an instant, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I felt nauseous; my stomach was all in knots.

I turned the light and my iPod off, then headed for the door. I took a deep breath before unlocking and opening it. The moment I saw his glorious face, I let out that gush of air. I felt my shoulders suddenly relax with one look into his eyes. There was pain, and sadness but there was also hope and adoration. He looked like he hadn't slept all night...face scruffy and bags under his eyes.

"Hi," I greeted him, softly.

"Hi," he replied, giving me his crooked grin.

All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and hold him tight, make him forget about the pain he was feeling, but I wasn't sure if that would be okay.

_Who am I kidding? When have I ever done things by the book with Edward?_

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I held onto him like he was my lifeline and the second he slid his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground, he held me the same way.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he repeated over and over, softly in my ear. "So, so sorry."

"Stop," I said, into his neck. "You have nothing to be sorry about it. I blame the wine," I joked, I could feel him chuckle quietly against my hair.

"Damn, you smell good," he complimented.

"Thanks, so do you. I took a quick shower before you got here."

"Weren't you already here?" he asked, pulling his head back to look at me.

"No, I spent the night at Alice's. I just didn't want to be alone," I told him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop," I said, placing my finger over his mouth. "No more apologizing, you understand?"

He gently kissed my finger. "Yes, I understand. Can I come in, though?"

I looked around; we were still standing in the hall outside my door.

"Oh, yeah, come on in," I said, wiggling down his body to stand.

He loosened his grip, but the minute I was standing on my own two feet he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"I wasn't sure if you would call," he told me, as we walked into the family room and took a seat on the sofa.

"Why wouldn't I call, Edward? I just needed some time to think and get an outsiders point of view. Plus, once the wine was out of my system things started to make a little more sense," I smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean about an outsiders point of view," he commented.

Edward was quiet for a couple of minutes just staring into my eyes. If this was anyone else I would have averted my attention after a couple of seconds, feeling uncomfortable, but Edward's eyes just sucked me in and I couldn't look away.

"Bella..." he started, averting his eyes down my body. "What did you do?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're leg is bleeding and it's coming through the fabric," he said, grabbing my leg and pulling it onto his lap.

"Oh, I was kind of in a rush to get up the stairs and I fell, but it's not a big deal," I explained, keeping my eyes on his face as he pulled the pant leg up.

"Bella, you need to properly clean this," he said, as I felt his fingers move around my leg.

I instantly felt those sparks when his fingertips touched my skin.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"In the medicine cabinet," I told him, pointing down the hall.

"I'll be right back, don't move," he pointed, standing up.

I watched him disappear down the hall.

_Of course my stupid, bleeding scrape would interrupt our talk. Damn clumsiness, but hey I am getting the Dr. to treat me. Maybe I should hurt myself more often._ I thought as a smile appeared on my face.

Edward came back with the first aid kit.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, sitting next to me and pulling my leg into his lap again.

"I thought I'd never be treated by you," I said, as he started to wipe the blood with an alcoholic wipe.

I hissed as it stung. Edward leaned in and blew warm air over the cut. Goosebumps appeared all over my arms and I felt my panties get a little wet.

_Dr. DILF treating me is much more of a turn on then I ever thought. This man is just sex on legs. Snap out of it, Bella! This is not the time to be thinking about sex. We have to talk. He has to explain what happened last night. _

"Only you would think something like that, Miss I-Faint-at-the-Sight-of-Blood," Edward joked, before putting on a serious face. "How are you doing? The blood isn't making you woozy or anything?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in concern.

"No, I'm fine," I mumbled, taking deep breaths as I stared at his profile.

_I need to think of something else besides the blood. He looks so serious when he's in doctor mode. It's really cute to watch his forehead scrunch up. Then there is that jaw line of his, it's like someone chiseled it to perfection. Oh, how I want to kiss it right now. _

"Alright, you're all bandaged up," he said, smoothing the Band-Aid over my leg and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said, removing my leg from his lap.

Edward's face dropped when I pulled my leg away, but if we were going to have this talk, I needed to put some space between us. Otherwise, my thoughts would consist of how easy it'd be to straddle his hips, especially since my leg was already on his lap. I curled my legs under my body, resting one hand on my ankle and the other bent on the back of the sofa, my head resting in my hand. He laid his arm on the back of the sofa, as well, slightly brushing it up against my elbow, pulling one leg under the other.

"What happened last night, Edward? Did I move too fast? Did I spook you?" I asked, worried.

"No, like I said- it was all my fault. You did nothing wrong, you were just going off my lead," he told me. "Bella, I'm scared to tell you this because I don't want you to take it the wrong way. You know that I like you...a lot? That you've changed my life for the better?"

I nodded.

Edward let out a gush of air.

"Bella, last night I wanted to take things further. Not necessarily on the couch, but you know what I mean. Things were going great...you were all I could think about. I wanted to show you how much you meant to me, but, all of a sudden, Tanya's face popped into my head."

My head snapped back and my eyes went wide.

_What did he just say? Did he just say that he thought about his dead wife while we were making out? Don't overreact, Bella, remember that he cares about you_

"You might want to continue with that sentence," I said, disappointed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella," he pleaded, pulling my arms away and holding onto my hands. "Lately, her face has been popping into my head when we make out."

I tried to pull my hands out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"You aren't making things better," I croaked. I could feel the tears start to prick at my eyes.

_No, I will not cry. Rein it in, Bella. _I bit my bottom lip with as much force as I could.

"Bella, please don't jump to conclusions. Just let me explain," he said, rubbing his thumbs along the back of my hands. "Remember when you told me last week that your head was confused?"

Again, I nodded. I wasn't sure if the word yes would come out of my mouth if I had spoken or if it'd be all the other inappropriate words that I'm sure I'd regret saying running through my mind.

"Well, it seems my head is messing with me, too. Bella, you're slowly capturing my heart and I don't think it likes it," he told me, squeezing my hands.

Edward stopped, pausing for a moment. I knew by the look on his face that it pained him to tell me all of this. He was ashamed that he was having these thoughts. I wanted to touch his face, comfort him, show him I understand, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_He's been thinking about his dead wife when we're together. _

"Sometimes, when I'm out with you...I feel guilty, like I'm cheating on Tanya, but then I think...why should I feel guilty? Tanya would want me to move on. She'd be happy I found someone who brings both Lexi and I love, joy and happiness. I shouldn't beat myself up because I'm thinking and caring about someone else."

Edward's eyes were glistening with tears.

My sympathetic side got the best of me and for the second time today, I threw my arms around him, pulling him close to me. Edward held onto me tight.

In the end, I knew I couldn't be upset with him for thinking about his dead wife.

As I held onto him, trying to show him that I wasn't going anywhere, that I wasn't giving up on us...my mind began to wander. The lyrics to Coldplay's "Fix You" popped into my head.

_And the tears come streaming down on your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"So, how do we fix the problem?" I asked, softly when he loosened his grip.

"Is your head still confused about us?"

"No," I stated. "After Sunday my head is sure about you, about us."

"What about your heart?" he asked, placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"I think my heart is yours," I told him, looking down at my lap.

Edward hooked his finger under my chin and lifted it so I was looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I want you, Bella. I want us. This, right here," he said, placing my hand over his heart, "is sure about you, about us. Ninety-nine-percent of the time my head is sure about you, too, but that one-percent kept holding me back."

"What do you mean 'kept' holding you back?"

"I can't ever forget about my wife, Bella. She'll always be apart of me. Hell, Alexis is a constant reminder of her, but there comes a time when I have to do what's right for me. I know she'd want me to move on and I've had plenty of opportunities, but none of them felt right. That is, until I met you. You knocked the wind out of me the first time I met you and you continue to amaze me. Like today, I thought this talk was going to be awkward from the beginning, but then you jump into my arms and made all the awkwardness go away. I realized last night after you left, that I'm ready. I want you, I want us. I'm falling for you, Isabella Swan," he told me, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Oh, Edward," I cried.

"No, that wasn't supposed to make you cry," he said, concerned.

"These aren't sad tears. You don't know what that means to hear you say that." I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and sniffed. "I'm falling for you, too, Edward."

Edward slowly leaned in and asked softly, "You are?"

He moved a little closer, nuzzling into my neck, gliding the tip of his nose along my skin making me shiver.

"Falling for what, Bella?" he murmured, pressing his glorious lips against my skin. I tilted my head to give him better access as he continued to place kisses.

"Falling for..." I started, but couldn't finish as my mind thought about his hands and where they were going on my body.

His hands slid along my collarbone, curved around my shoulders and felt their way down my arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. His hands grabbed my hips and he pulled me closer to him, and I let out a small gasp. I hadn't expected him to take so much control, but his mouth continued to attack my neck with open mouthed kisses. He nibbled and sucked on my ear lobe before kissing just behind my ear, and I moaned as the sensation went all the way down to my toes.

He kissed his way up my neck and along my jaw. In between he murmured, "I want you, Bella. I want you so much." He placed kisses on the apple of my cheeks, my forehead, my eyelids, and my nose, before hovering over my lips.

"I've always wanted you, Bella," he said, again, his voice low and husky.

I moaned as he pressed his lips against mine, whimpering when he pulled back.

"I want to touch you all over," he said with another kiss, then pulled back.

"I want to feel your soft skin under my fingers." His hands squeezed my sides.

"You do?" I moaned.

My skin was burning with desire, and my panties were getting uncomfortably wet.

"You have no idea," he said, pulling me into his lap as his lips captured mine once again, but this time he didn't pull away.

The kiss was rough, but full of passion. I slid my arms around his neck, digging my hands in his hair, holding his face to mine. He slipped his tongue in the moment he felt an opening. Our tongues danced together, his taking the lead, and I moaned into his mouth. My hips bucked, and he groaned when I moved over his erection. He reached to hold my hips still, slowly rubbing his thumbs back and forth over my sides. I squirmed a little, and I felt him smile against my lips. Edward took my bottom lip in between his teeth gently, pulling on it as he leaned back.

"Bella, I want to show you how you make me feel," he said in his husky voice. "Please let me show you."

Edward was asking for my permission. He wanted to make sure I was okay with this. _As if he didn't already know my answer. _

"Mmm, yes…show me, Edward," I told him, breathless.

All of a sudden we were no longer sitting. I was being cradled in Edward's arms as he carried me to the bedroom. While he was preoccupied watching where he was going, I took the opportunity to repay him for all the kisses. I kissed along that chiseled jaw of his.

_Finally. Just as good as I imagined it. Love when he's all scruffy like this._

I slowly made my way down his neck; placing open mouth kisses along his skin. It turns out Edward has the same sweet spot as I do. I heard him groan as I began to suck and kiss just behind his ear.

Edward gently laid me down in the middle of bed, kicking off his shoes. He moved his body over mine, once again staring into my eyes. I could only assume he was making sure this is what I wanted, and that there were no questions going through my mind. He wouldn't find any questions; my only thoughts were of Edward and how much he meant to me, how much I wanted him.

I placed my hands on either side of his face, looking back and forth from his eyes to his mouth before pressing my lips to his. Even though I'd been waiting for this moment pretty much since I met him, I wanted to take my time. I wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible, but it seemed like my libido had something else in mind

Edward's left hand moved up and down my side, lifting my tank up so he could feel my skin. His hand slid across my abdomen and I felt my muscles tighten at his touch. He moved his lips away and I whimpered from the loss of contact, but his lips were on my skin instantly. He kissed his way down my neck, nibbling on my ear then finding my sweet spot, and I moaned.

Edward leaned back on his legs and lifted my tank up. I sat up to help him. I heard a sensual groan from him when he saw my bare breasts, throwing my tank to the side.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip and looking up at him through my lashes.

He gave a guttural groan as he lowered his body back over mine, pressing his hardness into me.

He lowered his mouth to kiss and suck gently on my right breast, as he rolled and pinched my other nipple with his fingers. I gasped as my back arched towards his still-clothed chest.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned.

I slid my hands under his shirt and ran my nails along the contours of his back muscles. He groaned around my breast, and delicious vibrations spread straight to my core. I slid my right foot up and down the back of his leg. I knew we both needed to be naked, like now, feeling like I'd explode if we didn't get naked immediately. I tugged on his shirt, and he pulled away long enough to take it off. He kissed a trail down my stomach, continuing to grab and pinch my nipple while his other hand moved up and down my side, setting my body on fire.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he said, against my stomach.

"Edward," I moaned.

He leaned back against his legs as he moved his hands to my pants hooking his fingers on both sides and gently pulling them and my panties down.

I lay there in front of Edward, completely naked for the first time, and I closed my eyes, taking in the moment.

He leaned forward, kissing his way up my leg. I felt the heat rising in my core as his face got closer and closer, but he pulled away when he reached the top of my thigh. He traced the same lazy trail up my other leg, stopping to press his lips on my hipbone before moving across my lower stomach to the other side. His kissed his way up to the valley between my breasts. He brought his chest up to press into mine, and my breaths quickened; my chest rose, touching his more and more. His lips touched mine, but only briefly.

"Bella," he said, "look at me, beautiful."

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his deep green depths.

"Please, don't close your eyes to me. I love looking into those amazing chocolate brown eyes and trying to figure out what you're thinking. Sometimes I wish I could read your mind," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love to read my mind right now," I smiled, seductively.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked, in between placing kisses along my collarbone.

"It isn't fair that I'm naked and you still have your shorts on."

"Well, that can be remedied easily."

He knelt back again, moving his hands to his pants, but I grabbed them in mine.

"Allow me," I said, sitting up.

I undid the button and slowly lowered the zipper. I grabbed onto the sides, hooking my finger in the elastic of his underwear, as well, pulling both his shorts and his underwear down at the same time. He stood up to let them pool around his feet. The moment I saw him, I gasped; he was bigger than what I'm used to and beautiful. Edward must have noticed the worry in my eyes because he was instantly at my side.

"Bella, what's wrong? We don't have to do this if you're not ready," he said, running his fingers through my hair, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"No, Edward, I'm ready. You're just…" I started to say as my cheeks went bright red.

Edward gave me that sexy smirk, and I'm sure he knew what I was talking about.

"You're just perfect...everywhere. You are like some Greek God, absolutely gorgeous. I mean, look at you," I said, referencing his body with my hand. "Do you have any flaws?"

Edward chuckled. "We're lying in your bed naked and you want to know if I have any flaws?"

"Yes."

"I have plenty of flaws, Bella. I'm by no means perfect, but do you really want me to tell you all of them? I think that might put a damper on the mood," he said, crashing his lips to mine.

"Good point," I mumbled, against his lips.

My fingers found themselves tangled in Edward's hair, and our tongues moved together like the waves of the ocean. He moved his body in between my legs stroking himself along my slick center.

"You're so wet, beautiful."

I knew at that moment that I was ready for him, and for us to move forward in our relationship.

"I'm ready, Edward, I'm ready," I whispered into his ear, as he placed hot, wet kisses up and down my neck.

He slowly pressed into me. He paused, hovering over me, running his fingers along the side of my face as he stared into my eyes, waiting for me to get comfortable. He swiped away a tear that I didn't know had fallen. I knew the tears were for the moment, not from the pain. I'd never felt this strongly for someone before.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" he asked, brushing his nose against mine.

"Yes, just go slowly, please."

He nodded his head as I reveled in the slow movement of having him inside me. I slid my arms under his, grasping onto his shoulders, and I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. He brought his lips to mine and we moved together with incredible passion and desire.

Our kisses are never the same; each one is made different by the way we feel at the time. Like now, his tongue is doing a number of different things...it's flicking and massaging, his teeth gently nipping. If you think about it, there are hundreds of different types of kisses and ways to kiss your significant other.

In this moment, I've never felt closer to Edward. It was like last night's humiliating incident never happened. The talk we had today was just like any other talk, one that moved our relationship forward in the right direction. I was upset when he told me about his thoughts of Tanya, but this right here, just the two of us connecting intimately, makes all the anger go away. I know I can't fault him for having those thoughts, because they're only natural. He's mine now, and no memory can change that.

"You're so tight, Bella," he groaned into my mouth. "Feels so good."

"Oh my God, Edward- it's perfect, just so perfect," I muttered.

I felt the tension begin to build and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me with each thrust. With this new position, Edward went deeper, hitting a new spot and making me feel like I'd died and gone to heaven. I could feel my eyes roll back in my head from this new pleasure.

"Damn, Bella!" he grunted.

"Oh, right there, Edward," I said, breathless, circling my hips around him.

I ran my hands up and down his back, grasping onto his muscles as they flexed and contracted under my fingers. Our bodies were both covered in sweat, and I knew neither of us would last much longer.

"Faster, Edward. I need you to go faster," I moaned.

It was like he'd been waiting for me to give the command. His breaths became more ragged against my neck as he slammed his hips into mine, his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Come for me, Bella," he commanded. "I want to feel you come for me."

He slid his hand down to rub and then pinch my clit, and I whimpered from the pleasure and pressure. I felt my walls clench around him and my body writhed beneath him.

"Oh, God Edward!" I exclaimed as I experienced what seemed like the best orgasm of my life. My fingers tugged and pulled on his hair as I rode out my ecstasy.

"Bella, you're so beautiful!" he yelled as he stopped thrusting and exploded inside of me.

"We belong together, you and me," he murmured placing kisses all over my face as we rode out our orgasms. "You're so perfect, Bella."

Edward pulled out and I immediately felt the loss in my entire being. I felt whole with him inside of me. He rolled us over onto our sides, kissing and pulling me close to his chest. I wrapped my arm around his back and nuzzled my head under his chin.

We laid there like that for a couple of minutes before I felt Edward's chest rise and lower more slowly. I pulled me head back just a bit and smiled when I saw that he was asleep. I reached for the blanket and pulled it over our naked bodies. I snuggled back to him and fell asleep.

"Mmm, that was the best dream ever," I mumbled, stretching my arms.

I felt the draft when the blanket slipped. I looked down to see I was naked.

_It wasn't a dream? Edward and I actually had sex?_

I looked to my right to find Edward lying next to me in all his glory. My eyes glazed over as I thought about what was at the end of that V-shaped line covered by the blanket. I could feel myself already getting wet. I tore my eyes away and moved my gaze up over his toned chest to his face, where there was the sweetest smile. His left hand was under his head.

I looked over at the clock, it was after five already. I couldn't believe I'd slept for so long. I'm not one to take naps in the afternoon, but if Edward was lying next to me, I could definitely get into them. I rolled over and molded myself into his side, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes as his left arm curled around my back. I smiled as I fell back asleep.

**A/N: Before anything I want to say thank you to Moi (eddiescherry) and Christina (tby789) for helping me with this lemon. Thanks for all the words of encouragement and C...the smut preview. It really did help me get in the right frame of mind to write this.** **You ladies are just simply WIN and fantastic writers. If you haven't checked out either of these ladies work (Christina: The Office and Moi: All That Matters plus Rose's POV for two Office side-shots) then you must be living under a rock. Thanks also goes out to Dawn (kyla713) for putting my story on her profile page under the stories she's currently reading. *kisses*  
**

**I'm still amazed by all the reviews, favorites and alerts I've received since I started this story. Thank you everyone who takes the time to read this story and then hit the review button at the bottom of the screen. I really do love reading what each and everyone of you have to say. I even reply to all of them. **

**Also, come check out the thread Moi made for this story on Twilighted. I leave teasers.**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3278&st=0&sk=t&sd=a**

**Now seeing it's 3:30 in the morning where I am and birds are slowly starting to chirp outside my window, it's time for me to get some sleep. You all know what to do...hit that review button and tell me what you think.  
**


	10. Brunch with the Drs Family

**A/N: Major props go out to my beta Moi (eddiescherry) for correcting my spelling errors, adding commas where they need to go and letting me know when things just aren't coming together right. xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Season 1 and 2 of 'The Tudors'  
**

**Chapter 10:**

"Mmm, hi," I mumbled against the lips that were on top of mine.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's face above me. I could feel his boxer-brief clad body lying next to me; he was giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen from him.

"Hello, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, you?"

"Great," he said, giving me a sweet kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Not long, only about ten minutes."

His eyes were sparkling and I smiled, knowing that I was the reason behind it.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I've never seen you smile so big or your eyes sparkle so much."

"Well, I have you to thank for that. Thank you, Bella," he said, staring into my eyes.

"For what?"

"For letting me show you how you make me feel. For understanding the way I had been feeling." He paused to give me another kiss. "You're so wonderful. How did I get so lucky?"

"What? You think I should've let you feel guilty some more?" I asked, not really needing an answer. "Edward, I was upset when you told me about Tanya, but all that anger is now gone. You showed me that your heart and your head are with me. Thank you for trusting me," I told him, softly kissing his lips.

That simple kiss led to more kissing and then a full on make-out session. I pushed Edward onto his back, rolling on top of him. I ground my hips into his, making him groan into my mouth, and making me instantly wet.

"Are you ready for round two?" he murmured.

I let my hips answer him and I moaned as he rolled us back over, his lips never leaving mine.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled.

There was no need to take things slow this time, because without a doubt, we both wanted this. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed his underwear down with my feet. He growled.

His lips ravaged my neck, licking and nipping. My body writhed beneath his as he found my sweet spot. I felt Edward's cock against my leg and began to moan softly.

"Edward, I want you," I whispered into his ear, bucking my hips toward him and digging my hands in his hair. "I want to feel you inside of me."

I felt him shudder at my words. He positioned himself and before I could think of anything else he pushed into me. My back arched and my head titled back as he moved in deeper.

"You feel so good around me, Bella," he said, holding still, getting adjusted to the warmth.

"Oh, yes, Edward," I gasped as he pulled almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in.

He moved at his own pace, it wasn't slow, but it wasn't rough and fast...yet. My hips met each one of his thrusts as my legs tightened around him. I told him how amazing he felt inside me and how he was making me feel into his ear. His pace picked up and he grunted more with every word I spoke. I loved hearing his grunts and feeling his warm breath against my neck.

"Bella," he growled.

He lifted his head and attacked my lips. I could feel the sweat on his face as he kissed me. I licked from his dimple chin up to the tip of his nose and oh, his sweat tasted so good. I sucked and nipped on his bottom lip and his thrusts became faster, our tension building. I curled my arms under his shoulders, preparing myself for my impending climax.

"I'm almost there, Edward. Go faster," I moaned.

The tension was becoming unbearable. Finally, I felt my walls clench around him and I felt like I was gliding.

"Yes, Edward!" I yelled.

Edward's lips crashed into mine and I moaned into his mouth, riding out my orgasm. His thrusts slowed down, but they didn't stop as I realized he still hadn't come.

"Edward," I said, breathless.

"Shhh," he said into my lips.

He continued to slide in and out, and I could feel the tension begin to build again,

"Come on, Bella, you know you want another one," he whispered into my ear. "I want you to come with me, Bella. Come with me this time."

"I want to come with you, Edward," I moaned.

His fingers pinched and turned my nipple as his mouth sucked and licked the other one. I was getting closer so I slid my hand between us, down to my core and started rubbing my clit.

"I'm almost there, Edward."

"Come on, Bella, you can come with me," he groaned, his breaths ragged. I knew he was holding out for me.

"Just come, Edward," I said, breathless.

"No," he grunted, sliding all the way out and pushing back in, harder, deeper.

My back arched as he hit that ecstasy spot straight on. The tension was boiling over and I screamed out as he thrusted back, hitting the spot again. I felt his body stiffen and we both came undone at the same time.

"Bella! My beautiful Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Edward!" I murmured, my head tilting back into my pillow.

His body relaxed on top of mine and I reveled in the feeling of his weight on me. He rolled over onto his back, pulling me on top of him. His hands ran up and down my back while I rested my cheek against his sweaty body. We lay there quietly for a few minutes trying to catch our breaths. I placed a kiss in the middle of his chest before looking up at him.

Edward had his eyes closed, some of his hair matted on his forehead from the sweat. My body rose up and down with every breath he took. I couldn't believe this unbelievable man was mine. He wants to know how he got so lucky, but I've been asking myself the same question.

I pretty much swore off men after everything that happened with James. I couldn't take another chance of getting swept off my feet then hurt again. I went on a couple of dates, but I never felt comfortable…I was still scared. Then Edward came along and I let my guard down. So far, the decision to let him in has been the best decision I've made.

"Edward, that was…that was amazing," I smiled.

"Thank you," he smirked.

I smacked his chest lightly but couldn't keep from giggling.

"Alright, well I'm going to go shower, get this sweat off me," I said sitting up, straddling him.

"Can I join you?" he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," I said, leaning down for a smooch.

I got off him and held my hand out for him.

"Hey, Bella," he asked, sitting up and taking my hand. "Dr. DILF?" He looked up at me, cocking a brow.

I felt my face go red and my eyes go wide.

_How does he know about that nickname? I didn't tell him. Oh God, was I talking in my sleep?_

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and ran for the bathroom, but he was too fast for me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his chest as I reached the doorway.

"Is that what you call me, Bella? Dr. DILF?" he whispered, seductively in my ear.

My body shivered against him.

"No, not really," I said, as he turned me around, tightly holding onto me so I couldn't escape.

He cocked his brow again, urging me to continue.

"Fine," I sighed. "It was the nickname I gave you after the first time we met. It's how I referred to you when I was talking to Alice. I just wanted her to know how hot you are, and I thought that was the easiest explanation. That nickname kind of stuck with us," I mumbled into his chest.

He hooked his finger under my chin and lifted it. He shook his head and started laughing, a head thrown back laugh. I dropped my head, resting my forehead against his chest, completely embarrassed.

"I don't think I've heard of that. A MILF, yeah, but not a DILF. Well, I'm honored you think I'm a DILF. Thank you, beautiful," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Edward, you're hot," I told him. "Now, if you're done discussing the nicknames I've given you and embarrassing me, can we please take a shower? We both smell." I turned around getting out of his grasp.

"Yeah, we smell like we both had sex. I don't see a problem," he said following me into the bathroom.

_No, smelling like Edward and sex wasn't a bad thing at all._ I thought with a smile.

After our shower, where we washed each others' hair and bodies, caressed a little, and kissed, we decided to order some Chinese. We curled up on the couch and I made him watch _Newsies_ with me. Nothing like having sex, eating Chinese, then watching Christian Bale sing and beat people up with your boyfriend. It was adorable watching him get into the movie.

Since we slept so late, we didn't get to bed until after two o'clock.

"Bella?" Edward called in the sweetest voice to get my attention.

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth.

"Yeah?" I asked, spitting into the sink.

"So, today is Sunday," he started.

"Yes, it is," I said, walking into the room

I leaned against the doorframe and gazed at the gorgeous man sitting up in my bed. He looked so natural lying there with his arms behind his head, his hair in disarray, a smile on his face, his green eyes looking warmly at me, and his feet crossed at the ankles. He smirked when he noticed me eyeing him. I smiled back.

I ran and jumped onto the bed. He pulled me into his chest and peppered kisses all over my face. I sighed, molding myself against his body. My hand ran up and down his back, his muscles flexing under my fingertips. He slipped his right hand under my shirt and caressed my lower back. My skin tingled under his touch.

"You know how I go to my parent's house every Sunday for brunch?" he asked, before kissing my lips.

"Mmmhmm," I hummed, seeing as my lips were preoccupied.

"I would like you to come with me," he mentioned against my lips.

I pulled back, surprised by his offer.

"You really want me to meet the rest of your family?" I asked, warily.

"It's not just about meeting my family. This is what I do every Sunday with Lexi. I want to get you more acquainted in my life. I want to make you a part of my life."

I looked into Edward's eyes and smiled. He has taken a giant leap in our relationship in less than twenty-four hours. Now it's my turn to do something for us.

"Okay, Edward, I'll come with you to Sunday Brunch."

"Are you sure, Bella? I want you to come because you want to, not because you feel obligated to."

"I don't feel obligated, Edward. I want to meet the rest of your family. I want to meet your brother, Emmett. I want to see if he really doesn't have a filter. I want to meet your dad, Carlisle. I want to sit down and talk to your mother and let her show me baby pictures of you."

He groaned, running a hand through his hair when I mentioned that and I giggled.

"I'm ready to hear those crazy childhood stories that you would never tell me because you're too embarrassed," I smiled, tickling his stomach.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, grabbing my hands. "No tickling." He pointed a finger at me and gave me a stern look.

"Now you know how it feels, Dr."

"How what feels?" he asked, coy.

"How it feels to be tickled."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, releasing my hands getting a little gleam in his eye.

"Edward?" I eyed him suspiciously. "Don't you dare," I pointed, but it was useless.

His fingers were on my sides making me squirm and giggle. I tried to push his hands away, but he was stronger than me.

"Stop, Edward, stop!" I laughed, rolling onto my back. "You're making my sides hurt," I said, wrapping my arms over my stomach.

He stopped, rolling on top of me. He brushed my bangs out of my face as I stifled my laughter.

"Your laugh is like music to my ears," he said, softly.

"Hence, why you like tickling me," I smiled, tapping his nose.

"Yes. You know what else I like?"

"Oh, do tell, Dr."

"How about I show you?"'

Edward licked his luscious lips before pressing them against mine. They moved roughly, his tongue licking my top lip seeking access. I smiled, keeping my mouth shut, making him work for it. He growled at my stubbornness. I could feel the heat begin to pool between my legs with that animalistic sound. I wiggled my hips against his growing erection.

"Bella!" he murmured.

I giggled. He pulled away and looked at me with that evil glint in his eye.

"You want to play dirty?"

Edward pressed his erection against my core and I moaned. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

"Are you going to play nice?" he asked, brushing his nose along my neck.

"Edward," I mewled.

"That's what I thought."

Edward kissed his way to the sweet spot behind my ear.

I sighed, tangling my fingers in his hair. I pulled his head up and crashed my lips to his. He immediately ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened for him. Our tongues fought for dominance. He rolled us over so I was lying on top of him. His hands ran down my back cupping my butt, and I moaned into his mouth as I felt him smile.

Our kisses slowed and I sucked on his bottom lip as I sat up, straddling his abdomen.

"Edward." I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked as his hands rubbed along my thighs.

"We can't do this now."

His bottom lip jetted out.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to," I said, kissing his pout away. "but it's nearly three o'clock, and I want to be rested if I'm meeting your family. I don't want to walk in with bags under my eyes. From what you've told me about Emmett, he will totally call us out on it and I don't want your parents to know we're having sex."

"Bella, I'm twenty-eight years old, I have a kid, they know I have sex," he smirked.

"I know. I just don't want them to know that we're exhausted because we spent all day having sex. Plus, Edward, this is just the beginning," I smiled, wiggling my hips.

"You're not helping, Bella," he groaned.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

I slid off of him and crawled under the covers. He slid under the covers, too. I reached over and turned the lamp off before settling in on my side.

"Bella?" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

I twisted myself around to face him and I kissed him softly.

"Thank you. You, too."

Edward rolled onto his back and pulled me into his side. I laid my head against his chest, slid my hand over his abdomen and threw my leg over his.

I awoke six hours later to the smell of bacon, eggs and vanilla-nut coffee, and the spot next to me empty. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Edward was standing in front of the stove, shirtless, with a hand towel over his shoulder and a spatula in hand. I walked up behind him, sliding my arms around him, kissing the middle of his back.

"Morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Peacefully, you?"

"Same, but I was woken up by your talking."

"Ugh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

I left his side to grab a cup and poured myself some coffee, taking a sip.

"It's okay, it beats Lexi kicking and grinding her teeth. Plus, now I know you're more nervous about meeting my family then you led on. You know you have nothing to be nervous about right?" he asked, handing a plate to me and kissing my temple.

"Yes, I know, but I only briefly met your mother and sister-in-law. Now, I actually have to sit down and have a conversation with them. What if they don't like me, Edward? I know how much their opinions matter to you," I explained, taking my plate to the table.

"The only thing that matters to my family is that I'm happy and Bella, you make me happy," he smiled.

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

We ate, showered and headed to his place so he could grab a new pair of clothes, then drove to his parents' house next to Lake Washington.

Pulling into the driveway, my jaw dropped. The house was just picture perfect with a contemporary design. We parked behind a black Mercedes SUV. Edward walked around the car and opened the door for me.

"Edward, are you sure I'm dressed okay?" I asked, fiddling with my black knit skirt and pink square-neck top. "I feel a little underdressed compared to you." I referenced his outfit with my hand, which he grabbed.

"You look perfect, Bella. Too perfect even," he said, pushing my bra strap under my shirt. "You ready?" he asked as we reached the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He squeezed my hand for reassurance before opening the door.

The outside the house didn't even compare to the inside. The house had spectacular architectural details. The minute you walk in the door you see a four-story atrium staircase to your right. I strained my neck trying to see what was at the top. Next to the staircase was a modern dining room set followed by the sitting room and the kitchen. It was one big open space. There was a floor to ceiling window against the back wall with a view of the lake that was breathtaking.

"Edward, it's breathtaking. You grew up here?" I asked, placing my free hand over my chest.

"Erm, yeah," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, everyone should be outside."

We walked out the back door where Edward's parents, brother and sister-in-law were sitting around a table chatting. The kids were playing in the grass.

"Edward, you're here!" Esme exclaimed. She stood up and approached us with her arms open. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and looking at me. "Bella, what a surprise! I didn't know you were coming, but I'm so glad you're here," she said, giving me a hug.

I was surprised by her friendly gesture. I mean I've only met this woman once. Not even my own mother greets me with such warmth.

"Hello, Esme, it's good to see you again. Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. Has Edward given you a tour yet?"

"No, mom, I figured I could do that later."

"Oh, good point. Have a seat, you two. What would you like to drink, Bella?"

"Water is fine, thanks."

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked over to the table for the introductions.

"Edward! How have you been, son?" Carlisle asked, standing up to greet us.

_Whoa, now I know where Edward gets his manly looks._

Carlisle had a chiseled jaw just like Edward and the same pointed nose. He had blond hair a little longer than Edward's, piercing blue eyes and a cute smile.

_What is with the men in this family and being walking DILFs? Oh, God, I cannot think of my boyfriend's father in that way. Focus, Bella._

"Great, dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen," I said, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle and it's nice to put a face to the name that I've heard so much about."

I sneaked a peak at Edward and his cheeks flushed. I giggled, turning my attention to the man standing on my other side.

I figured it was Emmett and he was big. If I hadn't heard stories from Edward I would've been slightly scared. You could tell Emmett was a fan of the gym because he was very muscular. He had dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes like Carlisle, the same chiseled jaw and the most adorable set of dimples I've ever seen on anyone. The moment he smiles, all the fear just leaves your body and you just want to hug him.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. You must be Bella and it looks like you two made up," he said, sticking a hand out and wiggling his eyebrows.

Now, I was the one blushing. Emmett let out a booming laugh making me jump slightly. Emmett laughed some more.

"I like her, little E."

"Emmett, behave," Rosalie said, smacking Emmett upside the head. "Hello, Bella. Please ignore my husband. It's good to see you again," she said, kindly.

"It's good to see you, too, Rosalie."

"Bella!" I heard Lexi scream. I turned around in time to catch the little girl who threw herself at me. I giggled as we did our Eskimo kiss.

"Hi, Lexi, how are you?"

"Good. I missed you. Where you go?"

"Oh, I had to go home and I missed you too."

"You stay next time," she stated.

"We'll see, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"What? No love for your dad?" Edward asked, holding his hands out.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, reaching her hands out to go to him.

"That's more like it," he said, taking her out of my arms and giving her a kiss. "Were you good for your Uncle Emmie and Aunt Rose?"

While Edward chatted with his daughter, Rosalie called me over to the outside bar.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Rose asked, handing me a flute of what looked like orange juice, but after a sip I realized it was a mimosa.

"I'm good," I replied with a cough.

"How did things go between you and Edward yesterday, if you don't mind me asking? I know he was pretty upset when he showed up on our doorstep."

"Well, Edward was completely honest with me and I guess I have you to thank for that. He said he got an outsiders point of view on our situation and knowing how close Edward is with his brother I figured he spoke with you and Emmett. Whatever you said to him really clicked. I feel closer to Edward after our talk," I smiled as I watched Edward chase Lexi around the yard with Ethan and Aiden lodged onto his legs. "So, thank you Rosalie."

"Please, call me Rose. Bella, I've known Edward since high school and I can tell you that I haven't seen him this happy in years. Even when he was with Tanya…he was never this carefree. He was always cautious, safe, planning everything to a tee, but with you…he throws caution out the window and just goes with the flow. He's finally living his life again."

"Funny, Edward told me something like that on our last date."

"It's good to see him happy again. Obviously you like Edward, but how does he make you feel?"

"Rose, I'm…" I started to say but was interrupted by Alexis running towards me.

"Bella, help!" she yelled. "Daddy gonna get me!"

I picked her up and shielded her from Edward who was approaching quickly now free from the weight of two little boys.

"Don't worry, Lexi. I won't let him get youuuuu," I screeched as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted us up, swinging us around. Both Alexis and I screamed.

"Now, I've got my girls," he said in a scary voice.

Alexis screamed louder, burying her head in the crook of my neck as I giggled.

"Edward, you're scaring her," I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby girl," he said, putting me down. "Daddy was just playing. You know that, right?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

She shook her head, but I could feel the smile on her lips. She was teasing him.

"Lexi," he tried.

Then Alexis popped her head up and growled at Edward, throwing her hands up like claws. I jumped out of surprise and Edward along with everyone else started laughing.

"Look at my scary monster," Edward said, proudly. "Now, go scare your Uncle Emmie."

I put Alexis down on her two feet and she ran over to the table with her hands up, growling. Edward slid his arm around my back as we watched his daughter. Emmett had returned to his conversation with Carlisle so he didn't see Alexis sneaking up behind him. She stayed quiet as she approached. Then she jumped to his side with a big growl and hands up in the air. Emmett jumped a bit before laughing and pulling Alexis into his lap for a hug.

"Who knew your daughter was the life of the party?" I smiled.

"Oh, she's like this every Sunday. Everybody gets a kick out of it. Last weekend she sang for us on this karaoke machine my mom bought her for Christmas. I don't know where it comes from because when she meets people she's really shy, but around us…you can't get her to be quiet or sit still." He placed a soft kiss on my temple.

"She's absolutely adorable. I love spending time with her…and with you," I mentioned, wrapping my arms around his sides.

"Well, that's good to hear because I plan to be around for awhile."

"You're so sure of yourself, Dr," I teased.

"What can I say? When you look this good…"

"Ugh." I pretended to be disgusted and tried to walk away, but Edward pulled me back to his chest.

"Two words, Bella…Dr. DILF," he whispered in my ear.

His hot breath against my neck sent a shockwave through my body. I felt him smirk as he placed a kiss under my ear.

_He knows exactly what to do…that ass._

"Uh, I'm never going to live that down," I groaned.

"No, no you're not and the moment I see you and Alice together it's going to be so much worse."

"You suck, you know that," I said, teeth gritted.

"Bella, Daddy, come on, food here," Alexis hollered from the table.

We walked over to the table, hand in hand, and took our seats. I sat in between Edward and Esme who was at one end of the table; Carlisle sat at the other end, and across from me sat Emmett with Rosalie next to him. The kids sat at their own table, which was perfect for their height.

Esme prepared a small feast with a variety. There were deviled eggs, sliced up fruit, grapes, a variety of lunch meats and cheeses, pickles, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, bagels, bread, muffins, and potato chips. It all looked so good I didn't know where to begin. Since Edward already cooked me breakfast I decided to make myself a sandwich.

While we ate, Edward's family proceeded to ask me questions: Where I grew up? What my parents do? Do I have any siblings? Where I went to college? What I majored in? Why I work at the daycare when I have a teaching degree? Basic questions with basic answers.

I helped Esme and Rosalie clear the table, put the food away and do the dishes. We chatted about some of our favorite TV shows and some of the books we were reading. Esme and I learned that we both have a thing for the classics and all three of us have a weakness for Nicholas Sparks.

I thought I was in the clear, no tough questions, but I was wrong. The moment I sat back down Rosalie and Esme started in.

"So, Bella, you never did tell me how you feel about Edward. Now that the boys are inside with the kids, I think it would be a perfect time to discuss it," she said, taking a sip of her mimosa.

I looked back and forth from Esme to Rosalie. Both of them were staring at me with a small smirk on their faces and a twinkle in their eyes.

"Edward is unbelievable. I feel extremely lucky to be with him," I stated.

"Come on, Bella, you have to tell us more than that. You don't have to hide anything from us," Rose coaxed.

I don't know if it was all the mimosas I had to drink or if it was that these two ladies really did make me feel comfortable, but I decided to just tell them the truth.

"The feelings I have for him…I can't even describe because I've never felt this way about someone before. I mean, I'm scared, but when I'm with him…all that fear just goes away. I feel like we go to this whole other world when we're together, no one else exists, but the two of us." I smiled, thinking about the man who was sitting inside.

I looked at Esme and Rosalie. The smirks that were on their faces were now full blown grins.

"What?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Esme shook her head.

"Bella, my son is happy because of you and that's all a mother could ask for. I've been watching you interact with him and with Lexi, you fit in so naturally with them. I'm just glad he met you," she said, taking my hand in hers.

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"I'm glad I was able to talk Emmett into setting him up on that blind date. That seemed to light a fire up his ass," Rose mentioned with a small laugh.

"Wait, it was all a set up? You knew it wouldn't work out between him and that girl?" I asked, shocked.

"I couldn't take it anymore. You were all he could talk about. I told him to ask you out, but he wouldn't. So, I had Emmett set him up with Jessica. I knew they had nothing in common. I just prayed that it would work and it did."

"Oh my gosh, Rose. He wanted to kill Emmett for that date. He absolutely hated it. He called me to get out of it early."

"You were the babysitter? He never told us that. He went to the bathroom and when he came back he said he had to go because the babysitter got sick. Then, the next day he was all smiles. I figured it was because he called and finally asked you out, but that wasn't the case. What happened, Bella?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Well, he came home to find Lexi and I asleep. I woke up and he told me about Tanya's death. I comforted him and then we kissed," I said, my cheeks feeling a little warm.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"Then I left. I mean, he asked me out," I shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad he found the courage. I like you, Bella."

"Thanks, Rose. I like you, too"

"Alright, let's go see what the guys are up to," Esme suggested.

The three of us walked inside to hear Emmett congratulating Edward.

"Yeah, little E, my brother got some action last night. It's about damn time. I knew you could seal the deal. That is how we Cullen men roll," he said, nodding his head like a pimp. "Did you remember to use protection?

I felt my face flush instantly.

_Oh My Gosh. Emmett is talking about Edward and I, about last night and Edward's dad is sitting right there._

Carlisle and Edward lifted their eyes to us. Carlisle was shaking his head and Edward looked apologetic and scared.

"Emmett Dale Cullen!" Rosalie scolded without moving her mouth.

I looked at her in shock.

_How'd she do that? It must be something you learn when you become a mom. I've got to learn that. That will be a useful tool at the daycare. That is scarier than having someone yell out your name in anger._

"Oh, sh…" he started to say turning around to face us as Rosalie yelled 'Language!'

Edward got to his feet quickly and rushed over to me.

"I didn't say a word, I swear," he whispered as I hid my face in his chest. "Please don't let my brother embarrass you." He rubbed my back trying to make me feel better. "Thanks a lot, Emmett," Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett apologized, standing up from his seat. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

I heard Rosalie smack him.

"Ouch, Rosie."

"Emmett, I raised you better than that," Esme scolded.

"I know, mom and Bella, I'm truly sorry. I was just messing with Eddie here. I meant it as no disrespect towards you."

I lifted my head from Edward's chest. Emmett was standing next to us looking very apologetic.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, Emmett. That wasn't cool and we just met. You're really not making a great impression."

"I'm really, really sorry, Bella. I can't have my bro's girl hating on me."

I sighed. _I really can't stay mad at people._

"Fine, Emmett, but just this once," I said, holding up my finger.

"I knew I liked you," he said, pulling me out of Edward's arms and into his for a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe, Emmett," I choked.

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting go.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella the rest of the house," Carlisle suggested. "Maybe show her your piano."

"Come on, Bella, I want to play for you." Edward grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

On the second floor, he pointed out the master bedroom and his and Emmett's bedrooms. On the third floor, there was another room, which Edward led me into. There was a black leather sofa on one wall, bookshelves of records and cds, an entertainment center on another wall and in the corner was a black baby grand piano. I followed him to the bench and sat next to him. He lifted the cover and ran his fingertips over the ivory keys. He sighed when the music hit his ears.

"Is there anything that you want to hear?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I just want to hear you play, nothing in particular."

Edward started to play softly. I watched his fingers rise and fall against the keys, his head sway with the music. His fingers picked up speed, the music got louder and I was memorized. I felt the goose bumps form along my arms. Edward was beautiful, angelic and sexy all at the same time. I smiled at how focus his face looked. He glanced over and smiled back at me. The song came to a close with the same soft notes as the beginning.

He left his fingers on the keys and looked over at me, giving me that crooked grin of his.

"So?"

"Again, is there anything you're not good at?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I guess you'll have to stick around to find out."

"Oh, I'm willing to stick around, Dr." I bit my bottom lip and winked.

He brought his left hand to my face and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. He licked his lips as he lowered his head. I closed my eyes just as our lips touched. They stayed pressed together for a couple of seconds. Edward parted his lips and they began to move with mine. He twisted his body slightly bringing his right hand behind my neck, holding our faces together.

I don't know how long we sat there kissing, since time seems to not exist when we are together like this, but we were both pulled back into the real world when we heard a blood curdling cry from downstairs. I could've sworn my heart stopped when I heard that scream. Edward and I both ran down the stairs.

The first thing we saw was Emmett yelling at Ethan and Aiden in the corner. They both had tears in their eyes, their heads hung low. We ran into the kitchen, Esme was bouncing a screaming and crying Lexi in her arms, trying to calm her down and Rose was in the freezer pulling out ice. Carlisle was walking in with his medical bag.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, worried.

"Daddy!" she cried, lifting her head and reaching for Edward. "Owie, owie!"

Alexis had a bleeding gash just above her eyebrow, the blood streaming down her face. Edward took her and sat her on the counter so he could look at the cut; Carlisle came up beside him to help.

_Oh, gosh, blood._

I grabbed onto the counter and held my breath.

"How did this happen?" Edward asked, angry.

"They were playing in the playroom. They started arguing. Emmett got up to separate them then we heard Lexi scream. Emmett found Lexi near the table on the floor screaming in pain, the boys looking at her," Esme explained. "They said they pushed her and she tripped over a toy, slamming her forehead into the table."

"Bella, are you okay? You look kind of green," Rosalie commented.

"Rose, can you take Bella outside? She gets nauseous at the sight of blood."

"Sure, Edward. Come on Bella." Rosalie wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling one of my arms around her shoulder and led me outside. "Have a seat. Put your head between your legs."

"Thanks, Rose." I did as she told me.

"You're dating a doctor; you're around clumsy kids all the time and you get sick at the sight of blood. Nice."

"I know, right?"

We sat out there for ten minutes waiting to get the all clear. Carlisle came to check on us.

"Carlisle, how is Lexi?" I asked the minute he walked out the door.

"She's going to be fine. The cut isn't deep enough for stitches. Edward will just have to watch her closely tonight. She hit the table pretty hard. How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm better, thank you. How's Edward?"

"He's still trying to calm Lexi and himself down. Lexi's gotten scrapes and bruises before, but nothing like this. It really scared him."

"This is just awful."

"The blood is all cleaned up if you want to go back inside and see them," Carlisle mentioned.

"Thank you Carlisle."

I stood up a little too quickly and had to grab onto the table to steady myself.

"Whoa, whoa. Are you sure you're okay?" Carlisle asked, standing up and grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Yeah, I just stood up too quickly."

I slowly made my way inside. Edward was sitting on the couch, Alexis cradled in his arms. She was still hiccoughing. He gave a small smile when he noticed me. I sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing my temple.

"I'm fine, better than this one."

"She'll be okay."

"I got owie, Bella," Alexis said with a pout.

"Aw, I see sweetie. Does it hurt?"

She nodded her head, sniffling.

"I'm sorry. Daddy make it feel better?"

"A little. You kiss it?"

"You want me to kiss your owie?" I asked.

She nodded.

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the bandage part of her forehead.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder. He lifted his arm, wrapping it around my shoulder, and pulled me closer.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Alright, let's go." He kissed the top of my head then stood up with Alexis. "Mom, I think we're going to go."

"Oh, I don't want you to go yet," Esme said, walking towards us. "I haven't had a chance to show Bella any of your baby pictures."

"She'll be coming back, mom. Unless you all scared her away," he commented.

"No, we would never, but then again your brother did embarrass her," she smiled. "Bella, thank you for coming. I hope to see you again," she said, giving me a hug.

"Yes, I would love to come back. Thank you, Esme," I giggled.

"Take care, Edward." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby girl, feel better."

"Bye nana." Lexi leaned forward and gave Esme a kiss. "Bye papa!" she yelled.

"Bye, honey," Carlisle said, coming up behind Esme. He gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella."

"You, too, Carlisle."

We said good-bye to Emmett, Rosalie and the boys. Both Ethan and Aiden apologized to Alexis before we left as did Emmett. Rosalie and I set up a lunch date for later in the week.

Edward drove me home. We both had work in the morning and we both thought it was too early for sleepovers with Alexis in the house.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I finished it last week and sent it off to my beta, but when I got it back I was not happy with it. So I let it sit for a bit, changed a few things then sent the changes back to my beta.**

**Big thanks, hugs and kisses, go out to Moi (eddiescherry) for betaing this story. She's been extremely busy lately working on her ific project. Moi, thank you for helping me out.  
**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far and added my story to favorites or alerts. Let me know what you think of this chapter by hitting that button below.  
**


	11. Sleepover with the Dr

**A/N: Just a brief note, a longer one will be at the end. Thank you Dawn (kyla713) for stepping in to beta. You made my words look pretty. xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Oh, there is a lemon so young viewers beware.  
**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Seepover, seepover, seepover," Alexis chanted, from the back seat of my car.

"Yes, we're having a sleepover, but you have to ask your daddy if you can sleep in the bed with us. I'm not making that decision," I told her as I parked the car and turned the ignition off.

Tonight, I'm spending the night at Edward's. It's the first time I'll be spending the night at his place; another step in our relationship. I just can't believe it's only been about three months that we've been dating. I feel like I've known Edward for years, we're so comfortable with each other.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because your daddy is the boss and I don't want to say yes if he's going to say no," I said.

"Come on, Bella, he won know," she coaxed.

"Oh, he'll know when you come into the bed and you tattle on me," I said, getting out of the car.

I watched Alexis unbuckle herself from her car seat and I opened the door for her to get out.

"I won tell," she said, batting her eyelashes at me.

"You say that now, but I've seen how easily you rat me out to him. Remember that day when Alice and I bought you ice cream before dinner?" I asked, taking her hand and walking towards the hospital. "We cleaned you up and everything, there was no proof of ice cream on you and even told you what to say if he asked, but what happened when your dad asked if you had ice cream?"

She looked up at me all sad. She knew what she did.

"I tol daddy you and Al baught ice ceam," she said, with a little pout.

"Yes, you did and you got Alice and me in trouble."

Edward had glared at us and then proceeded to give us the disappointed speech. Alexis felt really bad afterward, which made me feel awful. Not only did he scold me and Alice for not being the adults in the situation, but he also scolded Alexis for going against him. I knew Edward had said no ice cream, but I just couldn't resist the blue, puppy dog eyes she gave me. I was going to jump in, but then I had to remind myself that she wasn't my daughter. Edward was the parent and I had to let him make the rules and discipline her how he saw fit, even if I don't always agree with it.

"I no mean to," she said sadly.

"I know you didn't, sweetie," I said, picking her up. "Your daddy has just taught you not to lie."

She looked at me, kissed me on the lips and hugged me tight.

She laid her head on my shoulder as we walked through the electronic doors. I shivered a little as the cold air hit my skin and Alexis lifted her head when she heard some ladies at the desk laughing. There were four of them, all wearing pink scrubs.

I looked around the waiting area and there were two people sitting there. It was late; after seven o'clock on a Friday night. I approached the desk, lifting Alexis up higher on my hip.

"Ugh, sign her name and what you're here for," the blond said, without looking at me.

"We're actually here to pick someone up," I told her.

"Well, take a look around. Do you see the person you're looking for?" she asked, copping an attitude.

"They're not a patient. We're here to pick up Dr. Cullen."

"And you are?" a brunette asked, eyeing me.

"Daddy!" Alexis yelled, wiggling to get down.

I put her down on her feet and watched her run to Edward, who was walking down the hall.

"Hey, baby girl," he said, kneeling down to scoop her up in his arms. "How are you?" he asked, pecking her little lips.

"Daddy, can I seep wit you an Bella?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Edward looked at her, his eyes wide, and then looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed it as they made their way to me. I wasn't expecting her to ask him right away. That child has a one track mind.

"Hi," he greeted, placing a chaste kiss on my lips and then gave me a questioning eye. "Did you tell her to ask me that?"

"So, can I?" Alexis interrupted.

"How about we talk about it in the car?" he suggested, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Yaye!" she exclaimed.

"Good night, Dr. Cullen," the nurses said, in unison.

Edward looked over his shoulder and said a simple 'good bye.'

"Why are you excited? That doesn't mean yes," he told her.

"Yeah, it do. It wat nana an papa an Uncle Emmie say bufor I get sumthin."

I laughed at her reasoning and because she just ratted them all out. Edward hated when his parents and brother gave into Alexis so easily stating that it was hard for him to set up ground rules when they went behind his back and gave her whatever she wanted. I tried to explain to him that it's because she's the only girl and she has that Cullen pout down pact.

"Well, I'll just have to talk to those three about that because this time the answer is no."

"But?" she objected, sticking her lip out and giving Edward the puppy dog eyes.

I looked at her and she already had a pool of tears forming in her lids.

"No buts, young lady."

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Alexis Grace."

Edward gave her the eye and she hushed her cries, but held her arms out to me. I looked at him and he passed her over, letting go of my hand. Alexis placed her head on my shoulder and cried softly.

"Edward," I said, looping my arm through his and grabbed onto his bicep. "You know I can't be the one to make those decisions. It's not my house and," I paused, not wanting to say the next part. "She's not my daughter and I don't want to over step my boundaries. Please don't be mad at me because she asked."

"I'm not mad at you, Bella," he said, opening the car doors for Alexis and I. "Once again, she gets upset because I tell her no. I really wish my parents and brother would tell her no every once in awhile. She acts like she's never heard it before."

Alexis climbed into her seat and buckled herself in. I shut the door after her handing the keys to Edward.

"Well, if it's any conciliation, Rose tells her no," I shrugged, caressing his arm.

"That's because Rose doesn't cave with her own boys."

I gave him a weak smile and stood on my tip toes to kiss his pouty lips gently, and then got into the car and he followed. We drove to his house and we talked quietly about tomorrow, which was Alexis' birthday party. Alexis sat in the back, sulking.

Since it was already late, Edward cooked hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for dinner. Afterward, Edward did the dishes while I got Alexis ready for bed, which included a bath and a bedtime story. She asked, again, if she could sleep with us and I told her she couldn't. I told her Edward and I needed our alone time and she understood.

Edward really didn't give her enough credit; Alexis is a smart girl. She understood the g-rated version of what's going on, telling the kids at the center that Edward and I were going to get married.

When I made my way downstairs, Edward was still cleaning up. I took a seat on the kitchen counter, curving my hands around the edge as my eyes followed his every move.

"Did you get her to sleep okay?" he asked, shutting the fridge.

"She's out like a light, though she did ask if she could sleep in your bed again," I mentioned.

"What did you tell her?" he inquired, placing his hands on my knees and moving them apart so he could stand between my legs.

"I told her that we needed our alone time," I replied, running my hands up and down his arms.

"She understood that?" he asked, surprised.

"Edward, she knows that we're dating," I explained, sliding my arms around his neck and locking my hands. "She may not say it that way, but she does tell people that I come over and that we kiss. You'd have to be dense to not get what that means."

"I know. My baby girl is growing up. I mean she's turning four on Monday, and I'm not ready for that," he said softly, running his hands over my denim covered thighs.

"I think you should try to get used to it because it's only going to get worse from here on out."

"Thank you, Bella for helping me with Lexi," he mumbled, nuzzling his face in my neck and kissing the skin below my ear. "Thank you for letting me drive your car around while mine is in the shop," he continued with another kiss in the same spot. "And thank you for spending the night with me," he whispered in my ear. "This night has been long overdue."

Edward licked the shell of my ear and tugged on the lobe.

"Hm," I hummed. "Is two weeks too long for you?" I smiled, tilting my head to give him better access.

"Yes, way too long," he muttered, sucking and licking the skin on my neck.

I pressed my lips together and moaned. The room suddenly got really warm and I felt my skin flush as Edward continued to make his mark on my body. He grabbed my ass and pulled my body closer to his, my hands snaking their way into his hair. I tugged at his locks, making him look at me. I no longer wanted to feel his lips on my neck, I wanted to feel the smooth pair on my own. I crashed mine to his, sucking on his top lip and felt his tongue trace my lower one and slip in. We were devouring each other and not in a pretty way, but we were both in need of each other.

It had been two weeks since we'd been together. Two weeks of kissing, of little touches and wanting more, but never being able to continue because of work, friends or family obligations. Tonight was the night that we were finally going to get our release.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and wiggled against his erection, which was getting harder by the minute. I could feel my panties get wet with each kiss and the heat build. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me off the counter. We broke the kiss once he hit the stairs and I peppered kisses on his chin, along his jaw and down his neck. I licked and pulled on his ear earning a growl.

I giggled when we made it up the stairs and he slammed me against the wall.

"Shh," I whispered with a snort. "You'll wake Lexi."

He bucked his hips up and I moaned feeling his erection strain against his shorts.

"Bedroom, now," I ordered.

His grip tightened around me as he pulled away from the wall. He took us into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He laid me down on the bed and stood before me just gazing. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I flipped my hair out from under my head. His lids lowered and his eyes were dark green in color. His hands went to my sides, slipping my shirt north and revealing my bra. He kneeled on the bed and kissed along my stomach. His hands ran over my bra and I felt him smile when he felt my nipples already perk.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who thinks two weeks is too long," he smirked.

He tugged my shirt off and made quick action of licking and nipping at my cleavage. His thumb slipped under the fabric, brushing back and forth and making me squirm under his gentle touch. I arched my back into his chest and Edward slid his hand that was on my hip behind my back holding me against his body. The other left my breast to unhook my bra with one try. He pulled away long enough to slide the straps down my arms and threw the useless piece of clothing (his words, not mine) onto the floor.

He knelt back and stared at my chest again.

"Perfection," he commented with that sexy smirk that can piss me off and turn me on simultaneously.

I sat up, grabbing onto his face and pulling it towards mine. I slid my tongue in his mouth and let it explore. I licked the sides of his mouth, the back of his teeth and tangoed with his tongue. His one hand caressed and pinched one of my breasts while the other held my hips down as he grinded into my core.

I moaned, wanting the pieces of clothing below the waist off. Edward kissed his way down my body from my chin, down my throat, paying special attention to the hollow at the bottom then to the valley between my breasts. He paused to lick, suck and gently bite the nipple that wasn't receiving attention. Then he switched making sure each received the right amount of attention. My fingers knotted themselves in his silky locks. I hummed in contentment.

His free hand ran up and down my side sending electric shockwaves through my body. He licked a path from my jeans to my breasts then placed hot, open mouth kisses back down. His hands went to the button on my jeans and he quickly undid them, lowering the zipper and pulling them off in one quick motion.

"God, Bella, I can smell how wet you are," he said, his hands sliding up my legs.

His hands went to my core and he toyed with me, running two fingers up and down then pressing his thumb against my covered clit.

"Edward," I whimpered at his touch, wanting more.

He slid the fabric aside and slipped two fingers inside, again running them up and down those lips.

"Please, Edward," I begged, looking at him with hooded eyes.

He slid one finger in, moving it in and out slowly. I bit my bottom lip and asked for more. He complied, slipping in another finger.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the pleasure his fingers were giving me. Suddenly, I no longer felt his long fingers curving to hit a g-spot; instead, it was his tongue and warm mouth. That amazing muscle was now licking, flicking, and sending waves of pleasure through my body. I lifted my head and looked down, seeing his tousled locks between my legs.

_Oh fuck me. _I thought as I slammed my head back against the bed, arching my back.

I could feel the tension in my stomach tighten with each movement and added pressure against my clit. Edward looked up at me and I could see the lust and desire sparkling in his eyes. His tongue slipped in and out, he'd move it in wave like motions making my body writhe. At one point, the feelings became too much and my legs tightened around his head. He chuckled sending vibrations coursing through my body, making my toes curl.

"Edward," I mewled.

His hands pushed my thighs apart so he could continue working his magic. I gripped the comforter trying to regain control over the sensations that were shooting up and down my body. His hands snuck under my ass and he pulled my body closer to his face.

His tongue slipped in deeper with this new closeness, and his nose pressed against my clit. I could feel my undoing getting closer. I grabbed and squeezed my breasts, moaning as I stared at the top of Edward's head. My hands slid down my abdomen, down to his hair. My fingers tugged at his locks and he growled.

"Mmm, Edward," I moaned, my body writhing.

I could tell Edward knew I was coming soon. He brought one hand out and pressed two fingers inside as his wonderful mouth sucked and his teeth gently bit my clit.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the pillow, placed it over my face and screamed. My walls clenched around his fingers, my release pulsating throughout my entire body. He pulled his fingers out and slid them in his mouth.

Each orgasm with Edward got better and better. Each time, he found some new way to tease me and make me feel good. Riding out the waves that were flowing through my body, I threw the pillow off my face. I bit my bottom lip, eyeing Edward with desire and appreciation.

_I love it when this man makes me come with those long fingers and that tongue of his._

"I love when you come for me, beautiful," he smiled, lifting his head from between my legs and licking his lips.

I sat up, fisting his shirt and pulling him down on top of me. I kissed his mouth like it was the last kiss I was going to get from him. It was wet, forceful and rushed, but I didn't care. I wanted to taste every part of his mouth, my tongue wrestling with his.

My hands wandered down his torso and resting on his hip pulled him closer to my naked body. I could feel his full erection, straining to get free. Edward groaned as he bucked his hips against my heated core. My hands slinked under his shirt and my nails grazed his toned abdomen. He hissed into my mouth. I pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it off to the side. I pushed against his chest making him sit back as I raised my upper body. I then pushed him down against the pillows and he made himself comfortable. I straddled his waist, giving him my sexy smirk as his hands ran up and down the sides of my upper torso, his thumbs skimming the sides of my breasts.

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before making my way down his now exposed chest. It was my second favorite part of his body.

_One guess as to what my favorite is._

I licked around his pecs and sucked on his nipples. One of my hands went behind my back and cupped Edward's dick through the fabric.

"God, Bella, you're killing me," he groaned.

"Good," I smiled, evilly.

I slid my body down his hips so I was now straddling his legs. I slowly unbuttoned his shorts and lowered the zipper. Pulling his pants down, I left his boxer briefs on. I breathed hot air on his dick making him squirm. I pulled on the elastic band, sticking one hand in and pulling his magnificent length out of its confines. He hissed when he felt the cool air hit.

I stroked it, up and down then leaned down and placed a kiss on the head.

"Bella, I need to feel you around me. I want to be inside you. No more playing," he said, through ragged breaths. "I just want you to ride me, beautiful."

"Fuck, Edward, how can I resist when you talk to me like that?"

I made quick movement to rid him of his underwear. I grabbed his dick, giving it a little squeeze and licked from the base to the head of his shaft.

"Fuck, Bella."

I giggled.

_I love making this man squirm._

I released his penis and crawled up his body. I straddled his hips, rocking over his cock, letting my warm juices tease him. His hands grabbed ahold of my hips and held them still.

"No more playing," he scolded.

"Okay, Dr.," I grinned.

I lifted myself up and Edward positioned himself at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself onto him staring at Edward he gradually filled me. I could see that he wanted to just buck his hips up and already fully be inside of me, but he restrained. The moment he was completely inside, my eyes closed and I hummed as my body started to feel whole.

Edward's hands grabbed onto my sides and I rocked my hips as my body adjusted to his size. When I felt comfortable, I began to move slowly. Edward kept his hips on the bed, letting me set my own pace. I could hear his subtle growls and groans as I picked up my pace.

"God, Bella, you feel so good around me. Can't get enough of you," he breathed.

His hands slid from my sides up to my breasts and pinched my nipples making me hiss with delight. I grabbed his hands, intertwined our fingers and held them in front of us. I leaned my body forward to taste his delectable lips. Edward started lifting his hips off the bed, gently thrusting himself inside of me. I whimpered into his mouth.

There is nothing like the feelings that run through your body and your heart when you are intimate with someone in this manner.

I pulled away from his swollen lips and placed his hands on my hips. My hands traveled all over his chest, digging my nails into his skin whenever he hit the right spot. Both of our bodies glistening with sweat.

"Oh, God, Edward, this feels so good," I mewled.

"I know, Bella," he grunted.

I picked up the pace when my muscles started to tighten in the pit of my stomach. Edward met each one of my motions. I mewled some more as I grinded my hips against his dick.

"I'm getting close, Edward," I told him.

"Me, too, beautiful," he said with haggard breaths.

He grabbed one of my hands and brought it down to my clit. Our fingers together pinched and pressed it making my undoing come closer and closer. I arched my back and tilted my head back, my hair sweeping against the top of his thighs.

"Shit, Bella."

With a little more pinching and a couple more bucks, my muscles clenched around Edward, and I bit my bottom lip as hard as I could, whimpering as my orgasm exploded. Edward sat up and covered my mouth with his allowing me to scream out without too much noise. My arms wrapped around his back and I dug my nails into his muscles. He continued to pump inside of me until his body stilled and I felt him come.

We held onto each other tightly, kissing with passion, as we rode out our orgasm together. He laid back pulling me down with him and rolled us over onto our sides. My legs tangled in between his as we continued to kiss passionately.

Every moment that I spend with him, my feelings grow stronger and stronger. I am quickly falling for Edward and it kind of scares me at how fast these emotions are hitting me. I thought the feelings I felt for him those first six months were tough to figure out, but those were nothing in comparison. My heart hurts whenever he is away from me and my body gravitates to his whenever we are together. All of these new emotions I am feeling, I put them into these kisses. I've never been in love so I don't know what it feels like, but if it's anything like the way I feel now; then I have no problem shouting it off the roof top.

I pulled away first, placing another gentle kiss on his now reddish ones before resting my forehead against his.

"We need to make love more often. No more going two weeks. However, the release that comes from being pent up so long is quite unbelievable," I smirked.

"Well, at least I know you're not cheating on me with a toy when you come like that," he teased.

"No, no toy," I shook my head, smiling. "How could I ever go back to toys after experiencing you?" I replied, squeezing his length which was still inside of me.

"Bella," he growled. "If you want to get any sleep tonight, I suggest you not do that."

"I promise, I'll behave, Dr," I smiled.

"Have I told you how much I enjoy hearing you call me Dr. when you're playful like this?"

"Mm, it never hurts to say it again," I shrugged.

"I'm going to shower real quick. Do you want to join me?" he asked, pulling out.

"Yes," I said, rolling off the side of the bed.

I followed behind him watching his butt muscles tighten then relax with each step. He opened the shower door and leaned in to turn the water on. He turned around to catch me ogling his body, my eyes hooded and my finger in between my teeth. He licked his lips before giving me his sexy smirk. He grabbed ahold of my hand, pulling my finger from my mouth and pulled me into the shower to get cleaned up.

I was sleeping peacefully on my back, my face nuzzled in the crook of Edward's neck, one of his arms lying over my stomach, holding me tight, when I felt an extra thirty-five pounds on top of my legs.

"Bella," she whispered.

"Hmm," I hummed.

"Wake uuuuup," she sang.

"It's too early, Lexi. Go back to sleep," I mumbled.

"I not tired," she whined.

"Lexi, go lay next to Bella and close your eyes," Edward ordered.

I held my arm out, motioning for her to come lay next to me. Alexis rolled and cuddled into my side, and I was surprised she did as she was told so easily.

I don't know how many more hours we were able to sleep, but I was woken up by an annoying ring coming from the night stand.

"Turn it off," I groaned, turning my body away from the noise.

"Hello," Edward answered, groggily. "Hi, mom…yes, you woke me up…I was up late…nothing, mom…the birthday girl will be arriving fashionably late on Bella and Rose's orders," he mumbled. "Yeah…alright…love you, too…bye."

I heard him put the phone down. He then wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my body closer to him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured against my hair.

I felt him take a deep breath then sigh as he let the air out.

"My shampoo smells so good on you," he complimented.

I giggled, ruining all chances at pretending to be asleep.

"Hi," I whispered. "And I thought she said she wasn't tired." I smiled looking at Alexis, who was out cold against my side.

Edward lifted his head and smiled.

"I'm surprised that worked. I didn't think she'd go back to sleep. I may need you to spend the night more often," he mentioned, kissing my ear.

"Hmm," I hummed. "I think that could be arranged a couple nights a week."

I turned my head towards his and kissed him gently. Edward deepened it and pressed his morning wood against my back side. We moaned into each others' mouths when I wiggled my ass against him.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he mumbled against my lips.

"Mm, it's up to you to decided whether or not we finish _tonight, _because Lord knows we can't finish with a four-year-old in the bed with us," I breathed.

"Just a little insight into how life will be when we have kids," he said, nonchalantly.

_Sexy boyfriend say what?_

"Are you ready for some breakfast? We can leave her here, she'll wake up eventually," he mentioned, like he just didn't say anything out of the norm.

"Um, yeah, do you mind if I cook?" I asked, pushing his comment to the back of my mind.

"Sure thing, beautiful."

We walked downstairs; Edward touching and teasing the whole way to the kitchen. Once there, we cooked French toast together.

Alexis came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes thirty minutes later. She squealed when we told her happy birthday and placed the plate of French toast and syrup in front of her. We quickly ate and then Edward cleaned up downstairs while I took Alexis upstairs to bathe and get dressed.

I let her pick out her outfit; she chose a plaid skort, a red tee that read perfectly sweet and matching plaid flip flops. It was the outfit that I bought her on our last shopping trip with Alice. She also packed her watermelon bathing suit and a towel for later.

Alexis sat on Edward's bed watching her show as Edward and I showered quickly. We weren't in there for long since we'd taken one only a few hours earlier; only showering at all to get the syrup and cooking ingredients off of us. We dressed then headed downstairs with Alexis to get everything to leave.

Edward carried his daughter and our bags outside and I followed behind them, locking up the house as he helped Alexis get into the car.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day to have a birthday party with an inflatable water slide and moon bounce. The warm weather was not convenient for these men working on everyone's lawns.

I smiled, thinking about the fun we'll be having today as I made my way to the passenger side door. Just as I opened it, I heard someone call my name 'Isabella?'

I froze; I knew that deep voice. I used to hear it in my nightmares. I really didn't need to see the face to confirm my hunch, but to make sure I wasn't just hearing things, I looked. There, standing in a green shirt that read TruGreen on the upper left hand corner, khaki pants, and a matching green baseball cap was my ex-boyfriend. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes gazed over my body.

My heart was beating so rapidly that I could feel the beats reverberating in my ears. I couldn't catch my breath, I felt like I was gasping for air as I stared at his face. Feeling uncomfortable with his eyes on me, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward yelling my name pulled me out of my minor panic attack.

I turned around to him. I could see the look of worry on his face as he leaned over the center console with his hand outstretched, waiting for me to take it. I placed my shaky hand in his and slid into the seat, shutting the door behind me but not before hearing 'Goodbye, Isabella'. I pulled my seat belt on and looked over at him.

"Are you okay? Your hand is shaking and you look like you just saw a ghost," he commented, cupping the side of my face with his free hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, offering a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, again.

"Yeah, let's get Lexi to her party," I reassured him with a weak smile.

Edward let go of my face and backed the car out. I turned around to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. He was still standing there, smirking, adding a small wave and a wink. I turned back around, trying to calm my breathing. I could feel the bile in the back of my throat wanting to come up, and I covered my mouth out of instinct.

Alexis talked the whole way to the Cullen's house, which I didn't mind. She helped keep my thoughts away from the man standing outside Edward's house, working on his lawn.

As soon as Edward put the car into park behind Carlisle's black Mercedes, Alexis swiftly unbuckled herself from her car seat and jumped out of the car. I pulled the handle on the door and stepped out, not waiting for Edward to open it for me. He quickly made his way around the front of the car and stood in front of me, his hands going to the sides of my face and holding it so that I was looking into his eyes.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked. "You wouldn't keep anything from me?"

As always, whenever I was nervous and stressed, I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. I didn't want to tell Edward about seeing my ex. I didn't know what to make of it. I wanted to wait until I had time to process everything, time to talk to Charlie about it; but having him look into my eyes with nothing but concern changed my mind.

"Edward, I'm not sure if I'm okay. I just saw someone I thought I'd never see again," I confessed, gripping his wrists.

"Who did you see and where? At my house?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

I nodded my head. "One of the guys working on your lawn, well he's...it was James," I said, honestly.

I watched Edward's eyes go wide, filling with anger and his jaw clenched. He didn't have a chance to say anything else because he was interrupted by an annoying horn honking incessantly as a silver Audi pulled into the driveway next to us.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head as I dropped my hands. I turned my attention to the occupants of the car and Alice popped out of the passenger side.

"Looky what we have here, Jazz. Two horny lovebirds," Alice smirked. "Hello, my friend," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted, reciprocating her hug and turned to repeat the gesture to Jasper. "Hi Jasper."

"Edward," Alice smirked, poking him in the chest then giving him a tight squeeze.

"Hello, little pixie," he smiled, weakly as he gave her a small squeeze then let her go. "How's it going, J?" Edward asked, shaking his hand.

Over the last month, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I had gone on a couple of double dates during the week. The dates had gone so well that Edward and Jasper had started to hang out. The past couple of Saturdays, they'd gone to workout, play basketball, have a guy's day...whatever that entails. They have a little bromance blooming, while Alexis spends the day with Alice and I. We take her shopping and Alice goes a little overboard in Gymboree.

"Good. What are you two doing out here and where's the birthday girl?" he asked.

Jasper adored Alexis and like everyone else, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"We just got here actually and she's most likely out back by now, jumping in the moon bounce," Edward replied.

"You two better get in here before Esme drags you inside," Rose hollered from the front door.

The four of us made our way up the driveway and inside, greeting Rose as we passed by. Edward slid his hand along my lower back and rested it on the side of my hip, giving it a small squeeze.

"I promise, we'll talk about this later. Right now, let's just enjoy your daughter's party," I whispered.

"I'll try, Bella," he said, bringing his head down to kiss my lips gently. "I'm not happy about this confession of yours."

"I know, which is why I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want to tell you before the party knowing that we couldn't talk about it."

Edward pressed his lips together and shook his head. He was frowning. I made him frown and there was nothing I could do at this time to take it away. I wanted nothing more than to talk to him, but I couldn't. We were at a party; a party for his daughter. We both had to put on smiling faces and get through the day.

Esme greeted us with hugs and kisses. After introducing her to Alice and Jasper, she ushered us outside to mingle with the other parents.

After playing pretend for a few hours, Alice looped her arm through mine. "Excuse me boys, but I'm going to steal my best friend for a little bit."

Alice led me inside and poured us both a glass of wine.

"Okay, spill," she ordered. "Did last night not go that well?"

"No, last night was great. In fact, I think spending the night at his house will become somewhat part of the routine. Um." I paused, taking a big gulp of wine before continuing. "The issue didn't come up until this morning," I told her.

"What? Did you try to get rid of his morning wood and get interrupted?" Alice asked, with a mischievous smirk, taking a sip of her wine.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "Ali, you'll never believe who I saw."

"Who, B?" she asked, her smirk instantly leaving her face when she saw my worried look.

"James," I whispered.

"What?!" she exclaimed, spilling some of her wine as she flew her hands in the air. "Where?"

"Will you be quiet, Ali?! Gosh," I shushed her.

"Oh my God, does Edward know?"

"Yeah, I told him when we were standing in the driveway right before you pulled up," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And Jasper and I interrupted you two. I'm sorry, B." she apologized, pulling my arm and grabbing my hand.

"If it wasn't you, it would've been Rose," I shrugged.

"Okay, so where did you see him?" she asked.

"He works for the lawn company in Edward's neighborhood. He was trimming Edward's bushes this morning when we were leaving," I explained.

"Did he see you?"

"He called my name, that's how I saw him."

"Did he say anything else?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Ali, aren't they supposed to notify you if someone you put a restraining order on gets out of jail?"

"You'd think so, but I don't know. What are you going to do, B?"

"I don't know, Ali. I was so scared seeing him standing in front of me, but now I realize that it was a stupid reaction. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm more worried about Edward. When I told him about James and I, he said he wanted to hurt him and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to have to bail my boyfriend out of jail for assault," I said, expressing my concern.

"Bella, I don't see Edward doing that," she assured me, squeezing my hand.

"I hope not."

"Bella, Ali, come play," Alexis said, running into the kitchen with her bathing suit on, all wet.

She grabbed our hands and led us outside to the moon bounce. We both took off our shoes and jumped in with the other kids. Jumping and playing with them made Alice and I feel like little kids again. It was a great feeling to have the wind blowing in your face, your hair flying in the air with each jump; especially after the morning I'd had. It was nice to get distracted for the moment.

We even showed off for the kids, with Alice starting by doing a front flip and I followed. I was elated when I landed it because Lord knows I'd never be able to do that on solid ground. She did a cartwheel as I did a back flip with my hands. Showing off made all the kids want to try, so we first taught them to do handstands. We had to hold their legs since it was too bouncy for them to stay up on their own.

"Edward!" all the kids yelled in unison when he entered the air filled contraption with Jasper.

"You two look like you're having fun," he commented with his signature crooked smile.

"We are. What have you two been up to?" I asked, helping Alexis do a headstand.

Unfortunately, Alexis twisted her body and both she and I toppled over on Edward. All three of us started laughing as we tried to get untangled. Edward held on to me as Alexis stood up and started jumping near us.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"For over-reacting earlier. I didn't bother to think about your feelings and thoughts. I immediately wanted to protect you but I don't know if you even need or want me to protect you. I don't like having tension between us."

"I don't either. To be honest, I don't know what to make of this development, Edward. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all, but I'm not scared. I was at first, but after thinking about it and talking to Ali, I realized that he had power over my life for a couple of months and I won't let him have that again," I said softly but in a determined voice.

"Alright kids, time for cake and presents!" Esme announced.

All the kids screamed and made their way out of the netted entrance. Alice and Jasper helped to make sure none of them fell out. I stood up to make my way out, but Edward grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me down on top of him.

"Umph," we both said in unison.

Edward tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before lifting his head, inching closer and closer to my face. I licked my lips in anticipation. He pressed his lips to my mine, opening his mouth and closing it around my bottom lip, sucking it gently. My hands slid up his chest and held his face close to mine and he kissed me once more.

"You amaze me, Bella," he complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks, Edward. We better get going before they send Emmett to come find us."

We got up and made our way over to the rest of the group who were gathered around a table full of presents, plates, napkins, and forks. Emmett noticed our approach and wiggled his eyebrows at us. Both Edward and I rolled our eyes and shook our heads. We went and stood by Alexis who grabbed onto my hand and gave me a smile full of teeth.

Esme walked out of the house carrying a big rectangle cake with white icing and Dora the Explorer and her trusty pal Boots on top, plus four burning candles.

"Happy Birthday to you…." Edward and I started to song as everyone joined in.

"Okay, Lexi, make a wish and blow out the candles," Esme told her, placing the cake in front of her grand-daughter.

Alexis looked up at her dad and then at me. She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes before blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped for her.

"What did you wish for?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Alice, she's not supposed to tell otherwise it won't come true," Rose scolded, as she winked at me.

A couple hours later the party wound down, leaving just the Cullen family, Alice, Jasper and I. Carlisle had taken a liking to Jasper, talking about Civil War era history. I didn't know Carlisle was such a history buff, but I should've known since Edward is one, too. Edward and Emmett were playing Rock Band with Ethan and Aiden in the toy room while us ladies sat on the sofa looking over photo albums.

Esme started it, bringing out Edward's first. The minute I opened the cover, I awed at the first couple of pictures. Baby Edward was a fat one. He had those chubby cheeks that you want to pinch and the rollie thighs that you want to squeeze. Esme told us that Emmett used to blow on Edward's stomach so it would make a fart sound and of Edward having a growth spurt when he was three, losing all his baby fat. One thing stayed the same, though...his emerald green eyes and his disheveled hair; even when it was shorter, it wouldn't cooperate.

Esme also pulled out Alexis' baby book, full of pictures that Edward sent her throughout the years before moving back to Seattle. She enjoyed looking at herself so small and fragile. She didn't believe it was her until she saw Edward cradling her in his arms. I also enjoyed looking at them. Alexis was one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. I'd say the most, but after seeing Edward, Emmett, and the boys' baby pictures, I couldn't pick a favorite. They all were in the running. Again, this family has some amazing genes. Rose mentioned that she had wanted the boys to model, but Emmett wouldn't have it.

After a couple more hours of looking at baby books, playing board games and eating barbecue that Carlisle cooked, we said our good-byes and headed back to Edward's house. Alexis fell asleep on the way.

Edward and I didn't further discuss the James issue, but I knew it wasn't a moot point.

**A/N: I apologize profusely for taking more than a month to update this story. A lot of shit has been going on in my life and this story basically got pushed to the back of my mind. First, no matter what I wrote for this chapter I was not happy with it. I wrote three different versions before deciding on this one. I had to stray from my original chapter outline to get it to work right. Second, friends and work have been occupying my life a lot lately. Plus, it's not easy to right about love and happiness when your own heart is hurting. **

**Say good-bye to my beta extraordinaire, the woman who thought of this plot and got me writing, Moi (eddiescherry). She stepped down because of other obligations like narrating the ific story Die to Self. If you haven't checked it out I demand that you do so.**** Moi has one sexy ass voice. So, Moi, thank you for everything: for all the times you chatted with me to help me through a problem I was having with chapters, for fixing all my grammar mistakes, and for helping me get back on track when I was getting lost. You totally rock and you know I love you dearly. I look forward to being able to work with you again in the future. xoxo**

**Say hello to my new beta Dawn (kyla713) who writes Anything But Conventional among numerous other stories. She has been reading WfDR since the beginning and I'm excited to have her correcting my grammar.** **She makes my words like pretty, correcting my mistakes in pink. If you haven't checked out her stories, I suggest you do so.  
**

**I want to say thank you to Caren and Kassiah for mentioning WfDR in their new blog called The Fictionators. It's a blog with a list of great Twilight fics that these women have read. They tell you about the story and give their personal opinion. The link is below...check it out.  
**

**http://fictionators(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=c4e1a79c835d152a**

**If you are still reading this long ass author's note...**

**Some fics I'm reading this week:**

**Want more Dr. DILF? - Confessions of a Nanny by Melissa228  
**

**Forbidden love affair - Brotherly Devotion by goldentemptress  
**

**Homelessward - Poughkeepsie by **

**Breaking Dawn twist - Beautiful Beat by americnxidiot  
**

**Secret Society - The Coven by phoenixhunter47**

**A new fic by a new author - Picture Windows by nerac**

**I'm already working on Chapter 12 so hopefully that won't take as long to post. I'm excited for this chapter and have been waiting to write it since the beginning.**

**I know I made you wait forever for this chapter, but PLEASE leave me some love by hitting that review button. Did you like it? Hate it? Thoughts? Questions? Let me know, I want to read what you have to say. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I passed 500 reviews...*SQUEAL!*  
**


	12. Weekend Getaway with Dr Right

**A/N: Okay, peeps, here is the next chapter. It's a long one and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Super big thanks to my beta Dawn (kyla713) for making my words look pretty and no I'm not sick of you yet. I love all your little quirks *mwah*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 12**

It was your typical Thursday. I was sitting at work, passing out lunches and counting down the hours until I saw Edward. He had told me that he had a surprise for me and had been leaving me little hints for the past two weeks as to what this surprise is.

The first clue had been a pine cone; then a cowboy hat, a disposable camera and lastly a box of chocolates. I still had no clue what it all added up to, and even enlisting the help of Leah, Jake and Alice hadn't helped; they'd given me jack crap.

Thinking about the last month, a lot had happened. Spending the night at Edward's had become part of the routine at least three times a week. I had come to realize my feelings for him ran deep through my heart and filled it up with a warmth I'd never felt before.

Alice insists that my feelings are love and that I must be dense if I think Edward doesn't feel the same. I'm not dense, I'm just being sensible. From the beginning, my feelings for him have always been stronger than his for me. I'm not saying that Edward can't _eventually_ 'love' me; I simply think that I don't believe that his feelings are that deep, yet. It took him eight months to tell Tanya that he loved her, why should he be any different with me?

"Hey, Bella, why don't you go ahead and take an early lunch today. That way you can leave early," Leah suggested, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay thanks, Leah. I'll be back." I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car stopping when I saw the singular red rose on the windshield being held down by the wiper blade.

It couldn't be, could it? He doesn't know where I work. Maybe Edward had left it for me, that made no sense; he knows I like Gerber Daises. _Get it together, Bella, you're being paranoid._

I continued walking to my car grabbing the rose from under the wiper blade and tossed it in the nearest trashcan. That's when I saw him walk out from between two cars from the corner of my eye.

"Isabella," he said softly.

"James," I seethed through clenched teeth, my hands fisted at my sides as I turned to look at him. "What do you want? You know you aren't supposed to come near me."

"Actually that restraining order expired a couple of months ago," he commented, taking casual steps toward me. With each of one of his steps, I took a step back, tightening my fists until finally he held up his hands in surrender. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Wow, that sounds oddly familiar," I snapped.

"I swear, that rose, it's a peace offering," he insisted, giving me a small smile.

"A peace offering?" I laughed without a trace of amusement. "What peace offering? I want nothing to do with you."

"I've changed, Isabella. Prison can do that to someone. Throughout my sentence, I've had time to think of all I've done, and everything I want to repent for. The way I acted toward you is at the top of that list," he explained.

"Fine, you're sorry, whatever," I rolled my eyes, still trying to keep my distance and remove myself from the situation.

"Let me properly apologize and take you to lunch or something," he suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued to hold his hands up in surrender. I scrutinized him and really didn't see him having an ulterior motive.

"It's just lunch," he added.

Maybe talking to him would help me understand, help me move on.

"_Just_ lunch and I only have thirty minutes, so you better make it count," I said, pointing a finger at him.

James gestured towards his car and I shook my head. We walked to a sandwich shop a couple blocks away and we both ordered food and a drink; James paying for both of us. I objected and argued, but still lost. I would've shoved cash in his hands, but I didn't have any.

We sat down at a table near the front; I didn't want to sit in a secluded area with him. Once we both finished half a sandwich before he started to explain.

"Okay, talk," I shrugged, taking another bite of my turkey sandwich.

He wiped his face with his napkin and took a quick drink of his soda.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I'm sorry for hitting you and hurting you both physically and emotionally," he apologized.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up his finger.

"Just let me finish before you say anything. I grew up watching my father hit my mother. He'd come home from work and if she didn't have dinner on the table waiting, he hit her. She didn't iron his clothes just right, he hit her. And he cheated on her multiple times, but she never left him because she had nothing of her own. Her life revolved around him and even if I tried to help her, he'd just turn on me. When I got older, I swore that I'd never treat any woman that way but that day you made me so angry that before I knew it, I was hitting you." He paused taking a deep breath before continuing.

"You have to understand, Isabella, I loved you. I'd never felt that way about a woman before and all those feelings were just so strong, I didn't know how to handle it. From the first time I saw you, I was memorized. From your hair to your skin to your eyes. And the way you bit your bottom lip because you were nervous, it was as if every other woman in the room that night disappeared and there was only you. I knew then that you were special and I had to have you. I had to make you mine."

I felt really uncomfortable hearing James talk about me like this; as if I were some sort of possession, a prize to be won.

"I had nothing but good intentions when it came to you and making you happy, Isabella. But when I saw you with that guy who I knew you used to date, I just lost it. The way he hugged you wasn't in a friendly way. I know you said that you both decided you were better off friends, but I watched the way he looked at you and touched you…Isabella, he still had feelings for you. And frankly, I was scared that you may go back to him since you _had _said he was your first love, and I couldn't lose you. You were my life, Isabella."

I shook my head in utter disbelief.

"I know none of that makes it right but I'm glad you pressed charges. Being in prison really helped me see that I had some issues I needed to deal with. Basically, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I sat there trying to digest everything he had just told me. He was right; his father hitting his mother and him didn't _excuse _his actions but it did help me to understand him better. I can't go on hating him anymore. I have a great man in my life and if accepting his apology helps him move forward and become a better man, then I will do it.

"Yes, I can forgive you, James."

"Oh," he said, standing up and pulling me into a tight hug. "Thank you, Isabella. Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

I stood with my hands at my side, uncomfortable. I could accept his apology, but I wasn't quite ready for this with him. James pulled away and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over-step my boundary. It's just that you accepting my apology was like number two on my list, and now I'm almost done with everything. I thought you'd be more difficult."

"What were you going to do if you didn't see me last month?" I asked.

"Well, I had already been looking for you and had hired a private investigator to help me locate you. I found out you were still in Seattle and that you worked at a daycare, but I didn't know which one until this week. I've been trying to find the courage to approach you for the last couple of days. I saw the way you looked at me at that house. You were scared and I'm sorry that I scared you. By the way, is that guy your new boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business."

"That means yes. It's good to see you happy again, Isabella. People were telling me that you hadn't really dated anyone since me. Again, I can't apologize enough for ruining your perception of men. Believe me, not all guys who charm and sweet talk you are like me."

"I know and thank you. Um…" I looked at my watch and noticed it was time for me to go. "I have to head back. Thanks for the lunch," I said, standing up.

He followed suit and we walked outside after throwing our trash away. He accompanied me back to the center and oddly enough, the more I talked to him, the more comfortable I felt.

"Thank you for letting me take you to lunch, Isabella. I guess I'll see you around?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Thank you for explaining, James. It really did help." I smiled, placing my hand in his to shake but instead he closed his fingers around it, lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. My cheeks turned red on their own accord.

"Bye, Isabella. It was great seeing you," he said, still holding my hand. "I don't know what you've been doing but you look great," he complimented with a smirk and a wink.

"Thanks. Bye, James." I pulled my hand out of his grasp and walked away, wiping the back of it along my jeans as subtly as possible. I could feel his eyes watching me until I rounded the corner.

After my early morning lunch, time seemed to fly. The kids were very rambunctious so I didn't have time to think about James or what was waiting for me after work. I left around five o'clock with Alexis. I dropped her off at the Cullen's house for the weekend and then headed to see my boyfriend.

_Oh, fuck_.

My jaw dropped and my mouth watered as I pulled into the driveway. There in the garage was Edward wearing dark fitted jeans and a white undershirt that showed off his biceps and his pecs nicely. And he was standing next to a beautiful, classic Ducati bike. I parked the car, turning the ignition off and jumping out

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted me with a big smile, walking towards me.

"Hello, handsome," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his chest for a hug.

"How was your day?" he asked, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I thought about telling Edward about James, but I figured it wasn't necessary. It was a harmless meeting and it wasn't like I planned on seeing him again.

"It was busy, but good," I replied with a smile as we walked into the garage. "What are you doing with your motorcycle?"

"Well, I'm getting it ready for a trip," he replied cryptically.

"Where are you going?" I inquired with a pout.

He lowered his head to kiss my pout away before answering my question.

"I'm not going anywhere. _We_ on the other hand…" he grinned.

"What?! You're taking me out on your bike?!" I asked, thrilled.

"Yup, it's just the first part of my surprise," he added, giving me a little squeeze.

"Edward, I don't understand why you're surprising me," I told him, resting my hands on his chest. "It's _your_ birthday this weekend, not mine."

"And I told you, I wanted to spend my birthday with you. Now don't worry, I have the whole weekend planned out and it all starts tonight," he said, scooping me up into his arms.

I let out a little yelp as I locked my arms around his neck. He carried me inside, hitting the garage door button before shutting the door behind us. He took us upstairs where we enjoyed the beginning of Edward's birthday weekend, alone.

After a long and active night, we woke up late the next day; so late, that it was early afternoon. Edward was running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to make sure we had everything we needed in order to go. I just sat on the sofa and watched. I offered to help but that stubborn man insisted that he had everything under control.

_Under control, my ass_. He had tried to print the same thing four times now and hadn't realized that the printer wasn't turned on. I really felt that I should have said something, but he said he was good.

I smiled at my thoughts.

"What are you smiling about?" he inquired, peering at me from the computer desk.

"Oh, nothing. Are you _sure_ you don't need my help?" I asked him again for good measure.

"No, just relax. As soon as I get this damn thing to print we can go. Why won't you print?" he questioned the computer in frustration.

I stood up and walked up behind him. I slid my hand into the back pocket of his black denim fitted jeans, placed my lips really close to his ear and whispered softly. "It might help if you turn the printer on." I reached around him to press the power button and the printer came alive.

"Oh, yeah, that might help," he mumbled.

"Mmhm," I smiled smugly.

"Don't smile at me like that. You know we're running late because of you," he said, looking over his shoulder as he shut down his laptop.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked incredulously.

"You were the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me last night," he stated, turning around to face me. "I wanted to go to bed but you just wanted more."

"Pssh. I'm sorry but if I remember correctly, I was fast asleep when a certain someone woke me up at some ungodly hour," I countered attacked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What can I say, you looked so sexy sleeping that I had to have you," he smirked, placing his hands on my hips.

He dipped his head and kissed along my neck. I hummed in appreciation. My hands found themselves twisted in his silky locks and I tugged on them gently, pulling his lips to mine and flicking his top lip with my tongue before he teasingly sucked at it.

I'm not sure we'll ever leave this house, but if this is what we'll be doing instead then I'm all for it.

He smiled when I moaned, kissing me one more time before pulling away. I kept my eyes closed waiting for his lips to come back to mine, and when they didn't I opened them to see him smirking.

This asshole gets me all hot and bothered, then pulls away; see if he gets any tonight. _Ah, who am I kidding? I can't resist him_.

"We really need to go," he said, grabbing the pieces of papers from the printer.

I followed him out to the garage; the door opened and the sun shined in. It was another warm day, not a cloud in the sky; it was a perfect day to take a ride on his motorcycle. I smiled as he handed me a red full-faced helmet.

"I want to make sure you are completely protected. I have a leather jacket for you, but it might be a little too warm for you to wear that today. You can if you want," he offered.

"No, I'm good. Do you mind helping me here?" I asked, holding the helmet up.

He took the helmet from my hands and held it above my head licking his lips and leaning down for a chaste kiss.

"That will have to hold me over for a little bit," he grinned.

"Where are we going?" I inquired as he pushed the helmet down on my head.

"I'm not telling you, but don't worry you'll find out soon. How does the helmet feel?" he asked, buckling it for me.

"It's very cushiony," I told him.

"Good," he said, putting on his own helmet.

He kicked his right leg over the bike and got comfortable. He held his hand out and took mine, helping me get on the bike. He turned the key and started it up and I gasped when I felt the vibrations against the lower half of my body. I heard Edward chuckle in front of me, lightly smacking his back before wrapping my arms around his chest and holding onto him tightly.

The ride to wherever we were headed was one I will never forget. We headed out of the city, riding through the central business district on Interstate Five. He merged onto Interstate Ninety and we rode over Lake Washington Bridge past Tiger Mountain State Park, into Snoqualmie, up the mountains to the falls and ending at the Salish Lodge and Spa.

It felt amazing to have the wind whipping against my exposed arms, to have my shirt flapping behind me. It brought me back to the days when Jake and I would ride our dirt bikes in La Push, the only thing missing was my hair blowing in the wind. We were never one for safety as I'd already informed Edward of all my motorcycle accident horror stories. Even though I miss that feeling of flying through the air, having my arms wrapped tightly around my boyfriend's waist and pressing my chest against his muscular back surely helps make up for it.

The smell of pine trees, fresh water and the outdoors washed over my senses as I pulled the helmet off of my head. I got off the bike before Edward and smoothed my hair down stomping my feet a little to get some feeling back in my legs. Between last night and this motorcycle ride, my muscles were sore.

Edward got off and removed his helmet as well, tucking it under his arm and smiling at me. I could hear the sounds of the water rushing over the fall. I looked around in absolute awe, smiling from ear to ear.

"This…this is amazing, Edward," I told him, in utter disbelief. "No one has ever done something like this for me before."

"Good. Come on, let's check-in." Edward grasped my hand and led me inside, opening the door for me. We approached the desk and he laid his helmet on the counter.

The receptionist was an adorable and slightly chubby gay man with brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled the moment he noticed Edward. I stifled a giggle as I watched the guy perk right up.

"Well, hello there. How can I help you?" the guy asked, glancing at me briefly then averting his attention back to Edward.

"We are checking-in. It's under Cullen," Edward told him.

"Will that be two beds?"

"Uh no, one," Edward answered, giving him a confused look.

"Shoot. Don't blame a guy for making sure," he commented.

I snorted out a laugh as the guy looked at the computer screen, stealing glances at Edward as he typed. Edward looked over at me with narrowed eyes and I smiled as I looped my arm through his and hugged his arm.

"I'm going to take a look around. Come find me when you're done," I said, kissing him quickly.

"Don't go too far," he ordered.

"What am I five?" I asked as I walked away giving him a wink.

The place was gorgeous. Cherry wood molding, leather chairs with high backs and leather sofas arranged around antique looking tables. I noticed people were congregating around one room which I discovered to be the library. Apparently it was tea time and I ventured into the room where there were overstuffed leather love seats, game tables and a fireplace full of logs waiting to be lit.

I was perusing their collection of books when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" he asked, softly, his lips touching my ear.

I melted into his chest, breathing in the scent that is only Edward.

"Waiting for you," I told him as I slid my arms over his.

"You ready to go see our room?" he asked, placing a kiss on the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Mmm," I hummed, tilting my head.

He kissed my neck again before turning me around in his arms.

"I wasn't sure I'd get you back in one piece with the way that receptionist was looking at you," I teased.

"It was very difficult, believe me. The moment you walked away he asked how long we've been together and asked if there was any chance I would ever play for the other team. I told him no way in hell."

I burst into laughter at his story as he led us back through the lobby to the elevators. We entered the empty cube when the doors opened; Edward hit the number three.

"It's not funny, Bella," he said, squeezing the side of my hip making me squirm as the elevator rose.

"Oh, but it is, Edward," I shot back, shifting to maneuver of his grasp. "It is a huge compliment if a gay man finds you attractive since they are very picky. I already knew I had struck gold, but damn this just reassures me even more," I told him as the bell dinged and I ran out when the doors opened.

He caught up to me and pulled me into his chest, taking wide steps around mine.

Edward shook his head at me. "You are completely insane."

"That maybe true, but you love it," I replied jokingly.

"That is also true," he mentioned.

He took my hand and led us the rest of the way to our room. Edward slid the keycard into the slot, and as the light turned green, he turned the handle and gestured for me to enter first.

The room was absolutely breathtaking. The entrance led into a living/dining room with a stone set fireplace roaring and a view of the mountains and trees. On the table sat a silver chiller with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. We both took off our shoes, leaving them next to the door with our helmets, which I assumed that a bell hop had brought up.

Edward reached out for my hand and pulled me into the bedroom where there was a king size bed with pink rose petals strewn on top of the covers. I smiled and felt my eyes tear with emotion when I saw that. There were French doors that led out to a balcony and I began to head that way, eager to see the view from there; but Edward had other plans, steering me in the direction of the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was the two person tub that was already full of water and bubbles. I pulled my gaze away from the steamy water to the counter; there were shampoo, conditioner and lotions nested among pebbles on a round black ceramic plate. I walked towards the tub and knelt down to run my hand through the water.

Edward came up behind me, pulling up on the bottom of my tank top and I lifted my arms to make it easier for him to remove it. Still standing behind me, he unhooked my bra and slid the straps down my arms, letting it fall to the ground and snaking his arms around me to pull me back against him. His hands caressed my breasts and I sighed, my nipples immediately perking under his familiar touch. His hands traveled south to the button on my jeans. I let a giggle slip letting Edward know that I noticed him having a problem trying to undo them.

"I'm not accustomed to having to do it this way," he growled into my ear, flicking his tongue against the shell and getting me to shut up quickly.

Finally, Edward was able to get the button undone and the zipper down, hooking his thumbs in the sides and pushing the denim down along with my panties. I wiggled my hips to help him and hooked a lazy arm back around his neck, leaning into his covered chest as his hand slid down and teased me. I bit my bottom lip and moaned.

He brushed his fingers along the warm sensitive skin, causing my knees buckle. I nearly fell when he slid two fingers inside of me and hooked them slightly, finding my g-spot right away. His other arm wrapped around my stomach to hold me in place while his fingers slipped in and out while Edward kissed and licked the sensitive skin on my neck.

I could feel the tension in my stomach build, my breaths becoming quicker and I began whimpering softly as it became more and more unbearable, my body seeking its release. His thumb caressed and circled against my clit, adding to the pleasure and sending me over the edge. I screamed out and felt my body relax as Edward's motions slowed allowing me to ride out my orgasm before removing his touch.

Not allowing him to do anything more to me, I turned in his arms and captured his lips passionately, showing him my appreciation. I could feel his semi-hard erection against my upper thigh and I trailed my hands down his chest to the bottom of his black graphic tee. I hooked a finger in the top of his pants, letting it slide back and forth and tickling the sensitive area of his lower abdomen. I felt him shiver under my light touch and his tongue entered my mouth, sliding along mine and deepening our kiss.

While our tongues explored, my fingers made quick work on undoing his pants and pushing them down. I cupped his covered length, causing him to buck his hips into my hand. I smiled into our kiss and he bit my bottom lip lightly, letting out a deep throat growl.

I hooked my hands on both sides of his hip and pushed his briefs down, letting them pool at his feet. Edward stepped out of them, causing me take a step to the side but never losing contact with him. My right hand wrapped around his erect length and stroked him slowly, giving him a gentle squeeze. My lips left his as I placed my free hand on his shoulder, holding onto him as I lowered myself down to my knees.

I licked my lips before taking his entire length into my mouth, my hands winding around him and I dug my nails into his muscular ass. He hissed in pleasure, thrusting himself into my mouth. I moaned as I looked up at him through my lashes, knowing it aroused him more when I did that.

My hands traveled back to the front and cupped his balls, caressing them just the way he liked it. I took one hand and put it at the base of his cock as I released him running my tongue along the underside of him and he groaned in satisfaction. I could tell he was getting closer to his release, but I wasn't done with him just yet. I swirled my tongue around the tip, licking up the precum that had pooled there. I then paid special attention to the underside of his length, running my tongue along it, first gently then getting harder.

"Fuck, Bella, you're killing me here."

I smiled, kissing it before taking him back into my mouth. I felt his hand on the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my long locks. He moved my head to the pace and rhythm he wanted. I hummed, sending vibrations along his length and I could feel him get harder with each movement as he urged me to pick up the pace. I could hear his breaths quicken and become more shallow. I looked up to see him throw his head back and his hold on my hair tightened.

I took him deep one last time and felt his body stiffen, his hand holding me in that spot and he came into my mouth. I waited until I felt him relax sucking one last time before releasing him from my lips and giving his tip one final lick. I smiled, looking up at him as he stroked my hair looking down at me in appreciation.

I held onto his sides and stood up pulling his t-shirt up over his head with the motion before entwining our fingers and leading him over to the tub.

"You go ahead and get in. I'll be right back," he told me.

I stepped in, one foot at a time as Edward left the room. By now the water was cool, but it felt nice against my heated skin from our encounter. I sat down, closing my eyes and letting the bubbles wash over my body as Edward came back with the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

He easily popped the cork and poured the bubbly liquid into the flutes, handing one to me before stepping in. I leaned forward, holding my glass in the air for a toast.

"Here's to an amazing weekend with my sexy boyfriend who I cannot get enough of," I said.

"I'll cheers to that, beautiful." We clinked glasses and each took a sip.

Edward set his glass down and unplugged the drain to let some of the water run out. I was glad he did because the water was getting a little too cold for me. I shivered as I moved to sit between his legs, pulling his arms around me tighter for warmth. When the water was lower, Edward turned the faucet on, testing the heat with his foot. I closed my eyes and relaxed against his body when he turned the jets on.

I hummed in pure bliss; I couldn't ask for anything more. Edward surprised me with a stay at a luxurious lodge with a breathtaking view and a ride on his motorcycle. I was floating on cloud nine, but slowly reality came and I realized that once we got out of this tub, we had nothing to wear except for the clothes we came in.

I took another sip of champagne before turning my head to ask, "Edward? I love that you brought us here on your motorcycle, but what about clothes?"

"Don't worry, I had our bags sent here yesterday," he answered with his eyes closed.

"But how did you…did you just take the clothes I have at your place?"

"No, there's a little pixie that I like to call on when I want to surprise you," he smiled mischievously, taking a drink.

"So, Alice knew what you were up to?" I inquired, turning my body around to face him.

I swore if that pixie knew what he was up to and didn't tell me, I was going to kick her ass. She is supposed to be my best friend, and I'd even recruited her help with all the clues; and the whole time she's been holding out on me?

He opened one eye to gage my reaction before opening the other one.

"She knew I was taking you away for the weekend, but she didn't know where. I asked her to pack a bag for you, told her what kind of clothes you'd need and that was it. She tried to get it out of me, but I resisted and didn't give in. Does it all make sense now?" he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"For the most part…the pine cone for the trees, the disposable camera for the view, and the box of chocolates because of the sweet shop downstairs. Now, what's the cowboy hat for?" I wondered as I leaned my upper body towards his.

He moved his body closer to mine and pulled my legs around his waist; I locked my ankles behind his back and my arms around his neck. I could feel his length graze against my entrance in this new position and I groaned, wanting to have him inside me.

"You have to be sore, baby," he said, concerned,

"Maybe just a little, but I just can't get enough of you," I mumbled, placing kisses along his neck.

"Bella, ungh…we should get ready for our dinner reservations."

I could feel him slowly harden as I rubbed myself against him.

"But what if I'm not hungry for food?" I asked, tugging on his ear lobe.

"God, Bella, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned, lifting my head and crashing his lips to mine.

The moment he was completely hard, he placed himself at my entrance and pushed into me slowly. Edward was right, I was sore, but he was enough to distract me from the pain. We moved together, both enjoying the sensations. Too soon, we came; I buried my face in the crook of his neck and he held me tightly as we rode out the waves.

"We should get out, you're cold," he mentioned, rubbing his hands over my upper arms.

I lifted my head to see what he was talking about, and sure enough there were goose bumps up and down my arm. I didn't even realize how cold I was; my teeth were also chattering.

"Come on, beautiful. I think you could use some rest before dinner. I'll call the restaurant and push back our reservations."

I held onto him as he stood up and stepped out of the tub, unlocking my ankles to stand on my own two feet. I was a little wobbly but he held onto me until I finally steadied myself. He grabbed one of the white, fluffy towels and wrapped it around my shoulders. I released him to allow him to do the same and wrapped the towel around my body.

I walked into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Within minutes, Edward followed with the towel wrapped low around his waist. He walked to the closet, pulled the door open, grabbing our suitcases which were lying on the floor and bringing them over to the bed and unzipping them.

I stood up to see what Alice packed for me. She didn't do a bad job; she actually packed my favorite outfits, but underneath those were some new undergarments and a note. I pulled it out to read:

B,

I swear I didn't know where he was taking you. He only told me that he had a weekend getaway planned and what kind of clothes to pack. I figured this most likely would be a romantic weekend so I packed a few sexy items for you to seduce Dr. DILF. I found them in the back of your underwear drawer with the tags still on. If these are from the shopping trip I dragged you along on a year ago, I'm going to kick you. Anyway, enjoy your romantic weekend with Edward, take pictures if you ever go outside ;) and remember everything because I'm going to want deets.

Love ya,

Ali

P.S. Jasper says tell him

I shook my head as I finished reading my best friend's note; she's always two steps ahead of me.

"What do you have there, beautiful?" Edward asked, pulling on a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Just a note from Ali explaining the situation," I smiled.

"That was nice of her. Now, get dressed and get under the covers. I'll be right back."

I pulled out a plaid, spaghetti strap nightgown and slipped it over my head before pulling on some boy short underwear. I zipped up my bag and placed it on the floor, crawling up the bed and shoving some of the petals on the floor and slid my legs under the covers. I felt every muscle in my body relax once my head hit the pillow and my eyes instantly closed. A couple of minutes later, I felt the empty spot next to me drop and then an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me close against a warm body. I heard him mumble something before I fell into a deep sleep, but I was too far gone to make it out.

What felt like hours later, I forced my eyes to open. Feeling the spot next to me empty, I looked around the room for Edward. He was standing next to an ironing board, getting the wrinkles out of his grey color dress shirt. He was humming to himself, a tune I've never heard before until he noticed my movement.

"Hey, beautiful, how'd you sleep?" he asked with a smile.

"Like a baby. Is it time for dinner?" I inquired, stretching out my arms and legs.

"In thirty minutes. Is that enough time for you to get ready?"

"That's fine." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, feeling the softness of the petals under my feet.

I lifted my bag on the bed and unzipped it sorting through the clothes until I found the perfect black and white floral, v-neck dress for tonight. It was a little wrinkled so I asked Edward if he would iron it while I went in the bathroom to do my hair and make-up.

Twenty-five minutes later, my make-up was done, my hair was pulled into a loose bun with a few tendrils loosely curled and framing my face. My floral dress was clinging to my curves in all the right places and I was just slipping on a pair of black, peek toe heels that I wouldn't normally wear, but they were all Alice packed. I walked out of the bedroom to a waiting Edward looking over a brochure. As always, he looked breathtaking in his grey dress shirt which was tucked into black slacks with a black belt and he wore a pair of black leather slip on dress shoes.

"Remember to breath, Bella," he smirked.

I took a breath as I walked towards him wrapping my fingers around his hand and we walked out of the room together. We made small talk on the way down to the Main Dining Room. The restaurant was buzzing with couples and groups of women.

Edward told the hostess his name and we were seated near the fireplace and the bamboo covered windows with a great view of the Snoqualmie Falls. She handed us menus and gave Edward a padded leather booklet. The table was covered with a white linen tablecloth and napkins, fine silverware edging the white china plates, and elegant wine and water glasses.

We really didn't have much of a chance to look over the menu before our waiter greeted us. Edward looked through the wine list, which was sixty-one pages long, and selected a bottle of Chateau Ste. While the waiter retrieved our wine, we both took the time to decide what to eat.

When the chatter was quiet enough, you could hear the sounds of forties jazz playing. I noticed Edward's fingers tapping to the beat against the menu and I smiled as I watched him enjoying the music.

Our waiter came back with our bottle and poured a little into Edward's glass, allowing him to taste the wine, which was beyond me. He nodded his head and the waiter filled both of our glasses, before setting the bottle down.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"It all looks so good, I don't know how to choose," I commented.

"May I suggest something?" he offered, and we nodded our heads for him to continue. "I think you should go with the Grand Tasting Menu that way you get to taste a little of everything with the six course meal."

"That sounds perfect. We'll do that," Edward said, handing him our menus.

"I'll be back with the first course."

With that, the waiter left us alone and Edward took his wine glass, and held it in the air. I smiled as I grabbed mine own, mimicking him and remembering when I did this in the bath tub earlier.

"Here's to my beautiful girlfriend who I cannot get enough of," he smirked, stealing my words. "Thank you for spending my birthday weekend with me. I have a feeling it will be one of the best," he said with a wink.

"I hope it will be memorable, too," I added.

We clinked our glasses and took a sip of the red wine. It tasted warm and spicy with a mix of blueberry and cherry and I took another sip before putting my glass down. Once I did, Edward grabbed onto my hand and rubbed soothing circles along the back of it.

"Did you call your family to check in on Lexi?" I asked.

"I did. She's having a blast getting her nails done with her Nana. I talked to her briefly and she says she misses both of us, but especially you. She wished you were there to get your

nails done, too. Oh, she says 'I love you', as well," he said.

"Aw, now I'm sad that I missed out on the phone call," I frowned.

"You needed your sleep, apparently I wore you out," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He did wear me out and I enjoyed every minute of it.

Ten minutes later, our waiter brought our first course, which was Artisan Foie Gras on top of a potato. Once we finished that course another came out; we ate Seared Wild King Salmon with peas and a fresh citrus salad, Duck Breast with mushrooms, Foraged Mushrooms with herbs and an assortment of Cheeses.

The wine Edward chose went perfectly with each one of the courses; it was all delicious. I was thankful to be wearing a loose dress that allowed my stomach to expand with all the food I just ate. In between bites, Edward and I talked about the lodge and how he found out about it.

"Well, this is where my parents come to get away as well as Emmett and Rose. When I thought about taking you on a trip, I asked them for some help and they both mentioned this place. I looked it up online and felt it was the perfect place."

"Hm, I'm going to have to agree. We've only been here for a couple of hours, but I can already see us coming back here again," I smiled back at him.

"Me too, beautiful." He licked his lips and leaned forward; I met him halfway for a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I interest you two in some dessert?" the waiter inquired.

I bit my lip, contemplating. I knew I didn't have room for more, but I saw some of the desserts that were coming out of the kitchen and I just couldn't say no. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, please."

He ran through a list off the top of his head and my smile grew wider with each suggestion. I chose the Fromage Blanc Cheesecake and Edward chose The Chocolatier's Palate. Within minutes, I was in heaven, moaning in ecstasy from the lusciousness of the cheesecake.

"Bella, you need to stop moaning. People are looking and you're turning me on," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Edward. This cheesecake is just delicious, the best I've ever had; it hit the spot. You have to try it," I told him as I stuck my fork in the cake and grabbed a piece for him.

"No, I'm good with my…" he started to say before I cut him off, shoving the fork in his mouth. "Mm, oh my God, mm. You're right, this is delicious."

"See, I told you," I smiled smugly.

"Okay, you were right. Now try mine; it's not as good as yours, but it's still excellent." Edward grabbed a forkful and wrapping my lips around it, I pulled the piece into my mouth.

"Mm, that is good," I smiled and it grew wider when I noticed Edward adjusting himself.

"I think it's time for us to go back upstairs," he mentioned, playing with my fingers.

"Mm, what is it that we are doing tomorrow?" I questioned.

"The only hint I'm going to give you is….bring your cowboy hat and camera."

"Are we going site seeing?"

"My lips are sealed for now."

We paid for our dinner and headed back upstairs, slipping into our pajamas and cuddling up on the sofa by the fire; just enjoying the quiet, the view and the closeness.

The next morning I woke to a knock at the door. I groaned turning onto my side and opened my eyes to see a peaceful sleeping Edward. I gently moved his bangs out his face before pressing my lips softly against his forehead. There was another knock and I huffed as I slid out of the warm bed. I grabbed a robe that was lying on a chair and slipped it on as I walked towards the door. I looked through the peephole and saw an employee with a tray. I opened the door and smiled.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Miss. But Mr. Cullen requested breakfast to arrive at eight," the employee informed.

"Oh, okay, please come in," I gestured, opening the door more.

She placed the tray on the table and set everything up. I walked over to my purse and pulled out some cash, thanking her and giving her a tip before she left. I lifted the tops to see what Edward had ordered; scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast and fruit. I covered the food again and walked back into the bedroom crawling up the bed to Edward's side, kissing his face to get him to wake up.

"Happy birthday, Edward," I muttered against his lips.

"Mm, what a way to wake up on my birthday," he smiled, as his hand tangled in my hair to hold my face close to his. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, it seems someone decided to order breakfast and have it delivered at eight this morning."

"Now, who would do something like that?" he smirked.

"Hm, I wonder. Come on, now that I'm up, you have to be, too." I tugged on his arm as I stood up on the bed.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," he said, lifting himself up.

As we ate breakfast, I tried to get Edward to tell me what we were doing today, but again, he wouldn't budge. How that man stays so tight lipped is beyond me. I pulled out my best pout, my best seducing, but nothing. Giving up, I sulked my way to the bathroom to shower.

Feeling rejuvenated, I walked back into the room, my suitcase already open on the bed.

"We're going to be outside and it's a little chilly so wear something warm. Don't forget the hat," he mentioned before walking into the bathroom.

Looking through my suitcase, Alice really hadn't left me with many clothing options for cooler weather, so I picked what was available; blue jeans with some holes, a long sleeve navy plaid, button-up shirt, and my trusty black chucks. After putting on my top and bottom, I walked into the bathroom to do my hair, but instead of doing that, I spent my time ogling my boyfriend's body through the shower door.

"Bella, are you staring at me?" he asked, pulling me out of the trance.

"Yes, yes I am," I answered, chewing on my lip.

He chuckled as he turned off the water. He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and walked up to me. He held my face in his hands and dipped his lips to mine, sucking on my top lip. I moaned, tasting the water on his lips.

"The feeling is mutual," he murmured against my mouth. "Now, finish up or we're going to be late."

I scowled as he walked away, smacking my ass. I scrunched my hair then walked back out to the bedroom. Edward was just pulling a grey American Eagle graphic tee over his head. He paired it with some torn up jeans and a pair of black Pumas. Seeing him pretty much ready to go, I put on my socks and shoes and then topped the outfit off with the cowgirl hat he bought me.

"Ready?" I asked, standing up.

"Let's go have some fun, beautiful." He kissed the back of my hand then led the way.

We made our way downstairs to the waiting car. It took us about twenty minutes back on the interstate to a horse farm. I squealed and clapped my hands like a little girl when I finally realized what we were going to do; Edward just smiled.

I can't believe he remembered since I had only mentioned it once. We were going horseback riding, something I can do without hurting myself... well hopefully. Fingers crossed.

I pulled Edward out of the car and pretty much ran over to the fence where four horses were grazing.

"You must be the Cullen's," someone called to us.

Turning my attention, I saw a slightly plump man wearing blue jeans, plaid shirt, cowboy boots and hat walking towards us. He stuck his hand out to Edward.

"Hello folks, I'm Gary and I'll be getting you two ready to go riding," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi Gary, I'm Edward and this is Bella." Edward introduced us, both of us shaking the man's hand.

"Follow me folks and we'll get you going."

We followed him to the stables where he briefed us on the horses, the trail and safety. After fifteen minutes we were both seated on top of brown horses; Edward had Santana and I had Fancy.

"See you folks in three hours. Have fun," Gary told us before we trotted off.

Edward let me take the lead but only so he could watch out for me. We followed the dirt path, which was easy to get through; there weren't any roots or rocks that could get in the way. We didn't make much conversation as we made our way up the mountain, but I could hear Edward behind me clicking away, taking pictures with the camera. The scenery really was picturesque with the birds chirping, the bunnies hopping and deer galloping through the woods. It took us about an hour to get to where the trail stopped. I hopped off the horse and wrapped the reins around a tree branch like Gary had shown us. I sat my hat on the saddle then walked over to the edge to admire the view which was just stunning. Even on a cloudy day like today, you could see Seattle in all of its glory. The view reminded me of The Wizard of Oz when Dorothy sees the Emerald City from afar and I couldn't take my eyes away.

I heard Edward come up behind me; he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I grabbed ahold of his forearms, leaning back into him. He kissed the top of my head and we stood there together, taking it all in and for me it wasn't just about the view.

I began thinking about the last four months with him and the six months before that pining. Edward had let me into his life when no one else could enter. He confided in me the pain and suffering he went through when his wife died. He trusted me enough to allow me into his daughter's life and his family accepted me with open arms. He showed me that there are good men still out there, that I am worthy to be with someone as incredible as him. Even in the beginning when these feelings were coming at me in full force and I couldn't explain it, he stuck by me, by us. Yes, we both questioned it, but we didn't give up. Because of him I now knew that I deserved to be happy as much as Alice and Jasper and Jake and Leah.

In this moment, I knew without a doubt what it was that my heart had been trying so hard to tell my head. What my head had been ignoring for the past month for fear of getting hurt. My heart knew all along and finally my head was accepting it. Like in the beginning, it is always one step behind, but I could no longer deny these feelings that fill my heart so much that it could burst through my chest.

I turned around in his arms, my hands cupping the sides of his face and my thumbs caressing his cheeks, urging him to open his eyes and look at me. He did so without me asking and I looked deep into his emerald orbs and smiled. I kissed him gently and pulled back.

"Happy birthday, Edward…I love you," I smiled.

His arms tightened around my lower back as he dipped his head and pressed his lips against mine. My hands encircled the back of his neck and my fingers twisted in the hair at the nape. He lifted me in his arms as our lips parted and closed against each others.

I didn't need Edward to say the words back to me. I knew from this kiss and all the other kisses and intimate moments that we had shared that he felt strongly for me and that was enough.

Our kisses slowed and our lips parted but I held his forehead to mine, my nose skimming his. He kept his eyes closed and I pecked his lips.

"Edward, look at me, please," I requested.

He opened his eyes and they were sparkling, which to me was a good sign.

"Edward, I…"

"I don't…Bella…" he stuttered.

Okay, I know I said I didn't need him to say it, but say something. For my sake, stop stuttering.

Suddenly, his face brightened with a huge smile and my heart beats sped up.

"Bella, I love you, too."

Edward said those three words and all I could think to do was kiss him with all the emotions that were surging through my body.

"I love you," we said in unison.

"Edward, as beautiful as the view is and as much as I want to stay up here taking pictures with you, all I can think about right now is making love to you," I said, running my hands under the back of his shirt.

"I agree. Let's go," he muttered with a chaste kiss.

We both got back on our horses and made our way down the mountain as fast as we could. We said our thanks before jumping in the car, holding it together for the twenty minute drive and on the way up to our room, but once we were alone, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

Edward and I spent the rest of his birthday in bed making love. I may have said that I didn't need to hear Edward say those words back to me, but now that he has, I can't get enough of it.

**A/N: So they finally told each other 'I love you.' From day one I've been waiting to write that scene and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you everyone for thinking of me in your reviews, I really appreciate it. Speaking of reviews, you guys rocked with telling me what you thought of the chapter. I think chapter 11 brought in the most reviews so far. I have more than 600 *squeal* Again, thank you, each review puts a smile on my face. My apologies if I haven't responded to your review, yet. **

**Much love goes out to Dawn, again, for adding pink words to my black. Like I said at the top, I love your little writing quirks. xo  
**

**Come check out the forum that Moi (eddiescherry) created for my story on the Twilighted thread:**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3278****  
**

**If you haven't yet, I suggest you check out Caren and Kassiah's blog called The Fictionators. It's a blog with a list of great Twilight fics that these women have read. They tell you about the story and give their personal opinion. They update with a new list every Friday. The link is below...check it out.  
**

**http://fictionators(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=c4e1a79c835d152a**

**Also, Moi and Christina from The Office are two of the four women who make up Twigasm. It's a new podcast about all things Twilight fanfic...from interviews with other fic authors to a wrap up of fic news for the week, these four women will have you laughing your ass off.**

**http://twigasm(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Links to the outfits are on my profile. Thanks to phoenixhunter47, lambcullen and Kassiah for introducing me to Polyvore.  
**

**Seeing that it is now nearly 4:30 am, I am off to bed. Leave me some love and you'll get a ride on the back of Dr. DILF's bike.  
**


	13. Back to Reality

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'll explain at the end.  
**

**Super big thanks to my beta Dawn (kyla713) for making my words look pretty in pink. So happy I could make you giggle *mwah* Thanks for all the love and support with this chapter.  
**

**I also need to give mad love to Karla (starlightsuccubus) who not only popped my skype phone cherry, but also helped me get my mojo back with this chapter. Thank you for getting me on track and love the accent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is one lucky bitch that's all I'm going to say.  
**

**Chapter 13  
****  
**Waking up the morning after Edward's birthday, the morning after we said 'I love you' and made love all night, for the first time in my life, I felt pure bliss. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming because at this point, my life seemed like it was a story out of a book.

I stretched my arms and hit the empty pillow next to me. Sitting up, I smiled when I saw a shirtless Edward, wearing a pair of low slung basketball shorts and leaning over the table on the porch. The way the fabric laid against his ass, I could tell he wasn't wearing any underwear. I slipped out of bed and quickly made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. On my way out, I grabbed the robe that was laying on the back of a chair and walked outside to greet him. I snaked my arms around his waist and placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. He pulled my hands apart and turned around to face me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Mm, morning. What do you have here?" I asked, taking in the arrangement of food that was on the table.

"Breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry since we didn't really eat anything yesterday," he smirked.

As if on cue, my stomach let out an embarrassingly loud gurgle and I wrapped my arms around my stomach hoping to soften the noise; but Edward heard it loud and clear. He chuckled, holding a chair out for me and I sat down, both of us enjoying the sound of the falls in the background and each other's company.

Before we knew it, it was check out time which meant it was time to put the helmets back on and ride back to Seattle. Back to reality, to family and friends. We were going back feeling more confident in each other and in our relationship. Well, at least Edward was. I, on the other hand, was keeping something from him and I needed to tell him the truth. I told Edward that I wouldn't keep secrets from him anymore and with that I decided that I needed to tell him about my lunch with James.

He took us to his place to swap the motorcycle out for his car, and a quick trip to pick Alexis up from the Cullen's house turned into dinner and dessert. Leaving their place full and a bit sleepy, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay awake long enough to tell Edward.

He parked the car in the driveway and walked around the front to open my door.

"I'm going to put her down for the night. Why don't you go take a nice warm shower and meet me in bed?" he suggested.

I gave him a slight nod and then walked into the house. During my shower, I tried to think of the best way to tell Edward about James. I knew that no matter what, he would be upset with me for not telling him right away. Feeling a little more relaxed, I turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. I walked over to Edward's dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer, retrieving a pair of lounge pants and a tank. Once I was dressed, I headed downstairs to grab a glass a water.

"Hey, I thought you were meeting me in bed," he smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"I needed a glass of water," I said, raising the glass to my lips.

"What's the matter? Ever since we left the lodge, you've been acting different," he asked, standing next to me.

"JamescametoseemeonThursday," I blurted out in one breath.

"Wait, what? James came to see you? What do you mean he came to see you?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes.

I watched his face closely. I could tell he was trying his best to keep his emotions hidden, but I saw his jaw clench shut.

"Yeah, on Thursday. I went to lunch and James was by my car."

"What did he want?"

"To apologize for what he did to me."

"How did he apologize?"

"I went to lunch with him..." I cringed.

I watched Edward's nostrils flare as his breathing quickened.

"He explained to me what his childhood was like, growing up with an abusive father and how he swore he'd never hit a woman. He said that the day he hit me, he lost it when he saw me hugging Seth. He thought he was going to lose me and he couldn't handle that. He thanked me for sending him to jail, telling me that he got the help that he needed. Now he's going through a list and repenting."

"Is that all?"

"That's all. I told him I accepted his apology and that was the end of it."

Edward dropped his head and shook it as he ran his hands through his hair.

"How could I not Edward?" I asked, pulling his hands away from his locks. "If accepting his apology helps bring him closure, to move on and become a better man; then why not? I feel no animosity toward him anymore and I don't need to harp on that part of my life, not when I have you. You helped me realize there are good men out there and maybe now James can become one of them for someone else."

Edward continued to shake his head, but at least now he was looking at me.

"I know I should have told you on Thursday, but I didn't want it to ruin our night. Besides, it wasn't a big deal, it's not like I'm going to see him again. But after this weekend, after everything we said to each other, I knew I had to tell you. Please say something," I pleaded, cupping his cheek.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I'm upset that you didn't tell me sooner, but I can see why you didn't." He wrapped his long fingers around my hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on my palm. "I know I've never met this guy, but I want you to be careful. Based on what you've told me about him, I don't think you've seen the last of him."

"I know and I'm going to be careful, I promise."

"I know you can handle yourself, but I can't help the protective side in me when it comes to you."

I raised up on my toes and kissed his lips softly.

"I like that you want to protect me, Edward, I do. But I'm not the young and naive woman I was in college."

Edward snorted.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," I chastised, smacking him on the arm. "I may have my moments, but for the most part, I'm not. However I do promise that I will come to you if anything else happens."

"That's all I ask, please keep me in the loop."

"I love you, Edward."

_I really love telling him that._

"I love you, too. Come on let's get to bed."

With a quick peck we headed upstairs to bed, and as my limbs tangled with his, I fell asleep easily.

Over the next month, Edward, Alexis and I fell into a routine. If I spent the night at his place, he'd drop us off before heading to the hospital. If he worked a night shift then I would take Alexis to and from daycare, feed her and put her to bed. The nights that he had to work nights were rough and I found it difficult to get a good night's sleep without him lying next to me. There was one week where Edward had to work nights all week and after the third night of sleeping alone, I allowed Alexis sleep in bed with me and she was beyond excited to have a sleepover.

Things on the James front were quiet as well. He hadn't approached me since that day in June, but that didn't mean I hadn't seen him around. At least once or twice a week, I'd see him in the neighborhood working on someone's lawn, even Edward's. If he saw me drive or walk by, he'd wave and smile; but that was the extent of it. He'd kept his distance and I was thankful for that.

I did, however, find myself feeling bad for James whenever I saw him sweating and working hard in the hot sun. He really did have a promising future ahead of him, not that cutting peoples' lawns isn't a great job, but he'd had plans to become a psychiatrist. All that changed when he went to jail.

_And you're the reason he went there,_ the guilt in me commented.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a little girl pulling at my arm.

"Bella, can I ride my bike?" Alexis asked, looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

It was Saturday morning, she and I were hanging out at the house; Edward had to go into work and wouldn't be home until sometime this evening.

"Sure, Lex, but you need to go put on tennis shoes first. You cannot ride your bike in flip flops," I told her.

"Ah, nuts. Okay, I be back." Alexis ran upstairs while I walked to the garage door and waited for her to come back down.

She rushed down the stairs quickly. I thought she was going to pull a 'me' by slipping and falling, but luckily she made it down safely. We walked into the garage and I pulled her bike down off the rack while she put on her helmet. I opened the garage and the light shined in, forcing both of us to raise our arms to shield our eyes.

"Come on, Bella," Alexis hollered, already riding out of the garage.

"Okay, Lex, wait for me."

I caught up to Alexis as she turned onto the sidewalk. It was an unusually hot day in August. Just stepping out into the sun, I could feel the perspiration already formulating on my forehead. As I walked behind her, I could hear the melody to a Taylor Swift song, which was Alexis' favorite at the moment.

"She wear shore kirts, I wear t-shirts  
She cheer catain and I on the bleachers  
Dreamin bout day when wake up and fine  
That what you lookin for is been here all time"

I smiled to myself as I sang along softly with her, repeating the same part over and over. I watched as her head bopped from side to side in rhythm to the melody that was playing in her head. I had to admit, for a four year old, she could hold a beat, she just needed to learn more of the lyrics.

We had hit the end of Edward's neighborhood and was halfway back to his house when Alexis stopped her bike and turned around to look at me.

"Bella, can we race?"

"You want me to race you on the bike? What am I supposed to be doing?"

She looked down at my shoes and then back up at me. "Run, duh!"

"Oh well, duh, is right. I should have known that. Okay, on the count of three we go. Are you ready?"

I looked over at her and she nodded her head.

"One...two...three."

I watched Alexis get off to a slow start; she had to build up the speed with the training wheels on her bike slowing her down. I waited until she hit the third driveway before I started a slow and steady jog. I could easily catch up to her, but she enjoyed the satisfaction of being in the lead. I was slowly, but surely catching up to her and I let her know it, too.

"I'm gaining on you, Lexi. You better go faster," I'd say to her in a sing song voice.

I would get close enough to tickle her back then slow down again. Alexis would squeal, turn around to see where I was and then peddle faster. It really was funny to watch; our own variation of a cat and mouse chase.

"You can't catch me, Bella! I gonna beat you!" she exclaimed as she turned to look at me.

We weren't far from Edward's and I had slowed my pace to a fast walk as I hit the down slope of the hill. The sun was excruciatingly hot and I was in need of water...or I could just be out of shape; but I was going with the it's hot and I needed water explanation. I saw the lawn guys packing up for the day and I thought it was smart on their part. It wasn't even noon yet, the heat was only going to get worse.

I looked ahead to see Alexis moving at her top speed and staring back at me with a huge grin on her face. She knew she won and she was proud of herself. I smiled and waved at her and that's when things seemed to get a bit hazy.

I saw them stacked across the sidewalk. Why anyone would leave them there in the first place is beyond me? Alexis was already trying to make her way around the bags of mulch before I could say anything but with the training wheels, the added speed from the hill and the difference in height between the sidewalk and grass, the bike couldn't take it. It fell over with Alexis still on it. My heart raced as I watched her put her left hand out to brace herself and heard the hard, painful smack on the asphalt followed by her screams.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alexis screamed out in pain. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

I'd heard Alexis scream once before and that was when she'd hit her head at the Cullen's house; that scream was nothing compared to this one. That scream was...my head hurts, but I was more scared by what happened than anything else. This scream sounded like she was in a lot of pain; a pain that only came from breaking something. Something I was all too familiar with.

I ran as fast as I could to Alexis but my feet felt as if there were cement blocks attached to them, slowing me down. My heart was racing a mile a minute and my brain was trying to go into panic mode, but I had to remind myself to stay calm. I was so focused on trying to remain calm that I didn't even notice that someone was already attending to Alexis.

"Shhh, it's okay. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Bellllllllllaaaaaa!" she cried. "I-I...w-want...B-Bella!"

I tripped over the curb as I made my way to Alexis; I felt the road rash burn on my knees, but my mind couldn't focus on that pain. Right now, it was all about Alexis and finding out what hurt. Her upper body lay on the side of the road and her bottom half was on the curb.

"It's okay, Lexi, I'm here. What hurts, sweetheart?"

"Bella, i-i-it hurts!"

"I know Alexis, but I don't want to move you until you tell me what's wrong."

"Isabella, we should move the bike," James suggested.

"Lexi, does your legs hurt?"

"It...s-s-stuck," she muttered out between her short breathes.

"Okay. Lexi, we're going to get the bike off you."

James stood up and slowly moved the bike then he crouched back down and looked over her legs.

"What else hurts, Lex?"

"My arm...f-f-feels....funny."

She screamed as she lifted it up to show me. Her arm was a little wavy and it definitely looked broken.

"Oh, gosh. Alright, Lex, we're going to see Daddy at the hospital. He's going to make it all better." I leaned back on my hind legs in a crouching position and scooped her up in my arms. "I need you to keep your arm on your stomach, Lex. Don't move it from there."

I carried her back to the house and I heard James following us with her bike. As I walked up the driveway, I realized that my car wasn't here, it was at my place. Edward had picked me up for a date two nights ago and I hadn't been back since.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't have a car to take her to the hospital. I could call Ali," I mumbled, mainly to myself.

"Why don't you let me drive you? I have my truck right over there," he explained, pointing to a Ford F-150 parked across the street.

"I don't know..."

_Hmm...how would Edward react to James bringing us to the hospital?_

"Come on, Isabella, you need a ride to the hospital and I have a car."

"No, I know. It's just that..."

"It really hurts, Bella," Alexis whined.

"Okay, I just need to run inside and get a couple things and we'll be right out."

"Let me put her in the car for you," he offered, holding his arms out to take Alexis.

"No, no, I want Bella," she said, gripping my shirt with her bad arm. "Owwww!"

"I'll keep her with me," I said, pulling her closer to my body. "Just go start your car."

I ran back inside with Alexis still in my arms, setting her on the counter as I grabbed my cell phone, purse and keys. Before picking her back up, I took off her helmet and wiped her nose. We sat in the back of James' truck and I had Alexis cradled in my left side, subconsciously knowing that she should have been in a booster seat, but that really wasn't an option at the moment.

On the way there, I called the nurses' station and told them to page Edward, that it was an emergency. Lauren answered the phone so I wasn't sure if he'd actually be waiting. I could only hope so every time Alexis repeated how much her arm hurt.

James pulled up to the entrance and I jumped out of the car. Alexis scooted herself over and that's when I noticed the blood streaming down her arm and her leg, smudged on my hands and smeared on James' leather seat.

_Oh God._

I could finally smell the salt and metal mixture and I started to feel woozy. I dropped Alexis back on the seat and nearly collapsed myself, but I felt a pair of strong arms holding me up. The only problem was they weren't the familiar strong arms I knew and loved to be wrapped in.

"Isabella, are you okay? Isabella?"

"I need to get Lexi inside," I mumbled.

"I'll take her for you," he suggested.

"No, Bella, no," Alexis whined.

"Lex, it's going to be okay. We just need to make it through those doors. Try not to move too much," I told her.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and then scooped her into my arms. James wrapped an arm around my waist for support and guided me to the doors. We approached the nurses' station and I asked for Edward.

"He's busy with a patient, ma'am," Lauren sneered. "Just sign the child in."

"Stop acting as if you don't know who we are, Lauren. I think he'd like to know that his daughter is here and needs to be checked out."

"You don't get special treatment just because you're his girlfriend. You have to sit and wait just like everyone else."

"Look, Lauren," I said, bitterly, "I don't think you get it. Edward's daughter is in the hospital, not to see her dad for a fun visit. She is here because she fell off her bike and broke her arm. Now get him out here now!"

I could feel the moisture pooling in my bottom lids. Everything that had happened within the last thirty minutes was finally hitting me. A tear slipped down my cheek and I felt the pad of small thumb wipe it away. I looked at Alexis and she gave me a weak smile.

"It's okay, Bella. I gonna be aight."

"What in the world is going on out here?" Edward asked, coming out of an exam room.

"Oh, Edward, thank God," I sighed.

"Bella? Lexi? What are you doing here?" He quickly made his way to us, confused.

"Daddy, I hurt," Alexis said, pointing to her arm.

"What happened?" Edward gently took Alexis' arm in his hands and examined it briefly.

"She was riding her bike and we were racing. We were almost back to the house when she came across a pile of bagged mulch in the middle of the sidewalk. She went to go around them through the grass, but something happened and she fell over hitting the pavement and she braced herself with her hand and she says that her arm feels funny and its all wavy and funky looking. Plus, it's cut up as well as her leg and oh God Edward, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella, calm down," he comforted, rubbing his hand up and down the side of my arm. "Come on let's get you checked out, Lexi."

Edward picked her up and took her to an exam room. He stopped in the doorway before going in, "Are you coming, Bella?"

"I think I'm going to sit out here for a little bit, regroup."

I watched the side of his mouth give way to a small smile as he shook his head. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I won't."

I ran my hand through my hair, a habit I've picked up from Edward, and walked over to one of the empty chairs. I had forgotten that James was even there until he sat down next to me. The tears were still falling slowly down my cheeks.

"We should get the blood off of you," I heard him say.

"I'm fine," I said, waving him away.

"Isabella, it's not just your hand that has blood on it, your knees are pretty banged up. Let me get you a first aid kit."

James stood up and came back a couple of minutes later with a red box. He pulled the plastic chair next to me out of the row and positioned it in front of me. He took a seat then opened the box pulling out a package of alcoholic wipes.

"I'm going to clean up your knees first," he said, lifting my right leg into his lap. "Now, this will sting a little."

He ripped the package open and pulled out the wet cloth. He lightly dabbed it on the road burn and I hissed from the stinging pain.

"Sorry," he grimaced.

Thankfully, the stinging went away the more he dabbed. Once all the blood was gone, James gently smoothed on some ointment then he placed a gauze pad over the cut and tapped it down. He put my right leg down and did the exact same thing to my left.

The whole time, I watched as he took such tender care of me. It reminded me of the better times I had with him and it made me realize that he really had changed. He is no longer that James; the one who left me in my apartment battered and in pain.

"There you go," he smiled, placing my left leg on the floor. "Now, let's clean this blood off your arm."

He took out another wipe and got all the blood off. He let his hand linger on my upper arm as he looked into my eyes. He raised his other hand to my cheek and brushed the tears away with the tip of his forefinger.

"Thank you, James," I whispered.

"Isabella, I..." he started, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem."

I looked up to see Edward standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw tense, and I could see the anger building in his eyes.

"How is she doing, Edward?" I asked, jumping out of my seat.

"Fine. We have an ice pack on it right now, we just have to wait for a little bit to get her arm x-rayed. Things are a little backed up over there. I came out here to check on you. How are you doing?" he inquired, clasping his long fingers around my hand.

"Better. It just kind of all hit when Lauren was being a bitch and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm really sorry," I apologized, averting my eyes to the vinyl floor.

"Hey," he said, lifting my chin. "Things like this happen to kids all the time. She's going to be okay."

"Wow, you sure have changed a lot since the last time Lexi hurt herself," I commented.

"Yeah, well, she's getting older and more adventurous so it's bound to happen. Plus, it helps that I'm in doctor mode and not daddy mode," he smirked.

Thinking of Edward in doctor mode, a soft moan slipped out of my mouth. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Bella, did you just moan in the hospital waiting room?"

His hot breath on my neck didn't make things any better. I gnawed on my bottom lip and nodded slightly.

"You would pick the most inopportune time."

I could feel the smile on his lips as he continued to whisper and the blush appear on my cheeks.

"Ahem."

Edward stood up straight at the interruption and I turned to throw daggers at that person.

"Isabella, do you need me to stick around?" James asked.

"Uh," I stuttered.

_Shit, I keep forgetting James is here._

"No, I should be fine, you can go. Thank you for driving us, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he smiled.

"I'm assuming that you are James?" Edward said, taking a step forward to block James' view of me.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Edward."

James held his hand out for Edward to shake, which he did. Their two hands connected and their muscles flexed in their forearms, both trying to show off their strength. I rolled my eyes at their caveman ways.

"I've heard so much about you," James added.

"Oh, really?" Edward raised a questioning brow urging James to continue.

As the men showed their machoism, I tuned them out, getting distracted by newborn twins sleeping in their carriers.

_They are so adorable, but I can't imagine what it feels like to carry two. They say one is hard enough, but two, wow._

"Yes, Isabella and I had lunch last week," he explained.

"Dr. Cullen, Alexis is asking for you and Bella," the red haired nurse called from the hallway.

"We'll be right there, Victoria," Edward told her. "Excuse us, James."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to Alexis' room. I was confused as to what was going on. I looked at his face, his jaw was tight once again. He was holding onto my hand a little too tight.

"Edward, you're hurting my hand," I winced in pain.

He released it and offered a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

_He's mad, shit. _ _What the hell happened?_

"Come here," I grabbed onto his coat and pulled him into an empty exam room, closing the door behind him. "What did I miss?"

"What is he doing here?"

"He drove us here. My car is at my place, remember. I was going to call Ali, but he offered and I was just so worried about Lexi and wanted to get her here as fast as I could. So I didn't refuse. I knew you wouldn't be happy, but he was the best option at the time," I explained, placing my hands against his chest.

"No, I'm not happy. He can't be trusted, Bella. That shit that he pulled out there proves that," he raised his voice, pointing to the door. I took a step back, giving him some space. "He's trying to start a fight between us. He thought that you didn't tell me about the lunch and figured I'd get pissed that you're meeting your ex and not telling me."

"But why would he want to start a fight between us?" I questioned.

"Because," Edward sighed. "He still has feelings for you. I saw the way he was looking at you out there. Even after all that time apart, he's still not over you."

"Are you jealous?" I asked, trying to hide the smirk that wanted to take over.

"No, I'm not jealous, Bella, that guy has nothing on me. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt because I'm not going to let him get close enough," I shook my head.

"He's already too close, love, don't you get it?" he asked, placing his hand on my cheek. "I don't like that he knows where to find you and I don't like that he was near Alexis today. I have a really bad feeling about that guy."

"He's not the same, Edward."

"You told me you were no longer that naive, college girl that you once were, but I'm not so sure. You need to take off those rose colored glasses. He's reeling you in just like he did back then."

"Whatever, Edward. I don't want to talk about this anymore right now. We should go see how Alexis is doing."

I made a move towards the door, but Edward grabbed my elbow and pulled me back towards him.

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not."

"You are and you know it. I want to know why."

"Dr. Cullen," a woman's voice called through the door. "Your daughter is on her way to radiology. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, Victoria."

I moved towards the door again and Edward didn't stop me this time.

"This conversation isn't over, Bella," he told me, agitated.

I turned my head and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose. I could feel the water pool once again, but I wouldn't let it escape.

_Stupid fucking time of the month making me so emotional._

I turned the handle and walked out into the hall, looking down towards Alexis' room and then to the waiting area. I wasn't sure where I wanted to be at that moment. My heart wanted to be in that room, waiting for Alexis to return; I wanted to take care of the little girl that I loved like she was my own, but my head wanted some time to think. I know I wasn't being rational in there and there really was no excuse for my behavior towards the end; the only thing I could think of blaming was my monthly friend for making me so irritable.

"If you want to wait in her room, you can. It's just right there," he offered, pointing to a closed door three rooms away. "I have to go check up front, see how things are going. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

I nodded my head and walked towards the room. I took a seat in the empty chair and waited for Alexis to return. While I waited, I texted Jake to see if he could come pick us up. I figured he was at the shop and it wasn't far from here.

"Bella, you're still here," Alexis smiled, as a brunette nurse wheeled her back in the room

"Yes, I'm still here, Lex. I wouldn't leave you. How was it getting your arm x-rayed?" I asked getting up to sit next to her on the bed.

"Weird. They put dis heavy thing on me, tol me to sit still and it make dis funny noise."

"Yeah, that heavy thing is to protect you. What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure, sweetie." I grabbed the remote and hit the power button. The channel was on Disney and "Monsters Inc" was playing.

"Bella, you lie with me?"

"Of course," I smiled, getting comfortable next to her.

"I scare you?"

"Only a little."

"I not mean to," she said, running her good hand through my hair.

"I know."

"I love you, Bella."

I smiled hearing her say that; it filled my heart with joy.

"I love you, too, Lex."

Thirty minutes later, Edward walked back in with Alexis' x-rays. He put three of them on that thing on the wall and turned on the light.

"Well like we thought, Lexi, your arm is broken. You're going to have to get a cast, but we have to wait a couple of days for the swelling to go down before we can do that. Today, we are going to put your bones back in place, but we need to numb your arm, so Nurse Victoria here is going to put a needle in your hand. Can you be a big girl as Victoria does this?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head.

I stood up and stepped out of Victoria's way. I leaned against the wall and watched as she worked and found the vein right away, then taping it down. I kept stealing glances at Edward and he kept his attention on Victoria inserting the needle. A few minutes later, the orthopedic doctor walked through the door.

"Hello, Edward," she grinned, standing next to him. "I hear we have a special patient today."

"Yes, Dawn, this is my daughter Alexis," he explained, handing the chart to her. "She broke her arm while riding her bike."

"Ow, that must have hurt. Hi, Alexis. I'm Dr. Dawn, I'm going to put your bones back into place. How does that sound?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

Dawn waited a few more minutes to make sure the lidocaine was in full effect. Dawn picked up the broken arm and it flopped around like a rubber chicken. It reminded me of that scene in Harry Potter when Gilderoy Lockhart tries to fix Harry's arm and instead takes all the bones out. Dawn bent Alexis' arm in various directions to make sure the bones set just right. I was amazed at how brave Alexis was being. She didn't pay Dawn any attention, she was engrossed in watching Boo kick some monster butt. Dawn then checked the alignment with a portable CT scanner and gave her a temporary splint.

"Alright, that will do for now. I'm going to need to see her again in about six to ten days, Edward, for a real cast."

"Thanks, Dawn, I appreciate it," he smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to give you a prescription for the pain as well."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

"You were very good, Alexis. Thank you for being so brave."

"Uh huh," she said without diverting her attention from the television.

"Monsters Inc is on, didn't mean to interrupt," Dawn apologized with a soft laugh as she shook her head. "I'll leave the prescription up front, Edward."

"Alright. Lexi, are you ready to go home?"

"In a minute, when dis over."

"I'll be back," I excused myself and walked down the hall.

"Bella, wait, where are you going?" he asked, catching up to me.

"I need to see if Jake is here; he's coming to pick us up."

"Hey, Bella, I thought I heard your voice," Jake greeted us as he rounded the corner. "Hey, Edward, how's the kid?"

"Hi Jacob, she's doing quite well, she's being a trooper."

"She must be hanging out with this tough cookie too much," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Are you ready to go, Bella-Bell?"

I gave his waist a little squeeze; it had been a couple of weeks since I'd seen or talked to him. Before Edward, Jake was the only man I could count on to be there when I needed him. I'd seemed to have forgotten how quickly my mood can change for the better when I'm around him. He's always been my personal sun, making me feel warm and good whenever I was within his gravitational pull.

"Yes, I just need to get Lex. I'll be back."

I let go and walked back down the hall to Alexis' room. She was just getting out of the bed as I walked in and she ran over to me the moment she saw me and I picked her up carefully.

"Ugh, that sling makes you twenty pounds heavier," I teased, feigning to drop her.

"No, it doesn't," she laughed.

We walked back down the hall and Edward and Jacob were huddled together talking. By the look on Jacob's face, I knew Edward must be telling him about James.

_Great, not only do I have Edward lecturing me, I'm going to have Jake as well._

"Jakey-Poo!" Alexis yelled and I smiled at the nickname she picked up for him.

"What's up, Lex? Look at you with all that padding on your arm. What did you do?" he asked, taking her from me.

Alexis proceeded to tell him all about her accident as we walked outside. Again, Edward grabbed onto my elbow to pull me back a bit.

_I'm really getting annoyed with him doing that._

"You're mad at me, but I had good intentions."

"I'm not mad at you, Edward. I'm just irritated, you had no right to tell Jake," I growled.

"I told you, I don't trust him; I'm just taking a precaution. Plus, I figured if you won't listen to me, you'll listen to him. He actually knows the guy, he's seen what he can do."

"That's not the point. You can't just butt in like that." I stomped my foot like a child

"I can and I will when something in your life affects my daughter and you don't care."

When Edward said those words, it felt like he slapped me in the face. Did he honestly think I'd let James hurt Alexis or even come near her, again? Today was an accident.

I gawked at him and shook my head. I had nothing else I wanted to say to him. He infuriated me so much that the tears started to fall before I could even stop them.

"Shit," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now, I'm the bad guy."

I ignored his comment and turned on my foot to walk to Jacob's truck.

"Bella!"

Edward caught up to me and grasped my elbow. Instead of letting him stop me this time, I jerked it away.

"Dammit, stop grabbing me!" I yelled, gaining some unwanted attention.

"Well, you won't listen any other way."

I wiped the traitorous tears away. I tried to ignore them, but they were blurring my vision.

"Well, he got what he wanted...we're fighting," he said, throwing his hands up. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching this whole scene play out, _very _pleased with himself right now."

"That's just sick, Edward."

"Don't you get it? He _is_ sick and twisted and conniving. He's trying to worm his way back into your life by playing this hero."

"He's not in my life, don't _you_ get it. He only drove us here and it was by default, goddammit."

"That's twice now, Bella," he pointed out using his fingers. "Twice, that he has shown up out of nowhere. It's too close."

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I invited him back into my life. He wanted to apologize, he did, I accepted and said good bye."

"Stop being nice to him."

"I can't be mean for no reason, Edward."

"Well, you sure could have fooled me."

"Why are you picking a fight with me? Right here, right now, in public?"

"You think I want to fight with you? You think I'm _enjoying_ this? God, Bella," he retorted, followed by a deep growl. "I'm going back inside before I say anything more I know I'll regret."

"Wait, do you still want me there?" I asked quietly, grabbing onto his hand.

"Where, Bella?"

"At your place? If not I'll take Lexi to mine and you could pick her up after work."

Edward stood in front of me, his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. He was trying to reign in his emotions; to think rationally. I could tell, just by looking at him and seeing the vein in his forehead pulsate, that I had pushed him too far. I tried to ease the tension by lightly running my thumb over the back of his hand.

"It's probably for the best if you take her to your place," he muttered, pulling his hand out of my grasp. "I'll call when I'm on my way."

Jacob's truck pulled up next to us and waited. I stood there, somewhat in shock by Edward's response. He reached for the door handle and opened the door when he realized I wasn't going to move. I stepped up into the vehicle and he closed the door once I was safely inside. I buckled myself in then turned to look out the window. He was standing there rubbing his forehead.

Jacob hit the gas and we drove away. I rested my head against the window. My head was pounding, my mind was reeling...this was our first huge fight. Before I had the chance to replay the days' events, Jacob started in.

"What the hell are you thinking, Bella?" Jacob asked, hitting the steering wheel.

"Not now, Jake, please. My head hurts, I don't want to fight with you, too."

"Well, that's too bad sweetheart because you and I are going to have this talk."

**A/N: Again, sorry about the delay in update. My social calendar at the end of July was full. My best guy friend got a new job in another state so his last two weeks here we basically spent as much time together and partied it up. It was the longest farewell party I've ever been to, but it was so much fun and on top of that throw in a couple of birthday parties. Along with the partying, my schedule at work changed. I used to work four days a week, but now I work five days and it's nightside which doesn't leave me much time to write. **

**In between all that, I really did try to write, but Edward and Bella were not talking. They spent their time giggling and making love in various places in the hotel room. When they did speak to me, it was generally Edward yelling about Bella and James...I really didn't appreciate that. That's where Karla comes in to save me. She helped me get the characters back on track. Mucho hugs and kisses to her. **

**I have to give love once again to Dawn, who stopped writing the final chapter of ABC to beta this chapter. Again thank you for the support and showing so much love for these two characters.  
**

**~~~~~~Author PSA~~~~~**

**For those of you wondering if Bella is going to pregnant...that's a no. There are no plans for her to get pregnant anytime soon. I know I haven't mentioned it in the story, but Bella is on the pill.  
**

~~~~~**~Pimping Time~**~~~~~

**If you haven't yet, I suggest you check out Caren and Kassiah's blog called The Fictionators. It's a blog with a list of great Twilight fics that these women have read. They tell you about the story and give their personal opinion. They update with a new list every Friday. The link is below...check it out.  
**

**http://fictionators(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=c4e1a79c835d152a**

**Also, Moi and Christina from The Office are two of the four women who make up Twigasm. It's a new podcast about all things Twilight fanfic...from interviews with other fic authors to a wrap up of fic news for the week, these four women will have you laughing your ass off.**

**http://twigasm(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Come check out the forum that Moi (eddiescherry) created for my story on the Twilighted thread:**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3278****  
**

**~~~~~~Review Time~~~~**~~

**Sorry for the lack in review response with the last chapter. I read each and everyone of them and I can't thank you all enough for the support, love and compliments. And speaking of reviews...What did y'all think? Do you hate Bella? Do you think Edward is overreacting? Let me know by hitting that button  
**


	14. Revelation

**A/N: To my beta Dawn (kyla713) I love you for making my words look pretty in pink. Thanks for all the help and support with this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is one lucky bitch that's all I'm going to say.**

**Chapter 14**

**Jacob's POV**

It was a typical Saturday morning.

The shop was booked until close with appointments for oil changes, tire rotations, paint jobs and dent repairs. On top of that, I knew we would get the people who dropped off their cars in the morning 'walk ins' that we would have to fit in. However, being the boss, I generally didn't have to deal with that everyday work. I tended to work on my passion-restoring classic cars. And thanks to Rosalie Cullen, I now have the reputation as one of the best classic car restorers in the city; second to her, that is.

Ever since I discovered the joy of working on cars, I had known that I wanted to run my own garage. I wanted to specialize in restoring classics, especially after I restored my first car; a 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit. Unfortunately, there was a lot of competition in the Emerald City and I had known I would have to work my way up. With encouragement from Bella, my dad, Alice and Leah, I opened my very own shop: Alpha Auto Body and Repair Shop.

_Yes, my Alphina came up with the name._

I had struggled for business in the beginning, but through word of mouth, it began to grow. I was making ends meet, coming out even most months that would have been fine if my wife was breaking more than even, since she owns her own business as well. In short, times were rough.

Then one day, luck was on my side and I ran into Rosalie at the local coffee shop around the corner; and no it wasn't Starbucks. She was stressing out about a client needing some work done sooner than was possible for her shop. I offered my service, and although she was hesitant at first, having never seen my work, I was able to use my charm and persuade her to give me the job. Of course, I kicked ass repairing the 1954 BMW Roadster and Rose paid me kindly. My work relationship with Rose continued to grow and eventually we entered into this silent partnership.

Which brings me back to today.

I had this sweet, cherry red 1965 Mustang in my side garage waiting to be worked on, itching to be touched, but freaking Alec called out sick. So instead, I found myself under a red 2007 mustang.

I finally got the break I needed when Bella texted me in need of a ride from the hospital. She briefly explained that Alexis 'pulled a Bella' and broke her arm while riding her bike. I left the garage in the hands of Embry and drove to see my best girl.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I immediately found a spot at the end of an aisle and once inside, it didn't take me long to find her. She was standing down a hallway talking to her boyfriend, Edward and I had to smile seeing the two of them together. Ever since she had started dating him, I had never seen Bella happier. In fact, I really hadn't seen much of her _at all_ since she started dating him.

_At least he's keeping her satisfied and in a good mood._

As I got closer to them, it felt as if I were interrupting something but I brushed the feeling off asking about Alexis. After brief pleasantries, Bella excused herself to go get the little squirt.

"Jacob, I need your help," Edward said, quickly. "You know Bella better than anyone, you've been there for her through pretty much everything, she listens to you..."

"Are we talking about the same Bella?" I joked, but mentally smacked myself when Edward's face saddened. "What's wrong?"

"It's James, he's back," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean he's back?" I asked, fisting my hands at my sides.

"He's in Seattle and he knows where Bella works and where I live."

"Has he contacted her?"

"He approached her last month outside work, asked to apologize as part of some twelve step repenting program. She went to lunch with him and didn't tell me about it until after our weekend getaway..."

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"But I don't care about that. Jacob, he's trying to worm his way back into her life and she doesn't even realize it. See, he works for a lawn care company that works in my neighborhood so he sees her whenever she's over and he waves to her, tries to talk to her. She thinks I don't know, but I'm not stupid. And I don't blame Bella for being nice to him, that's who she is. It's one of the many things I love about her, how big her heart is. My issue with the guy really began today, he drove Bella and Lexi to the hospital."

"What the fuck?!"

"Yeah, he just happened to be around when Lexi fell and Bella said he got to her before she could. Anyway, after taking Lexi into a room, I came back out here to check on Bella since she was quite pale when they walked in and I found them out here sitting face to face. He had one hand on her arm, the other on her face. He tried to start some shit by telling me about his little lunch with Bella, obviously assuming that she hadn't told me about it. He wants her, Jacob, and I bet he's willing to do anything to get her back. I'm scared not only for her, but for my daughter, as well."

"And you have every right to be, I've seen what the shithead can do," I growled.

"I need you to talk to her," Edward pleaded with his eyes.

"I'll knock some sense into that pretty, naive head of hers. I don't want that piece of shit anywhere near her with the temper he has," I promised as I saw Bella approaching with Alexis out of the corner of my eye.

From the look on her face, I could tell she knew Edward was telling me about James. She wasn't happy about that and I knew if I didn't get her out of there soon, she was going to go off on him. Bella did not like when people intruded into her life; be it her dad, her best friend, or Prince William for that matter. She liked her independence and didn't want to be judged on the decisions she made.

But I was just as furious- if not more- after hearing everything Edward had said, but I kept my emotions in check with the little one in front of me with her arm all bandaged up. It wasn't hard to put a smile on my face after hearing Alexis call me 'Jakey Poo.'

I took her from Bella, asking her what happened. She proceeded to tell me all about it; her bike ride, the bags of wood that made her fall, the fall itself, the car ride with the scary man and the x-ray. She talked the whole way to the truck and I was so consumed in her story that I let Bella fall behind. It wasn't until I was unlocking the door that I realized she wasn't following us. She was standing in the middle of the parking lot having an argument with Edward. They were trying to keep their voices down, but that went down in flames when she walked away and he grabbed her by the elbow. Everyone stopped to stare for a minute or two when she yelled at him to stop grabbing her.

Little did Edward know, that's how James used to grab her; that's how it all started with him grabbing her too hard around the elbow to stop her from leaving or to pull her away from a conversation. I remember the excuses she used to make for the bruises, claiming she 'ran into a wall.' I bought them in the beginning, with Bella being the huge klutz that she's always been, but after a while it didn't seem to make sense.

"Why are daddy and Bella yelling?" Alexis asked with a pout.

"They're not happy right now, sweet heart," I placated as I opened the door and buckled her in the built in booster seat.

"Are they fighting cuz of me? Cuz I hurt my arm wit Bella? Daddy mad at Bella cuz my arm."

I could see the moisture pooling in her eyes.

"No, no, no, sweet heart. You did absolutely nothing wrong and this has nothing to do with your arm. This is a grown up thing," I sighed.

"I don't want em to fight," she cried as I wiped away the stray tear that escaped.

"I know, me either. You good?" I asked, giving her a thumbs up.

She nodded her head. I closed the door and walked around the front end to get in, buckling myself and starting the car and then backed out of the spot. I drove over to where Bella and Edward were standing and waited. I tried not to watch, but my heart ached when I saw tears streaming down Bella's face. I could tell that she knew she had hurt Edward and didn't know how to take it back.

_Stay mad, Jacob. Don't let her get you all soft. You need to stay firm, she needs to be yelled at about this whole James situation._

"Why Bella crying?"

"I don't know, Lex."

Edward opened the door and Bella got in. The moment she buckled herself, I hit the gas and drove off.

"What the hell are you thinking, Bella?" I asked, hitting the steering wheel.

"Not now, Jake, please. My head hurts, I don't want to fight with you too," she whined.

"Well, that's too bad sweetheart because you and I are going to have this talk."

"Just let me have the ride to my place. Please Jacob," she pleaded.

I stole a glance in her direction and mentally kicked myself for doing so. I couldn't yell at her in this state, kick her more when she's already down and out. And it really probably not the best idea to have this discussion with Alexis in the back seat, who was also in an emotional state right now.

_Wait, did she just say her place?_

"Why are we going to your place?" I inquired.

"He doesn't want me at his. He said he'd pick up Lex after work," she explained with a sob.

I reached for her hand and slid my fingers in between hers, locking them together.

"Don't cry, Bella," Alexis comforted, her bottom lip quivering.

Bella looked over her shoulder and offered a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Lex, don't worry about me."

The rest of the ride to Bella's apartment was quiet, except for the few hiccoughs that escaped from both of them. I parked the car and Bella got out to grab Alexis. We walked up to her place and she let us inside. I led the little one to the sofa and put on Noggin while Bella went in her room to change, her clothes still bloody from the fall.

When she joined us fifteen minutes later, her eyes were red again and very puffy. I stood up and enveloped her in my arms and she buried her face in my chest, crying softly. I could feel the tears soak my shirt and I tried to comfort her by running my hand through her hair and along her back.

When the sobs eased, I pulled us apart and held her face in my hands.

"Have a seat, I'm going to put on some tea."

She nodded and went to sit next to Alexis, who latched onto Bella and started comforting her. I brought a cup over to her a couple of minutes later and sat on the other side of Alexis. I waited to broach the subject of James until Alexis fell asleep. Once she did, I picked her up and took her into Bella's room and closed the door.

"I've given you plenty of time to think, so we're going to talk about this. _Now._ What are you thinking getting involved with James again?" I asked in a calm voice.

"I'm not 'getting involved with him'. We had lunch, _once._ Why does everyone keep making a big deal out of this?" she asked, throwing her hands up.

"That's all he needs, Bella. Just one chance to get in your good graces and then it's all over, you won't be able to get rid of him. Don't you remember? That's what he did last time. And from what I've heard, that seems to be the case now as well. I hear he's been waving to you, trying to talk to you..."

"He's not the same person, Jake. I can tell."

"I know you think everyone has good in them, Bella Bell, but there _are_ exceptions. You weren't there, you didn't see the way he came at Quil that day," I told her, cupping her cheek and began recalling that day to her.

I remembered like it was yesterday. She had already left the bowling alley and Quil and I were standing outside after saying goodbye to her, while waiting for Paul and Rachel to finish paying. They were taking so long that I decided to go check on them and when I came back out, Quil and James were nose to nose, seething. James was mumbling something about Quil going after Bella and wanting her back. We all knew that wasn't true; yes Quil still loved her, but knew it wasn't meant to be, that there was someone else out there for him. In fact, he'd even had his eye on this girl, Claire. He had tried to tell James that, we all did; but he wouldn't listen. Finally, we thought he saw reason when he started to walk away so we headed to the car since Rach and Paul joined us. Quil made a comment about Bella and Paul dating at one point, wondering why _he_ always get all the crap.

Within seconds I heard footsteps coming from behind us quickly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up on end and I tensed. I turned around to see James running at full speed towards Quil, nothing but rage in his eyes, grabbing him around the waist and slamming him to the ground before Paul and I could do anything. Rach screamed as James threw fists at Quil's face and ribs; left and right, left and right. We tried to pull him off, but there was so much adrenaline running through James' body that it took the help of two other men to help us. The minute we got him off, he'd tried taking swipes at us. We dodged his fists and then I think reality set back in and he didn't like his odds so he ran, like a little coward.

I took her hands in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze as she stared at me dumbfounded. "Bella, he left Quil bleeding in the middle of the parking lot. We couldn't even move him, he was in so much pain. Rach called 911 and we spent the night in the ER, waiting for Quil to get cleared. How can you forgive someone for doing that to someone you loved? How can you forgive someone for doing almost the same thing to you?"

I looked at Bella and she looked like she was in a far off place.

_She must be thinking of that night._

The tears streamed down her face. I've kept all the details of that night from her, but today she needed to hear the truth, to see James for who he really is.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why'd you only tell me it was a black eye?" she asked, hitting me in the stomach. "Why did you sugar coat it?"

"You weren't strong enough to handle that back then. I remember how upset you were thinking it was just a black eye. You felt so much guilt for that one black eye, I'd hate to see what you'd look like if you knew he did so much more. But don't you get it, Bella? You can't change someone like that. The anger...it's still there, just lying dormant. You make one wrong move and that rage comes out. He's hurt you twice and there is _nothing_ to stop him from hurting you again."

"It's my fault, Jake. He had such a promising future and it's my fault."

"You need to stop with all that guilt bullshit. You did _nothing_ wrong. It's not a sin to be friends with guys or your exes for that matter. You should be damn proud that you're able to keep such a great relationship with Paul and Quil. Would you feel bad for the ass if it was me who he beat up?"

"I would've killed him," she growled.

"My point exactly," I smiled. "Why are you trying to screw up a good thing for a fucker like that? I've never seen you so happy, Bella. You have a good man who loves you so much that he calls you out on your shit. And I know you love him, I can see it in your face whenever he walks into a room. Even tonight, when we drove away, you couldn't take your eyes off of him even though you were mad at him."

"I just wanted to help him, that's all," she sighed, standing up to pace. "I see him out there, working in the hot sun and I know that he could be doing so much more with his life. I want to help him get back on the right track."

"I'm sure you do, but that's not your job. You owe him nothing, Bells. Plus, if he really wants things to change in his life he has to want to do them himself..." I was going to continue lecturing her, but pounding on the door stopped me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't answer this door right now, I'm going to break it down," the normally cheerful voice said, now riddled with anger.

"Oh no," Bella groaned. "Why'd you call her?"

I smiled as I got up to answer the door.

"I didn't. Why hello, Alice," I greeted, opening the door wider for she and Jasper to walk in. "How nice it is to see you. What up, Jasper?"

"What the fuck is wrong you, Bella?" Alice yelled with her hands on her hip.

"Will you shush," Bella shushed her throwing her hands over Alice's mouth. "Alexis is here sleeping."

"Oh, sorry," Alice aplogized, removing Bella's hand then whispered, "Again, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Bella shrugged, not giving into Alice right away.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," she huffed. "Why didn't you tell me about this little lunch you had with your psycho ex-boyfriend? Why are you getting associated with him again?"

"Grrrrrr," Bella growled, pulling at her hair. "He asked if he could apologize, I let him at lunch. I've seen him around Edward's neighborhood, I wave, say hello, do the polite thing, and that's it. I've never initiated a conversation. Today, he drove Lex and me to the hospital when she broke her arm because I didn't have a car..."

"Wait, you let him drive you someplace?" Jasper interrupted. "How could you have been that stupid, Bella? You know I don't butt into your life like these two, but he could've taken you and Lexi anywhere besides the hospital. How could you put both of you in that situation?"

The room fell silent. We all were thinking the same thing, but neither Alice or I said it out loud; we didn't want Bella to feel that guilt. But we both knew it needed to be said so we nodded our heads in agreement with Jasper and I could see Alice's shoulders relax a bit.

"He's not a kidnapper," she mumbled.

"You don't know that. He's been in jail, you don't know what he is anymore," Jasper argued.

"I want to know why you're defending him," Alice added. "And let me just say I have a bad feeling about this whole situation, B."

"And I have a good feeling, Ali. My body no longer tenses when I see him, he's genuinely a good person again. He's the James I remember from the beginning, not that monster."

"But that monster is just lying dormant," Alice countered.

"See," I pointed.

"Ugh, why are you so fucking stubborn?" Jasper groaned.

"What is it going to take for you to see things clearly?" I asked, walking up to her and grabbing her face, gently. "Do you have to wait for him to hit you again, come after Lexi? What?"

She removed my hands from her face and walked out to the porch.

"I've tried guys, I really have. I told her the truth about that night with Quil," I said, sitting down and resting my face in my hands.

"And she's still not seeing clear? What is she thinking?" Alice asked, taking a seat next to me.

"She feels like it's her fault, that she ruined his future, but no one is to blame for that but him. I really don't know what's going to get through to her, if we can't and Edward can't," I sighed.

"It's happening all over again, Jake. He's sucking her right in and she's falling for all the bullshit. I tried to warn her the first time. His ex and I had mutual friends and she told me that James had a temper. I told Bella, but she was already gone. I remember how much she cried at the end, asking how she could be so stupid. Why isn't she doing that now?"

"Because we're telling her what to do like she's a child and she doesn't like that. She's being stubborn."

Another knock on the door, this time it was soft, hesistant. Jasper was already standing so he answered it.

"Edward. Hey man, come on in," he ushered him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, guys, I'm just here to pick up Lexi," he offered a weak smile, running a hand through his hair.

The guy looked bad. Obviously this fight with Bella was eating him up inside.

"She's sleeping in the bedroom," I told him. "She still isn't seeing reason, but give it time, let her sleep on it. Right now she's being stubborn."

"Thanks for trying, Jacob," he said, patting my shoulder before walking down the hall to the bedroom.

"Wait, you're not even going to see her? You're just going to get Lexi and go?" Alice questioned.

"What else is there to say? Yes, I want to see her, to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, for things to go back to how they were before I left for work this morning, but I can't. I can't be the one to make it better, she has to. She needs to make the decision, not me and not you guys. The only thing we can do is help her make the right one."

I could see the pain in his eyes and how much it hurt him to not go and see her. His body was tense because he was fighting against it, against what it needed. I really wanted to open that door and tell her to get her ass in here, to make up with him, but Edward was right; we can't make that decision.

He came back out with a sleeping Lexi in his arms and Alice walked to the door and opened it for him. She gave him a weak smile as he quietly said his thanks and good byes. "Oh, and tell her I love her."

And with that Alice closed the door behind him.

We sat in the quiet room waiting for Bella to join us again. About fifteen minutes after Edward left, she did, but didn't sit down, instead walking down the hall to her bedroom. When we heard a loud crash, we knew she realized Alexis was gone and he didn't stop to see her. All three of us stood up and ran to the bedroom when the crashing didn't stop. Bella was picking up books, deodorant, lotion bottles, picture frames, trinkets, anything she could get ahold of and throwing them against the wall.

"That asshole, stupid fucker, can't even be man enough to see me before taking her!" she yelled, throwing a picture of the two of them at the wall; narrowly missing Jasper's face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there killer," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "Stop throwing shit."

"And, you," she growled, prodding me in the chest with her finger. "You let him leave without saying anything, without coming to get me?! What kind of friend are you?! I thought you wanted us together, to work this out, but obviously you don't! None of you do!"

"_You _have to fix this, Bella," Alice commented, walking towards Bella and grabbing her hands. "Not Jake, not Jazz, not me._ You._ You need to show him that he is the one you want, that you choose him over that fucker. It isn't a difficult thing, but you're making it seem harder than it really is."

"Just get out."

"But, Bella," we said in unison.

"No, just get out! Leave, now!" she yelled, grabbing something else to throw but we scurried out of the room.

She didn't follow us because she knew we wouldn't stay. Before I left I told her, "He loves you, Bella. He told me to tell you that before he left. He loves you."

Bella's POV

After I ran them out of my apartment, I continued to throw things off my dresser until it was bare and I hit the wall a couple of times causing my knuckles to bleed. _Smart, Bella. _ After I got all the anger out, I cried. I took my bloody hand, wrapped it in a towel then curled up in bed and continued to let the tears pour. Looking at the cuts, it made me think of Edward and how much I wanted him here to clean up the blood, to take care of me. I wanted to hold him and kiss him in bed like we did this morning, to hit the rewind button and start this day all over again; there's so much I would change.

I awoke with a fright from a horrible nightmare, I dreamt that Edward and I got into a fight. I looked around my room, seeing the various items on the floor and I realized it wasn't a nightmare; it was all real. My heart was aching, my knees stung and my hand was throbbing. Eventually, I sat up slowly and placed my feet on the floor and checking the clock. It was a little after nine. I stood up and my joints popped from the weight I placed on them. I stretched my arms, forgetting about my hand and winced, clutching it to my chest; my knuckles were swollen to the size of grapes and it hurt to touch them. I extended my fingers then tried to curl them, but I could only do it to a certain extent.

I shuffled my feet to the kitchen and grabbed a fistful of ice cubes out of the freezer with my good hand. I dropped them onto a clean towel, gathered the ends together and placed it on the top of my hand. It did little to ease the pain, but I kept it there hoping the swelling would go down. I took a seat on the sofa, curling my legs underneath me and staring at a blank tv screen. I wanted to turn it on, to watch something mindless, to see anything else beside Edward's distress filled green eyes in my head; but I knew it wouldn't help. I thought about going to see him, to apologize, but I knew that wasn't enough.

Edward was right, Jake was right; they were all right. James is bad news, my head knows that, but for some unknown reason, I can't walk away .

I wasn't able to fall back asleep; I tried lying down, but all I did was stare at my ceiling fan. I watched it go round and round, shaking. I tried to read, but nothing kept my attention. My mind kept replaying my fight with Edward. Yes, he had the right to butt into my life. Whether I liked it or not; he had _every_ right to look out for Alexis. It goes back to what Jacob said before Edward and I started dating...Alexis comes first; she comes before him and me and I wouldn't have it any other way. _If only I could've seen reason yesterday._ I also thought about everything Jacob said to me. I remember that night.

I told James I was going to see Alice, but on my way to her place something came up and she cancelled on me. I didn't want to spend the rest of the night waiting on James to get done at work, so I called Jacob. He invited me to go bowling with him and the group, mentioning that he needed a partner since Leah couldn't come. It was another one of our funtabulous nights full of drinking, joking, teasing and laughing.

_I can't believe that night __did a complete 180 degrees after I left,_ I thought as I shook my head. _How could I have been so blind? What would I have done if I'd known the truth? Would I have done things differently? Would I still I have ended up beaten on the floor after confronting him? Yes, I'd still be a victim because I was weak back then and he'd still be a monster. A monster; that's how Jacob described James. I'd say he was more like a volcano, lying dormant just waiting for the moment to explode; even giving you a preview of what is going to come before unleashing it all. That's it, it's been right in front of me the whole time; it's not that I think he's changed. I just have something I need to prove to him and most importantly, to myself. _

When the sun started to rise, I walked out to my balcony to watch it; the entire time I wished Edward was standing behind me, my back leaning against his strong chest and his arms wrapped around me.

It was Sunday, we were supposed to go to the Cullen's house today for brunch like we did most Sundays, but this Sunday I wouldn't be going. I thought about that as I let the warm water wash over my body in the shower, let it wash away everything that happened the day before. It trickled down my back releasing the tension in my muscles. I did my best to wash my hair and my body with one hand. When the water turned cold, I shut it off and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my body.

I dressed casually for a trip to Starbucks. I thought about driving, but I figured the fresh air and exercise would do me some good. Fifteen minutes later and a little sweaty, I opened the door and took a deep breath through my nose and sighed at the smell of coffee beans. I stepped in line and waited for my turn; I ordered a strawberry/banana smoothie and when it was ready, I took a seat enjoying the calm of the coffee house.

"Isabella, what a surprise," James greeted with a smile. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"James, hi," I smiled, weakly.

My heart beat started to race at the sight of him standing over me and not in a good way.

_Seattle is big, how do we keep running into each other?_

"What's the matter, gorgeous?" he asked, taking a seat without my invitation.

"Nothing, I didn't sleep too well," I lied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are your knees?"

"They sting a little bit, but otherwise I'm fine. Thanks for asking. So, what are you up to today?" I asked, making pleasantries.

"Relaxing. I try to start my day off with a cup of coffee and this morning I felt the _need_ to come to Starbucks."

"Oh, do you live around here?"

"I do. I live in the apartment building a couple blocks from here."

_Well, that explains it._

"Really, how long have you lived there?" I inquired, squirming a little bit in my seat.

"Not long. It's definitely a step up from the rat hole I used to live in."

"Well, that's good," I commented, glancing at my watch. "I don't mean to cut this visit short, but I have to go."

James saw my swollen hand and grabbed it. My hair stood on end from his touch.

"What did you do?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, you know, punched a werewolf," I answered nonchalantly, standing up and pulling my hand out of his and wincing.

"This looks really bad, Isabella. You should get it checked out."

"Don't worry I will. Edward's coming over and he'll take care of it. That's why I have to go."

"Let me walk you out," he offered, gesturing for me to go infront of him.

I lead the way outside.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. Bye," I waved.

"Wait, are you walking? Let me give you a ride?"

"No, thank you. I like the fresh air." With that, I left James standing in front of Starbucks.

I took my time walking back to my place. My brief conversation with James scared me. I thought about the creepy way he looked at me and I couldn't rid myself of the feeling that he was close by. That feeling was confirmed when I approached my building and I saw him standing there, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Wow, how did I get to be so lucky, seeing you twice in one day and in a span of twenty minutes?" I smiled, pretending to be happy to see him.

"I live here," he replied, taking a drag.

"Oh, this is the new place. I'm glad you like it, it really is a great neighborhood. What's you favorite part?" I tried to be friendly even though I wanted to gauge his eyes out.

"Well, I have a fantastic view," he commented, eyeing me.

"You're lucky, my view pretty much sucks. Well, enjoy your cigarette," I waved, walking up the steps.

I heard footsteps following me and my body tensed. I moved to unlock my door, but he called my name.

"Isabella..."

"Yes?" I said, turning around to face him but keeping my hand on the door.

He was closer to me than I expected. I could smell the cigarette on his breath as he spoke and I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Do you mind if I see that view?" he purred.

_Did he just fucking purred? Blech!_

"Actually, I don't think that'd be very smart. I know that Edward wouldn't want you in my place."

"He'll never have to know," he smirked, placing his hand on my cheek.

His hand was rough, his fingers caloused. I turned my face away from it, my jaw clenching.

"He'll be here shortly," I continued to lie.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me?" he questioned, the anger darkening his normally sky blue eyes.

I could feel the fear run throughout my body, but I tried not to let it show.

"I'm not, Edward is coming to pick me up. We have a date," I told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"God, do you think I didn't learn anything about you in our time together? You always drop your eyes at the end of your lies. It's like that night, you said you were going to see Alice and I followed you because you did that. And I was right, you weren't with her. You were at the fucking bowling alley with those guys, whoring yourself out. I watched you flirt with them. Do you know how that made me look? My girl, slutting it up with her two exes and another fucker," he shook his head.

"Really? Really, you're bringing that up now?" I questioned, anger evident in my voice.

"What? You can't handle the truth that you're a slut," he commented, running his hand down my chest.

I slapped it away and he slammed me against the door, his fingers grasping my neck.

"Uh," I grimaced, feeling the pain in the back of my head.

_That's definitely going to leave a mark._

I tried to push him off but he just chuckled, tightening his grip.

"You can't get away from me. I'm stronger than you, I overpower you," he whispered in my ear.

His body was pressed so tightly against mine, holding me against the door. I wanted to vomit feeling his erection against my stomach. James turned his face and ran his tongue from my jaw up my cheek and ended with his lips on my temple. I dry heaved from just the smell of his breath on my skin.

"Oh, come now, Isabella, that used to turn you on."

"You make me sick," I seethed.

He threw his head back in a hearty laugh.

I could feel the moisture in my eyes, but I would not give him the satisfaction. I was stronger than this, I could fight him off. I just needed to find the strength. I would not be the victim again.

_You can do this, Bella. Remember all those self defense classes and kickboxing._

He backed away a little bit to look me in the eye.

"Your hair smells so wonderful," he commented, grabbing a handful and sniffing it. "You're so fucking gorgeous and perfect in every way. I love that you see the real me, you get me. Isabella, you still see good in me. When everyone else abandons me, you're still there. We were made for each other."

"You're fucking delusional," I spit.

He chuckled then his face turned serious.

"I wish you weren't lying. I would love to see your fucking boyfriend see you like this...writhing for me."

He ground his erection against me and I whimpered. I tried to kick him, but he was pressed against me too hard.

"Get off me, psycho!" I hissed.

That's when I saw it, his left hand coming towards my face in a fist out of the corner of my eye. I shut my eyes and prepared myself for the impact.

I didn't even wait for the prickling to start before I made my move; that punch was all I needed to get the strength to hurt him. I grabbed onto his wrist with my left hand and threw the palm of my right up his chin, pushing his face away from me. He loosened his grip on my neck and I knocked it away. Free from his grasp, I kneed him in the groin, knocking him to the floor. I kicked him over and over again in the stomach putting all the nightmares I endured, the pain, the hate I had for him into each blow. And I didn't stop there, I kicked him in the face and stomped on his sides remembering what he did to Quil. My vision was becoming blurry as the tears flooded my eyes.

"I'm not the victim, I'm not scared of you. I am stronger than you, you fucking asshole!" I yelled with each kick.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" a familiar voice yelled, wrapping their arms around my upper body and lifting me up.

"No, I'm not done, I'm not done. He hasn't paid," I cried, wiggling to get out of the their grasp.

"Bella, baby, you've done enough," he said, carrying me down the stairs and away from my prey. He set me back on my feet when we hit the bottom floor, turning me around to face him. "You have to let the police handle this."

"I did last time, E-Edward, and he-he-he got out, he found m-m-me. What's g-g-gonna keep him from finding me a-a-again? I have to make s-sure he never comes back," I explained through my sobs.

"No, love. The cops are going to handle it, we just have to call them."

Edward pulled his phone out and dialed 911. He quickly told dispatch where we were, what happened and what we needed, all in one breath. Edward ended the call and turned to look at me. I had my back to the stairs, holding myself as I tried to calm down. I looked up at Edward and his eyes went wide; before I could process anything, he was pulling me out of harms way as he took a fist to the face.

"Edward!" I yelled.

**A/N: How evil am I for leaving you with this cliffie...Bwahahaha!**

**Again thanks goes out to Dawn who betaed this chapter after finishing the final chapter for Anything But Conventional. If you're not reading that story, you need to be...just make sure you have a box of tissues handy.**

**In between writing this chapter, I started reading Clipped Wings and Inked Armor. I can't believe I'm late to join the fan club on that story. Imagine Edward covered in tatts and piercings.**

**Stories I'm reading this week besides CWAIA:**

**Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm **

**Passing By by DeltaSwan90**

**Picture Windows by nerac**

**Aro's Heir by SubtlePen on Twilighted**

**There are a ton of contests and awards going on right now. Kassiah has put together a blog to keep everyone on track so head on over there to check it out and nominate your favorite authors for these awards**

**http://www(dot)twificnews(dot)com/?zx=72a111c7f42734e7**

**Okay time to review. Let me know what you think. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. I read every single one of them and some of you had quite an opinion on what happened. Also, my love and thanks to the people who are just now getting on board WFDR and reviewing each chapter as they read.**

**Now hit that green button.  
**

**Come check out the forum that Moi (eddiescherry) created for my story on the Twilighted thread:**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3278****  
**


	15. I Will Not Take My Love Away

**A/N: To my beta Dawn (kyla713) I love you for making my words look pretty in pink. Thanks for all the support.**

**Thank you RavynNightstorm for all the medical help.  
**

**While writing this chapter I listened to the James Morrison channel on Pandora and one song in particular stuck out to me..Matt Wertz "I Will Not Take My Love Away" which comes into play later in the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..**

**Chapter 15**

I jumped on James' back as he continued to pound into Edward below him. I scratched at his face hoping to get him to back off. He stood up and ran me back into the wall, my head smashing hard enough to cause a dent and I fell off, sliding down to the floor. My eyesight became blurry and that pounding that was pushed away when Edward held me, was now back in the forefront, pulsating behind my eyes. I tried to catch my breath and focus my attention on the monster standing above me sneering. I watched as he pulled his leg back and threw it forward into my ribs. It seemed as if he was moving in slow motion; so slow that if I wanted to, I could stop him, prevent his foot from making impact. But I couldn't move. The adrenaline was fading quickly from my body; too quickly and I was now scared. I opened my mouth to scream in agony and all that came out was a gasp. _Where was my voice? _ _It was gone along with the air in my lungs._

I tried not to focus on the pain throbbing throughout various parts of my body. Instead, I turned my attention to my savior, to the man who wouldn't be here now if it weren't for me being so fucking stubborn. I didn't know where Edward was; I didn't know how badly Jameshad hurt him. I could only hope the cops would show up soon. That thought and the image of Edward saving me played in my mind as my lids shut on their own accord.

I heard movement around me and grunting, and then a loud bang that made my body jump and wince. Not long after that, I felt strong arms pull me in to a hard chest. Then I heard what I think was supposed to be talking, but to me it sounded like the teacher in the "Peanuts" cartoons. _Wha wha wha wha wha._

Light slaps on my cheek and shaking of my face pulled me up.

"Bella! Wake...up, Bella! No, don't...go to...sleep!" he yelled through labored breaths.

My eyes slowly fluttered, it hurt to open them, all they wanted to do was rest and Edward wouldn't let them.

"I ired, ward," I mumbled. "And y are 'ere more an one of ou ight now?"

"We need to get you checked out."

He pulled me tighter against him, his left hand curling under my thighs and his right circling around my upper back; I whimpered and bit my lip to reel in the pain.

"What? What hurts?" he asked, sitting back down.

He slowly lifted up my shirt and hissed at the shoe size welt already forming on the right side of my ribs.

"I'm sorry, baby. I have to pick you up, but I'm going to be gentle," he commented.

He moved to stand up again, and this time the cops came screaming 'Nobody move' with their guns raised. I whined, grasping onto Edward's neck tighter at the sudden noise in the small space.

_Fuck, what's with the fucking screaming?! My fucking head feels like it's going to fucking explode. At this point, I wished it fucking would just to stop the fucking pain. Why am I using the word fuck so much?_

Edward placed a soft kiss on my temple. They looked around then settled their eyes on us and lowered their guns.

"Is he dead?" the younger looking one asked.

"No, he hit his head pretty hard on the wall, I think he's just knocked out," Edward explained as he stood up. "His breaths are shallow so he could use some oxygen, but right now I don't have the heart to help him."

Two paramedics came through next toward the older looking officer who was checking James' pulse on his neck. He nodded to the paramedics and they rushed to James' side and started to work.

I slowly moved my head in their direction and immediately regretted it. Even moving in slow motion jostled the brain too much. I forgot that James was even still here. I hoped that they wouldn't be able to save him. In my opinion he deserved to die for all the things he put me through, not only this time around but two years ago as well.

"Do you know this man?" the younger one asked in an official tone.

"He's her ex-boyfriend," Edward answered.

"I didn't ask you. Miss, are you able to tell us what happened?" he asked, looking at me.

"Calm down there Caius, this young lady looks like she has been through a traumatic experience. Don't treat her like a suspect," the older officer scolded. "I'm Sergeant Marcus. How are you doing?"

I moved my attention to the officer standing in front of me, but like before my mind couldn't comprehend the words that were coming out his mouth. I felt Edward's arms tighten around my legs, being careful to keep a looser hold on my upper body.

"Sergeant, do you mind if we do the questioning down at the hospital?" Edward inquired. "She has quite a bump on her head, some bruising around her neck and ribs and her hand is swollen. I'd liked to get her checked out if you don't mind."

"And you are?" Caius asked in disgust.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"You'll have to excuse Officer Caius, he's fresh from the Academy and a little overzealous to be working," Sergeant Marcus apologized.

"I understand, but would that be okay?"

"Yes, we'll meet you there."

"Northwest," he mentioned.

While they were conversing, my eyes moved back to the paramedics who were working on James. They had just finished taking his blood pressure and they put an oxygen mask over his mouth. I watched as they put a neck brace on him then strapped him to the backboard before putting him on the stretcher. His eyes remained closed as they wheeled him out. Deep down, I hada feeling that he was putting on an act, that he was really okay and that scared me.

"Bella, love, I'm going to take you to get checked out."

Edward kept my body cradled to his chest and I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as I breathed in the smell of him that wafted around me; the smell of Irish Spring and hint of maple syrup? My brain felt like someone pulled it out and decided to play basketball with it. I tried to focus on the questions swirling around in there, begging to be asked; I didn't know where to start so I said the first thing that came out.

"You were right and I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I didn't want to be right, Bella. Not if it meant you getting hurt like this," he grimaced.

"Thank you for coming," I said staring into his eyes as he sat me in the passenger seat of his Volvo.

Edward pulled the seat belt over my chest and clicked it. He pressed his lips to my forehead before closing the door and walking around the front to the driver side. He opened the door and slid into the seat,buckling himself in and pulling out.

I watched his forearms flex and his knuckles whiten, his grip tightening around the steering wheel as we hit traffic. I stared at his scruffy face and I frowned seeing the bruises already starting to form around his eye and along his jaw. I slowly stretched my hand out to touch him, wanting to ease his tension.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly, trying not to use too much air.

He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on each finger before intertwining our fingers and placing it in his lap. His grip was a little too tight, but I wasn't about to object.

"How you saved me from killing that guy. I wanted to, Bella. Believe me, I wanted to make him pay for _hurting_ you, for _touching_ you, for causing _us_ to fight," he seethed. "But when I saw you lying there, motionless with your eyes closed, my heart stopped. I knew I had to put my anger aside to take care of you, my love."

He offered a small smile and my eyes started to droop; I didn't fight the need to sleep. My eyes had only closed for what felt like a nanosecond when Edward started yelling my name.

"Bella! Bella, love! Wake up! Don't go to sleep!" he exclaimed, trying to shake me awake.

"Ow, ow," I cried, gripping my ribs thinking that it would help stop the pain.

"I'm sorry. I know you're tired, but I need you to stay awake for me. I've missed those beautiful brown eyes and I want to steal glances to see them," he begged, gently running the back of his fingers along the side of my face.

I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, much like he had just done to me. He ran his thumb over mine as I placed it in my lap and the soothing feeling wasn't helping my need for a little shut eye. _Edward's here. Edward saved me. But why is Edward here?_

"Bella, hang in there, love. We're almost to the hospital."

Edward floored the gas pedal and within minutes, we pulled into Northwest Hospital. _Why did he take me to Northwest? UW Medical Center is closer. _ He parked the car, ran around the back, and yanked the door open. In those seconds, my body became warm and the beads of sweat seeped through the pores on my forehead. The nausea was taking over and my vision blurred. As the lump came up my throat, I hurled my upper body out the side and threw up, grasping my side as a sharp pang ripped through my ribs. Edward jumped out of the way as the contents of my stomach splattered on the cement.

When nothing else was coming up, Edward maneuvered around the mess and helped me out of the car. He lifted me up as gently as he could and carried me against his chest. I nuzzled my face into his neck not caring that I had just thrown up. The cool air conditioning whooshing across my face felt good as we came through the automatic doors.

"Oh, Edward, look at you all grown up," a woman with beady eyes greeted. She had short blond hair that barely touched her shoulders, a small nose and a round face. Her features made her come across all sweet and warm, but her eyes.I shuddered...her eyes scared me. She reached out to touch Edward's face concerned, "Oh, what happened?"

"It's nothing, Jane. Do you know where my father is?" he asked, brushing her off.

"Again, what happened?" she inquired under her breath.

"We need to see my dad."

Her attention turned from Edward to me. I'm not sure what she saw in my face, but her brows furrowed as she looked me over.

"Why don't you put her down on that bed and I'll go page him," she pointed.

"Thank you, Jane," he sighed.

Edward set me down, tenderly. I tried to get comfortable in the hospital bed, which is a hard thing to do when your ribs felt like a knife had been jabbed into them and left there.

He cupped my face and looked into my eyes. I hoped he could see the love that I had for him and how sorry I was. His green eyes were filled with love, sympathy, concern andwas that...guilt? _What does he have to feel guilty about?_

"Why didwecomehere?" I asked, in one breath.

"My dad is working today. I want him to check you out," he shrugged.

"But he'sthechief andikelybusy. I don't wanttopullhimaway," I argued.

"Bella, first, you need to breathe normally. I know it hurts, but taking breaths the way you are now isn't helping. Second, you most likely have a concussion, you have bruised ribs, a cut near your eye and you're gonna need a splint for that hand of yours. I want you to have the best. Humor me, please," he pouted.

I felt the urge to kiss his pout away, but I knew that movement was not in my best interest.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes and clutching my chest.

"No, no, love. Stay awake, just a little longer," he ordered, shaking me.

"Here is some ice, Edward," Jane said, handing him a bag. "Your father will be down in a minute. Let me start cleaning up that cut near her eye."

Jane leaned over me, staring into my eyes and I recoiled under her gaze.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart. I just want to get you cleaned up," she smiled, touching around the cut. "You're going to need some stitches. I'll be right back."

Jane stood up and came back minutes later with some ointment and bandages. She took a seat in a wheelie stool and rolled up close to the bed.

Edward held the ice to my head as Jane cleaned the dry blood that had trickled down the side of my face. She then spread some antibacterial wash over the cut making me hiss. Edward leaned over and blew on it. _Now, that is some bedside manner._

"Bella, I'm going to numb the area, so hold still while I'm using the needle," she instructed.

Once the area was numbed, Jane started sewing it up. I stared at Edward, not wanting to see the needle and thread going through my skin. You'd think that I'd be used to this with all my accidents, but it still grossed me out. When she finished sewing, she put a bandage over it to keep it covered.

"This will need to be kept clean and dry," Jane explained. "I'm sure Edward won't have a problem helping you with that."

"Thanks, Jane," Edward smiled.

"I'll wait for your father to come before we do anything else. What is with these bruises on her neck, Edward?" Jane questioned, giving him the eye.

"She was attacked, which is why she's here with the injuries. The cops are supposed to meet us here."

"Edward, son, what are you...what happened to you two?" Carlisle asked, taking in our appearance as he closed the curtain behind him.

"She was attacked, Dad, by her ex. I think she has a concussion. She threw up when we got here. Her ribs are bruised and her hand is pretty swollen, I think she fractured it. Jane just stitched up her face. The cops are supposed to come here to take her statement and get some pictures of her injuries."

"What happened to your face?" he inquired, going into protective dad mode.

"I came at the tail end of the fight and the guy hit me. I'm fine dad, Bella's the one that needs to be looked at," he pointed.

"Hi, Bella," he smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," I greeted, remembering to take normal breaths as Edward had instructed. I continued to try not to show the pain in my face.

"Just because we are in my place of work does not mean that you need to call me Dr. Cullen. Please, call me Carlisle. I'm going to assess the extent of your injuries, right now," he mentioned, moving to the bedside. "Edward, will you leave us please."

"No! Edward stays!" I exclaimed, reaching for his arm. "Ah!"

_Stupid, ribs. Forget the pain, think Edward. I just got him back. Never again will I do something as stupid as to make him walk away from me. He is too important._

"Bella, I do think it'd be best for both..."

"No..."

"Dad, I'm going to be the one taking care of her. I'm going to see it all anyway," Edward told him, running the pad of his thumb along my forehead, calming me.

"Okay, then," he nodded.

Carlisle started with my head; he removed the bag of ice and pressed his fingers on various parts. When I kept my emotions intact, he scolded me.

"Bella, I need you to tell me where it hurts. If you don't want Edward to know, I'll make him leave."

"No, no, sorry," I apologized.

"Okay, tell me where it hurts on a scale one to ten."

His fingers went back to work, pressing down on the sides of my head and then moving to the back where I knew there was a massive knot from the times my head smacked against the hard surfaces. I hissed under his featherlight touch.

"I barely touched that. Jane, she'll need a Head CT. And you're cut near your eye is clean. Jane did a nice job cleaning that up. Bruising along the neck, it looks like someone was holding her." He moved his attention to my right hand. "Her knuckles are swollen, let's get an x-ray for that. Bella, I'm going to lift up your shirt okay?"

I nodded and his cold fingers on my stomach reminded me of James touching me and I tensed, holding in my breath.

"Breathe, Bella. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Carlisle said, trying to ease the discomfort.

I shook my head, trying to get the picture of James touching me out of my thoughts. 'No, no, no, no' I repeated quietly, barely moving my lips as the words came out of my mouth. I felt the spot next to me sink and fingers rest on my jaw.

"Bella, come back to me, beautiful." My eyes focused on his as he lifted my chin. "That's right, look at me. Just you and me."

I patted the mattress seeking out his hand, unable to pull my eyes away from his emerald green ones. He slid his hand towards mine and intertwined our fingers. I held onto him tightly, as if he were my lifeline; the only thing keeping me from curling inside myself.

Carlisle lifted my shirt again and he pressed down along my stomach and ribs. I whimpered when he hit the bones on my right side. "We'll need to x-ray her ribs as well, Jane. Bella, do you hurt anywhere else? Did he _touch_ you anywhere else? Do I need to get a rape kit?"

"No, no, he didn't get a chance. He touched my chest but through my clothes. My back is a little sore as are my legs, but that's about it," I reassured him as my cheeks felt warm.

"Okay, Jane and I will be back," Carlisle said, following Jane out and closing the curtain behind him to give us some privacy.

"Bella, did he really not touch you?" Edward whispered.

"No, he tried though. I knew if he had gotten in the door, he would have. I couldn't let that happen. I told him you were coming, I lied and he knew it. I made him mad."

"You didn't lie, I did come," he countered.

"I know, but at the time I didn't. Why did you come? I'm so grateful that you did, but why?" I asked as a tear slipped and I nibbled on my lip.

"I thought about you all night. If I didn't have Lexi, I would've come to you."

"I wanted to come to you too, but I was afraid that you didn't want to see me. You just left and it crushed me, Edward," I cried.

"Bella, my heart was breaking. I wanted to see you, to talk to you, but you weren't thinking clearly and I didn't want to have another fight with you. I knew it would lead to that when Jake told me that you weren't listening to anyone. You had to figure this out on your own, baby. I couldn't make you see reason as much as I wanted to," he explained, pulling me into his chest.

"I needed you so bad. My heart was in so much pain; it hurt more than my ribs. And I have no one to blame for that pain, but myself. How could I have fought with you like that? How could I have been so stupid? I could've ruined everything," I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. You weren't even close to ruining anything. It was a fight, Bella. Couples have them all the time. It was just worse for us because it was our first one since we became serious. I understand that you were upset. You weren't thinking clearly, I know that."

His voice was comforting, soothing. He waited until my sobs were hiccoughs before continuing. He lifted my face so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I woke up this morning from the little sleep I did get and I had this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mom called me to say that dad had to work and there wouldn't be brunch. She could tell in my voice that something was wrong so I told her that we had a fight. She offered to watch Lexi so I could talk to you. I turned her down at first, knowing that you needed your time and space to think, but I couldn't shake the feeling that you needed me. The feeling in my gut moved to my heart and I asked my mom to come right over. I just wish I could've gotten there sooner."

"You came at the perfect time. Edward, I feel free after kicking his ass. I'm no longer the victim. Yes, I have bumps and bruises and cuts, but I wasn't left sitting on the floor this time. He was. I know that I hurt him more than he hurt me. I never really thought he changed, I didn't know how to explain it. I just had this feeling that there was no closure between us and there wasn't. I needed to prove to myself that I was better thanhe was. That I was stronger. I needed to show _him_ that I was no longer weak. I just wished I'd realized that before our fight."

"When did you have your epiphany?" he inquired.

"This morning when I was replaying the entire day in my head over and over. And Jake told me some things that I didn't know and that helped, but mainly it was you. Knowingthat I hurt you, hurt someone I love. God Edward, I'll never forget the way you looked at me when we pulled away yesterday. I hurt you so bad and I'm sorry," I hiccoughed.

"I have some apologizing of my own I should be doing. I'm sorry I said you don't care about Lexi. I know that you love her as if she was your own. I'm also sorry for telling you to go home. I just figured we both could use the space to think and that wasn't possible with you at my place without a car to leave if you needed. I'm sorry I picked up Lexi without seeing you but like I said, you needed to make the decision on your own. God, my home felt so empty without you there to greet me when I opened the door," he confessed.

"I love you so much, Edward," I told him, looking deep into his eyes, into his soul.

"I love you, too, Bella." He leaned forward, licked his lips and closed his eyes. I covered my mouth realizing he was coming in for a kiss. His lips made contact with the back of my hand and his eyes popped open.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I've row up eath," I mumbled behind my hand.

He pulled my hand away.

"_What?_" he inquired puzzled.

"I have throw up breath," I said sheepishly.

"I don't care about that. Bella, we just survived our first major fight. I'd be doing something else to you right now if it weren't for the fact that you are injured and in the hospital, so let me have my kiss," he growled.

I snorted, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth. Edward shook his head as he brought his hand up to my face. He pulled my lip free and traced it with his thumb.

"I've gone twenty-four hours without these lips," he mentioned. "I don't want to do that again."

Edward slowly leaned in and pressed his soft, full lips against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I smiled. _Thank you to the powers above for bringing this amazing man to me. It takes a lot for someone to put up with me and he does it as well as challenges me. Not many men would've come back, their egos being too big of a deal for them, but Edward came back. He still wants me, stubbornness and all. _His tongue lightly touched my bottom lip before he sucked on it. I grabbed his face and held him close to me; his right hand sliding into my hair and his fingers tangled into the nest, holding me to him as well. We both needed each other, needed more of each other and this; but our lips moving together in such fluid motion was going to have to suffice for now.

The curtain was pulled aside and someone cleared their throat. We both turned our heads to the curtain, but kept our hold on each other.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt this moment," Jane said, with a smile playing on her lips. "But there are two gentlemen who would like to speak to you both."

"Later," he whispered, the glints in his eyes were back. He tucked my hair behind my ear and sat up. "We'll see them, Jane."

"Okay, they're in here gentlemen."

"Bella, this is Sergeant Marcus and Officer Caius. They are here to ask you some questions. Are you up to that?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand.

"Sure," I smiled, weakly.

"Okay, Bella. Do you mind if I call you that?" Sergeant Marcus asked.

"No."

"We came at the end of it all, so can you tell me what happened prior. How did the fight begin?"

"James and I have a history that goes back about three years. We used to date and it ended badly. He hit me and I had him put in jail. I hadn't seen him for about two years, so I didn't know if he was still in jail or not until I saw him working at Edward's house about four months ago. He works for a lawn service company. After that sighting, he approached me to apologize for what he did back in college. I accepted and thought I'd never see him again, but I saw him more and more after that and he'd wave, say hi whenever he saw me. Today, I went to the Starbucks near my apartment and he showed up there. He started talking to me and I felt creeped out so I told him I had to go." I hunched my shoulders and the hairs on my arms stood up remembering the way he ogled me. "He offered to drive me back to my place since I walked, but I turned him down. I didn't want him to know where I lived but when I got back to my place, he was standing outside the building smoking. He told me he lived there," I shuddered.

"I started going up the stairs and he followed me. I swear the hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I knew something bad was going to happen. He asked if he could see my view since I mentioned that mine sucked. I told him that Edward was coming over and it wasn't a good idea. He claimed I was lying, bringing up an incident from our past and started touching me. I pushed him and he slammed me against the door holding me by the neck. He called me a slut and pressed his body against mine. I felt sick feeling him on me, lick me, and kiss me. Then he told me we were made for each other," I said with distaste as the tears flowed. "He punched me and that's when I fought back. I somehow got him on the ground and I just kicked him over and over again until Edward came in and pulled me away."

I looked up into his eyes when I said his name. There was a mixture of compassion, pride and love looking back at me.

"How did you all end up downstairs?" the sergeant asked, not looking up from his notepad.

"Edward carried me downstairs and called the police. He got off the phone and came towards me..."

"I saw James coming down the stairs about to hit Bella, so I pushed her out of the way and took the punch. He continued hitting me, knocking me to the floor. I threw in a couple of punches, but I couldn't get him off me," Edward explained.

"I jumped on James' back and scratched his face. He stood up and slammed me back into the wall. I slid to the ground and he threw a kick to my ribs. I passed out and when I came to, I heard a scuffle. I didn't see what happened."

"I stood up and ran at James from behind. I slammed his face into the wall. I guess it was hard enough because he just fell to the ground. Then you guys showed up."

"So, you're telling me that it was all self defense?" Officer Caius asked.

"What else would it have been?" I argued, angry at his unspoken accusation.

"Ignore Officer Caius. So we have your statement. Can we take pictures of your injuries?"

"_You_ can, but I don't want him in here," I replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay. Leave us, Caius."

"But..." he objected.

"I said leave."

Officer Caius stomped away, closing the curtain behind him. Sergeant Marcus pulled a camera out of his pocket and began taking pictures of my injuries. He moved to take a picture of my hand and I stopped him.

"Why?" he inquired.

"I punched a wall. I also punched James which I'm sure doesn't help, but I got the injury before that."

Edward looked at me with his brows furrowed. I gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later.' He nodded his head then lifted up my shirt.

"Alright, Bella, we are ready for you," Carlisle said, joining us. "Oh, excuse me."

"Dad, this is Sergeant Marcus. He came to get Bella's statement and to take pictures of her injuries. Sergeant Marcus, this is my father, chief of surgery, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. Are you done here? Because I want to get Bella taken care of. How is your head feeling?" he asked, turning his attention back to me.

"I want to take my brain out to stop the pain, but otherwise fine," I replied seriously.

Carlisle chuckled. "Nice to see you still have your humor."

"Here is my card, if you have any questions, give me a call." Sergeant Marcus handed his business card to Edward.

There were questions that I wanted to ask; one in particular being James' condition, but I didn't think now was the right time. I wanted to get all the exams over and done with so that I could go home.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch."

He walked away and Jane joined us.

"We'll get that head of yours checked out first. It's a good sign that you're still awake and talking..."

"Yeah, that's not by choice," I glared at Edward, who chuckled along with Carlisle.

"And then we'll take care of your x-rays. I don't think anything is broken, just fractured or bruised, but I rather be safe than sorry. Edward, son, you'll have to stay out here."

I pouted when Carlisle mentioned that and Edward smiled.

"I'll be right here waiting for you to get back. I'm not going to leave you," he said, standing up. He lifted me up and placed me in the wheelchair.

I bit my bottom lip as they wheeled me away; I held onto his hand until I couldn't reach anymore. Jane made small talk as she pushed me to radiology. She asked how long Edward and I have been dating, how we met, about his family. I gave her short answers, still not comfortable around her. She then told me how she knew Edward. Apparently, he used to internhere when he was home from college and he was a hit with not only the nurses, but also the patients. She told me about one woman who would come to the ER at least three times a week complaining of something just to see Edward. He had the best bedside manner.

Getting the CT Scan was awkward; the table moved through the scanner and Jane asked me to take a deep breath and hold it in until I couldn't. She asked me to do that a couple of times. I grimaced feeling the sharpness shoot through my rib cage each time. She tried to console me, but it just wasn't the same as having Edward do it. I tried to tune out the buzzing, but since I already had a headache, it didn't matter. After a few minutes, the table slid back out and Jane entered the room.

"Okay, the radiologist is going to look at those while we go take some x-rays," she mentioned as I eased myself back into the chair, holding my chest.

In another room, another radiologist took a chest and a hand x-ray. That took about fifteen minutes. I started getting fidgety towards the end, having to sit still for so long. The cold rooms and sitting still didn't help my need for sleep. I found myself drifting a couple of times before Jane yelled at me. Finally, I was able to go back to my little bed in the ER and true to his word, Edward was waiting for me. His face lit up the moment he saw me come through the white curtain.

"How'd it go?"

"I just want to sleep," I whined.

"Soon, beautiful. I promise and I'll sleep with you if that helps," he suggested.

"It does, a little," I grumbled.

Edward scooped me out of the chair and laid me down on the bed. We sat there talking quietly about what Jake told me. Edward's jaw clenched and he was tense the entire time. He said he called Jake and Alice while I was in radiology. They wanted to come see me, but thankfully, Edward talked them out of it. Carlisle finally joined us with my x-rays and a woman in scrubs and a lab coat.

"Bella, this is Dr. Heidi Volturi, she is the radiologist who looked over your x-rays. You CT scan is clean, it's just a minor concussion. Heidi?"

"Thank you, Carlisle. You ribs are just fractured which is good, we didn't want to see displacement. There isn't anything we can do, but give you some pain meds. It will have to heal on its own. As for your hand, you've fractured it and it's dislocated a bit. We'll need to reset your bones then put you in a splint until the swelling goes down."

"You and Lexi will be matching," Edward joked. "She'll be so excited."

"Haha," I feigned laughter.

"Hey, that's what you get for punching walls," he whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he sat there with a smug smile on his face.

"Thank you, Heidi," Carlisle smiled as Heidi left us.

While we waited for the orthopedic doctor, Carlisle numbed my hand. I knew I was getting the extra treatment; I'm sure he doesn't do this tedious work anymore.

"Carlisle, I hear we have a special patient here," a doctor commented, pulling the curtain aside.

"I really should have asked for a room. That curtain is annoying," Edward mentioned.

"I'm fine. Plus, we're almost done here."

"Ah, Demetri, yes this is Bella. She is part of my family and she needs her bones re-aligned in her hand. Apparently she punched a wall a couple of times and then a guy."

My eyes shot up to Carlisle when he mentioned that I was part of the family and I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. My heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest, I was so elated. Edward lifted my hand and kissed the back of it

"Well, aren't you a feisty one," Demetri teased. "Is her hand already numbed?"

"Yup, already did that."

"Wow, you have the Chief doing tedious work, impressive. We may need you to come around more often."

"Watch it, Demetri," Carlisle chuckled.

Demetri reset my bones then wrapped it up in a splint.

"Come back in seven days to get a cast. You were an excellent patient," he smiled.

"Thanks. Can we leave now?" I asked, complaining.

"Yeah, Dad. I want to take her home."

_Edward wanted to take me home. _I smiled. _He called his home, my home. Wait, are we going to his home or my home? Now I'm confused. Should I voice my thoughts or just wait? Oh, I really hope he means his home. I don't think I'll feel comfortable going back to my place knowing that James lives there. I definitely need to find a new apartment._

"Yes, you need to fill out some paperwork and then you can leave. I'll leave a prescription for an anti-inflammatory and vicodin for the pain at the desk with Jane. Bella, I want you to take care of yourself. You're going to need a lot of rest, the less movement the better especially when it comes to those ribs. Remember to breathe normally even though it hurts."

"Can I..."

"Yes, you can fall asleep. We didn't see anything in your CT to worry."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I sighed.

"Yes, thank you, Dad."

"No problem. Tell your mother that I'll be off around six."

"Will do, dad."

He left Edward and I to ourselves. He commented about how happy he was that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with my head, kissing my temple for reassurance.

"I'm going to get that paperwork for you. I'll be back." Edward stood up and walked away.

While Edward chatted with the staff at the front desk, I closed my eyes for a little rest but it didn't last long.

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

I groaned hearing the all too familiar ringtone. Edward approached chuckling as he looked at the screen.

"You really made that your father's ringtone?" he teased.

"Don't laugh, your dad's is the Doogie Howser theme song."

"Touché, here," he handed the phone to me and I accepted the call.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted then grimaced as he went on to berate me about the James situation.

He explained that an old acquaintance called him about today's incident and he is not happy that I didn't tell him that James had basically been stalking me. Edward watched me closely as I spoke to Charlie. He didn't need to ask what was being said on the other line since Charlie was screaming so much, I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I pointed to the paperwork and moved my hand, telling Edward to continue writing so that we could leave. He narrowed his eyes at me and begrudgingly got back to filling out my paperwork.

I tried to explain to my father, during the few moments he let me get a word in, that I didn't want him to worry and that there was nothing he could do from Forks. I quickly learned that that was a mistake because Charlie quickly got quiet,his heavy breathing being the only sign that he was still on the phone. I then apologized for making him feel guilty for not being there for me again, but that I had someone taking care of me, watching over me, who loved me. I gave Edward a small smile, raising my hand to brush his cheek as I talked about him and he gave me a quick wink. Charlie knew I had been dating Edward, but he didn't know it had gotten so serious until my little confession. I hadn't hadthe chance to update him on my life with everything that had been going on between Edward's schedule and mine lately. Charlie then asked about my injuries and where I'd be staying to heal.

I sat quietly, looking down at the bed sheets, unsure of how to answer that question. Edward grabbed the phone out of my hand and placed the clipboard there instead.

"Fill in all the blanks I left while I talk to your dad," he ordered with a smile. "Hi, Chief Swan, this is Edward, your daughter's boyfriend. She will be staying at my place while she recovers. I promise to take excellent care of her, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

I couldn't get rid of the smile that was plastered on my face. I filled out the information that Edward left for me; social and insurance information to name a few. Once done, we swapped again and he took the clipboard back to the desk. I said good-bye to Charlie and promised to call him in a couple of days. I put the phone down next to me and waited for Edward.

"Let's get you home, love," he grinned.

"Yes, home, please," I smiled.

Edward carried me into the house after parking in the garage. We made one stop at the pharmacy to get my prescriptions filled before heading to his place.

"Bella!" Alexis yelled, nearly falling out of her seat and running over to us. "What happened to your hand? Did you fall down, too?"

"Not exactly, but I did hurt it. Now, we match," I commented, sticking my hand out as Edward leaned against the island, still holding me.

I saw Esme stand up out of the corner of my eye.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Carlisle called and told me what happened," she confessed. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. I'm actually really tired and the meds they gave me at the hospital are starting to wear off."

"Mom, I'm going to take her upstairs so she can sleep," Edward mentioned.

"Okay," she acknowledged, busying herself with the dishes.

Edward headed to the stairs and I saw Alexis following him like a little puppy. When he stopped to adjust his hands at the bottom of the stairs, she ran right into his behind. He wobbled a little from the unexpected hit and I grabbed onto his neck, moving in a way that my bruised ribs and injured hand protested. I bit my lip trying to keep the scream that wanted to escape from being set free and Edward got angry.

"Alexis Grace!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to hit you. It was accident," she quickly apologized, a scared look on her face.

"Lexi, sweetie, why don't you come finish coloring that picture for Bella," Esme suggested.

"No, I want to be with Bella," she stated.

"I know you do, but Bella is going upstairs to sleep."

"I sleep with her. Nap time, nana."

"Oh, so that is why you were holding out earlier. But I'm sorry, sweetie, Bella needs to be by herself."

"But, I want Bella," she pouted, her bottom lip quivering. "I make her happy and she sad."

My heart was breaking as I watched this little girl argue to be with me.

"Edward, can she sit with me for a little bit?" I asked, softly.

He sighed as I ran my good hand through his hair, knowing very well that he would've done it himself if he wasn't holding me. He eyed me so I continued.

"While you get my meds and a glass of water, she can keep me company," I argued on Alexis' behalf.

"Fine. Go ahead of us, Lexi. I have to take the stairs slowly," he told her, moving out of her way.

She wiped her face with her hand then ran up the stairs. Even though, Edward took each step nice and easy, it still hurt.

"We're going to need a downstairs bedroom in the next house," I mentioned, holding in my breath.

"I have a smartass comment I want to say, but after everything we've been through I don't think it's appropriate. So, I'm going to say I agree. I could always convert my office into a bedroom in this house, but that's going to take a couple of days." I watched as his eyes sparkled as we discussed our future. I knew then that we were going to be okay and that we'd get past all this, stronger and more in love.

Alexis wasn't in the room when we entered. Edward closed the door behind him and locked it then sat me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "You said she could."

"I wanted to get you changed and out of these clothes. I'd burn them, but you're ass looks too damn good in these pants," he smirked.

I giggled as he helped me up and walked with me to the bathroom. He knew exactly what I needed in that moment, a toothbrush and toothpaste. I didn't even need to ask, that's how wellthis man knew me. He held onto me while I cleaned my mouth and got rid of the awful taste in my mouth, and then I slowly turned around in his grasp and gripped his shirt, pulling him down to my lips.

"Thank you, for everything," I mumbled against his lips.

"I...love...you," he said in between kisses.

"Mm, I love you too." I licked my lips, tasting Edward on my tongue as I pulled away.

He brought me back out to the bed and had me lean against the footrails as he tenderly took off my shirt, making me move very little. He then gently pulled me up against him to take the capris off. He hooked a thumb on both sides and pushed them down. I heard a groan escape from his chest and he was staring at my underwear.

"Do you always wear lacy panties under your workout clothes?" he gulped.

"No, I need to do laundry," I blushed.

"No wonder your ass looked so fucking good. God, if you weren't injured..."

"What would you do?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Bella, you can't tease me like that. I'm already on edge with you against me wearing what you have on."

And he was right, his erection was pressing against his jeans.

"I wish I wasn't injured either. I suddenly have a new ache."

I felt the moisture seeping onto my panties as we stood, pressed against each other. My heart was beating wildly and I wondered if his was too. I lifted my left hand and placed it on his chest; his heart was racing just like mine. Edward placed his hands over mine and lifted it up to his lips. He kissed each fingertip before letting go and my hand fell to my side.

"You're so beautiful."

"And you are hot," I commented, trying to get control of my breaths as each quickened one caused my ribs to expand.

The jiggle of the doorknob pulled us out of our lust-filled state of mind.

"Daddy, you said I could come," Alexis complained.

"Just a minute, Lex. Bella is changing," he said, pulling my undergarments off.

"Hurry, please. I want to come in."

Edward stared at my naked body for a couple of seconds and then sighed as he walked to the dresser to pull out some clothes for me. He pulled out a pair of pink and black polka dot pajama shorts, a black lacy tank and a pair of boy short panties. He came over to me, throwing the items on the bed next to me and quickly dressing me while being careful of all of my injuries. He then pulled back the covers and laid me down, tucking me in. He kissed the tip of my nose and moved to stand back up, but I wanted more. I grabbed onto his face and brought his lips to mine. His arms pressed against the mattress on both sides of my body, holding himself up. I needed to feel his lips against mine; show him that my love is all for him, that I'd never ever take it away no matter how stubborn, stupid, or naive I may be at times.

He bit my bottom lip and pulled away with it between his teeth.

"I want to be the only one to gnaw on that," he said breathlessly.

"These lips only belong to you."

He kissed me once more then stood up and adjusted his pants as he walked to the door. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. My body was on fire and it was aching for him. He unlocked the door and opened it; Alexis fell backwards onto the floor, a pile of stuffed animals falling around her.

"Oh, Lex, are you okay?" he asked, crouching next to her.

She quickly stood up, forgetting about the toys and brushed him off as she ran around the bed to climb in next to me.

"Hi, Bella," she smiled.

"Hi, Lex, how's your arm?"

"It itches."

"I'm sorry, but hey, both of our arms can itch now."

Edward left us to talk.

"Are you okay? You have an owie," she pointed to the cut near my eye.

"I'm better now that I'm home." Alexis leaned over me and kissed the cut.

"I make it better. I don't like it when you're not here and Daddy doesn't either. He misses you, I miss you. Is the fight over?"

My face fell when she asked that question. _She is too smart._

"Yes, the fight is over and your daddy and I are better. I'm sorry that you had to see that, Lex. You know it had nothing to do with you, right?"

"Yeah, Jakey-Poo told me."

"Well, he was right. Your daddy and I love you so much."

"I love you too. Bella, will you be my mommy?" she asked so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard her right, but as her bright blue eyes stared at me through her lashes, waiting for my answer I knew my ears were not mistaken. I was stunned that she would ask that question. Yes, we acted like mother and daughter but I would never think she would ask something like that. Pill bottles dropping to the floor pulled my attention from her gaze.

**A/N: I love it when these two are happy and in love. Don't you all? Again, a big hug goes to Dawn, my beta, who got this chapter back to me in less than 24 hours.**

**Thank you RavynNightstorm for the medical help. I also wanted to thank everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. I passed 1k reviews with the last chapter and I am amazed at the response I have gotten. Shout out to Caren (nerac) for being my 1k review. Everybody go read her story Picture Windows: there's heartache in the beginning, but it doesn't last long. It's a fantastic story and her first.**

**Fic Pimpage:**

**A Life Extraordinary by LolaShoes: Run, don't walk, to read this story. I just finished it today and I am in awe of her version of Breaking Dawn.**

**Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl17: who doesn't like to dream of a Coachward who used to play professional ball**

**The Hills of Twilight by TheHillsOfTwilight (antiaol, Melissa228, ScarlettLetters and tarasueme): it's Desperate Housewives meets the Twilight cast. Total mindfuckery at this point.**

**Passing By by DeltaSwan90: it's a period piece, but Edward is dark and moody and HOT.**

**Of course The Office by tby789 and Anything But Conventional by kyla713**

**I need some legal help in the next chapter. If any of you work in the legal field and can help me, please PM me. Thanks.  
**

**Until the next chapter...leave me some love  
**


	16. Will You Be My Mommy?

**A/N: Dawn (kyla713), my beta, what would I do without you...oh I know, use 'like' instead of 'as if' and switch up my tenses way too much. Thank you for all the love and support.  
**

**There are three people I want to give shout outs to for their legal help: twimom76 (and her husband), ocd-stl, and Jenna00Rosa.**

**Hugs and kisses to Moi for playing dj for me and helping me choose Edward's ringtone on Bella's phone. As for Jacob's...eeny, meeny, miny, moe**

**I didn't listen to too much music during this chapter. At one point I did put on Adele "Make You Feel My Love" to help me write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..**

**Chapter 16:**

_"I love you too. Bella, will you be my mommy?" she asked so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard her right, but as her bright blue eyes stared at me through her lashes, waiting for my answer I knew my ears were not mistaken. I was stunned that she would ask that question. Yes, we acted like mother and daughter but I would never think she would ask something like that. Pill bottles dropping to the floor pulled my attention from her gaze. _

I turned towards the doorway and there stood Esme with a shocked expression on her face, which quickly turned into a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Edward got a phone call and asked me to bring these up to you. He said to take one of each. You're should take the vicodin with some food so I'm making you some soup if you want to wait to take that."

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled weakly.

"I'll just leave these right here," she said, placing the bottles on the nightstand before turning around to leave. "And I'll be back."

"Bella? Will you?" Alexis asked once we were alone.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Will you be my mommy?" Alexis snuggled into my side and wrapped her arm around my stomach.

This moment reminded me of the children's book _Are You My Mother_ where the little birdie walks up to various animals, even a Tonka Truck, asking if each was its mother. The difference, though, was I _could_ be Alexis' mother. I _wanted_ to be that for her, especially since Tanya was taken from long before she'd had a chance to get to know her. It meant so much to me that she saw me in that way, but it's not up to me.

"I...I...Alexis, I think that's up to your dad," I told her morosely.

"No! No!" she shot up, screaming and shaking her head.

"Lexi, calm down, please stop yelling," I pleaded.

"You say, not him, you!" she shouted.

"Alexis! Stop this yelling right now!" Edward exclaimed, running into the room.

"Not fair, it not fair!" she started to cry as she punched the mattress.

"What's not fair?" he asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"Lexi, please," I begged as the moisture pooled in my lids.

"You have to be, Bella! I want a mom! I want you, no one else!"

Edward's eyes widened as he registered what Alexis had said. His features softened as he walked around the bed to sit next to her, running his hand through his hair.

"I want Bella, Daddy. Tell her she be my mom. Tell her!" she sobbed into my chest. _Apparently the anger was gone._

I wrapped my arm around her back and tried to calm her down by running my hand through her hair. I looked at Edward who gave me a crooked grin.

"What do I do?" I mouthed to him.

"What you want," he shrugged.

"What?!" I gasped.

"I'm interested in hearing what you have to say."

"Isn't this something you and I should talk about without her?" I asked, astonished by his reaction.

"No," he shook his head.

I bit my lip and tried to figure out what Edward was doing. Did he want me to talk about my hopes for our future together? I mean, he's done it before...talking about our future kids. It's not like I never thought about that: the three of us at the park, Edward pushing Alexis and I on swings and me rubbing my round tummy carrying our son. And we did talk about our house.

Edward stared at me intently.

"Lex, look at me sweetie," I told her, trying to lift her body up and hurting myself in the process. I hissed, gripping my ribs.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, worried.

"No, I hurt myself. Can you sit in your daddy's lap for me so I can see you properly?"

She scurried over to him, leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lexi, you know I love you, right?" She nodded her head.

"I love you, too."

I smiled. "I don't know how to answer your question, but I _do_ think of you as my daughter, Lex, I have for a long time..."

"_Bella_!"

I giggled at her lack of patience. "Yes, Lex, I'd love to be your mom."

"Hooray!" she shouted, jumping out of Edward's lap and landing on my chest, hard.

"Ah!" I peeped before shutting my mouth so I wouldn't scare Alexis.

The pain medicine had definitely worn off and I was in need of another dose.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized, scooting away quickly.

"Why don't you go see where Nana is with the soup, okay?" Edward suggested.

"Alright," she squeaked, kissing my cheek before climbing off the bed and running out of the room.

Edward lay down next to me and nuzzled his face into my neck. He pressed his lips against my bruises and his touch felt amazing.

"Let it out, baby. She's gone, she won't hear it," he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Bella, you need to stop holding it in. I know you're trying to be strong for my sake, but I can see the pain in your eyes. You shouldn't have to deal with it all alone," he coaxed.

I whimpered as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"I hate that I can't move without the pain shooting throughout my body."

"I know, love. Did you take your meds yet?"

"I haven't had a chance to. Esme brought them in and then Alexis asked me her question and all this happened."

"Okay, let's make you feel comfortable."

I closed my eyes as Edward kissed my jaw then sat up, leaning over me and grab the pill bottles off the nightstand. I heard him pop the tops and poured one of each in the palm of his hand just as Esme and Alexis walked in the room. I forced my eyes to open even though my lids fought to stay closed. I was already physically drained and all I had left was the emotional and mental states and both of those were fading quickly. I knew the only thing that would help me recharge was sleep, but I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully without the vicodin and I wouldn't take it without eating something first. If I took it on an empty stomach, I'd be sleeping next to the toilet.

I pushed myself up into a seated position with Edward's help, my face scrunching at the pain. _This is getting old fast._ I sighed. Esme placed the tray over my lap and I smiled a thanks before she left us.

"I asked Nana to put an ice cube in the soup so it wasn't too hot," Alexis mentioned, taking a seat next to me.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

I picked up the spoon to start eating but Alexis took it and fed me instead.

"So you don't have to lean."

I smiled as I took a mouthful of soup and Edward chuckled at his daughter's antics. After a couple bites, I stopped her and took my meds. It didn't take long for the effects to start taking over. I slid back down in the bed and Edward removed the tray. I heard him mumble something to Alexis about keeping me company and then I was out.

_Ugh, why is it so hot in here? _I felt an arm tighten around my waist and a thumb rub back and forth easily over the exposed slick skin; his cool hands were a nice contrast to my burning flesh. _Can you be a little more dramatic?_ My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head to the right in order to see the most beautiful man asleep, but instead I saw the nightstand. I turned my head to the left and sighed as I found what I was looking for. I wasn't on my side of the bed.

I turned to face Edward and felt something slide off; the heat that was emanating throughout my body was now gone. I turned slightly to pick up what fell and realized Edward had placed a heating pad on my ribs, my bruised ribs which were covered by a shirt when I fell asleep, but now there is nothing covering my top half. _When the hell did I get partially naked? Sneaky little shit_.

"Mm, I love waking up with you in my arms," Edward mumbled, his eyes still closed. "No more fighting, and if we do because it's inevitable, we will still come back here to regroup."

"I like that idea," I agreed, stretching my legs and tangling them with his.

"And you must be topless," he commented.

His hands skimmed up my side and his thumb brushed over my perk nipple.

I gasped. "Ungh, you're evil."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, opening up one eye to look at me as he continued to tease me.

I tried to concentrate on his question and not on his hand.

"The heat helped, but it was a little too much for the rest of my body."

"I'd say, you're all flushed. Are you sure you weren't having a dream about me?" he smirked.

"Hm, let me think about that..." I pretended to ponder the question. "I don't need to dream when I have the real thing in front of me."

He slid his right hand under my head and pulled me closer to his body. I threw my right leg over his hip and my splint-covered hand moved to the side of his face, the tip of my thumb grazed his scruff.

"I really wish I wasn't in pain right now," I whispered against his lips.

"Me, too, love. Me, too," he added.

His eyes darkened and it didn't help the ache I was feeling. I moved my leg up and down his thigh trying to create some friction. Edward slid his left hand over my arm and pressed his lips to mine, sucking on the top one. We lay like that, just kissing each other, enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in each other's arms again. My hand slid to Edward's hair and my fingertips lost themselves in his silky locks. Edward's free hand caressed my sides in a tantalizing way, but it never moved lower than my hip. Part of me hated him for continuing to toy with my need for him, but the other part of me, the sensible part who remembered I was injured, was happy he didn't make me squirm. There weren't words right now to describe how I felt at this moment being in Edward's arms, in his bed half naked. _Speaking of half naked. _ My fingers disentangled from his hair and I slowly moved my hand down his neck to his pecs. My nails scratched at the little hairs there and he hissed into my mouth.

"You're playing with fire," he mumbled.

"Just call me a pyro," I commented, pinching his nipple.

He growled and moved his fingers back to my hip, toying with my pantyline.

_Note to self...don't get hurt the next time you make up with sexy boyfriend whose fingers know how to make you writhed in ecstasy.  
_  
His fingers were so close, oh so close, and I really wanted them inside of me. Just to feel the slightest connection with him at this moment. But my thoughts weren't able to progress much further thanks to my stupid phone.

_I know my calculus  
It says u + me = us  
Said I know my calculus  
It says u + me = us  
We're together forever, c'mon_

We both pulled apart; I groaned as Edward laughed, pulling his fingers away.

"Who's ringtone is that?" he snorted.

"Jacob's."

"Why?" he continued.

"It has to do with high school and a talent show with he and some of the guys on the rez."

"I have to hear that story."

"Oh no, mister, not from me. That is a story that Jacob needs to tell you."

_Well, I've never been good at history  
And I don't give a crap about Robert E. Lee  
When it comes to cosines,  
I know a thing or two  
And I kicked ass on the test about me and you_

"Are you going to answer that? I don't think I can hear it anymore, I'm about ready to piss myself. I can't believe you have that song on your phone."

I shoved his chest as I turned slightly to grab my phone.

"Hey, Jake," I answered, putting the phone to my ear.

"You plus me equals calculus," Edward chuckled as he rolled out of bed.

Jacob groaned on the other side of the phone and whined to me about that song being his ringtone. I assured him that I didn't tell Edward the story, that I saved that for him. While Edward was in the bathroom, Jacob and I talked about yesterday's events. He was relieved that I wasn't hurt more and he did his best to not make me feel guilty for my stupidity. _This is why I keep him around. _ He asked to come over and even though I wasn't up for visitors, I said it was okay because I knew Alexis would love to hang out with him. We ended our conversation with him telling me he'd be over in three hours, just in time for lunch. _Shocker! _

I had just put my phone down when it started going off again.

_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out to fill up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_

I looked up to see Edward with his phone in his hand and a mischievous look on his face as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a scowl.

"I wanted to know if I had a fun ringtone like your dad and Jake or a romantic one. Thank you," he smirked.

"Mmhm," I responded, pursing my lips.

He set his phone on the nightstand before pinning me to the bed under him; he kept his weight off me by bracing his arms on either side of me. His legs nudged mine further apart and he settled into place.

"This is where I love having you. It all comes back to this," I concluded, grabbing his face to look into his eyes.

I thought about the first time we slept together. It was after a disagreement, a miscommunication and to prove it was all about me, every thought and every feeling, he came to _my_ place and showed _me_ love. He proved himself once again yesterday by coming to _my_ place to check on _me_; even after the way I treated him. I knew in my heart that if he hadn't of showed up, I would've gone to his place. I would've skipped over the hospital and came straight to see _my_ doctor, _my_ love. I doubted him so much in the beginning, I'm sure making him question my love for _him_, my faith in _us_ and look at me now.

"Quite a predicament there. See, I love having you on top of me," he argued with a low growl.

When I didn't respond or react, he put his weight on his right arm and stroked my cheek with his left hand.

"Hey, hey, where are you? Come back to me."

My eyes refocused on his and my face fell. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just so sorry, Edward. I don't think I can say that enough to you."

"No...no more apologies, no more sad tears. I know you love me, Bella. I can feel it right here," he explained, taking my hand and placing it against his chest, right over his heart. "Because of your love I knew that you were in trouble and that you needed me."

"I was going to come, as soon as I got away from him, I was gonna come to you," I sniffed.

"I know you were. I just got to you first."

He rested his forehead against mine and just stared at me for a couple of minutes. He twirled the ends of my hair around his fingers, something he always did to calm my thoughts.

"Bella," he started, lifting his head. "From the very beginning you knew this, you and me, _us_ were right and you never doubted your feelings for me even when they conflicted with your thoughts. You took a chance on a broken man and brought me back to life. You have taken my daughter under your wing and you have loved her as if she was your own. Not many women would do that, Bella. Believe me I know, I've heard what some of them have said about Alexis, about the fact that I have quote-unquote baggage, but you don't care. In fact, it turned you on that I'm a 'DILF'," he smirked before getting serious again. "Because of that, I will never doubt your love for me. And you proved it again last night. I wasn't sure if I'd ever find love again, Bella, but I knew if I did, Lexi would have to love her as well. I was never expecting to find someone as amazing as you so quickly after Tanya's death, but I did. I wasn't sure how Lexi would act around you, but I remember you telling me about her first day. How she wouldn't leave your side and that bond between you two just grew stronger and stronger. Like I told you, I've never seen Lexi take to someone as she has with you. It's because of her that I let my guard down and let you in. For all sense and purpose, you are her mother. You are what she needs when it comes to a motherly figure and you are what I need when it comes to my second half. You complete us, Bella."

I bit my lip, but it wasn't enough to stop the tears from falling.

"No, more tears," he scolded, lightly.

"These are happy tears, my love. You always know what to say to make me feel better. God, I love you."

"And I love you."

He lowered his head and for the second time this morning, I felt his affections for me through those delectable smooth lips and his amazing tongue. My feet caressed his calves and inched higher until they wrapped around his waist, pulling his hips closer. He moaned and ground his semi erection into me, his lips moving from mine but never leaving my skin. They made their way along my jaw and down to my neck where he found that sensitive spot behind my ear. He licked and nipped and I couldn't get enough. I knew he was holding back because of my injuries, but there was no pain. There was only want and need, to show each other that we belonged together.

"I want you so bad right now," he growled into my ear and then sucked on the lobe.

I wiggled against him a little and he bit my shoulder. I gasped from the pleasure it sent down to my core. My heart was racing and my breaths were going in and out quickly, too quickly. I started to feel a twinge in my side and it was uncomfortable, but I just couldn't find it in me to make him stop, my need for him was stronger. I had to push pass it all, my body begged for him. His mouth attacked my pert nipple while his hand paid attention to the other one and I moaned in appreciation.

Through my haze, I thought I heard a soft noise from the door.

"Edward, did you hear that?" I asked, tensing, praying that Edward locked the door.

"Hear what?" he mumbled against my skin.

"Shh, listen, Edward, I think someone is at the door."

He stilled on top of me and waited. There was another soft knock that was barely audible and "Bella, Daddy?"

"Ah, shit," he cursed.

"Hold on, Lex!" I yelled.

I pulled his face up to mine and kissed his lips.

"Remember, this is our future," I smiled.

"That's right, love," he chuckled as he rolled off me and then the bed.

"Where's my top?" I asked, pulling the sheets up to cover me.

"Put this on."

Edward threw me one of his undershirts and I put it on carefully while he pulled on some pajama bottoms over his boxers. I giggled, noticing the bulge and he scowled as he walked to the door, unlocking it and then opening it. He moved out of the way so I could see the little girl standing in her Ariel nightgown, holding her blanket.

"Morning, Daddy" she greeted sheepishly.

"Go on, but be careful."

She ran into the room and jumped onto the bed to snuggle up next to me.

"Hi, Bella," she smiled. "How you feel today?"

"Better than yesterday, thanks for asking," I told her, kissing the top of her head. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Uh huh, Nana cook for me."

"She did? Did Nana spend the night?" I asked her, but looked at Edward who shook his head.

"Nah, she came tis morning. Woke me up wit bacon."

"That was nice of her. Hey, guess what? Jakey-Poo is coming to play with you."

"Really?!" she squealed. "Yay!"

"Yes, so you better go get done so he doesn't see you in your nightgown," I said, tickling her with one hand.

She squealed some more and yelled for me to stop as she pushed my hand away.

"Okay, Nana help me and daddy help you."

"That sounds like a plan. Now go, munchkin."

"I happy you here, Bella."

"Me, too."

I watched her run out of the room and yell for Esme to come help her. Esme came up the stairs with plastic bags, one for Alexis' arm and one for mine. Even with a bath, you could never be too careful. I looked at my phone briefly to check the time and fretted.

"Oh, crap, it's Monday. I'm late for work, really late for work. Edward?"

"Bella, you are in no way capable of going to work today or the rest of the week for that matter. My dad said you needed to take it easy for a little bit and that means no work where you would have to pick up kids. And don't even try to deny that you wouldn't do that," he pointed. "When I called Jacob yesterday, I told him that you wouldn't be into work all week and he agreed as did Leah, so don't try to fight this decision."

I watched him lecture and pace as I tried to keep a smile off my face. He looked so delectable in just a pair of pajama bottoms, his upper body free of any type of clothing. I would never get tired of him going into doctor mode over me. The best part was...I didn't want to go to work so he technically was wasting his breath. I mean even _I'm_ not that stupid to go to work with bruised ribs when I can't even sit up without cringing. Hell, I plan on milking this for a little bit.

"Why are you hiding a smile? This isn't funny, this is serious," he said, trying to sound angry. He stopped his movements and stood in front of me with his arms across his chest.

"Edward, look at me. Between the bruises and the fracture, I'm more than content to stay here with you. Do you honestly think I'd want to go to work? I just...I was getting myself all in a tizzy because I hadn't called Leah. I was concerned that she didn't know where I was and I didn't want her to worry."

"She knows you're here so no need to worry," he noted before waggling his eyebrows. "Now, I was told to help you get out of your pajamas. Let's go, love."

After a relaxing bath where we didn't get out till the water was making my teeth chatter and we were well past pruning, Edward lifted me out of the tub. He wrapped a warm, fluffy robe around my shoulders and carried me back into the bedroom.

"Do I even have normal clothes here or are they all pajamas?" I asked, watching him pull out drawers.

"I think you have jeans and maybe a tank that you left here. You really should leave more clothes here considering how much time you spend here. And speaking of that...I don't want you going back to your place."

"Edward, I like being here with you, but don't you think that's going to get a bit too much? We both like having our space."

"Bella, James could get bond, I don't want you by yourself," he said, serious. "You know I can't stay with you there, not with Alexis."

"But I don't want him to come here. He knows that you live here."

Edward stood in front of me, placing my clothes on the bed.

"I can protect you," he said, holding my face.

"I know that, I just worry about Alexis."

"I do too, but I can protect both of my girls."

"He isn't right in the head, Edward. I have every faith in your ability to protect us, but I'm worried about what he'll do to you."

"I won't let him come near us. I'll get a restraining order, whatever it takes to keep us safe."

"Thank you," I said, giving him a quick peck. "And, yes, I'll stay with you...for now. I agree, I won't be able to go back to that place, it's tainted with bad memories, but I do want my own place."

"Once everything settles down, we'll go looking, but here's the thing...I don't think Lexi will be as willing to let you go," he smiled mischievously.

"Oh, that is just mean, Edward. Don't pull the daughter card on me," I growled as I attempted to hit him in the stomach, but he blocked me.

"Bella, I know we need to get downstairs, but," he started, taking my injured hand in his. "Why did you punch the wall? I know you're not a violent person, what happened?"

I looked down at the ground, not wanting to stare into his eyes at that moment. I tried formulating the right words, but I knew no matter how I said it, he wouldn't be happy.

"You left without seeing me and I was hurt, but the anger was stronger. I went into my room and started throwing things, anything just to get the anger out of me. They all tried to stop me, but I didn't want to hear it so I kicked them out. Once everything was off the dresser, I was still mad and I didn't have anything else to throw, so I punched the wall until it took the pain away."

"Bella, look at me, love," he ordered, crouching down to my level.

I lifted my head to see his emerald eyes level with my own.

"Please don't ever hurt yourself again. I rather you had called me and yelled at me for what I did than for you to have to break things and injure yourself. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain..."

I placed my injured hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Remember what you told me earlier? No more apologizing. I like that we can talk about this, but please let's stop saying sorry. I want to move pass this with you."

"I do, too, love."

We kissed once more and then he helped me get dressed. He carried me downstairs and sat me on the sofa while he made us some sandwiches. Alexis kept me company on the couch until the doorbell rang a couple of minutes later and she jumped up and squealed all the way to the front door.

"Jakey-Poo is here!" she screamed.

"Alexis Grace don't you dare answer that door without a grown up!" I ordered.

"I'm right behind her, Bella," Esme assured, jogging to catch up to the quick four-year-old.

I heard a voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The smugness in it did not appease the bad feeling I suddenly felt as I heard Esme tell Alexis to come see me and then she called for Edward.

"Bella, there a cop at the door," Alexis told me. "He here to see daddy."

"What?" I jumped up, trembling from the strain of standing up and commanded. "Lexi, stay there, don't move!"

I clutched my side and walked as quickly as I could to the door just in time to see that evil Officer Caius handcuffing Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, completely puzzled.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward was being arrested for protecting me and I didn't know what to think. There was nothing I could do; I wanted to save him as he saved me, but I couldn't go against the law. I wanted to call my dad, but what could he do from Forks. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Edward Cullen, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..." Caius rambled off.

I stopped listening and stared at Edward, who let Caius arrest him without putting up a fight. He was completely calm.

_How could he be so willing to go when he did absolutely nothing wrong? Fucking James. _

"It's okay, Bella. James is just trying to get under our skin. Everything will be alright," he said trying to comfort me.

"I can't believe he's doing this. This is ridiculous. I can't believe you're arresting the good guy and you're happy about it. How is this possible?" I sputtered.

"Edward, Jenks will meet you at the station, he's on his way now," Esme mentioned, pulling her cell phone away from her mouth. "I'll be following you there. We'll get you out quickly, son."

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob inquired, coming down the walkway.

"Jacob, stay with my girls," Edward begged.

"No, Edward, I'm going with Esme."

"You can't, Bella, not in your condition. Besides, I need you to be with Lexi, she has to be scared with everyone out here. I need you to keep it together, love, for her."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he replied as Caius shoved him up the walkway and to the patrol car on the street.

Jacob took the last few strides separating us and wrapped me in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Bella-Bell. He'll be back before you know it."

I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry. I needed to be strong for Edward and Alexis. I needed to walk back through that door and pretend as if nothing happened.

_How am I going to do that? That child is not dumb; she's going to know something is going on._

"Bella, I'm scared; what is going on?" Alexis peeped through a crack in the door. "Where Daddy?"

"I'll be right there, sweetheart. I just need to talk to Nana. Why don't you go inside with Jake?" I suggested.

He gave me a suspicious eye.

"I promise I'm not going with her. Edward's right, I need to be here with Lex."

Jacob opened the door wider and picked up a jumping Alexis then closed the door behind them. I briefly talked to Esme, who tried to appease my worries. Like Edward, she was completely calm and unnerved by this situation. She promised to bring Edward back to me within the hour and I didn't doubt it; not that I cared about Edward's name, but the Cullens' had some pull in this city. She said good-bye, cupping my cheek and offering a smile since a hug was out of the question. I waved to her as she backed out of the driveway.

I went inside to join Jacob and Alexis; they were putting a puzzle together. Alexis gave me a big smile as she ran over to me and wrapped her little arms around my waist.

"Jakey-Poo, Bella is my mommy," she boasted.

Jacob looked at me with a beaming smile and I couldn't resist smiling back. Daughter like father, Alexis knew how to cheer me up in an instant. I took her hand and sat down on the sofa watching the two of them play. I tried to keep my thoughts on the two people in front of me, joking around and teasing each other, but every few minutes my thoughts wandered to Edward. I wondered what he was going through at that police station. Deep down I knew the charge against Edward was bogus, it was self-defense and any judge would agree, but at this moment, it was hard to think rationally.

_I just wanted this two-day nightmare to end._

EPOV

_I'm never going to hear the end of this once Emmett finds out. He is going to rag on me every chance he gets, which I can handle because I can dish it right back, but I don't want Bella to be constantly reminded of this moment. I know her; she's probably sitting on the sofa feeling guilty. I know she wanted to apologize while this punk ass read me my rights, but after our discussion this morning, she stopped herself. I'm just glad that Jacob came when he did; there's no way I could've left Bella with Alexis. Alexis would've wanted to be held and coddled and Bella can't do that in her condition right now. Ah! I should be at home taking care of her, but instead I'm sitting in the back of a fucking squad car, with my hands behind my back handcuffed together._

I peered up to look into the rearview mirror and the dickhead still had that smug look on his face. _Fucking douchebag. He really is fresh out of the academy. _ About twenty minutes later, the car stopped in front of the precinct. The assface stepped out of the car, then opened the back door and pulled me out a little too roughly. He shuffled me inside and I took a minute to look around the place. There were people handcuffed to chairs, I'm assuming waiting to be booked, visitors waiting on the other side, and men and women in uniform bustling around. The place smelled like burnt coffee and grease.

Thankfully, I didn't have sit there with the other suspected criminals; I was taken straight into booking where I was passed onto another officer who processed me. _Never thought I'd be fingerprinted. Again, Emmett is going to have a fucking field day when he finds out. I'm sure Mom and Dad thought he'd be the one in this situation, not me._ I went through all the motions, finger, ink, roll left to right, finger, ink, roll left to right, finger, ink, roll left to right with each finger and two thumbs. I rambled off some basic information before I was given back to the doofus. _Doofus? Really?_ _I think the stench in here is messing with my head._

"You're a lucky son of a bitch, pretty boy. Your mommy pulled some strings and used her money to get you out of here right away. I would've loved to see you sit in there with the criminals, knocking that cockiness down a level. Think you're the shit because you're a fucking doctor and a Cullen," he sneered, uncuffing me.

"What does my last name have to do with anything?" I asked,confused.

"Oh, Edward, you're alright," my mom sighed, seeing me round the corner.

"Mom, I've been here for like fifteen minutes, not much can happen besides booking," I explained, rolling my eyes at her over protectiveness.

"Jenks is in the other room right now paying your bail. Ah, and here he comes. Jenks, can we leave?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"Yes, Esme, Edward is free to go. He'll have to appear before a judge in a couple of weeks, but he is a free man until then. Edward, you just need to stay out of trouble. Please don't go looking for any fights."

"Har, har, Jenks," I mocked laughter.

"I'm sure you want to get home so we can discuss the charges another day. But I'm serious, Edward, stay out of trouble," he pointed.

"I can't believe you, Jenks. You know me better than that," I said defensively.

"Yes, I do. Watching you and Emmett grow up, I'm surprised I haven't been called to bail one of you out of jail before now. In fact, I actually thought it'd be your brother, not you," he pondered.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me, Jenks. I appreciate it and thanks for coming down here," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, go home to your family."

"My family," I smiled as I thought about Bella and Alexis waiting at home for me. "Let's go, mom."

The ride home was quiet. My mom left me to my thoughts, which were being consumed by Bella and my little girl. I closed my eyes as I thought about holding both of them in my arms.

I still couldn't get over Alexis asking Bella to be her mom last night and the way she reacted to Bella stalling. I also couldn't get over Bella's face, she was white as a ghost, but the color slowly came back once she saw mine. I think my happy reaction helped. To be honest, I wasn't sure how I would have reacted if that conversation ever came up. I actually wasn't expecting it to come so soon. I was amazed my daughter was so forthcoming with her feelings, she didn't get that from me.

She reminded me so much of Tanya. Even though she was gone, I'd always be so grateful to her for giving me Alexis and for bringing me Bella. She had to have had some hand in that, even though I was sure Rose would say otherwise. I had to smile; thinking how lucky I was to have been blessed with two great loves in my short life. _Wow! Where'd the sappiness come from? Man up, Cullen.  
_  
My mom pulled into the driveway, which was now full of cars, and we both got out looking at each other bewildered.

"Why'd you call everyone, Mom?" I asked, walking down the walkway.

"I didn't, Edward, I only called your father," she replied.

I pushed the button down, opened the door and then closed it in time to turn around to catch a flying munchkin.

"Daddy! You're home!" she exclaimed, wrapping her small arms around my neck.

"Hey Lexi, did you miss me?" I asked, looking for Bella in the small crowd of people gathered in my home. I locked eyes with her; she was sitting on the sofa with a heating pad.

"Uh huh, are you okay?" she inquired, looking at me and touching my face with her little hands.

"I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine."

I carried her over to the sofa and sat on the edge next to Bella. I took her face in my hands and looked at her intently.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, softly.

"I'm so much better now that you're here with us," she sighed, biting her lip.

I leaned into her face and pressed my lips firmly against hers. I didn't move, this kiss was my way of reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. I ran the pads of my thumbs over her cheeks when I felt moisture against my skin.

"Oooo, Mommy and Daddy are kissing," Alexis teased.

I pulled away after one more and chuckled with Bella.

"Mommy?" Rosalie and Alice gasped in unison.

"Yeah, Auntie Rosie, Al, Bella say she be my mom," Alexis beamed.

"But I thought you were going to ask me since I take you shopping so much," Alice joked.

"No, you don't kiss daddy, you kiss Jazzy."

"So, only people who kiss your daddy can be your mommy?"

"Uh huh," she nodded.

I looked at Bella, who was turning red during this conversation, but she kept a smile on her face the whole time. I'm sure she was having some naughty thoughts in that pretty head of hers so I winked which only made her blush more, but this time it wasn't on her face. I swallowed a groan and ran my hand through my hair thinking about puppies, kittens, baseball, anything but Bella's flushed skin; she giggled, which wasn't helping the situation.

Everyone's laughter helped pull me back to reality and back to my thoughts outside.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Jazz and I came by to see how Bella was doing and she told us what was going on with you," Alice explained. "I can't believe him. He has just hit a new low."

"And I stopped by after dad called me. Then I called Rosie, who was with the boys and wanted to make sure Bella was okay," Emmett added.

"Thank you everyone for caring, I really appreciate it. There really isn't anything we can do today, it's a waiting game until I go before a judge. Have you eaten?" I asked, turning my attention back to Bella.

"Yes, Jake made me some soup to go with my meds," Bella smiled.

Alexis chose that moment to leave us to go play with her cousins. Everyone else settled in, making themselves at home. We talked briefly about the nightmare that Bella and I were going through, but the sour note didn't last long with both Emmett and Jacob in the same room; they were quick to start with the jokes. I shook my head over most of them, but some of them did have me laughing and Bella, too. However, I did feel some guilt as she clutched her side with each giggle, but she continued laughing through the pain. _Amazing._ It was good to see her laughing.

Everyone started filtering out after an hour; they all had things that they had to go do. My parents stayed for dinner and even cooked for us while I lay on the sofa with my girls. Bella ended up falling asleep on my chest for a little bit while Alexis lay in the crook of my arm watching _Finding Nemo_. I ran my fingers through Bella's hair and thought about how perfect this moment was, the three of us lying together like this. _I think I really want Bella to move in._

**A/N: What do you all think especially Edward's last thought?**

**Big hugs go to Dawn, my beta, who got this chapter back to me in less than 12 hours so that I could post before taking a mini vacation.**

**Thanks to twimom76 (and her husband), ocd-stl, and Jenna00Rosa for the little bit of legal help in this chapter. There should be more in the next one.**

**Fic Pimpage:**

**Passing By by DeltaSwan90: it's a period piece, but Edward is dark and moody and HOT.**

**Breaking News by WriteOnTime: it's only 2 chapters in, but it's great. I'm also a little bias since I'm in the broadcast journalism field :)**

**Anything by Ericastwilight and of course The Office by tby789 and Anything But Conventional by kyla713**

**Small pimpage, I'm behind on my fic reading this week.**

**Until the next chapter...leave me some love while I'm on vacation. *mwah*  
**


	17. We Find the Defendant

**A/N: Thanks x infinity to my beta Dawn. I know I say this pretty much everytime, but I don't know what I'd do without your pinkifying.**

**Inspiration for bits and pieces for this chapter...those new Vanity Fair photos of Rob.  
**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 17:**

Bella's POV

It had been a week since the incident, the longest week of my life. The right side of my ribs hurt more now than the day it all happened, my right hand was itching like hell, my head felt like it was going to explode and I was exhausted. The meds were making me sleep, but they weren't enough to keep the nightmares away. That first night at Edward's, I was fine; I slept peacefully. However, after he was arrested, I found myself dreaming about James and the way he touched me. I dreamed about what he would have done had he gotten inside my place; what would have happened had Edward not shown up.

To end the week, adding to my restlessness and stress was Edward's court appearance. Edward originally wasn't going to let me come, but I fought him until I was gasping for air and putting myself in pain which made him cave.

So here I sat in a courtroom in downtown Seattle behind Edward and Jenks. Alexis sat to my right, her matching black-casted hand holding onto mine. Carlisle sat on my left, holding Esme's hand while his other arm wrapped around my shoulders, trying to keep me together. I was a mess, gnawing on my bottom lip; I should have listened to Edward and stayed home. This was all too much for me to handle, but I knew that if I was sitting at home right now, I wouldn't have any nails left.

Edward turned around and offered a crooked smile.

"Love, everything will be okay. Stop chewing on your lip, you're starting to make it bleed."

I brushed my tongue along the skin and tasted the copper and salt mixture. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. He held his hand out for me to take and I grasped it because he was my life line, my constant. I felt the instant sparks the moment my skin touched his and I had to admit, that feeling never got old, no matter how many times I'd felt it. I gazed at his face and even with all the purple bruises, he was breathtaking. Before my thoughts could wander too far, the bailiff walked in and asked us to stand for the judge. We did as instructed as a plump dark skinned woman in her early fifties, with shoulder length brown hair in a black robe entered the room. We all took our seats as she did.

"I've been briefed on this case and frankly I think it is a waste of my time and the taxpayers money. Mr. Hamilton, can you please tell me why you're even going through with these charges?" the judge asked.

"The defendant assaulted Mr. Monroe, your honor, that should not go unpunished."

"That may be true, but from what I can tell, it was self defense. He was protecting the victim, a Miss Swan? Is she here today?" she inquired, looking straight at me.

"Yes, she is your honor," Jenks answered, turning around to look at me and I raised my hand, meekly.

The judge continued to stare and I could see for a brief moment that she felt my pain. It almost seemed as if she had once been a victim and I felt the moisture pool in my eyes from this random woman's compassion. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes back to the folder sitting in front of her.

"I don't need to hear any statements, I'm dropping all charges against Dr. Cullen," she stated.

"But your honor," the prosecutor objected.

"No buts, I've made my decision. You are free to go, Dr. Cullen."

I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a huge weight lift off my shoulders. My migraine was now just a dull ache and felt like it was slowly dissipating. Edward stood up and walked around the railing to kneel down in front of me. He placed his hands on my face and wiped the tears I hadn't realized had fallen, away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I told you everything would be okay, love," he assured me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "One down, one more to go."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his upper body and pulling him closer to me. I nuzzled my face in the warmth of his neck.

"Speaking of that, James' court date has been set for three weeks from this past Wednesday. Bella, I've been talking to the prosecutor and he is going to want you to take the stand. Do you think you can retell your story?" Jenks inquired.

Edward ran his hand along my back trying to ease my worries.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Jenks asked.

"Yes," I mumbled against Edward's skin.

"Yes, you heard me or yes, you'll retell your story?"

"Yes to both, Jenks."

"Come on, love, lets get you back home. You look tired," he commented, pulling back.

_He called his home, my home. _ My heart fluttered.

He helped me stand and pulled me into his side, letting me lean on him. Alexis grabbed his other hand and we walked out with Esme, Carlisle and Jenks following. Jenks continued to discuss James' trial and what I would need to do. He wanted me to go over my statement with the prosecutor within the next couple of weeks and I just nodded. I didn't want to retell the story over and over again like I knew I would have to do; I just wanted to walk into the courtroom, tell my story and let my injuriessay the rest. I wished I could put James away for life, but unfortunately, what he had done didn't warrant that. I was actually surprised that his case was coming up so quickly; it took months the last time I had to go through this process.

"Jenks, why is his case coming up quickly?" I inquired.

"Well there are a couple of reasons. One, he's a repeat offender. But mainly because his case is in the news since you're dating a Cullen and James comes from a prominent family as well," he explained.

"Speaking of news, there are some reporters outside. Are you two going to be able to handle this?" Carlisle asked, seeing the cameras.

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were closed tight; they opened to look at mine and his features softened. He dipped his head and pressed his warm lips to mine, giving me the strength that I needed to walk outside.

"Dad, can you carry Lexi out to the car for me?" Edward requested.

"No, Daddy. I want Bella," Alexis protested.

"I know you do, but I need you to go with Papa until we get to the car, sweetie. Bella can't carry you and I don't want you to get lost in all the hustle and bustle."

"Bella?" Alexis called.

"You know I'd carry you if I could, baby girl, but I'm not allowed to pick you up. I'll sit with you in the car, I promise."

"Okay." She walked over to Carlisle and lifted her arms for him to pick her up.

"I'll go out first and answer the questions they throw out. I want you all to keep your mouths shut, do not say _anything, _regardless of how they may provoke you. Edward and Bella follow me, then Carlisle and Esme."

Jenks finished giving us instructions and then headed for the doors. The second we stepped outside the reporters surrounded us, shoving their microphones and recorders in our faces. Edward's grip tightened around me as we descended the stairs, which was painful.

"Dr. Cullen, did you hit James Monroe in a jealous rage?"

"Was Miss. Swan planning on leaving you?"

"Dr. Cullen, did the judge let you go because of your family name?"

"Miss. Swan, Rachelle Murcia from KOMO, we're sorry that you are having to endure this, but we would love to hear your side of the story. I think you can help other victims raise their voices."

I looked at the reporter who had just spoken to me and couldn't believe what I saw...the microphone may have been in my face, but she was batting her eyelashes and smiling at Edward. _Skank. _ I heard Jenks yelling at them to back up in between answering their questions, most of them complete lies.

_James certainly knows how to tell a story._

I buried my face in Edward's chest and sang the last song that I heard on the radio in my head to keep myself distracted, which unfortunately for me was Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the U.S.A.' _Thank you, Radio Disney._

I don't think I took a breath until I was safely in the car. Alexis buckled herself in next to me while Edward stood outside talking to his dad. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the cool window. The sun was shining, but it was chilly. A few minutes later, the door opened and woke me up. Edward apologized as he turned around and backed out of the parking space. I fell back asleep on the way to his house, only stirring slightly when Edward lifted me out of the car and carried me upstairs to his bed.

"Edward, no!" I woke up screaming.

"Baby, what is it? I'm right here," Edward said, leaning over me.

My hands touched all over his face, I needed to feel that he was really there. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, but my fingers never left his skin. He brought his to cover mine, holding them still against his cheeks then he cupped my face.

"What is it, beautiful?"

"You're here. You're not dead, he didn't kill you," I stated in disbelief.

"No, I'm right here. We're at home in our bed, together. I'm safe, you're safe."

"Oh, God, I thought he killed you. I thought you were dead," I whispered.

"I'm not, Bella. You feel this, I'm here touching you," he said, smoothing my hair back.

"It seemed so real."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

" No," I stated.

"Please talk to me, Bella," he pleaded. "I know you're not sleeping well because of these nightmares. They're not going to get any better unless you talk about it. Let me in, love."

"I'm scared, Edward," I admitted, feeling the tears trickle down my face. "They just keep getting worse and worse. They're no longer about what actually happened, they've morphed into what _could_ have happened. There's one where he's hovered over me on my bed, tainting all the memories that I have there. My clothes were all ripped and his hands...ugh...they were all over me. I try to push him away, but he's too strong. They're so vivid."

Edward pulled me into his chest and let me cry. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head continuously. When my breaths slowed, he decided to proceed with another question.

"And what about the one from tonight? You woke up screaming my name and you thought I was dead."

"It was down in the stairwell after he kicked me in the ribs. He turned around to face you and you were still lying on the floor. James pulled out a gun. I don't know where it came from, but he walked over to you and shot you multiple times in the chest, laughing maliciously the whole time. Seeing him shoot you..." I shook my head trying to grasp the thought of never seeing Edward again. My throat closed and it was hard for me to breathe as my heart broke. I clutched my hands to my chest and curled my shoulders forward.

"Bella, don't do this. Don't think like that, baby. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily," he joked, which didn't make things any better.

He swayed us back and forth on the bed, his grip tightening around my body. My ribs protested, but that pain was the least of my worries. I didn't know if I'd be able to go on without Edward in my life and Alexis - oh, God, the thought of her losing both of her parents.

"I don't know what to say to make you see, to understand that nothing like that will happen to me," he whispered in a shaky voice.

I suddenly felt the need to be closer to him; I needed to feel him without any barriers between us. I pressed my lips against his neck and made my way to his ear where I licked the outer shell and bit lightly on his lobe. I peppered kisses along his jaw and ended at his lips, placing my hands on either sides of his face and licked his top lip. Edward kissed me back, but it wasn't with the emotions I desired.

"Kiss me," I demanded against his mouth.

"I am," he said.

"No, you're not, you're just moving, there is no feeling behind it," I huffed.

He breathed out and I sucked in his minty taste, which only made me want him more.

"Please, I need to feel you inside me, Edward," I begged.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, we can't. You're in more pain now than you were a week ago and I want you to get better."

"I don't care about my injuries, I want you," I whined.

"I want you too, but it's just not possible. No matter how we do it, I will hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do."

I moved to get out of his lap, but he held onto me tighter. He pressed his nose into my hair and took a deep breath.

"Why do you have to be so irresistible?" he muttered. "I'll compromise...you need to feel me, well you can, skin touching skin, but _nothing_ can happen, love. We curl up naked together and try to go back to sleep. Does that work?"

I turned my face towards his and kissed him gently letting him know that that idea worked for me. His hands moved to the hem of my long sleeve top and lifted it up over my head. I tried to do the same to him, but he stopped me. _Stupid ribs. _He moved me off his lap then pulled down my bottoms before slipping off the bed and letting his pool at his feet. Crawling back into bed and pulling me into his side, he covered our bodies with the blanket. I moved my cast arm over his side, trying to get closer to him. _Who needs heat when you have Edward?_

"Thank you, Edward, for doing this for me. For taking care of me and for letting me stay here in your bed."

"This is _our_ bed, baby. It just isn't the same without you. And Bella..."

I looked at Edward's face and he looked like he was struggling to tell me something.

"What, love?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's get some sleep because you know a hyper four year old will be in here bright and early to bother us."

"You did lock the door, right?" I asked, worried.

"Of course," he smiled against my lips.

Edward trickled his fingers over my side helping to ease me into sleep and this time I didn't have any nightmares.

It'd been about four weeks since the stairwell incident and we were trying to get our lives back to normal, or at least as normal as it _could_ be with a psycho ex-boyfriend walking the streets. James was out on bail and Edward was going crazy trying to protect Alexis and me. We had gotten a restraining order, but I wouldn't have put it past James to break it.

I was never left alone; the days that Edward had to go to work and I was still recuperating, he had Emmett, Jasper or Jake stay with me. I named it 'Bella Sitting,' BS for short and groaned every time the doorbell rang. It's not that I didn't enjoy their company because I did; I just hated being doted over. When Edward did it, I didn't mind it so much because it's who he was, what he does, but having our friends and family come over to do it took it to another level. They had their own lives, their own jobs that they were putting on hold to take care of me. I had to admit that the guys did their best to make our time together entertaining. Emmett and I would watch movies that he felt were a necessity to my being, Jasper and I read while Jake and I played board games.

While Alice and Rose didn't have to baby-sit, they did take it upon themselves to go to my apartment and pack up my things. They brought over the majority of my clothes and put everything else in storage, then I called the apartment complex and ended my lease. It felt weird waking up and going to bed every day in Edward's home for the past three weeks. Of course, I had slept over at his place numerous times, but never this much in such a short time period. My messy tendencies hadn't gotten on his nerves yet and on the bright side, Alexis loved me being around.

Alexis had been nothing but helpful. Some days she was right there bringing me a snack, a glass of water, or a book and other days she would curl up on the sofa with me. Those were the days when Edward had his hands full between the both of us complaining about our casts bothering us. I was surprised he didn't pull his hair out dealing with the two of us.

Things between Edward and I had never been better, on an emotional level that was; we were communicating, sometimes even over-sharing. During one of those conversations, he convinced me to go see a therapist. He said I had some repressed issues that I needed to get out in the open and when I thought about it logically, I did. I never talked about the first incident with a professional so I didn't get the proper treatment that I needed.

I had my first appointment with a doctor that Carlisle recommended last week. I walked out of the session crying, but I felt lighter. She wanted to know more about my relationship with James and I told her everything. Looking back, I realized that I was in an abusive relationship the majority of the time. I remembered him parading me around parties as if I was a prize that he had won; if I ever stopped to talk to someone I knew, he would tighten his grip around my arm or waist and pull me away after a few minutes. All the bruises I ignored and made excuses for, the times I'd see him at the library if I told him I was studying or working with a group. He wasn't supposed to be there, he always made up some excuse and I bought it each time. He was stalking me even while we were dating; he wanted my life to be consumed by him. Our relationship was doomed to end even before he hit me and Dr. Gianna helped me to realize that.

Working through the past helped me gain the courage I needed to talk about the present, about that horrible day a month ago and the timing couldn't be more perfect. Edward and I had to go to court for James' trial and I was expected to testify after both sides gave their opening statements.

I stood staring at the items on the bed, twisting my hands over and over and biting my lip like it was going out of style. Edward was in the bathroom shaving and I was supposed to be getting dressed, but I couldn't decide on what to put on. I knew no matter what I wore the jury would be analyzing it. I had three options laying out in front of me: a grey tweed pleated neck dress with black stockings and heels, grey tweed flare leg cuffed pants with a teal tee, a pearl necklace and black pumps, or something a little more casual...dark denim skinny jeans, a grey sleeveless blouse with a tan sweater coat and brown boots. Each outfit gave off a different vibe and that was what I was worried about.

A set of strong arms wrapped around my waist and put a stop to my fidgeting.

"I figured you'd be dressed by now," he breathed against my ear.

"I'm having trouble, my mind is over-thinking everything. The dress says she asked for it, the pants say she deserved it and the jeans say she's lying. That jury is going to be picking me apart, Edward, and I don't want to give them the wrong opinion because of what I'm wearing," I replied in one breath.

He loosened his grip and turned me around to face him. He rolled his eyes to show me how ridiculous I was being.

"The jury is not there to judge the clothes you're wearing, love. They are there to listen to your story and to put a man in jail. Whatever you choose to wear should be based on whatever makes you the most comfortable. My personal opinion...the tweed pants. I think you'll be too cold with the dress and too hot with the jeans, boots and sweater combination. The other outfit is just enough."

I leaned my head against his chest and exhaled; I snaked my arms around his upper body and pulled him closer to me.

"I don't know why I'm so worried," I mumbled into his undershirt.

"I'll be in that courtroom with you so if you need to look at someone, look at me. Tell _me_ your story. We can get through this, beautiful. Together and we'll be stronger in the end."

"I love you."

I pressed my lips to his covered heart and he chuckled lightly. He kissed the top of my head and I released him to finish getting ready. I decided to wear the outfit that Edward chose and let my hair air dry into soft curls. I slowly made my way down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall as I did the week before.

_Yes, I'd say it was one of my finer Bella Swan moments._ I was home with Alexis by ourselves, Edward had to run out to the store to get some food for the next morning. I was asleep when he left, but woke up with a cottonmouth. I'd decided I was capable of getting my own glass of water so I shuffled my way down the stairs and that's when it happened. I tripped over a pair of shoes in my sleep-induced haze. I tumbled down the last half of the stairs, landing on my bruised side. My screams woke up Alexis who came running. She immediately ran to get the phone and I helped her call Edward who rushed back to find me sitting up against the wall, trying to breathe normally. He was far from thrilled, to say the least, but he kept his anger in check. The worst part about it all was my ribs were close to being healed, but with the fall, I re-injured them.

I walked into the kitchen and Edward handed me a cup of coffee. I told him 'no'; my stomach was churning too much to eat or drink anything. He frowned, but didn't push. The house was quiet...I was lost in my thoughts and Edward, I'm sure, was worried about me, but didn't want to voice his concerns. Emmett and Rose were kind enough to take Alexis for us. I leaned against the counter waiting for him to finish cleaning his dishes. He then grabbed his keys off the counter and led the way out to the car.

The drive to the courthouse felt as if it took forever, but my mind was put more at ease when the sounds of Yiruma filtered throughout. I closed my eyes and hummed along to the notes as Edward played them out against my thigh. I would have been turned on by his simple touch and the thought of his fingers playing me if it weren't for the fact that I was going to court to testify.

Walking up the steps, hand in hand, we were greeted by a group of people who were all there to support me: Jacob, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, even Seth, Paul and Rachel. I hugged each one of them and thanked them for coming. Our group found the courtroom and filed in, taking up two pews behind the prosecutor who turned around and gave me a small smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see James sitting next to his lawyer, looking like the perfect citizen in his Armani suit. He looked back and smirked in my direction. I tensed and Edward placed his arm behind my shoulders. I leaned into his body, getting comfortable as his scent surrounded me and calmed my nerves.

I looked across the aisle and noticed James' parents sitting together; his mother, Samantha, wore sunglasses inside which, based on James' childhood story, told me that she had a black eye. His father, David, was paying attention to his blackberry with a scowl on his face and, from my perspective, didn't appear to want to be there. Samantha turned her face ever so slightly and caught a glimpse of me; her body stiffened then relaxed as she focused on my face. I saw a tear fall below the frame and she wiped it away with her finger.

I knew she tried to raise James to be better, but sometimes love just wasn't enough. She pursed her lips together and offered an apologetic smile, I nodded my head in acceptance. I didn't blame her for any of this, she was a victim just like me. The only difference being that she wasn't strong enough to get away and she didn't have a support system. I placed my injured hand on Edward's and he pulled me tighter into his side. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the possible onslaught from the defense.

Once the judge came out, it didn't take long for both sides to present their opening statements and for the prosecution to call me to the stand. I took a deep breath as Edward squeezed my shoulder for support and I then stood up. Gritting my teeth, I held my head high as I approached the bench. I placed my left hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth, looking around the courtroom as the prosecutor approached, but stopped short when my eyes fell to the right side of the room. I didn't want to look at him, not yet at least.

The questions started off fairly simple, I had to talk about my past relationship with James and why things ended, to which the defense objected to a couple times claiming that it brought up the previous charges in which James had already served his time for. Then it was time for me to talk about the stairwell incident and the knots in my stomach tightened, my mouth became dry. I closed my eyes for a brief second to compose myself and opened them to see Edward's emerald green ones staring back at me with nothing but love and support. I took a deep breath and exhaled turning my attention to my attacker.

He smiled and winked at me and that's when it clicked; all my thoughts of worry and concern vanished and left in its wake was the courage and strength I needed. I locked eyes with James and put every painful emotion and all the disgust I felt while he touched me, breathed on me, licked me into each word that I spoke. I explained that I trusted him and he took advantage of that; that he promised that he had changed and used our previous relationship against me. We went over the photos of my injuries and told the jury that I was still in pain. _They didn't need to know that a recent fall caused my injury to still not be healed._ I remember calling myself stupid for falling for his tricks again, but in the end I wasn't a victim anymore. I had fought back against my attacker and I was facing him as a new woman.

I was sniffling and wiping away numerous tears by the time the prosecution said 'no further questions'. I let out a heavy breath, knowing what was coming next; the cross-examination. I knew James' lawyer was going to put me through the ringer.

_His daddy had hired_ _a high priced attorney to get his pretty boy son off the hook. _

He started off by discussing the relationship that James and I started to have after he apologized, how I would wave hello to him every time I saw him and 'flirt' subtly. He twisted my words to make it seem like I led poor innocent James, who was getting his life back in order, on. I scoffed at his accusations, but didn't crumble under the pressure.

I was actually surprised at how well I held it together. There were definitely times when I wanted to scream back at the stupidity of his questions and accusations, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything and it would make me look bad. I answered each one politely and with dignity, even the ones where he tried to drag my reputation into the ground by calling me a slut, but in a subtle way. I figured James put him up to that one, always having a problem with my friendship with Jacob and the guys.

I was mentally and emotionally exhausted by the time the judge said I could step down. I needed a Vicodin to numb the pain I was currently feeling. The prosecution called on Sergeant Marcus and some other witnesses, neighbors from my building who say they heard my screams and saw bits and pieces of what happened, but didn't want to get into the middle of things.

_And __**that**__ is why I'm not moving back there. _

The prosecution rested and we were released for lunch.

"You, my love, were amazing," Edward whispered into my ear as we walked out of the courtroom. "The way you stared at him, directly in the eyes as you recapped what happened. You are the bravest person I've ever met."

"I needed to face him. He needed to know how he made me feel, how disgusted I am at the sight of him."

"Bella, you were unbelievable up there. He doesn't stand a chance thanks to your testimony," the lawyer smiled as he caught up with us in the hallway. "I think the jury will have the case by the end of this afternoon and hopefully they'll come back with a verdict either late this evening or tomorrow. I'm sure you just want to put this all behind you."

"We do. Thank you for not pushing me to tell the story over and over," I smiled.

"Yeah, I had to fight the bosses on that one. They wanted me to know your statement backwards and forwards, but you knew what you were doing."

"Police Chief's daughter, I was taught to _always _remember details," I shrugged.

"Well, enjoy your lunch. I'll see you in an hour."

Edward and I nodded our heads then met up with the rest of our group at a diner down the street. The place was busy since it was lunch hour, but they were able to put a couple of tables together for our big group. It was great to see Seth, Paul and Rachel.

_It had been too long._

"So, you're the infamous Edward I've heard so much about," Seth commented.

"Well, that depends on what you've heard," Edward replied, chuckling.

"It's all good man. J, here, said you brought Bella back to life, restored her faith in love. That's a tough thing to do since her parents divorced at such a young age, her mom went through man after man, never growing up and she didn't have the best of luck with guys in college. I mean she and I...we were at two separate places in our lives, but I'll always have love for her. And Paul, here, it was love at first sight between he and Rachel, whatever ounce of faith Bella had left went to their relationship. She just figured she'd end up alone and she had accepted that. Then I hear you walk into her life and she's walking on cloud nine."

Edward ran his hand over my back and his sweet caressing caught my attention. I turned to look at him; he was talking to Seth and Paul and it looked as if it was a serious conversation. I watched as his face changed from puzzled and curious to warm and grateful. He looked into my eyes and smiled as he dipped his head to capture my lips with his in a chaste kiss. I continued to stare at him as he turned back to Seth. I didn't hear anything they were saying, I was too focused on re-memorizing all the lines and the bone structure of his face- the way his nose went straight down smoothly, how his upper lip slightly overshadowed his bottom one, his sexy James Dean like sideburns, his chin and that jaw.

_He has the most magnificent and lick worthy jaw line I have ever seen on a man._

"That's what I'm talking about," Seth added. "Look at the way she looks at you. To her, there is no one else in this room."

"The feelings mutual, but I also think some of that is the Vicodin," he joked before getting serious. "I don't know if Jacob told you much about my past, but...Bella brought me back to life. I never lost my faith in love, but I did lose a part of me that I didn't think I'd ever see again. She's my life now."

I smiled hearing Edward say those words about me. I scooted my chair closer to his and kissed his cheek.

"Aww," Rachel cooed, overhearing the last part of the conversation.

"Does she know that?" Paul jumped in and asked.

"I've told her in more subtle ways, but I don't think it clicked for her until now," Edward chuckled,

"Well, from what I can see, she'll do anything for you. You two are an interesting pair to watch."

"Thanks, I think," he responded with a crooked grin.

"I think what Seth means, is it's obvious you two are made for each other and we're just happy that she found you," Paul reiterated.

"Thanks, that means a lot to hear you say that. She considers you guys family and I wouldn't want you to take any bad reports back to Charlie."

"Have you not met Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"No, I've only spoken to him on the phone. He was supposed to come to my daughter's birthday, but he ended up having to work. I'm hoping I can meet him at Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"You want to meet Charlie?" I inquired, running the tip of my finger over his jaw line.

"Of course, love," he smiled down at me.

"We could always take a trip down there, you know for the weekend or something?" I suggested.

"Yeah, we should go this weekend for your birthday, B," Leah added. "I'm sure Charlie and Sue would love to see you, especially after all this drama."

"_Is_ my birthday this weekend? Huh, I must have forgotten," I mumbled.

"Oh, don't play that trick on us, Bella-Bell. Every year you try to get us to forget your birthday and you should know by now that it never works, thanks mainly to Alice. Let's escape city life and go down to Forks. We can have a bonfire on the beach, keep it low key and casual, but still have fun."

"Yes, yes, it'll be fantastic," Alice clapped.

"Do you think Lex would enjoy a trip down to Forks?" I raised my eyebrows in question to Edward.

"Are you kidding? As long as you're there, she'll love it."

"Alright, then it's settled. Road trip to Forks this weekend. We'll leave Friday afternoon and come back Sunday. This is going to be so much fun," Jacob said, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay, now that the weekend plans are settled, it's time to head back to court," Edward stated, checking his watch.

We each paid our bill and walked back to the courthouse. We took our seats and waited for the judge and the jury to return. I could see James talking to his lawyer, but his eyes remained fixed on me. My breaths quickened as I felt his eyes burn into my skin. Alice's hand touched the back of my shoulder and I turned my attention to her; she offered a smile and I took her hand, squeezing it. The jury walked in followed by the judge and the defense got to work.

He called up a couple of James' co-workers to prove that I led James on with my 'flirting' and small chats. Edward's hands tightened into fists as he listened to the defense drag my name through the mud. I placed one of my hands over his and held it; I knew this was going to be hard for him to hear, but we would get through it, together.

_Together, _I smiled. _We were together, but where do we go from here? _

As if he was listening to my thoughts, Edward lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine.

Moments later, the defense finished and to be honest, I was surprised they didn't call on James. Considering I was the one who led him on, I was the 'succubus' in their eyes. He was a smooth talker and could probably help their case. The judge called a fifteen-minute recess for both sides to prepare their closing arguments. I left Edward to use the restroom and surprisingly no one jumped up to come with me. They must have known I needed some quiet moments to myself. This nightmare was almost over and soon we'd be moving on with our lives.

I flushed the toilet and opened the door, gasping at who was standing in front of me, leaning against the sink. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her face was perfect not letting any emotion show and those damn sunglasses sat on the bridge of her nose like they were molded for her face. She was dressed impeccably, the perfect Stepford Wife on the outside, but behind closed doors...

"Isabella," she nodded.

"Mrs. Monroe," I smiled, keeping my lips tight.

"You've certainly blossomed in the last two years," she mentioned.

"Thank you, I think." I moved to the sink next to her and turned the water on, running my hands underneath it.

"It was meant as a compliment, dear. I always liked you. You were good for my James, much better than those harlots he'd bring about before he met you. They were only interested in his trust fund, but you...you genuinely liked him. You were a mystery to him," she smiled. "I remember him calling me, complaining that none of his usual tricks were working on you and he didn't know what to do. How I wish things could have turned out differently."

"No offense, but I'm glad things didn't turn out differently. Yes, I could've done without the bruises and injuries, but I'm happy, truly happy and in love now. I know I could never be this way with James, even if he never hit me two years ago." I paused for a moment to reel in my emotions. "This side of him, the monster in him would just be lying in wake, waiting for that moment that sets him off like a ticking time bomb. I'm sorry, Mrs. Monroe, but I don't know how you do it. How you take each hit and act like it never happens. You walk around with your sunglasses on and pretend no one notices, but they do. You're not really hiding anything, least of all from those who have been in your position."

I wiped away the few tears that fell and sniffled.

"I love him and I know deep down he still loves me. He's just so stressed with work," she whispered so softly, I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.

"You can make all the excuses you want, but at the end of the day, he'll still hit you. I'm sorry you're not strong enough to walk away," I said before leaving her in the bathroom by herself.

Opening the door, I ran right into Edward and he grabbed the sides of my arms to steady me. He bent down to my level and looked at my red, splotchy face.

"What happened in there?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing really, but I'll tell you later, okay?"

He must have seen something in my eyes that told him I would and he dropped the subject, for now. He snaked his arm around my lower back and led us back into the courtroom. I mostly blanked out while the defense and prosecution argued their sides; instead, I stared at the twelve faces that decided how I'd leave today. Smiling because I was free or crying because I knew James wouldn't stop. I felt the moisture pool in my lids as I thought of that possibility.

_I'd have to move away, I wouldn't be able to stay here. Would Edward and Alexis move with me? Could I take them away from his family? They just got him back. _

I scooted closer into Edward's side and he kissed the top of my head, rubbing the side of my arm. He whispered his love and I sighed.

The jury was dismissed and I mentally crossed my fingers for a good outcome. I chanced a glance at James and for the first time, he looked nervous. As evil as this may sound, I smiled seeing him doubt his power.

"I don't think the deliberations will take long so I'd suggest hanging around the area," the prosecutor suggested.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," Edward replied.

"Hey Bells, we have to head back," Rachel said, standing behind me. "I'm sorry we can't stay to hear the verdict, but please call us."

"I will, Rach. Thank so much for coming. I've missed you guys," I smiled, giving her a hug.

"We'll have plenty of time to hang out this weekend and catch up. I want to hear more about the hottie doctor and not from the guys," she winked.

"No problem," I laughed.

"Bye, B," Seth said, shoving Rachel aside.

I giggled at his eagerness.

"Bye Seth, take care and send Charlie my love."

"I will. You really got yourself a good one. I don't think you need me protecting you anymore, not with him around," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks."

We pulled apart and I gave Paul a hug. He hadn't changed much, still quiet and broody, but full of love for Rachel. We walked them out and decided to wait for the verdict at Starbucks. We spent most of the time talking about our weekend in Forks, well at least Jacob, Leah and Alice did; I just listened and nodded at the appropriate intervals.

"Where are you, love?" Edward asked, lifting my face to his.

"I know he says not to worry, that it's in the bag, but I still do. What if he gets off, Edward? What do we do then?" I inquired, trying not to let my voice get hysterical.

"We move, we pack up our things and we move to a place where he can never find us," he stated.

"You'd do that for me? You'd leave your family behind, your job, everything here for me?" I questioned, incredulously.

"Of course, love. I said it earlier and I'll say it again, you are my life now. Don't ever forget that. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to."

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard; I didn't care that there were people around to watch our public display. His words filled my heart, feeling as if it would break out of my chest, it was getting so big. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream how happy I was and how much I loved him, but instead I enjoyed the taste of his soft, heavenly lips.

"You make me so happy," I mumbled against his mouth.

The shrill of my cell phone pulled us out of our love moment. I answered it but kept my forehead against his. It was the prosecutor telling us the jury was ready.

_That didn't take long, only a half an hour. Not sure if that was good or bad._

I took quick short breaths as I sat staring at the jury. They had just walked back into the room and had handed the judge their verdict; some of them were looking at me with regretful faces.

"Will the defendant please stand," the judge requested.

James stood up, folding his hands together in front of him. He dropped his head for a brief moment then tightened his jaw and looked up.

The judge asked if the jury had reached a verdict and the foreman said 'yes'. Then he proceeded to talk and suddenly I went deaf; I couldn't hear anything except for a ringing noise in my ears. I shook my head hoping that would help, but nothing. Then I was being pulled up and hugged by all my friends.

_What does it mean? Is he guilty? _ Esme was holding me, water pooling in her bottom lids, but she wasn't smiling.

_Oh, God, he got off. He got off. _

My breaths quickened and everything went black.

"Back up everyone, let her breathe. God dammit, back up!" I heard Edward yell.

I was cold and whatever I was lying on wasn't helping the shivers that were running down my body; plus it was hard, too hard against my back. There was some warmth, though minuscule, and tightness...my hand, someone was holding my hand with a firm grip, it was almost too much. I saw black with white/yellow spots behind my lids.

"She's coming to, look, her eyes are moving behind her lids," Alice mentioned.

"Bella, wake up, baby."

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I watched the people hovering over me sigh in relief.

"What… what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up.

Edward and Jacob each grabbed an arm and helped me up on the bench. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, pushing my hair out of my face.

"You fainted. Are you okay, Bella?" Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, I think so," I shook my head, trying to clear the haze.

"Let's go. We're done, finally," Edward said.

They helped me stand and I looped my arm through Edward's as we walked out of the room. Once outside, I said good bye to everyone and informed them that I was fine with a small smile. Edward helped me into the car; I couldn't wait to get home and into our bed. We made a quick stop at Emmett and Rose's house to pick up Alexis; I stayed in the car as Edward went to the door. They both waved and smiled from the door and I mimicked the gesture back. Alexis hopped in the car and leaned between the center consul to throw her arms around me. I hugged her back and gave her a little kiss before she sat back in her carseat. The drive home was quiet; I stared out the window watching the trees and homes flash by. I wanted to curl up inside my body and stay there for a couple of days, but I needed to wait until I got to Edward's where I could do it behind a closed door; where Alexis couldn't see.

Edward parked the car in the garage and I got out on my own. I numbly went up the stairs and sat on Edward's bed. I didn't know how long I sat there before I heard the door close and the spot next to me sink. I laid my head on his shoulders and let the tears that had been waiting to be set free go. He peppered kisses on my head and stroked my hair when I dropped my head in the palms of my hands. I was shaking from the emotions racking through me.

"I know it's hard to believe it, love, but we're free."

I whipped my head up, nearly smacking it against his.

"What did you say?"

"We're free. James is going to jail for at least two years, that's the minimum for a case like his."

"What?" I shook my head, flabbergasted.

"The jury found him guilty."

**A/N: Okay, my lovely, wonderful readers...what did you all think? This chapter gave me quite a bit of problems. I could see all the scenes playing out in my head, but I found it difficult to formulate the words and type them out. Sorry, still no lemon. I planned on putting one in there, but the characters took a turn by deciding to go to Forks for the weekend, which threw a wrench in my original plans. **

**Again, Dawn, my beta, thank you for putting up with my messes. Apparently my brain and my fingers were not connecting properly while writing this chapter. *hugs* and *kisses* Check out her Armyward story Anything But Conventional and now the sequel Don't Ever Forget. Only thing that comes close to an Edward in scrubs is an Edward in uniform *sigh***

**I have to mention starfish422 who writes 'Over the Top'**:** I stole the 'our bed' comment in this chapter from that story.**

****As a side note, as many of you may or may not know, Ninapolitan, LolaShoes, and tby789 have teamed up for a little something called The Fandom Gives Back, a fundraiser for Alex's Lemonade Stand. Every little bit helps in the fight against childhood cancer. For more details, check my profile with the link to the home page.****

******More than 100 reviews for that last chapter. Thank you, each and everyone of you who takes the time to write even just a couple of words. Each one puts a smile on my face.**

******So, until next time...leave me some love. Oh and thoughts on what the little family should do in Forks for Bella's birthday. Also leave me gift ideas from Edward and Alexis. Thanks!  
**


	18. Birthday Weekend in Forks Part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to Forks. I do hope that you all arrived safely and I hope traffic wasn't a bitch. I know I hit some roadblocks, but at last I'm here. Thank God I had some tunes to get me through the wait...Glee soundtrack. Anyone else here a Gleek?**

**Thanks and big love to my beta extraordinaire Dawn for making my words look pretty and always supporting me. She edited this for me in between all the Thanksgiving Day craziness. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, it all belongs to S. Meyer. Congrats to her, Summit, C. Weitz and the entire cast, damn New Moon broke some records.**

**Chapter 18:**

Edward held the door open as I walked in and pulled him behind me by the hand.

It was the day after the trial and we were both feeling much more at ease. I was still in a little bit of a state of shock. I practically tackled Edward after he told me that James was found guilty. He laughed when I told him my mind had me convinced that James was set free. After shedding all the necessary tears of joy, Edward wiped my eyes and we headed downstairs to cook dinner as a family. When we told Alexis our plans about getting out of town we couldn't get her to stop squealing. To say she was excited was an understatement. The screams only got worse when we told her that Jacob, Alice and Jasper were going to be there, too.

When we arrived at A New Moon Rising to pick her up before driving to Forks to celebrate my birthday, it didn't take long for the kids to start yelling 'Miss Bella, Miss Bella.'

I hadn't been back at work since the incident. Leah thought it'd be best if I stayed home until my ribs were completely healed-or as she told me 'You ain't coming back until you get laid. Believe me, I've seen how you act when you go through a dry spell. Plus, I don't want any of the kids to tempt you to pick them up.' I scoffed at her accusation at the time, but in reality she was right.

I smiled as the kids gathered around the front gate waiting for me to come inside. I unhook the latch and let myself in as Edward signed out Alexis.

"Hi everyone," I waved and the kids latched themselves on my legs. "Hey Leah."

I knelt down to give each one of them a hug. They asked where I had been and what I did to my arm, while others commented that my cast matched Alexis' and then proceeded to tell me what they've been up to. Alexis shoved her way through the group to be right next to me, swinging her arm over my shoulder as if she was telling the kids that I belonged to her. _She's been hanging around her dad way too much._

Our stay wasn't nearly as long as I would had liked it to be, but we had to get on the road to Forks. We wanted to leave earlier, get to Forks around four or so, however, Edward had to stay late at work, so we wouldn't be arriving until after nine. We said our goodbyes to everyone then set off to go further northwest than we already were.

"By the way, Lexi is no longer allowed to hang around Alice," Edward mentioned, breaking the silence in the car.

I giggled and asked him 'why?'

"Because she packed three suitcases full of clothes and accessories for three days. Three days! And it's not funny, my baby girl is becoming a little diva, she's only four, Bella."

"Edward, be happy that she has an appreciation for fashion and someone to teach her. If it weren't for Alice, Lex would be walking around in sweat pants and t-shirts that are too big for her because that is what I'd be teaching her."

"You don't walk around like that," Edward commented.

"I know, that's because I want to look good for you," I winked.

"Did you see how many boys lined up to say goodbye to her? And then two of them kissed her on the cheek. That is two too many."

I laughed again as I grabbed ahold of his free hand.

"Would you be acting this way if you had a little boy her age who had a line of girls following him around?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hell no, I'd be high fiving my little man for being such a big shot," he smiled smugly.

I smacked him in the arm and rolled my eyes as I released my grip on his hand, but he just grabbed it back. He laced our fingers together bringing them to his lips for a light kiss.

"Our little man is going to be such a stud, but he'll only have eyes for his mommy," he mumbled against my skin.

"_Our_ little man?" I questioned, trying to keep the smile off my face. "What makes you think I'm going to have any kids with you?"

Edward turned his head and cocked a brow.

"Don't you want to make babies with me?" he feigned being hurt as he placed our hands on his chest.

"Before we make any babies, there better be a ring on my left hand. Until then, like Beyonce says..._all the single ladies, all the single ladies," _I sang.

Edward threw his head back letting out a boisterous laugh and I smiled even more seeing him so happy. It'd been too long since we were able to joke around like this. He released my hand and moved his to the back of my neck, tangling his fingers in the hairs at the nape and massaging the skin. He did his best to stare into my eyes as he drove.

"That, my love, can be arranged. Hm, that gives me an idea," he pondered.

"What?" I eyed him suspiciously. My heart was pumping faster than before, waiting to hear what Edward was going to say.

"We _are_ on our way to see your father," he smirked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare," I yelled.

"What?! You just said," he said, a little surprised.

"I know what I just said, but don't you dare bombard Charlie with engagement questions."

"Bella, there are a lot of questions that I want to ask Charlie and I'm sure he wants to ask me," he said, serious. "I will let him know I have every intention to make you my wife someday. I just hope that you don't make me wait forever."

"You know by now that I want a future with you. I'm just worried that this impromptu trip to Forks and you talking about marriage with Charlie will make him automatically assume that I'm pregnant. I'm not sure he can handle that; the first time I told him about us and that you had a daughter, I gave him heart palpitations," I explained, worried.

He chuckled softly and I watched his Adam's apple bob. _I've missed licking that Adam's apple._ I sighed.

"What?" he asked, running his knuckles along my cheek bone.

"I miss being intimate with you and this baby-marriage talk is not helping."

"Soon, my love...I'll be making love to you all night and all day, you won't be able to walk. I'm going to devour this sexy body of yours and make you scream my name so loud that the neighbors will hear," he replied in a husky voice.

I shivered at the thought then I turned to the back seat to make sure Alexis didn't hear anything. Seeing that she was engrossed in her movie, I turned my attention back to Edward.

"I'm not sure I can wait much longer, Edward," I whined.

With that our conversation seized for the time being. The only noise in the car was light snoring from Alexis mixed in with the music from Edward's ipod while I read my latest guilty pleasure; a vampire book entitled 'Dark Lover.' _Thank you, Rosalie._

Three and a half hours later, we pulled up to the place I've always known as my home even when I moved away when my parents split up. It held good memories from when Charlie and Renee were happy and ones that made me smile from all the things Charlie and I did during our summers together and then when I moved back. I couldn't wait to get out and show Edward around, but there was something off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but this visit felt different. _Maybe it's because Charlie is meeting Edward for the first time and he's the first real boyfriend I've ever introduced to my dad._ I shrugged off my thought as I saw Charlie step outside the front door; I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Edward opened my door and helped me out, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"My dad," I pointed, "greeting us...wearing his uniform."

"Why does that make you happy?" he looked at me curiously.

"He's been off work for about four hours now and normally he changes right when he gets home. He's trying to intimidate you," I giggled as he strutted down the steps trying to act like a hardass.

"Hey Bells," he greeted with a small smile.

I patted Edward's hand making him drop it and he moved to get Alexis out of the car. I stood in front of my father, waiting to see what he would do knowing he wasn't the most affectionate man. His next move surprised me. He opened his arms up and threw them around my upper body, squeezing me tight. I blew out a short breath and winced as his hold on me tightened even more.

"Dad," I croaked. "Too...tight."

"Oh, sorry, Bells," he smiled crookedly, loosening his grip. "I'm just happy to see you. You had me so worried."

I looked at him and offered a sympathetic smile when I saw the moisture pool in his bottom lids. _The last time I saw Charlie cry was when he dropped me off at college my freshman year._

"I'm okay, Dad, I promise. My ribs are still a little bruised and I have this cast that I get off next week, but otherwise I'm good. And I have this man," I started turning my attention to Edward. "To thank for that. Dad, this my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward said, shifting Alexis in his arms slightly to shake his hand.

"Likewise. Thank you for taking care of my little girl," Charlie smiled.

"Anytime, sir. And this sleeping child in my arms right now is my daughter Alexis."

"Well, why don't we get inside. It's a bit chilly out here, don't you think?" Charlie commented, leading the way up the porch. "Are you guys hungry? Sue made some lasagna the other night and I have plenty of leftovers."

"That would be great, Dad. Thanks," I smiled, pulling my coat off. "Do you mind heating some up for Edward and I while we get Alexis ready for bed?"

"Sure thing. I figured you two would be sleeping upstairs, so I made up the sofa down here."

I turned the corner and there was a brown leather sofa bed, ready for someone to fall asleep on.

"Made up the sofa? Dad, that's a whole new one with a bed. When did you get that?" I asked, surprised that Charlie had made changes to the house.

The house had really not been changed much since the day my parents bought it after they got married. Renee had painted the kitchen cabinets a God awful yellow color a year after I was born in hopes of brightening up the drab room. Charlie never did paint it back to the original white when she moved out. I'd offered to do the work for him, but he always declined with a shake of his head. The furniture was the same collection that they had inherited from Grandma Marie after she died. My father was never one to make big purchases, but Billy was able to convince him to upgrade his TV to a flat screen earlier this year with the digital switch. So, to see new furniture in this house threw me for a loop.

"Last month, Sue convinced me that the furniture needed to match the electronics. She was right, I needed to get with the twenty-first century," he chuckled, walking into the kitchen.

Edward laid Alexis down and started pulling off her shoes. I told him that I'd get her ready while he went to get the bags. He returned a few minutes later struggling with our things in his arms. I stood up and grabbed one of Alexis' then he headed up the stairs, but not before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I quickly dressed her in her pajamas and tucked her in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and heading into the kitchen where the smell of marinara was making my stomach growl.

But not even the smell of delicious food could distract me from the sight before me. I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, my hand instinctively moving to my throat. The yellow cabinets that I had just mentioned were gone, in their place were dark oak color drawers and doors. The countertop was also different, it was a brownish granite color that went nicely with the newer appliances. I wanted to ask him about it but I bit my tongue, saving it for another day. I should be happy that my father is finally moving on, but it all just made me feel a bit nostalgic.

A plate being shoved in my face pulled me out of my reverie.

"How was the drive, Bells?" Charlie asked, taking a seat at the same kitchen table with mix matched chairs that we've always had.

_Well, at least that's the same__,_I thought, taking a seat next to him.

"It wasn't bad. We hit a little bit of traffic on our way out of the city, but once we got to the highway, it was pretty much smooth sailing. If we have time, we may stop in Port Angeles on our way back on Sunday," I explained, taking a bite. "Mm, this is really good."

"Yeah, Sue is a great cook. I think I've gained about fifteen pounds since she's come into my life," he joked.

"You look fantastic, Dad. Younger even. Sue is good for you."

"I agree and I believe I could say the same thing about that man you brought tonight, but that is just my initial judgment, things could change by Sunday," he smirked.

"Haha, very funny. Still only drinking Vitamin R?" I asked with a questioning brow.

"Of course, some things have to stay the same," he commented, taking a sip.

Edward joined us a few minutes later and we chatted as we finished our dinner. Charlie was curious to hear about Edward's family and why he became a doctor. He excused himself once he finished, telling us good night and Edward and I went upstairs not too long later.

I was quite surprised to see that Charlie redecorated my bedroom as well. Gone was the twin size bed, the desk where I used to do my homework, the plastic file cabinet that also acted as my nightstand and the bookcase that held my collection and keepsakes, in their place was a full size bed and a re-finished dresser. The room had more space, it didn't feel so cluttered. _On the plus side, Charlie kept the rocking chair. _Edward and I dressed for bed and I fell asleep quite quickly thanks to the meds.

The fresh smell of cinnamon rolls wafting through the air caused me to stir. I turned onto my back and stretched my arms, feeling a slight twinge in my side. I looked to me left and noticed that I was alone. I slowly sat up and placed my feet on the cold wood floor. I was tempted to curl back up under the covers until Edward came to find me, but the rumbling in my tummy and the sweet smell was calling to me. I stood up and walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor, pulling on Edward's shirt and taking in the smell of him as I did. I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out of my suitcase and slipped them on along with a pair of slipper socks.

Feeling a little bit warmer, I made my way down the stairs. I rounded the banister and stopped in my tracks- Edward was cooking...with Charlie? _Charlie doesn't cook, he doesn't know how to._

"Good morning, love," Edward greeted, noticing me out of the corner of his eye.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie added.

"Hi, guys. Check out my two favorite men cooking for me," I commented, kissing Charlie on the cheek then cozying up to Edward and rubbing his back.

He leaned down to kiss the top of my head then he went back to icing the rolls. Charlie stood in front of the stove, flipping sausage and eggs. I raised my brows to Edward, who just shrugged at my unspoken question. I took a seat at the table bringing one leg up to rest on the chair and watched as the two men prepared our breakfast. Alexis joined us a few minutes later and we were served a delectable meal. We properly introduced Alexis to Charlie and she warmed up to him quite quickly. During breakfast, I found myself suppressing moans over the amazing taste of the cinnamon rolls, they were heavenly...Edward's version of a foodgasm. _Evil son of a bitch. _I narrowed my eyes at him and he shook his head wearing his sexy smirk.

"So, what are you kids going to be doing today?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to take Edward and Lex around town, show them the high school and stuff. It shouldn't take too long," I teased.

"You should stop by the station, I told some of the guys that you were coming to visit and they got all excited."

"I'll add it to my list. Dad, I was hoping tonight that maybe you and Sue could watch Alexis while Edward and I go out with the gang?"

"Yeah, sure. No prob, Bells."

Once we finished, we took turns showering and got dressed for the day, prepared to go out in the cold rain. I met a freshly dressed Edward and Alexis downstairs, quickly putting on our coats then heading out, parting ways with Charlie who was heading up to the Rez.

The first place I wanted to take them was to my old high school; the place really hadn't changed at all- many of the faculty were still the same as were the office staff. My old teachers were happy to see me and wanted to know what I had been up to, and they didn't seem to mind me interrupting their classes either. I lost count how many times I had to say 'this is my boyfriend, Edward and his daughter, Alexis, but I did enjoy saying boyfriend and Edward in the same sentence. Even now, six months down the road. I showed them the cafeteria, the gym where I had Edward in stitches with all my stories, and the football field where Alice and I spent our Friday nights during the fall. We'd had to go cheer on her boyfriend at the time, he was the quarterback.

Our next stop on our tour of Forks was the Outfitters store where I worked for a year. Edward couldn't believe that I had worked there, to which I slapped him and reminded him of our horseback riding adventure. We moved on to Main Street where there was a lame bookstore, the hardware/grocery store, the bank, and a coffee shop where we decided to make a stop to warm our bodies and get out of the rain for a little bit.

The last stop on the Forks tour was the police station. Charlie wasn't kidding when he said some of the guys were happy to see me, as I received a hug from each one of them. The guys all teased me about bringing Edward to meet Charlie which only caused me to blush and bury my face in his chest. They did give us a good laugh, though, when they told us about Charlie's nerves and his ideas to intimidate Edward.

_Yeah, there __were__ no secrets when it __came__ to these guys._

We were going to head back to Charlie's, but Edward wanted to take a little hike through the woods while the rain had ceased. It was my chance to show this man just how outdoorsy I was.

"I don't want to toot my own horn, but toot, toot. On the weekends, when it wasn't raining, Jacob and I used to go hiking through these woods when we were younger. We found this little beautiful clearing that was filled with wildflowers surrounded by trees. It was the most breathtaking sight in the spring and summer whenever the sun would shine through the canopy of leaves. And then when Alice joined our group, we showed her our secret place."

"Can we find it, Bella?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure we can without the map, sweetie, but we can try."

"How did you manage to walk around all these roots and rough terrain without hurting yourself?" Edward questioned.

"Well, it was no easy feat. Quite a few times, I found myself leaving these woods with a twisted ankle, cuts on my hands and legs, but it was never anything serious."

"I see," he nodded, hiding a smile.

At one point, Alexis picked up a stick nearly twice her size to help her navigate. I didn't know how long we were walking until I saw a familiar tree. Before we left for college, Alice, Jacob and I carved our names in the tree we would always pass right before we entered the meadow.

"It's right through here," I mentioned, moving a few branches out of the way.

Edward held them back so Alexis and I could enter without getting smacked in the face.

"It's magical, daddy," she commented, twirling around in a circle.

Like her, I too turned around in a circle taking in one of my few favorite places about Forks. It was just as I remembered it; flowers all around, though the majority of them were nearly dead as fall had set in, huge trees shielding us from the outside world with beams of light hitting the ground through the little holes between them and the smell of musk filling your nostrils.

"It's amazing, Bella. You guys came here all the time?" he asked, circling his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned into his chest, closing my eyes as I conjured up the memories.

"Growing up, I was a big fan of 'The Secret Garden' so when Jacob and I found this place, I felt like I was the little girl. This place was our own version of a secret garden except without the massive wall keeping people out, an emo uncle and a whiny, sick cousin around. I talked Jacob into putting in that swing over there when we were ten." I pointed to a wooden board with a rope in the middle hanging from a branch. "I remember wishing animals would come join us, maybe a deer, some bunnies and squirrels. I used to come out here and just daydream."

"I wish I knew you when you were little," he whispered.

"I'm not so sure you would've talked to me. I was the shy, dorky girl growing up. From what I have gathered, you were always Mr. Popular, playing sports and all the girls fawning over you," I responded, turning around in his arms to face him.

"That may be true, but Bella, I pretty sure...no...I _know_ that even back then there was so much more to you than just the shy, dorky girl you claim to have been. I'm sure you were just as beautiful then as you are now."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure I was the ugly duckling until about the time I turned sixteen. That's when I finally grew into my gangly body, my hair calmed down instead of being a constant frizz ball, and I got the braces off."

"And, let me guess, you had to beat the boys off with a stick?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Nope, they still saw me as the geeky girl. Don't forget, I grew up with those kids in Phoenix. I will admit that things changed when I moved back here though, and then when I moved to Seattle, the last year or so especially," I whispered, inching my face closer and closer with each word until my lips were barely touching his.

"You push me, daddy?" Alexis asked, pulling us out of our quiet conversation.

I began to pull back, but Edward's arms tightened around my upper body, squeezing me to him. He dipped his head, molding his lips to mine. The kiss was brief, but still powerful enough to make my heart flutter.

We pulled apart and walked over to her, swinging our joined hands between us back and forth. Edward tested the swing out with his weight before letting Alexis sit down. I felt a sense of pride for Jacob knowing the swing was still sturdy. She straddled the rope and Edward started pushing her. I stood back to take pictures of the two of them together with my phone.

_Is it wrong for me to wish that this was our place instead of Alice's, Jacob's and mine's? _

Alexis asked me to join her on the seat so I sat her on my lap as Edward pushed. We giggled and screamed as we went higher into the air.

"I go pick fowers for Arlie," she stated.

"Erm, I'm not sure there are any for you to pick. They look kind of dead," I said, looking around.

"I find some."

"Alright, sweetie," I smiled, helping her down.

I moved to stand, but Edward tsked at me then proceeded to push me.

"I'm really glad we came here, Bella. Thank you," he said honestly.

"Why?" I asked, enjoying the breeze blowing across my face.

"We really needed to get away from Seattle. Away from the drama that we just had to endure. I think it's great that you have this place where you can escape to whenever you want."

"You know, I never thought of Forks as an escape destination. Most of the time, I find it was kind of a burden to come here. But seeing it through your eyes and Lexi's, I have a different perception of this simple town. At the end of the day, it really does have appealing qualities hidden in the corners."

"Yes, it does, love."

"Come swing with me," I asked, batting my eyes at him.

He grabbed my waist to stop the swing, and then I stood up so he could step on and attempt to balance it. I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth as I watched him shake and wobble a bit. Once he felt it was steady enough, he held a hand out for me to get on. I gripped the rope with one hand while placing the other one in his and climbed onto the wooden plank. We swayed a bit and I thought I might fall off, but the hand that was holding mine let go and wound itself around my waist, attaching to my side. He held me close as we balanced our weights; we then had a good laugh. I stared up into his loving eyes as we moved all around. His head dipped and his mouth pressed against mine. Our lips parted and the taste of black coffee hit my tongue as he breathed out. I wanted more and as if he could read my mind, the tip of his tongue touched mine for a brief moment, teasing me then moved back. I fought the urge to move my hands to feel more of him, but I was too scared to let go of the rope.

"Just let go, I'll catch you if you fall," he mumbled into my mouth.

I sighed, completely in love with this man, always knowing what I needed and when. I released my death hold grip to slide my hands up his chest to his face where I held him to me wishing I could feel the scruff that had been present for the last couple of weeks, but was now gone. My fingers caressed his smooth skin as our faces moved to opposite angles to get better access. I had never felt a kiss like this, one where you were high because of the tingling feelings from the kiss itself. The heat from being pressed so tightly against his body and the racing heartbeats from not only the kiss but the thrill at the possibility of falling off the swing at any moment as we continued to sway in the cool afternoon air. I knew in this moment that I'd never be able to look at this swing the same way again. On top of all those feelings, there was also this slight burning sensation along my collarbone and neck that gradually got worse and worse as we continued to lock lips.

A little giggle and a click sound pulled us out of our moment. I leaned my forehead against Edward's shoulder to catch my breath as he turned to look at his daughter and his chuckle caused me to look up. Alexis was holding a bouquet of wildflowers in her left hand and my cellphone in the other.

"I guess that's our cue to go," I smiled.

I stepped off the swing and walked up to Alexis to check out the photo to find it was actually quite good. My head was tilted back slightly, my eyes closed, my right hand was on his cheek while my left was around his neck holding onto his back. Edward was leaning over me with his eyes closed as well, our bodies pressed tightly together you couldn't see any space between us. The rope looked like it was coming out between our heads.

"You hurt, Bella?" Alexis asked, pointing to my neck.

"Huh?"

I tried to see what she was pointing at, but it was out of my line of sight. Edward whipped me around and you could immediately read the worry and guilt on his face.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It seems you have some rope burns right here on your collar bone." He lightly touched it with his finger, cooling the burning feeling that I was trying to ignore. "And one here on your neck." He paused briefly, leaning down to my ear and lowering his voice to a whisper. "They kind of look like hickies but I'm sure they don't feel like it."

"No, definitely not."

"We'll put some cream on it when we get back to Charlie's."

It didn't take nearly as long to find our way out of the woods as it did to get in. When we got back, I made us a light dinner; tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. We had stayed out at the meadow a lot longer than I thought, but time always did seem to slip away whenever I was there. Edward waited until I was finish to go into doctor mode, which I appreciated. The cream smelled kind of funny, but it took the sting away immediately. _Now I just had to convince my friends that it wasn't what they would think it was._ Charlie and Sue came home not too long later. I made the proper introductions before heading upstairs to shower.

When I came back downstairs, I found everyone except Edward watching 'The Wizard of Oz'

"Well, don't you look nice, Bells," Charlie complimented.

"Thanks."

"Where is the gang going tonight?" Sue asked.

"I believe were going to Mill Creek. Alice is in the mood for karaoke so, yeah. I figured we could go there, have a few drinks, share some appetizers and have fun," I explained taking a seat next to Alexis who was engrossed in the movie.

"Are you meeting them there or here?"

"You just want to see Alice, don't you, Dad?" I teased.

"Well, it has been some time since I've seen her," he blushed, making Sue laugh.

"Then you're in luck, they are all meeting us here so we can take Jake's SUV."

"When did Jake get a SUV? What happened to the truck?"

"He still has the truck. The SUV is actually Leah's car, they just never drive it down here," I explained.

"Oh, I see."

I stood up when I heard the incessant knock at the door, but sat back down when I saw Edward coming down the stairs. "I'll get it, love."

My eyes met with Sue's and she just winked at me which made me smile all giddy.

"Charlie!" Alice screamed unnecessarily.

"Hey Alice, I didn't know you were coming here," Charlie lied, getting up to give her a hug. Both Sue and I snorted at the same time.

Charlie has always been very fond of Alice. From the moment he met her, he thought of her and took care of her as a second daughter, which was good since Alice's parents tended to be out of town more often than not. Jasper and Charlie had met before, but he hadn't met Sue. So when they were introduced for the first time, as always, Jasper turned on that southern charm. A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door and Jacob didn't bother to wait for anyone to open it; he let himself in with Leah following. With that many people in a small house like ours, things started to get a bit loud.

"Can't hear!" Alexis yelled, giving her angry stare to each one of us.

"Alexis, now that isn't nice," Edward scolded.

"Sorree, Daddy, bu I can't hear movie. I like tis part."

"I don't care, now you apologize for being rude," he pointed.

"Mommy?" she pouted.

"Lex, I know everyone got a little too loud just now, but it isn't nice to yell like that. You should ask them to be quiet please. Do you want to try that again?" I told her as she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorree. Please be kiet?" she asked, looking at me last to see if she did it right.

"Much better. Alright, your dad and I are going to go out. Are you going to be good for Charlie and Sue?"

"Uh-huh, I like dem. I give Arlie an Sue fowers and I get kisses from dem. An dey put movie on for me. Love you," she said, placing a wet kiss on my mouth.

"Love you, too, sweetie."

I kissed the top of her head once more before standing up to head to the door. Edward said his goodbyes to Alexis, whispering to her softly for a few minutes. I couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but I did see her nod a few times. She gave him a kiss and a hug as we waved goodbye to Charlie and Sue, who yelled out 'Have fun, but make sure you're safe' as we closed the door behind us.

Mill Creek was only about five minutes from Charlie's, but then again everything in this town was about five to ten minutes apart. It took no more than fifteen minutes to drive from one end of town to the other and that was only if you got stuck at the one stop light and there were pedestrians. During that little time period, I had to reign in both Leah's and Alice's excitement over my non-hickies. It actually made me sad that they weren't real; it just proved even more that cob webs were actually beginning to form again.

The parking lot at the bar and grill wasn't too packed, but it was still early; only about nine-thirty. We walked in and found a booth in the corner, spotting a few people who recognized Alice, Jacob and myself waving and smiling toward us.

"Okay, because it's Bella's birthday weekend, we are going all out...greasy food out the wazoo and shots all around," Alice raised her voice over the music. "Then we are each going to take a turn up on that stage singing. You can go by yourself or with a partner, it's up to you, but you must go at least once.

Our waitress came and took our orders. Alice was getting us started on the right foot...ordering SoCo and Lime shots and two pitchers of beer. To soak up that alcohol we ordered nachos, cheese sticks, potato skins and buffalo wings. As soon as the six shots with six limes were passed around the table, Alice held her glass up in the air for a toast.

"To my best friend Bella as she spends her last couple of days as twenty-five. May you look back on this year and smile at all the memories, piss on all the bad ones and open your heart to what the future has to hold. And I must say, I don't think twenty-five was a bad year for you," she winked as she clinked her glass with mine.

We all took back the shot and sucked on our limes, both Alice and I made faces from the tartness and the guys took it like men.

"Leah, you didn't take yours, why not?" I noticed.

"Uh, I wanted to wait to tell you guys so not to spoil your weekend, Bells, but Jake and I have some good news," she said, fidgeting.

"Guys," Jacob started, taking Leah's hand in his. "We're going to have a baby."

Both Alice and I squealed, and I stood up to scoop Leah into a hug. Alice stepped over both Jasper and Jacob to join us, nearly knocking their beers over.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"I just hit sixteen weeks," she smiled, placing her hand over her stomach. "We wanted to tell you guys sooner, but with everything that was going on with you, Bells, we just didn't want to add to your worries."

"Thank you, you're right. If I had known, I'd have probably fought to come back to work sooner. Have you had any morning sickness at all?"

"No, not really, I've been quite lucky so far."

"Both of your parents must be over the moon," Alice mentioned.

"They are, Billy especially."

"This is so exciting, Leah. I get to plan a baby shower now," Alice squealed.

I left the two of them to chat about an upcoming party and took a seat next to Jacob. We gave each other the tightest hug we could give considering our positions.

"I'm so happy for you, Jakey," I whispered as the tears prickled in my eyes.

"Hey, hey no crying Bella-Bell," he grinned, pulling my head back to wipe the tear that had fallen.

"I'm just so amazed and proud, you've come a long way, Jacob Black."

"Oh, gosh, I feel like were back at my wedding now," he teased.

"Haha," I replied, sarcastically. "No, seriously, I'm beyond happy for you guys."

"Good, and you know all that I want is to see you just as happy. I believe that man staring at you across the table can do that. You've let him in, you've let him love you, now let him make all your dreams come true," he said, softly in my ear.

"That is why you're my oldest and dearest friend, Jacob. You know me too well." I kissed his cheek and scooted out so Leah could sit back down.

I sat back down next to Edward just as our food arrived, his arm wrapping around my shoulder and pulling me in tighter to his side, kissing the top of my head.

"You getting all sentimental over there?" he whispered.

"Yeah, a little. I'm just so happy for those two."

"Me too, love."

An hour later, the appetizers were all gone and another round was in the works. We were all feeling pretty good thanks to two more rounds of shots that Jasper and Jacob ordered and the beer, and the karaoke had started. The current guy was doing an awful job at 'I Wanna be Sedated' by The Ramones. Alice and Jasper were next in line and they were keeping their song choice a secret.

"Alright, everyone give this guy a round of an applause," the owner yelled. Only a handful of people clapped while others booed. "Next up we have hometown girl, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, give it up everyone."

They were already waiting near the stage, grabbing the microphones and taking their spots with their backs to the crowd. I made myself comfortable- my back partially against Edward's chest, his left arm slung around my shoulder, my left fingers interlaced with his and my right hand laying on his thigh.

Jasper started it off turning around to face the spotlight.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Then Alice did a little pirouette to face the crowd as the piano began to play.

_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet_

Jasper jumped in right as she finished her part as if they had practiced this song before.  
_  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me_

She rounded him like he was her prey, her finger grazing his shoulders.  
_  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

Then they came together...

_Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

Jasper sang to the crowd, getting the drunk women to scream for him.  
_  
I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - '_

Alice slinked down Jaspers body and sang on bended knee, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling.  
_  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

Jasper helped her up and she held onto his hand, singing with all the right emotions for the song.  
_  
Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

They put the mics down and did this choreographed dance for the brief intermission. Jasper picked up his, but Alice left hers on the ground as they shared.  
_  
Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

The crowd joined in on the song chanting "Find me somebody to love" over and over again as Jasper and Alice added their own little words to the song. I looked up at Edward, we both had smiles plastered on our faces as we sang along. Had I heard this song a year ago, I'd be feeling the pain of the lyrics, but not anymore.

I had found my somebody.  
_  
Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Alice finished the song strong on a high note as Jasper balanced it out coming in lower. Everyone in the restaurant stood up to give them a standing ovation including the four of us at the table; Jacob and Edward both whistled for them. I was in awe of their performance and felt bad for the people that had to go up after them.

"Did you guys plan that or something?" Edward asked, high-fiving Jasper.

"Yeah right, we aren't weird like that," Alice snorted. "We just sing that song a lot in the car so were in tune to what works best. Alright, who is going next?"

We heard 'Pretty Woman,' 'I Got You Babe,' 'I Will Survive,' 'Mustang Sally,' and 'Like A Virgin,' before it was one of our turns to go up there which just happened to be mine thanks to Alice. My heart was racing as my name was announced. I wasn't as nervous mainly due to the alcohol, but I wasn't sure what song I'd be singing. I foolishly allowed Alice to choose for me, however she did say she'd sing back up if I needed it. So, with a quick good luck kiss from Edward and a smack on the ass, I made my way up to the stage as everyone else cheered. My cheeks were already burning from the alcohol and I didn't think they could get any redder, but sure enough, the moment I climbed those steps and looked out at the crowd my face had hit red alert.

_Pull it together, Bella. You can do this. You need to breathe, you have to breathe. Find you happy place. _

I took a deep breath and found Edward through the blinding spotlight and smoke filled air. He was talking to someone at the table, but I couldn't tell who since his eyes were directed towards me.

With another deep breath, I nodded my head to the dj and the song started to play. The keyboard jogged my memory of slumber parties with Alice and singing into a mirror with a hairbrush. I closed my eyes lifting the mic to my mouth and sang.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone..._

As the drums kicked in I opened my eyes and stared into Edward's, my leg pumping to the beat.  
_  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

Feeling a little more comfortable and the high energy the crowd was pumping out, I began moving around the stage and getting into the song.  
_  
You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone..._

"I'll take care of you, baby! You'll never be alone with me!" some drunk guy yelled out.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the other side of the stage.  
_  
Aahhh... aahhh..._

Each time the chorus came on, no matter what I was looking at before, I would turn to look and sing to Edward. I needed to see the pride, adoration, joy and love in his sparkling green eyes.  
_  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

_Alone... alone..._

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark _

The keyboard faded out and like Alice and Jasper, the crowd started hooting and hollering. Some of the guys offered to buy me a drink, another asked for my phone number, but I ignored them all as I saw my man stand up and walk towards me. I jumped off the stage making my way to him and he engulfed me in his arms once I was standing in front of him. I nuzzled my face in his neck feeling giddy until he pulled my head back slightly and kissed me, letting all the men in that bar know that I was his, _only his_. I smiled against his lips knowing exactly what he was doing. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me back to our seats.

A few songs later it was Edward's turn; he sang 'I Can't Help Falling in Love,' Leah asked Alice and I to join her for 'Mercy' by Duffy, Jacob got up and sang 'Livin' on a Prayer' with Jasper and Edward, and the owner let us close out the night with Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing.' It felt great to let loose and not have any worries. We even got Jacob drunk enough to tell his 2gether story; it caused Jasper to spit out his beer, spraying all of us and making us all curl over laughing some more.

Leah drove us all home seeing as she was sober. Poor girl had to listen to us screaming at the top our lungs to the radio. We dropped Alice and Jasper off first since they were the closest. It was quite funny watching little Alice help Jasper who was nearly a foot taller than her inside the home. Edward and I said our goodbyes, closing the door softly as we made our way inside. I had to lean against him so I wouldn't fall, but I wasn't about to complain about being closer to him. We carefully and quietly as possible went upstairs, stumbling on my part, to get ready for bed.

"I've missed seeing you this happy. We should do more nights like this in Seattle, we could invite Rose and Emmett," Edward suggested as we laid in bed cuddled together.

"I'd lurve that. I'm glad...I brught you down here," I slurred, my finger tracing his face. "It's elped..it's elped me realize a few things."

"And what is that?" he coaxed, caressing the side of my arm.

"Mm, what is what?" I mumbled

"What have you realized?" he chuckled.

"Oh, that I want..I want...I want to spend the rest of me life with you," I muttered giving into the sleep.

I thought I heard Edward say 'Don't worry, love, I'll make sure that you do' or something like that before I was completely out, but I couldn't be certain.

**A/N: Okay, as you can see from the title and for those of you who got my review reply, this is just part 1 of their Forks weekend. Coming up in part 2, which I'm about 5,000 words into, is a little bonfire party at La Push and maybe even a lemon? *runs and hides* I'm still playing the idea out, plus much more.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the gift ideas. I still haven't written that part so if you want to suggest anything please feel free. So far the lead present ideas are a locket or a charm bracelet. **

**Again, thanks to my beta, Dawn. **

**I posted Bella's karaoke outfit on my profile.**

**THANKS to everyone who donated and contributed and spent their time working on the Fandom Gives Back! So far the total amount raised was $** $82,654.54**! The goal was $10,000. I am so proud to be a part of this community; you ladies rock! Looking forward to the next one which is centered around Eclipse's release.  
**

**Fic Recs:**

**Amazing new fic called A Woman Scorned by Bella Baby24  
Another new fic called Somewhere In Between by one of my favorite ladies Kassiah  
Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl17  
No Place Like Home by tellingmelies  
A one-shot called Weighing In by Hear  
She Speaks Fear and Truth by ericastwilight which has me obsessed**

**Until next time ladies and some gents, leave me a little love. Happy Shopping for those of you braving the crowds this weekend. I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving (those of you whole celebrate it).  
**


	19. Birthday Weekend in Forks Part 2

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I do hope your visit in Forks has been enjoyable so far. I know there isn't a lot to do here, but it holds a special place in our dear Bella's heart as we learned a little in the last chapter. Today we are venturing into the Rez...we're going to La Push Baby!**

**Thank you to my beta Dawn.**

**I tried to incorporate all the gift ideas I got in this chapter except for two of them, it just didn't work yet. Sorry.**

**Lemon ALERT *runs and hides***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, sadly.**

**Chapter 19:**

We drove out to La Push with Alice and Jasper around six o'clock. Jacob and Seth already had a bonfire going and hot dogs and hamburgers grilling. My stomach growled when I smelled the food as we walked down the hill. The five of us received a warm welcome of cat calls; even Rachel and Sue got in on the action hollering at Edward, who blushed slightly. I giggled and grabbed his hand to show those women that he was _mine_. Hugs and kisses were given out once we reached the group and Alexis immediately found her way to Charlie, cozing up to him and latching onto his leg as if she hadn't spent all day with him. The five of us had decided to go up to Port Angeles with Jasper and Alice.

One by one we lined up to get food; I pulled the '_it's my birthday_' card as I took a plate with a hamburger and a hot dog. Seth gave me a questioning look, which I didn't quite understand; he then patted his belly and made an outline of a bump. I snorted unattractively and shook my head, then I smacked him in the chest for thinking such a thing.

Edward and I took a seat on a pair of lounge chairs next to each other where we were able to keep an eye on Alexis; she decided to eat her hot dog with the parentals. Taking a bite of my burger, I felt the ketchup/mustard mixture seep out from the bun and land on my chin. I moved to wipe it off with my napkin, but Edward stopped my hand in mid air. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to lick the condiment sauce off my skin. I gasped, closing my eyes as my face immediately heated and a little bit of wetness seep onto my panties. I took deep breaths trying to keep my heart rate steady. Edward moved back as I opened my eyes to see his sexy smirk, his eyes a darker shade of green.

"You, Dr. Cullen, are _so_ evil," I pointed, trying to act angry, but he knew me too well, simply laughing off my not-so-stern look.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of what just happened, instead trying to focus on why we were all here today. I gazed at the people sitting around me- you could feel the love, warmth, joy, excitement and adoration resonating off of each one of us and the way the colors from the air swirled around the fire pit made it all feel...I dont know...magical? I closed my eyes, humming as I took in the moment.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I think Charlie is ready for some grandchildren," Edward mentioned, pulling me out of my reverie and pointing to Alexis being chased by my father.

"Well, he's going to have to wait a while," I muttered, taking a sip of my beer.

"Are you afraid to have kids, love?" he eyed.

I scoffed at the question, but in reality part of me was. _Yes, I worked at a daycare and took care of Alexis, but at the end of the day they weren't my kids, they weren't my sole responsibility. To have a child of my own...knowing that everything I did shaped how they'd turn out as a person scared the hell out of me. I __could __look back at my childhood and think I was lucky; yes, my mother loved me and for the most part cared for me, but I feel like I missed out on a lot of things because she couldn't grow up. I thank__ed__ Charlie everyday for helping me turn out as normal as I __did__.  
_  
"You are going to be the most amazing mother. I mean, I look at you with Lexi and I feel blessed that you came into my life," he said, sincerely.

His compliment filled my heart; I fisted his jacket and pulled his face to mine for a simple kiss that lead to parted lips and a little bit of tongue. A few minutes later we pulled apart and everyone was looking at us with dorky smiles on their faces. I buried my head in Edward's lap which caused everyone to erupt in laughter.

_All their minds go straight to the gutter. What are we twelve?_

Once we calmed down, we-and by that I mean _they_- started telling Edward stories about my high school and college years.

_Shoot me now._

"So, Bella and I have known each other for years, but I'll never forget how we first met. It was the first day of senior year, my family had just moved to Forks so I didn't know anybody," Alice started. I groaned remembering the day vividly. "Apparently, all the seniors had a summer project that they had to do for their home-ec class: they had to carry around a bag of flour and pretend it was their baby. They had to turn in their 'baby' and their report that day. So, I'm walking down the hall looking for my next class when I hear this guy tell his buddy to go long. He throws the ball and it goes right over the other guy's head and hits a petite brunette girl smack dab in the head. The girl gets thrown off kilter and everything in her hands goes up into the air including the bag of flour which then smashed on the floor. It sent a puff of white powder into the air. I remember feeling so bad for her, but I couldn't stop laughing when I heard her yell 'my baby, my poor baby'."

"And you say you'll be an awful mother," Edward whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps down my arms.

"I killed my baby, Edward, that classifies as a _bad_ mother," I argued.

Everyone was having a good chuckle at my expense, but I knew the story wasn't finish yet.

"That's not where it ends though. Bella kneels down to start scooping the powder together so she has something to show for her project. Pretty much everyone around her kept walking, snickering as they passed. I felt bad so I went to help, but I guess my shoes were too slippery; they slid on the powder running right into Bella as she stood up and knocked us both on our asses right smack down on her pile, sending the powder back into the air. Bella looked like she wanted to cry, but once she saw my giggling face she laughed right along with me. We were inseparable after that."

"That explains why she never told me how you two met," Edward chuckled, pulling me closer to his side.

Paul was talking about some college fantasy party where there was a major wardrobe malfunction on my part, when I stopped listening to stare at my father. He was building a sand castle with a still awake Alexis. Sue was sitting in a nearby chair watching them closely, as well. Edward was engrossed in the conversation so I kissed his cheek and gave him a little wink as I stood up to go sit with Sue.

"Hello, dear. Are you having fun?" she asked as I sat down next to her.

"I am. This is just what I needed. Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm just happy you decided to come and that you brought Edward with you. He really is a lovely man, Bella. Your father and I give our approval."

"Thanks, Sue, that means a lot."

"Have you talked to Renee about him at all?"

I choked on my beer and she had to pound on my back a little bit to help me. I saw Edward's head pop up with concern, I waved to him to show I was okay.

"Are you kidding?" I questioned in between a few coughs. "Renee only calls me if it's a holiday and if she remembers that it's my birthday, which doesn't happen often. I don't think I've gotten anything from her in the past two years. No card, nothing."

"I know that you have these resentful feelings towards your mother, but spin them into positive thoughts. Let them teach you what not to do with _your_ kids. From what I have seen, I think you already do that with Alexis. You love her as if she were your own, don't you?"

I looked over at the little girl who was the topic of conversation; she was stomping on her sand castle. Based on Charlie's face he was trying to act mad, but the edges of his mouth were twitching. He then tried to scoop her up into his arms, but she was too quick for him and she ran towards me, crashing into my chest.

"Umph," I breathed, the wind getting knocked out of me slightly. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Tect me, Mommy," she said, climbing into my lap.

I threw the blanket over her so she couldn't be seen, though you could hear her giggles.

"Where'd the munchkin go?" Charlie asked, panting.

_Oh Charlie, you're not supposed to be panting like that from a little run. You should be more in shape, Chief._

"I think she's hiding with her dad," I lied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know you're an awful liar, right?" he smirked.

"He's onto us, Lex," I said, whipping the blanket off her. "Run, run, to daddy."

She jumped up as fast as she could and squealing as she ran to Edward, who had no clue what was going on. He was taken by surprise when Alexis ran into him, hiding her face in his neck. Sue and I both laughed as we watched Charlie take off at a snails pace behind her.

"Tell me about her calling you mommy," Sue started.

_I was wondering when they were going to bring that up._

"Well, after the incident, Edward took me back to his place and Lex asked me to be her mom. I wasn't sure what to say. I was a little wary to say anything since Edward was in the room with us, but I told them both, straight from the heart, that I wanted nothing more to be a part of their lives and be Lexi's mom. God, Sue, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with that man, it scares me sometimes."

"Why are you so scared? It's not like there is anything in his past that would take him away from you and you two just survived a monster from yours. If you made it through that without any problems then I don't think there is nothing to worry about," she comforted, grabbing my hand.

"I know, you're right. I just...I feel like it's all happening so quickly. He wants me to move in with him. I mean, I'm kind of living with him now, but I told him I wanted to find my own place after this whole James ordeal was over," I told her, running my free hand through my hair.

"But," Sue said, encouraging me to continue.

"But, I'm not sure that's what I want anymore. I just want to be with him, Sue. I...I," I stammered.

"Bella, you know there is no timeline when it comes to love. If we all listened to the rules...that we all have one true love, I don't think I'd be with your father right now," she sighed. "I feel blessed to have fallen in love with two amazing men. You have that, you have that love in front of you and you need to savor every moment of it. Don't waste your time thinking about if it's moving too quickly or out of order. From what Leah has told me, you've been doing things out of order from the very beginning," she winked. "This is your love story, no one else's. Do what you want to do, don't let anyone tell your story but you and Edward."

I smiled as the tears prickled in the corners of my eyes. It'd been so long since I had been able to talk to someone in a mother-daughter manner like this. I reached over to give her a hug which she reciprocated.

"I'm here anytime you need to talk," she offered.

"You ready to go, Sue?" Charlie asked, interrupting our moment.

He helped her stand up, pulling her into his arms. They held each other for a few seconds and I turned away, feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment. Sue then turned around to hug me again.

"Night, Bella," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Night, guys. Drive safe," I said, moving on to Charlie.

"You should get going soon too, sweetie. Edward and I are going fishing with Billy and Jacob in the morning," he mentioned.

"Is that so? Hmm, did you have to coerce him into that trip?" I teased.

"I did no such thing and I'm appalled that you would think so lowly of me," he feigned being hurt. "If you must know, it was Edward's idea. Is there something I should know before I go on this trip? There aren't any surprises are there?"

"Not that I know of, Dad," I smiled.

He gave me a skeptical look and then a wink before heading up the hill with Sue. Little arms circled around my legs, her face looking up at me with her drooping eyes. I knelt down to pick her up feeling only a slight twinge in my ribs, which was a good sign to me; it meant that I was getting better and soon...

_Don't think about that right now, Bella. _

Alexis curled her arms underneath her body and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I walked back over to the fire pit where my friends were chatting among themselves instead of one big group. I took a seat next to Edward, who wrapped one end of the blanket around us to keep us warm.

"You shouldn't be carrying her," he muttered.

"She latched onto my legs and she looked exhausted. Besides, I barely felt any pain," I wink, nibbling on my bottom lip. "In fact, if we had the house to ourselves tonight, I'd start by attacking you on the sofa. I'd make you come twice, once with my mouth and then with you inside me as I rode you. I'd pull the blanket over us as we rested for a bit, before you carried me upstairs to christen my bed...until the sun came up," I whispered, seductively into his ear. He closed his eyes and let out a throaty growl as his head fell forward. "Then I'd send you off without any sleep and smelling like me to go fishing with my dad."

His head whipped up to look at me like I was out of my mind; I couldn't hold back the giggles as he shook his head.

"You, Isabella Swan, will be the death of me," he chuckled, his mouth hovering over mine.

"Well, at least we'll go happily and in love," I added, tilting me head forward to feel the tingles run throughout my lips.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt this love fest that is going on here, but my little Tinks is starting to pass out so I think I should get her home. I'd go ahead and leave, but seeing as you two drove us..." Jasper grinned.

"Yeah, sorry, we can go," Edward stood up taking Alexis out of my arms so I could stand up.

Seth and Paul put the fire out while Rachel, Leah and I gathered the food. Edward headed up the hill to put Alexis in the car. I linked an arm through Seth's as we made our way to our cars.

"I just hope that Jake and I are as affectionate as you and Edward are when we have this kid," Leah commented. "What were you saying to him anyway? He looked kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh, well, Edward has been teasing me for the past couple of weeks," I blushed. "Try being around that man twenty-four/seven and not be able to act upon your impulses because you have some bruised ribs. And then he doesn't help, getting you all riled up then walking away, leaving you wanting more."

The girls groaned in camaraderie as the guys chuckled, each of them receiving a subsequent smack in the head. Edward stood, leaning against the passenger door with his arms crossed over his chest looking as if he stepped off the screen of the latest talked about movie geared toward teens.

"See what I mean, ladies?" I inquired, nodding to my boyfriend.

"Mmhm," they moaned in unison.

"Alright, alright, night Bella-Bell," Jacob said, tugging me away from Seth and into his strong arms. "I hope tonight is just the start of an amazing birthday."

"Thank you, Jakey."

We gave each other quick pecks on the cheek then I moved onto Paul and Rachel who gave me a double hug before shoving a present in my hands. I tried to object, but they walked away singing 'lalalala', pretending that they couldn't hear me. After saying good bye to Seth and Leah and getting a couple more presents, I walked over to a waiting Edward, who stood with the door open. With a chaste kiss and a smack on the ass, I slid into the front seat.

The drive was quiet since we were all exhausted from the days events; Alice and Alexis were passed out in the back seat, Jasper was humming along to the radio and I leaned my head against Edward's arm as he drove. I waved farewell to them, carrying Alexis inside while Edward stayed outside to speak with Jasper about something. By the time he walked back in, I had Alexis changed, teeth brushed and asleep on the sofa bed. I laid snuggled next to her, my eyes shutting on their own.

A pair of smooth lips, hot air breathing on my skin, and the smell of cinnamon woke me up. I forced my eyes to open, feeling the ache as I did so.

"Do you want to sleep down here?" he mumbled, his mouth on mine.

"Mm, no, I want to be with you," I said, groggily.

"Then hold on, love."

He placed my arms around his neck, one at a time and I locked my hands together. His one arm rounded my back while the other snuck under my knees then he lifted me, carrying me up the stairs. I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling my heart flutter just by being in his arms.

_I could do this every night._

He sat me down on the edge of the bed and very carefully and slowly undressed me. His fingers tickled my sides as he lifted my shirt up inch by inch and I lifted my arms, letting out a small giggle when he ghosted over my armpits. I shivered from the cool air hitting me. Edward wound his arms around to unhook the lacy garment. Again, his fingers trickled over my skin making bumps break out over my body. I looked up into his eyes, which were now a shade darker and filled with want. I pushed off the bed just enough to capture his lips, my hands knotting in his hair, holding his face to mine. I pulled him back down needing to feel the weight of his body on top of me. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, inching my tongue closer to his. I moved my hands down his back, yanking the fabric of his cotton shirt up to feel his skin, the contours of his muscle. We broke the kiss long enough to rid ourselves of the barrier.

My fingers enjoyed the feel of his muscles twitching under my touch, my body warmed knowing I was causing his body to react in such a way. I dipped my thumbs into the hem of his pants and slid them from hip bone to hip bone a couple of times until his belt buckle was truly becoming an obstacle. I quickly unfastened it as well as his button fly before he had the chance to notice what I was doing. His hands found themselves latched onto my perk breasts making me arch into the warmth of his chest. He kissed his way down my jaw to the hollow of my throat and lower to the valley between my breasts. I moaned when his tongue flicked my right nipple.

"You taste so fucking good, Bella," he whispered.

I arched slightly and his hands gripped my hips, holding me in place. He bit down on my peak and my whole body ignited with want for him. His tongue twisted and turned over my nipple as his thumbs caressed my waist, his touch was making my skin burn. I could feel his hard length straining against his jeans so I wrapped my legs around his upper thighs and slowly removed his pants along with his boxer briefs with my feet. Edward was now hovering above me completely naked still lavishing attention on my breasts.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Yes, love," he mumbled.

"Please, I need you. Please, for my birthday," I whimpered, wiggling my hips against his cock.

_He's driving me fucking insane and he knows it._

He released my favorite throaty groan sending incredible vibrations over my skin and I knew he was going to give me whatever I wanted. He lifted his head to stare into my eyes.

"On two conditions," he pointed. "One, if I am hurting you _at all_, you have to tell me stop. Two, we cannot make any noise. I will not have Charlie walking in here."

I stared back into his eyes as if in a trance, unable to look away even if I wanted to. I'd do anything and everything he asked me to do just so I could feel him inside of me.

"First, the only pain you'll be giving me will be pure ecstasy and second, you better make sure the door is locked...just in case," I responded with a wink.

He stood up and walked over to the door to lock it. He strutted his way back over to me, stroking his beautiful cock, up and down, ever so slowly. I licked my lips seeing the precum seeping out, thinking about how good he would taste. Then I thought about how much better it would feel to have him inside me. Edward must have seen the conflict play out on my face because he laid down beside me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, just staring.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked, sliding his hand underneath my panties to let his finger circle my clit. "Fuck, Bella, you're bare."

"It's been so long and there is so much to do," I explained, squirming under his touch and ignoring his comment. "I don't know what I want more."

"Well, it is your birthday so I'll do whatever you want me to do," he smiled, slipping one finger inside me.

My breath hitched in my throat as his fingers stroked me. I leaned my head back against the mattress and closed my eyes taking in the moment.

As the oxygen refilled my lungs and I let it out, I said, "No matter what I decide to do, these pants need to come off."

"Ain't that the truth," he replied, making quick movement to rid me of the last pieces of barriers with his free hand.

While he did that, I took the time to figure out what I really wanted. I wanted the quick release from his magical fingers and his mouth fucking my pussy; this was also my chance to show him how much I loved him and wanted to thank him for everything he had done; but watching him hover over my body, thrusting deep inside, his muscles straining as he held off his release just for me took the cake. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Edward through my eyelashes, his eyes black and hooded.

"I want you to _fuck_ me, Edward," I said, seductively. "Then I want you to make love to me."

As soon as the word _fuck_ left my mouth, Edward was on top of me, peppering kisses from my sternum down to my pubic bone. His tongue flicked my clit at a rapid pace and I had to bite my arm to keep the scream from escaping as I looked up to see him between my legs.

_Fuck me, it's been too long._

My hips bucked towards his face when he slid two more fingers inside, warming my body up for him even more.

_Who am I kidding? I was warmed up and ready to slide home. _

"Ungh, no games, Edward," I growled, feeling the pressure build slightly.

"Yes, my love," he smirked from his current position.

With a kiss to those lips, he licked his way up to me. His tongue delve into my mouth, hungry and desperate and he filtered the moan I let go tasting myself mixed with him. His cock rubbed against my inner thigh making me move slightly to get him right where I needed him to be. Edward spread my legs further apart and slammed into me, sheathing himself in my wetness causing me to gasp and a low rumble to roll through his chest. _Fuck!_ Edward didn't even wait for my body to get reacquainted with his size before he pulled back and drove into me again, harder than before.

_I did ask him to fuck me._

He then leaned back on his knees, one arm wrapping around my lower back, lifting my hips off the bed; his other arm held the wall up as he drove into me hard and fast. My knees fell to the side on their own before I raised them to lean against his shoulders.

He was so deep and firm inside me; he felt so fucking good that it took all of my might not to scream or moan his name. I could feel the salt and metal mixture on my tongue.

_I made my lip bleed, _he_ made my lip bleed._ I whimpered softly everytime he pulled back until he was almost out of me completely before crashing into me over and over again, hitting my g-spot.

_Ungh, fuck me, he's so deep, it feels fucking incredible. God, I fucking love him._

His hand left the wall to wrap around my lower thighs, his strength holding me up at the same angle as his other hand moved between my legs, circling and pinching my clit. The muscles in my lower abdomen were tightening with each movement and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. He raised my hips a little bit higher; his now forest green eyes locked with mine as his tongue darted out ever so slightly and I pictured him back between my legs. That was my undoing; I arched as my body pulsed against him hard and unrelenting sending him so fucking deep inside me. It was one of the strongest orgasms I'd ever had and Edward continuing to slam into me was only making it last longer. He then dropped my hips and moved his torso above my body, pushing my legs so that my knees were practically touching my chest.

He buried his face in my neck and licked me from my collar bone to my ear. I tilted my head to the side giving him more access as he thrusted over and over. The muscles tightened again and my second orgasm grew stronger with each one. He slammed into me one last time before his body stilled and I felt him explode inside, biting my neck sending me over the edge again, my body writhing beneath him.

He collapsed on top of me, his face nuzzling in the crook of my neck. Both of our breaths were loud and fast, my heart thumping inside my chest hard enough to make the skin move everytime it did. After a few minutes, I opened my mouth but no sound came out; I tried to move but my body felt as heavy as a rock.

"Bella? Are you alive?" he asked, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Uhhumenah," was all I could say.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled, peppering kisses below my ear.

As I tried to refocus on the here and now, instead of the pleasure rollercoaster I had just taken a ride on, Edward shifted his weight so that he was no longer inside of me and I pouted at the sudden loss. He chuckled at my sadden face, his fingers grazing the tips of my breasts making it even harder for me to focus. After a few more quiet moments I was able to talk...well somewhat.

"God, that was...that was..." I stuttered still trying to catch my breath.

"Are you ready to go for round two?" he inquired.

As those words left his mouth, I could feel him starting to get hard against my leg.

"Edward? Already?"

"It's been a long time, love, and I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to make love to you. But first, how are you feeling? I wasn't too rough, was I?" he questioned, raising his head to check my body for any injuries which I wasn't quite sure how much he could actually see since it was dark.

"Fuck no, Edward. You were just...perfect, magnificent, just what I needed our first time together again. I needed to know that you still wanted me," I responded, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Bella, I _always_ want you, you have to believe me," he said in a husky voice, pressing his growing cock against my outer thigh. "You feel that? That's all you, baby." Then he lightly moved his knuckles over the apple of my cheeks. "These have been the most excruciating weeks of my life."

"I love you, Edward," I stated.

I then pulled his face down to mine kissing him all over- his forehead, his eyelids, his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, his chin and finally his succulent lips that if I could, I'd kiss and suck on all day long. We parted our lips and our tongues entwined together. My hands wound around his upper body and slid down, easily because of the sweat, towards his ass as far as they could reach; my nails dug into the tight flesh making Edward buck his hips toward mine. His mouth left mine, moving to place open mouthed kisses along my neck, sucking on my weak spot behind the ear.

He peppered kisses across my collar bone to my burns which he blew on softly sending a shiver down my spine. My fingers tangled in his silky locks, holding him in place. I circled my hips against him hoping to speed things up. His hands slid down my body one at a time, hitching my legs around his back where I locked them into place, crossing my ankles. Edward exhaled heavily onto my face, the tip of his cock twitching against my wet folds. I had to fight the urge to push him down into me by biting my lip, which was already raw from our previous escapade.

I watched his eyes move from my eyes to my mouth and then back to my eyes. His breath increased in force as his forehead dropped against mine.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I want to spend every night with you like this."

My heart started to race and my breath hitched, hearing him say that he wanted me the way that I wanted him every night in our future. I knew we'd had this discussion before, but hearing him say it again, weeks later sent a fire that ignited in my stomach, traveling around my body at lightening speed.

"I want nothing more, Edward," I smiled.

I pushed against his ass with my heels and lifted myself to meet him as his length slipped into me; we both gasped, looking into each other's eyes. Feeling a little more at home, I smiled giving him all the permission he needed to start moving. I tilted my chin up to capture his lips and we moaned against each other's mouths, filtering the sound. He thrusted his hips into mine and I arched my back needing him to go deeper, needing to feel more of him.

"Bella," he groaned, quietly.

"Ungh, yes, Edward, like that," I breathed, arching my back again, desperate for the release that was building in the pit of my stomach.

I circled my hips trying to create more friction. His hands ran down my sides to my wrists which he moved above my head. I used the new position to lift my legs higher and grip him tighter, wanting him to come. I needed to feel him orgasm, hear him grunt. He grew thicker and harder and the tension was creeping over my body.

"I'm getting closer, baby," I mewled.

"Me, too," he grunted through gritted teeth.

He raised his body a bit, resting his weight on his left arm as his right hand ran down my arm, gliding along my neck, and moving over my chest, pausing for a few seconds to feel my heart beat. He then slid it lower to my stomach, caressing my skin. Edward placed it on my lower abdomen and pressed just the right amount as he moved inside. That little bit of pressure was enough to set off my third orgasm of the night, not nearly as strong as the previous one, but still just as fucking good. My release set off Edward's; his jaw hung slack as his orgasm slammed through his body and sent me on a wonderful high.

He rolled us onto our sides, both of us panting. We laid, in pure bliss, smelling of sweat and sex. I brushed the matted hair off his forehead and just stared into his eyes with a smile plastered on my face.

"What?" he asked.

"We just had sex in my dad's house and we christened the bed like I wanted," I giggled softly.

"I can't believe we just did that," he shook his head. "I have to be up in..." he paused, checking the clock on the dresser. "I have to be up in five hours, Bella, to go fishing with your _dad_."

The look of terror on his face only made me giggle some more and I couldn't stop. I buried my head in his chest hoping it would stifle the sound. Edward snaked his arms around my head and held me against him until I was sane enough to come back up, but I used this position to my advantage, placing kisses along his abdomen and moving lower.

"Hey, hey, ah, ah, no way," he said, lifting me up to the pillow. "I kept my promise, love, now let's go to sleep. We both have a big day ahead of us."

"Mmm, alright," I yawned.

"Good night, my love."

"Night, Edward. I love you," I mumbled.

"Happy birthday, Bella."

"Happy indeed," I smirked, causing him to chuckle as we both closed our eyes.

I awoke the next morning from the best sleep I had had in weeks with a huge smile on my face. I stretched to make sure I could still move; I was a little sore, but damn, it was worth it. I closed my eyes, picturing Edward looking down at me with an intense gaze as he slammed into me with his hard, thick cock, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. I'd never forget the sensation that washed over me as he entered me for the first time in weeks. The way his ab muscles contracted with the buck of his hips, his jaw tightening as he held back his own release, waiting for my own to come first.

Then taking his time making love to me. Though we had done it many times before, last night I felt more connected to Edward than I ever thought possible. He filled me so completely that my eyes rolled into the back of my head numerous times. My body warmed at just the thought of seeing him naked again. Now that I had gotten a hit, I was in need of another one.

At first, I felt kind of bad for coercing him into having sex with me last night, using my birthday as a reason. But after hearing the low growl erupt from his chest, I knew that he needed this just as much as I did.

I groaned, feeling the loss of his body heat next to me and giving into the fact that I was alone in this big bed. I rolled onto my side pulling the covers around me tighter to feel a little bit of the warmth that I was missing. I heard a crinkling under my hand as I grabbed onto Edward's pillow to see if it smelled like him. I lifted my head to find a yellow sticky note with Edward's beautiful script:

_Happy Birthday Love!  
I would have waked you but you looked so  
peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you._  
_We shouldn't be out too late. You and  
Lexi enjoy your mother/daughter day  
together.  
I miss you already.  
Love Always,  
Edward_

Putting the note down, I moved to get out of bed. My legs wobbled a little bit as I stood, walking over to the rocking chair to grab my robe before heading into to the bathroom to shower. While Edward was spending the morning with Charlie, I booked a mini spa day for Alexis and I; we were going to get manis and pedis.

After an enjoyable shower that helped ease my aching muscles, I went downstairs to wake up Alexis and to start breakfast. To my surprise, she was already up and dressed for the day with Sue.

"Happy berfday, Bella!" Alexis yelled, running up to me with her arms open.

"Hey, baby girl, thank you," I smiled, picking her up and nuzzling her nose.

"How old you be?" she asked, holding up her hands in my face.

"How old am I? Oh I'm older than the number of fingers you have," I laughed.

"How old?" she persisted.

"I'm 26."

"Less than Daddy," she grinned.

"That's right, less than Daddy," I continued to laugh. "You excited about our day?"

"Uh-huh. I get pwetty pink nails," she answered.

"That will be pretty. Hey, Sue," I greeted her with a one arm hug.

"Hello, dear, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Did you want to go get your nails done with us today?" I inquired, grabbing a muffin.

"No, you girls go enjoy your day. Edward said to drive carefully," she gave me a knowing smile.

"That man is always worried about me, even if I am just driving down the street," I shook my head.

"Well, you are pretty accident prone, Bella," she countered.

"Touche. We'll see you later. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two."

I drove slowly to the nail salon which looked podunk on the outside but once you walked through the doors, it felt as if you were taken into an alternate universe. The store had white tiled floors with crimson red and tan walls. There were five glossy, wood desks with various nail supplies all around towards the front and five cream colored leather chairs with tubs lining the back wall. To our right was a rainbow of different nail colors on shelves.

The owner, Charlotte, greeted us as we entered. She told us to pick out a color then have a seat in the back, which we did. Alexis had to sit towards the end of the chair in order to put her short legs in the water. Charlotte and her sister Maria asked a multitude of questions, and even Alexis jumped in on answering some of the questions.  
_  
"So, Bella, what brings you back in town?"_

_"When do you leave?"_

_"Is Seattle where you live now?"_

_"Is this your daughter?"_

_"Is the father...is the father around?" _

After answering their initial questions, I sat back enjoying the massage chair. I was able to move the back of Alexis' chair forward enough for her to lean back and enjoy the mechanics of the chair as well.

"So, Lex, what has been your favorite part about Forks?" I asked her.

"The beach!" she exclaimed. "I like it here, Bella. Can we come back soon?"

"Anytime you want to come, we can, Lex. I'm glad that you have had fun, sweetie."

"Bella, you gonna stay?"

"Stay where?"

"At my house? I don't want you leave," she pouted.

"I don't want to go anywhere, Lex, but it's up to your dad," I shrugged.

"He want you stay, too. We get you pwesents for berfday and he look at pwetty wings," she mentioned.

"Wwwhat?" I stammered, my hand moving to my chest.

I gulped thinking about our conversation in the car where we talked about marriage and him discussing his intentions with Charlie. I had just realized that I was ready to move in with him, but was I ready for a ring on my finger? If he did propose on my birthday, would I say yes? I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward, but was I ready to walk down the aisle in a white dress with my father on my arm and the man I love waiting for me at the end? With each thought I felt my chest rising and falling more quickly; I felt myself taking in air but it wasn't filling my lungs.

_Oh, God, I can't breathe. This is just too much for me to take in right now._

"Bella? Mommy? Mommy!" Alexis screamed, shaking my arm. "What wong?!"

_Calm down, Bella, you're scaring Lex. Just take deep breaths, everything is going to be okay. You're overreacting here a little bit. She didn't say he bought a ring just that he looked at them, no need to have a panic attack._

After a few minutes, I felt myself calming down and coming back to reality. That's when I heard her- "I scared, Daddy, pwease come." I looked over at Alexis and she had my phone to her ear. She lifted her eyes to mine and silently handed over the phone.

"Edward, I'm fine...No, I had a small panic attack, but I'm doing better now...No, I don't need you to come get us...There is no need to be pinching the bridge of your nose and running your hand through your hair...Haha because I know you...Are you that eager to get away from my dad?...How about this? You finish with Charlie then meet us at the coffee shop in a half hour...Okay see you soon...I love you, too. Bye."

"I sowwee I called daddy, but he take care of you," Alexis apologized.

"No, it's fine, Lex. You did the right thing. Who taught you to do that?"

"Daddy. He say hold down button two," she said, holding up two fingers. "And it call him."

"Hmm."

"What? I do sumhin wong?"

"No, not at all. In fact we're going to get a hot chocolate after this," I smiled.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, careful, honey, you don't want to ruin your nails," Maria commented.

"So, Bella, when are you and Edward going to get married?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. We've kind of talked about it, but that's it. We've only been dating for six months, so..."

"Well, let me say this...love isn't the same for everyone, so in reality time makes no difference. I mean my sister got engaged to her college boyfriend after four years then he cheated on her a couple of months before their wedding. He threw it all out the window and she thought she knew him."

"Jerk," I heard Maria mumble under her breath.

"And that's the nice word she uses to describe him and that's only because Alexis is here," Charlotte laughed. "Now me, Peter and I fell in love instantly and we were engaged after four months together and married just after our one year anniversary. We've been happily married for five years now. Don't let a number dictate your life, Bella."

I let the words that Charlotte just said sink into my brain. They reminded me of the conversation I had had with Sue the night before. They were right, this was my love story, _our_ love story, to write and no one elses.

"Thank you, Charlotte."

She gave me a little wink then continued massaging my left hand.

"Look at my nails, Bella," Alexis said, wiggling her toes as she lifted her leg into the air.

"Absolutely beautiful," I complimented.

A half hour later, we were standing at the front desk paying when the front door swung open and in strut my sexy ass boyfriend. I noticed Maria's jaw drop slightly before snapping shut. Alexis jumped into his arms to show off her new nail color. When she finished, I made proper introductions before we said our goodbyes and headed across the street. We ordered our drinks, including a hot chocolate for Alexis and took a seat on one of the couches, Edward and I both taking a sip and letting the hot liquid warm our bodies. He laid his arm on the back of the cushion and I snuggled into his side. Alexis sat next to me reading one of the many books the coffee shop had, she didn't know how to read, but she made up her own based on the pictures.

"I don't know how you and Charlie went fishing in this cold weather. It had to be ten degrees colder out there."

"Yeah, we bundled up with tons of layers and Charlie brought a thermos of hot coffee. We ended our trip earlier than expected because the fish weren't biting. We did catch three of them though," he said, twirling a strand of my hair. "So, love, do you want to tell me what happened earlier?"

"Not particularly," I mumbled.

"Come on, I want to know," he coaxed.

I turned to check on Alexis. She was reading a 'Winnie the Pooh' book to an imaginary group in front of her. I chuckled softly, turning my attention back to Edward.

"Your daughter, who can't keep any secrets, told me that you were looking at rings when you went shopping for my present," I explained, looking down at my cup. "I kind of panicked because I just realized that I want to move in with you, but marriage?"

"You do know that when I ask you to marry me that we don't have to do it right away. We can wait until you're ready."

"I'm slowly starting to realize that."

"And did you say you want to move in with me? Does that mean we don't have to go apartment hunting?" he beamed.

"As long as you still want me to," I replied sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah, of course I do. I knew you wouldn't be able to leave," he smirked. "And, uh, love, what would you think about moving...to a new house?"

"Um, what and why?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well, the current one is tainted with bad memories, like your apartment was. Plus, when we do get married and have kids we're going to need more space. So why not start looking now, put the house on the market because who knows how long it will take to sell," he shrugged.

"It all goes back to marriage and babies, huh?"

"I gonna get a little brutter or sitter?" Alexis jumped in.

"Do you want that?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I have sumone to pay wit," she replied, crawling into my lap.

"We'll see okay, I can't make any promises," I smiled.

"So, you never did answer my question," Edward smirked.

"Um...yes, we can go house shopping."

"In that case, I have a present right here in my pocket," he said, pulling out a little canary blue box with a white ribbon. "Just for you. Happy birthday, beautiful."

I looked back and forth between him and the box. You'd have to be living underneath a rock to not know what store this present came from. I gave him an evil glare making him laugh and I grabbed the box.

"I was going to give it to you later, but seeing as this present goes along with our conversation..." he paused waiting for me to open the gift.

I slowly untied the ribbon then jiggled the lid, handing it to Alexis to hold. I slowly moved the tissue paper out of the way and nestled underneath it all was a key which I assumed was to his house. I looked up at him with the biggest smile on my face.

"Now it's official, love, not only do you have the key to _our_ house, but also the key to my heart."

"You are so cheesy, but I love you for it."

"I love you, too."

He leaned forward, kissing my lips and I lifted my hand to cup his cheek, holding him close. Alexis raised her own hands and rubbed our cheeks, soothingly. We laughed into each other's mouths, pulling apart.

We finished our drinks and then headed back to the house to finish packing and to say goodbye. I decided to open the presents that my friends had left for me so that I wouldn't have boxes sliding around in the back of the car. I figured I'd get the worst one out of the way-Seth's-who gave me a book; 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'

"Uh, Bells, is there something you need to tell me?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.

I wanted to be mad, but instead I snorted a laugh because of his face, Edward's and Sue's. Edward had his head in the palm of his hand, shaking it and Sue was beaming.

_Why did I decide to open these up in front of everyone instead of up in my room with Edward? Oh, that's right, Charlie and Sue wanted to give me their gift._

"No, Dad, I'm definitely not pregnant, I swear. It's just Seth being a jerk," I said, shaking my head and moving onto the next present.

This one was a combo gift from Rachel, Paul, Leah and Jacob. I opened the smaller of the two black and white boxes to find a black Coach wristlet.

"Oh, pwetty," Alexis commented.

I handed it to her to check out and moved onto the other box; inside that one was a black and gray Coach wallet. I pulled out the card and read:

_Happy 26th birthday Bella,_

_These are to go along with that Coach purse Renee sent you a couple of Christmases ago.  
It was Leah's idea and then Rachel wanted to go in on the gift, too.  
We know how your are about having your wallet and purse match, so now you can use it.  
We hope you like them._

_Love,  
Jacob, Leah, Rachel, Paul  
xo_

"When did you start liking the finer things in life?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, be quiet and you're one to talk there, mister."

The next gift was a three tier gift wrapped together with a black ribbon; it was from Alice and Jasper. I opened the first box which held the card:

_Happy Birthday B!  
This is a little something for you, but really it's for Dr. DILF.  
I don't think you'll be wearing it for long once he sees you in it ;)_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
Alice and Jasper_

I could already feel my cheeks turning a darker shade and I hadn't even seen what she bought. I opened the lid of the medium sized box and found a pair of brown silk panties.

_Okay, that's not so bad._

I covered the box back up and opened the last one. Beneath the layers of tissue paper I found a brown sheer, embroidered teddy. It was beautiful, something that I wouldn't normally wear, but for Edward, I would give it a try. I fingered the delicate fabric and thought about how he'd react to seeing me in it, sending a newly ignited fire burning through my body pooling in the pit of my stomach and in my cheeks. Edward looked at me wide eyed and I ducked my head into the palm of my hand to which he offered his sexy smirk. I took a couple of deep breaths and straightened myself out, avoiding any and all eye contact with Charlie.

"Okay, honey, this is from Sue and I," he mentioned, handing me a small black box.

I stared into my father's eyes and saw the love emanating from them. I bit my bottom lip as I opened the top and there sat a beautiful silver ring with smooth and cable details and a diamond 'x'. It was gorgeous and very unlike Charlie. Generally he bought me electronics or things for cooking, but this...this was too much.

"I...this is beautiful, Dad. How did you...?" I was at a loss for words.

"Leah mentioned to Sue that you loved David Yurman's jewelry, but could never afford it on your salary. That's why people have birthdays," he smiled, a bit uncomfortable at the attention.

"You are the best, you know that?" I said, giving him a tight hug.

We held each other for a minute before he let go and I moved to hug Sue then I put the ring back in the box. I knew exactly which finger I was going to put it on, but seeing as I had a cast in the way, I'd have to wait until later this week.

"Me next, me next!" Alexis yelled running over to me with a canary blue bag that read 'Tiffany's and Co.'

I dug out the rectangle box from the mist of white tissue paper. I threw the lid off for theatrics and picked up the drawstring bag. I poured the contents put into the palm of my hand- it was a sterling silver charm bracelet with one charm that read 'Mom' in cursive. The tears prickled in the corners of my eyes. I picked it up carefully and noticed the charm was actually a locket. I hit the button and it popped open to a small picture of Alexis and myself that was taken at the Cullen house one Sunday. I felt a tear slide down the side of my cheek and Alexis used her small hand to wipe it away.

"You like it?" she asked, eagerly.

"Like it? I love it, Lex. Thank you," I gushed, kissing her cheek. "Do you want to help put it on?"

She used her little fingers to open the clasp and connect it to the other end on my left wrist. Edward's gift was last and again, it was another little box like the one Charlie and Sue gave me. I untied the cream color bow, placing it on the table and lifted the lid to find a silver cable ring with a diamond heart.

"Remember how I said you had my heart? That's just another reminder," he whispered for only me to hear.

I turned my head to meet his lips, sucking on his bottom one. Knowing that there was an audience around us, we parted after a few seconds. I slid the ring on my ring finger for now and stood to gather up all the presents. I carried them back upstairs to pack quickly, and then came back downstairs with my bag to find everyone outside. I hugged and kissed both Charlie and Sue, making plans to have them up for Thanksgiving.

"Hold on to that man, Bella. He loves you more than his own life," Charlie whispered to me as we hugged.

I leaned back slightly to look into his eyes and they were sparkling with a little bit of moisture pooling. Charlie was letting me go, he knew that with Edward he didn't need to worry about me as much, which also meant that he could move forward in his life. He could be much more than just a dad or a police chief. Now, if my gut feeling was right, he could become a husband again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"I love you, Daddy," I muttered into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Bells."

I released my hold on him, walking backwards to the car as I continued to wave, smile and shed a couple of tears. I slipped into the front seat continuing to stare at my father, the one man who I knew would always be there for me, my one constant...that was until Edward came into my life. It was a scary feeling to know you were being let go, but that it was the best for all parties involved. As the car backed out of the driveway, I let the tears fall and sketched my father's face into my memory through the blurry vision. Each time I came to visit, he only appeared more happy and that warmed my heart. A warm hand linking with mine pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to look at our connected hands, his fingers gliding over the ring he gave me.

_Imagine what it would feel like if it was _the _diamond ring on your finger._

I lifted my eyes to look at his profile and couldn't keep the smile off my face. I must've looked crazy, smiling as tears streamed down my face. Edward quirked his head towards me, offering his crooked grin which I loved. I leaned across the center console and kissed his soft lips, gently and quickly whispering my love for him against his mouth.

It was late in the afternoon by the time we made it back to Seattle. We had to make a stop at the Cullen's home before we could go to Edward's- _our _house. We were welcomed with open arms and kisses all around. Esme and Rosalie pulled me into the kitchen to discuss our trip to Forks, passing me a glass of wine. Alexis tagged along, wanting to be one of the big girls. So I sat her on the counter as I gave the two women the PG version of what happened. When I finished it all, I showed them the ring and the bracelet Edward and Alexis gave me. Esme already knew about Alexis' gift since she took her to pick it out. She explained that Alexis knew exactly what she wanted and they had to go to four different stores to find it.

We enjoyed a dinner that Carlisle cooked- steak with corn on the cob and mashed potatoes, for dessert we had cake, courtesy of Rosalie. I wasn't going to make a wish before blowing out the candles, but Alexis yelled at me until I did. I received more gifts- a scrapbook of Edward, Alexis and myself that Esme had started and we were supposed to continue filling and the rest of the Black Dagger Brotherhood series thanks to Rosalie and Emmett.

We said our goodbyes and drove to our house. When Edward pulled into the garage, Alexis ran inside ahead of us while we grabbed the bags. I walked in ahead of him and sighed walking through the the laundry room and to the kitchen.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, the concern written on the lines on his forehead.

"It's nothing, I'm just...I'm finally home," I exhaled.

He dropped the bags and closed the space between us encompassing me in his arms as his lips crashed to mine.

**A/N: Okay what do you think of Bella's birthday? Was it a memorable one?**

** I know, no Edward POV of fishing trip. He wasn't very chatty this chapter, he's being very secretive right now, but once he starts talking about that trip I'll post it as an outtake.**

**To my beta, Dawn, I'm not sure I can thank you enough for all your love and support. ****I am sending you a big hug and good vibes to help you write. You know if I could I'd send you Rob himself for a little *ahem* inspiration.**

**On a side note, I've started writing a premise for a new story. I heard a song the other night and an idea popped into my head that wouldn't go away. I've written a prologue, but I don't think I'll start writing and posting any chapters until WfDR is complete. I wasn't sure if I'd write anything after WfDR, but it looks like I will be. So put my on author alert if you want to check it out.**

**Fic recs this week are pretty much the same as last week seeing as I was working on 19:**

**Somewhere in Between by Kassiah  
A Woman Scorned by Bella Baby24  
Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl17  
Stolen Singer by nerac**

**Links to pictures of outfits and gifts are on my profile. Now leave me some love to help me write the next chapter. *mwah***


	20. Sex Sells Baby

**A/N: Welcome back to Seattle my lovely readers. I do hope you made it back safely.**

**A huge thank you as always goes out to my beta extraordinaire Dawn**. **Thank you for your continuous love and support as well as fixing all of** **my grammatical mistakes. I don't know what I would do without you bb. xo**

**I do want to say thanks to GreenEyedGirl17 and Bella Baby 24 for reccing my fic in their recent chapter posts. Also to MaggieMay14 for talking about WfDR in her blog post Yummy Mommy and Dilfward**

**Chapter 20:**

The holidays had come and gone. For Thanksgiving, we had everyone over at our house, including Charlie and Sue, who drove up that day. It was an incredible day seeing as all of us had something to give thanks for.

The week we returned from Forks, I had made the decision to go to James' sentencing hearing. I spoke to the judge, telling him how I no longer felt safe in my own apartment now, knowing that James had lived in the same area as I did for who knew how many months and very well could have been spying on me.

"Your home is supposed to be the one place where you can feel comfortable, where you can feel the most at ease, and I can never feel that way again. He has tainted every good memory I ever had in that place," I explained.

In addition to my statement, Edward also spoke on behalf of the prosecution. On James' behalf, the only person willing to talk was his mother, who even admitted that he needed help; she just didn't want to see him get the most severe punishment, she wanted the two years in prison plus two years probation.

It took the judge longer to make a decision than it did the jury. We had to wait about two hours, the difference this time though was that I wasn't nervous, I wasn't fidgeting, because I knew no matter what he was out of our hair. I listened intently as the judge informed James that he had taken everyones' statements into account, but in the end, he couldn't deny the pain and turmoil he caused in my life. With that, James would spend the next five years in prison with a chance for parole after four years with a mandatory probation for three years including two-hundred hours of community service. His sentence started immediately; he quickly hugged his mother before he was slapped with handcuffs and taken away.

Never once did James apologize, which to me proved that he didn't regret his actions; had he not been caught, he would have done it again.

The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas passed by in a blur. It was filled with shopping, parties, school plays and open houses. I was getting sick and tired of watching strangers walk through the house, but Edward promised me that it was all a good sign considering the housing market wasn't in the best shape. I just hoped someone didn't make an offer too soon, we hadn't even had a chance to do our own house hunting.

Of course, my words would come back around to bite me in the ass. On Christmas day, we were celebrating at the Cullen's house, when Edward got the call from the realitor. The last couple that had come through the week before was putting an offer on the house. They were even offering more than the asking price if we would leave certain furniture in the house such as Alexis' bedroom set; they had a three year old daughter who fell in love with everything about that room.

So, with the weight of needing to find a new home in the next month or two pressing down on my shoulders, we spent the rest of the weekend down in Forks with Charlie and Sue. I thought Carlisle and Esme were bad in spoiling Alexis, but they didn't compare to what Charlie and Sue bought her. There was barely any room in the car for any of us to fit once Edward loaded everything in, which included a big girl bike.

There was one present that took me out of my stress-filled mood; Charlie proposed to Sue under the mistletoe. It was the sweetest proposal I had ever seen. They got caught by Alexis who told them they had to kiss, which they did, and then Charlie got down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box and opening it. Sue's hand immediately went to her mouth as she gasped at the romantic notion. He then proceeded to ask her to marry him to which she simply said yes.

I found myself clutching onto Edward as we watched this memorable moment.

He dipped his head to my ear and whispered, "That will soon be us."

I shivered feeling his warm breath against my skin. I slowly turned my head, my eyes moving between his own and his mouth. I closed the few inches that separated our lips, pressing mine forcefully against his, fisting my hand in his shirt, holding him close to me. We pulled apart and moved to congratulate my father and Sue, who were both overjoyed. Sue immediately asked me if I would be her maid of honor, since she didn't have any daughters of her own. Then she asked if Alexis would be her flower girl, to which she responded by jumping up and down screaming. Charlie turned to Edward, inquiring if he would be one of his groomsmen.

Before we could even think about house hunting, we had to get through New Years. Carlisle and Esme offered to babysit the grandchildren so we all could head downtown for a karaoke night. Alice and I were able to convince a very pregnant Leah to join in the festivities. She deserved to ring in one last New Years before she became a mother.

She still had a month and a half to go before she popped. None of us knew what they were having since she and Jacob were keeping it a secret, which did not make for a very happy Alice. She was dying to go shopping for pink and blue, but couldn't. She had to stick with yellow and green- and who were we kidding yellow really didn't look good on a baby, especially one with their russet color skin.

New Years Eve was a memorable night filled with too much drinking, jokes, stories as well as announcements.

The great thing about the place we went, there was a competition to see who was the karaoke king and queen. Of course, our guys had to show their machoism and make a bet over who would win, each of them picking themselves except for Edward, who was smart enough to pick Emmett. In the end, we never found out who was crowned because we left right after midnight, right after Jasper proposed to Alice and Rosalie told Emmett she was pregnant.

But it wasn't just their news that made the night memorable- Edward and I made love numerous times to ring in the New Year and we didn't stick to just the bedroom.

That weekend we put all of our problems on the back burner and spent it as a family, de-stressing and having fun. We started the day early with a trip to the aquarium, which Alexis loved, seeing as _Finding Nemo_ was the only movie she would watch multiple times in a row. We ended it with a double feature at the movies- first seeing "The Princess and the Frog" followed by "The Blind Side."

The new year brought busy schedules for both Edward and I. Leah had handed over controls of A New Moon Rising to me; I was working twice as much both inside and outside of the center. No one else was willing to come in early, as I always did, so I was still starting my work day at seven and working until seven because Leah and I were the only ones who ever stayed until the last child left. On top of that twelve hour day, I was dealing with private matters such as parent complaints, payments and dealing with children who bit or hit other kids.

Edward's schedule wasn't much better. He was working all sorts of hours, making up to those doctors who had filled in for him during our ordeal. Sometimes he would work early mornings, other times it was late nights, but no matter how hectic things got for us, we still came together as often as possible for an hour or two to reconnect.

On top of our work schedules, we still needed to find a new house. Since Edward didn't have nearly as much free time as I did, Alexis and I took it upon ourselves to find the perfect home. There were certain things that Edward and I were looking for- privacy, space, a backyard with room to play, a big kitchen and the perfect bathroom.

_I've had a thing for bathrooms since our trip to the Salish Lodge._

Edward and I both thought it'd be best if we moved away from the city. Rosalie suggested we start our search in Bellevue and even offered to help look. We made a day out of it.

"I wish you could come," I pouted as Edward and I stood in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"I do too, love, but I know that you are going to find the perfect home for us," he said with a chaste kiss.

"I hope so. I'm really not looking forward to doing this," I huffed. "I figured we'd have plenty of time and that we wouldn't be rushed. I have this weekend and next to find us something; even then I have a feeling we'll be staying with your parents."

"No, that isn't an option." Edward put his cup down and sat his hands on my hips. "You'll find one today and next week we'll be able to move in even if I have to offer more than the asking price. Send me pictures of your favorites then it'll almost be as if I am there with you."

"Alright, baby, I will." I slid my arms around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine.

"Hello, hello!" Rosalie yelled walking in the door.

"We're in the kitchen, Rose!" I exclaimed, rubbing my hands over his back, enjoying the embrace.

"Hey, you two," she greeted, joining us. "Oh, sorry, don't mean to interrupt."

"You're fine, Rose, this is what we do," Edward smiled, crookedly.

"Are you ready to go, Bella? Where's Lexi?"

"She's upstairs playing and yes, I'm ready to go," I pouted again, pulling back slightly.

"I ear Auntie Rose!" Alexis ran down the stairs saying.

"Hey, my little girl. How are you?" she asked, crouching down to Alexis' level.

"How da baby?" she asked, rubbing Rosalie's belly.

Rosalie was almost fours months along. She had told the family about the pregnancy and both Aiden and Ethan were excited about the prospect of a baby sister. The sex of the baby wasn't known yet, but Rosalie hoped it would be a girl.

"The little bean is doing good. Are you ready to go look at new houses?"

Alexis nodded her head.

"Well, then let's go." Rose grabbed Alexis' hand and took her out to the car.

"Bye, love, enjoy your day," he smiled, lowering his lips to mine.

"Mm, you too. Go cure some sick kids," I ordered, smacking his ass.

"Hey, now, only I'm allowed to do that," he countered.

"Yeah, no," I grinned, walking away from him.

"Love you," he smirked.

"Love you, too."

I jumped in the front seat of Rosalie's car and we headed out to Bellevue, where the realitor was waiting.

The first one was a beautiful brick two-story house with spectacular views of Lake Washington and the Olympic mountains. There was also a gate at the end of the cobblestone-like driveway, which already gave the place one point.

"Welcome ladies," Maggie greeted us as we stepped out of the car, slamming the doors shut.

"It's gorgeous, Maggie," I complimented. "It reminds me of a French chateau."

"It does, doesn't it, Bella? And the inside is even better. Let me show you."

We followed Maggie inside and I was blown away.

"There are hardwood floors throughout the home. Before we head upstairs, let's take a look around down here. I know there are certain criteria you have, Bella, and let me tell you, this fulfills them all," she continued as we walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was massive with white cabinets, marble counter tops, two chandeliers lighting the room, and a huge island in the middle with plenty of drawers and cabinet space. It appeared as if it had never been cooked in, as if a family never laughed or played around in there.

"Rose, I think this is a bit much. I feel like I would need to hire a chef," I whispered.

She nodded her head and snorted.

"Follow me to the office slash library."

Each room was more magnificent than the one before. I could picture certain furniture in that house, but after the full tour was finished, I knew that house was not for us. The European style floor plan was a bit too much for our style; the place even had an elevator and a butler's pantry.

"I know this is not the one, Maggie," I stated.

"Okay then, we'll keep looking, no big deal. I didn't expect you to fall in love with the first one."

We looked at house after house, each one having something that we wanted, but none of them offered the entire package; none of them screamed home when we walked in the door. That's what I wanted, that's what I was looking for. Was I being a little too picky? Sure, maybe. But whichever one we chose would be where we would make a life together, where we would have kids and raise them, and most likely be where we'd spend the rest of our lives.

"Rose, I'm not sure we'll ever find the right one," I complained.

"Just have hope, Bella. Maybe this will be the right one," she smiled pulling into the driveway. "Plus, it kind of has to be since it's the last one."

"Well, the landscaping is very pretty," I complimented.

"See, that's a start."

"Okay, Bella, this is the last one on my list. I'm thinking I saved the best for last," Maggie said, opening the door for us. "I know the double doors are glass, but you can put up curtains for privacy, but I'm not sure that will really be needed since it's just you and three other houses on this private cul-de-sac."

We were greeted with vaulted ceilings with a chandelier hanging down and a long tiled walkway. One way led to the livingroom, the other to the stairs. Maggie led us to the livingroom where there was a fireplace. In the corner, near a window, there sat a baby grand, where you could look out at the garden. It was beautiful with enough light filtering through. Next, we toured the family room which was painted a red color and had plenty of windows; there was also a brick styled fireplace and built in bookshelves and cabinets. That room was open to the kitchen and casual dining area. The kitchen was perfect- plenty of counter space, hardwood floors, a wide island where I could put bar stools, dark wood cabinets with brand new appliances. I was finally in love with a kitchen.

Before heading upstairs, Maggie showed us the wrap-around deck where would could have barbecue parties with the entire family and the den, which the current family had turned into an office.

The second story was just as incredible. The master bedroom was bigger than Edward's current one, plus this had a two-way fireplace. I sighed walking into the bathroom seeing the amazing bath tub.

There was a media room that I knew the guys would love and a basement that we could turn into a playroom. Besides being sold myself, Alexis was also sold when she saw the room that would be hers- the walls already came painted with grass on the sides and a huge tree at the end, very much like the Secret Garden. There was a little girl swinging off one of the branches; it reminded her of our weekend in Forks.

"What do you think, Bella?" Maggie inquired as we checked out the sprawling backyard.

I looked down at Alexis, who stared at me with pleading eyes.

"I think this is the one. I love it, as does Lex. Now we just need to sell her father on the place, since he's the one buying it, but I don't think it'll be too hard to twist his arm. When is the family looking to sell?"

"As soon as they can. I'm told they are in the process of moving so the sooner the better."

"Great, please put an offer in for us."

"No problem."

Later that night, I told Edward about all the houses we visited and attempted to sell him on the one Alexis and I both loved.

"Did you find one you liked?" he asked as we sat together in the bathtub, my back to his chest.

"Yes, it took quite a few hours and my feet now ache, but we found one," I beamed.

"Your feet hurt?" he inquired as his hands ran along my back, lathering soap against my skin.

"Yes, but that is not the point," I laughed.

"Does this house have a big tub?"

"It sure does; it even has a two-sided fireplace so we could sit together, relaxing," I started, sprinkling my fingertips over his thighs. "_Romancing_ while the fire burns both inside and next to us."

He dropped the sponge in the water, making a small splash. His hands skimmed over my shoulders and down my arms until he reached my fingers. Locking them together, he guided them to my breasts where he started to trace slow circles with our hands linked. My nipples instantly perked up under our soft touch and I began to ache for more.

_Oh God, what the simple touch of his hands do to me._

The electricity that surged whenever we were close shot throughout my body. His mouth attached itself to my skin, peppering kisses back and forth between my neck and shoulder. I slid our hands down to where I needed to feel him most; I ran his hand up and down, those lips making me shiver. He groaned feeling just how ready I was for him, even through the water. Once we got a rhythm going, I let go of his hand and let him work on his own. I leaned back into his body, raising my arms to tangle my fingers in his wet locks.

I felt him slide one finger in then another and another making my back arch and my head falling back against his shoulder As they pumped in and out in a fluid motion, my breathing picked up as did the speed of my heart. I felt myself panting and my hips meeting his hand on their own accord with each move. I mumbled Edward's name under my breath.

I could feel the coils in the pit of my stomach tighten each time his fingers curled, hitting my g-spot.

"Ungh, Edward, I'm close."

His rhythm got faster and I could feel my release coming. His thumb found my bud and he pressed roughly, moving quickly and sending me over the edge. My muscles tightened around him and I came undone under his touch. I turned my head searching for his lips; my hand gliding down to the side of his face, turning it until I was met with what I wanted. I pressed my lips to his, kissing him with a hunger and a need as his fingers let me ride out my orgasm.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," I asked, slightly pulling back.

"Well, I figured after the day you had, you deserved a bit of a release," he smiled, crookedly.

"That was great. Now let me reciprocate," I suggested, starting to move.

"No, you just relax in my arms and tell me more about this house you want," he replied, tightening his arms around my chest squeezing my breasts up and together. He moaned at the sight before him. "Yes, stay like this."

"You kill me sometimes, Edward Cullen, but I love you for it," I said, wiggling to get out of his grasp.

"I love you, too, but you better stop moving or I won't be hearing about this house."

I giggled, but continued explaining.

"This house is perfect for us, it just screams home. The kitchen is the perfect size for us as a family and for entertaining guests, as is the massive deck. The master bedroom is bigger than yours and there are five bedrooms, which means plenty of room for more children. And plenty of rooms to christian as we practice," I said, shaking my ass against his newly formed erection. "There's also a place to put a baby grand."

"A baby grand? Really?" he asked, excited.

"Yes, baby. It would sit right next to a window that looks out at the front yard."

"You really wouldn't mind having a piano in the house? A place where I could go when I needed to destress?" he questioned, his brows furrowed.

"Edward, I love hearing you play and I love watching you play even more. That piano would be more for my benefit than yours," I explained as his hold on me loosened enough for me to move my hand to his hard cock.

I grabbed ahold of it tightly, enticing a low guttural growl to erupt from his chest.

"Bella," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Edward," I breathed, stroking him. "Let me wash you at least?"

I looked over at him with pleading eyes; he sighed as his resolve fell. I smiled, biting my bottom lip as I moved to the other side of the tub. I grabbed the sponge and squeezed some soap on it as Edward settled between my legs. He grabbed onto my calfs and threw my legs over his; I locked my ankles together, holding him in my grasp.

"Now you can't leave," I said, evilly.

I dragged the sudsed sponge from his chest down to his abs and back up again in circular motions as we continued to talk about the house. I told him about the room that Alexis fell in love with, the office that also could be a library for me and my idea of converting the basement into a playroom. As we continued to talk, I felt him relax even more into my body. I ran the sponge back down, but instead of going back up, I moved further south to his standing cock. I gently rubbed it up and down; it moved so slickly, much easier than my hand.

"Fuck, yes, baby."

I watched his toes curled over the edge of the tub as I stroked the underside of his shaft, just below his head. With my free hand, I snaked it around his side, down his stomach and to his balls. I gently tickled them and cupped them in the palm of my hand. He growled again and before I knew it, I was no longer sitting behind Edward and my hands weren't stroking his cock or grazing his balls. They were now sitting on top of his shoulders as I straddled his lap and his hard length was teasing my entrance.

I looked into his lust-filled eyes as his hold on me tightened. The water was starting to cool and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling the warmth of his body closer. With a simple roll of my hips, Edward's tip entered then left, toying with me. I averted my gaze to look down, watching the water drip off his pecs, and lower to see how close he really was. I moaned licking my lips in anticipation, raising my eyes to his again and through my hooded stare, Edward pushed in slowly. I squeezed his cock when he was fully sheathed.

"What do you say we take this to warmer temperatures?" he smirked.

I nodded my head, tilting my head forward to kiss him, quickly. I assumed that he was taken us to our bed, but I was wrong.

With one arm wrapped around my waist and the other sitting on the edge of the tub, he lifted us up and moved us to the shower. I whined as the freezing cold water hit my face, but it quickly warmed up. Under the streams of the water, Edward began to pump into me at his own pace.

"I'm not...sure...I can...hold off...very long, Bella," he grunted in between thrusts.

Knowing that what he said was true, I pulled back, leaning my upper back and head against the tile as the water sprayed down directly on the place where we were connected. I gripped his shoulders harder seeing as I was putting more strain on him. His grip tightened in a painful, but erotic-filled way as the pulses hit us. My back slid up and down against the tile; between that movement, his thrusting and the pleasurable rhythm of the water I could feel my thighs begin to quiver.

"I'm getting close, Edward. Yes...yes..fuck..yes, baby," I chanted, looking at his face and the water trickling down.

"Touch yourself, Bella," he growled.

My hand left its post on his shoulder and moved to my clit, pinching it roughly before rubbing it. My walls tightened around Edward as he got harder with each buck of his hips. I squeezed his waist and screamed his name as my body shook from our explosions coming at the same time; Edward grunted and bit down on my collar bone muffling his sounds.

His movements slowed, but continued as we rode out the ecstacy together. He lifted his head and shuffled forward, slightly, so that our chests were touching again. I moved my arms to wind around his neck, kissing his mouth with passion; both of us breathing heavily through our noses.

When we pulled apart, Edward turned the water off and carried me out. I dropped my legs and stumbled a little bit before he held me steady, offering his sexy smirk. I smiled back blissfully, as he grabbed a towel and started to dry me off. He paid special attention to the area just below my waist, kissing my pubic bone before coming back up to wrap the towel around my body. He tucked it tightly so that it wouldn't fall. I left him in the bathroom as he dried himself off.

I threw on one of Edward's old college shirts and a pair of panties then slipped in between the cool, crisp sheets. I snuggled into the pillow trying to get warm as he threw on a pair of boxers and an undershirt before joining me.

He pulled me in close to his body as my teeth chattered and my lip trembled. I ran my feet up and down his legs trying to create some heat.

"So, I'm sold on this house," he mentioned, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Really?" I asked, beaming.

"Yes, really. I guess I should be happy you're not a realitor," he commented.

"Why?" I inquired, brows furrowed.

"Because you used sex to sell me on that house. How would I know you wouldn't be doing that with your clients?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I gasped, offended by his accusation. "The sex would be reserved for my favorite clients," I teased with a wink.

"Clients? Uh-no, I would be your only client," he murmured, nuzzling into my neck.

"Mm, we're getting a new home," I squealed.

"Our first home together. Maybe we can go check it out in the morning before I go into work," he suggested.

"I'd like that, Edward. Good night."

"'Night, my love."

Within the next two weeks, we closed on the house, packed up all of our things and moved in. The great thing about moving was you got to go through all of your stuff and get rid of what you no longer wanted or needed. During the process of deciding what to donate, Edward thought it'd be best if we bought a lot of new furniture since most of it came from his time in Chicago. I fought with him on the idea since he'd paid for the house and I didn't think it was necessary, but then he sweet talked me into it. He told me his money was my money even though we weren't married and that this move was all about starting fresh and new together which included furniture.

**A/N: So another step has been taken by Edward and Bella, how exciting is that? For those of you who reviewed last chapter know that there is an outtake that goes along with this chapter. It'll be posted under Dr. DILF's Bedside Manners. I don't think it will be posted until sometime tomorrow night though.**

**This chapter is short only because what I plan to write next needs to stand alone. I've kind of started it, but I think I may need to rework some things about it. I will be flying home for Christmas on Saturday and I plan to bring my laptop with me to get some writing done.** **I would like to finish chapter 21 and have it posted by New Years so keep your fingers crossed.**

**Again thank you for all the fantastic reviews I've received. Hello to all those who have recently started reading.  
**

**Fic Recs:**

**Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl17**

**A Woman Scorned by Bella Baby24**

**Stolen Singer by nerac**

**That's all I got for this week, it's been a slow reading week for me.** ** In between the writing and reading I put together a blog for WfDR: http://vickitori303(dot)blogspot(dot)com/****. It's up to chapter 15 and features some photos.** **Eventually I will post what pictures of the two houses I mentioned.**

**Now please leave me some love by hitting that green button.**


	21. The Day Before You

**A/N: Hello, Happy New Year. Sorry this chapter is a couple days late. Edward insisted on telling me about his fishing trip with Charlie which was posted yesterday.**

**As always, I must thank my beta, Dawn. I love you dearly. Thank you for fixing all of my mistakes and for the constant support.**

**I'm going to say tissue alert for this chapter, however I may just be an oversensitive bitch *shrugs* **

**Music featured in this chapter: Rascal Flatts "The Day Before You", Billy Joel "Lullaby (Good Night my Angel)" and Keith Urban "Once in a Lifetime." Bits and pieces of Edward's speech is taken from Nicholas Sparks "Night in Rodanthe".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 21

It'd been a whirlwind couple of months by the time July rolled around. Edward, Alexis and I had finally gotten settled into our new home about two months after we moved in. Some of our furniture was on back order so we had to wait; thankfully, it was nothing that was a necessity.

Well that isn't exactly true.

Edward had special ordered his Baby Grand Piano and that was the last piece of furniture to arrive. Once it did, Edward called his mom to see if Alexis could spend the night with them; he obviously remembered our conversation.

_I think it topped the night in the limo._

During the first seven months of the New Year, we'd been blessed with a new addition to our family- William Harry Black. My godson was born February 16; Leah had to be induced after a week of not going into labor because the little guy didn't want to come out. He had a full head of straight black hair, dark brown eyes and the most adorable chubby cheeks; he was an exact replica of Jacob. Well almost, William had Leah's nose and ears. On top of that good news, that same month we found out that Rosalie was indeed having a baby girl. Alice had immediately gone shopping and bought out all the pink newborn clothes at multiple stores. She also started planning the baby shower.

How she found the time to do that and plan her own wedding was beyond me. Alice and Jasper decided that they wanted a winter wedding and set their date for December 5; their color scheme was going to be light blue and silver.

While Alice handled her own wedding and the baby shower, I was left to help Sue plan her wedding to Charlie; part of my job description as maid of honor. They wanted to get married at La Push Beach, something simple with family and close friends, but elegant at the same time. Both Charlie and Sue were very young when they got married the first time around- Charlie eloped with Renee while Sue was married to Harry by a Justice of the Peace; this time around, they wanted what they couldn't have back then. Since it was going to be an outside wedding on the beach, we wanted warm weather. So they decided on July 11.

I nearly pulled my hair out planning a wedding in four months from Seattle, getting situated in a new home, spending quality with Edward and Alexis, and working crazy hours at work while Leah was on maternity leave. But amazingly, I did it all.

_I must've done something good at some point in my life._

~~~~~~  
**July 11, 2010**

I smiled feeling the warmth of the sun against my face and hearing the sounds of the water crashing against the shore. I couldn't believe that we were here, back at La Push Beach. I remembered bringing Edward here nine months ago for the first time to celebrate my birthday with the people I cared about the most. Who knew then that we would be back, our family and friends surrounding us for this joyous occasion?

_Someday it will be our day._

I looked down the sandy aisle, covered in red, orange, yellow and purple petals; colors that represented something for both Charlie and Sue- orange for Harry, yellow for Seth, red for Renee and purple for me. At the end stood the man I loved, looking more handsome than ever. He was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt, and a plum color vest and tie, his feet were bare and his Ray Bans sat on the bridge of his nose. He hadn't noticed that we had lined up, so I could only see his profile, laughing about something one of the guys said.

I held the bouquet of white, plum, and violet color lilies in my right hand as I ran my left over my dress making sure that there weren't any wrinkles. I looked up and fixed my eyes on my father, who couldn't keep a smile off his face; though, to me the nerves were evident in his demeanor.

With one nod from the minister, the musicians started to play "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" as Seth, my almost step-brother, sang and Alexis started down the aisle. Everyone 'awed' as the little girl sprinkled even more petals as she walked towards her father.

She had grown up so much, becoming a five year old who acted as if she were fourteen; Edward was ready to pull his hair out at the attention she was getting from the boys. I informed him that it was only going to get worse once she started kindergarten in a couple of months, and he would scowl every time, making me laugh. I was just happy to see Alexis become more outgoing rather than the shy child I met nearly two years ago.

Once she reached the end, she turned towards the crowd and curtsied, making everyone laugh at her antics. Next, it was Alice, Rachel and Leah's turn; each one looked beautiful in the plum-color halter dress. It took us forever to find the perfect color for Leah and Rachel's darker complexion and Alice's porcelain like complexion.

I was up next and everyone turned around to look at me, but there was only one pair of eyes that I wanted to see. Jacob smacked him in the arm and he stopped talking, taking his sunglasses off and holding them in his hand. His eyes raked over my body before he offered a wink along with his sexy smirk, causing me to duck my head and blush.

_I can't believe that even after a year together he could still do that to me._

I turned around to see my soon-to-be stepmother looking radiant in her white spaghetti strap dress, her long dark brown hair framing her face.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'll see you down there."

"Okay, sweetheart."

I locked eyes with Edward again and slowly made my way down the path, my eyes never wavering from his until I reached the end. I stopped in front of my father, offering a smile and kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Bells," he mentioned.

"I love you, too, Dad."

I stepped to the side smiling at the three ladies to my right. Seth finished the song and the musicians transitioned to the traditional wedding song. Everyone stood to watch Sue walk towards Charlie, but my eyes were on him. He stood with his hands folded in front of him, swaying from side to side, and his gaze down towards the sand until someone gasped at what I was assuming was the sight of Sue in her gown. His head slowly lifted and in that moment, my father was a goner, mesmerized by the beauty of the woman who would soon be his wife. His eyes sparkled, slightly teary-eyed, with an expression of wonder and awe on his face. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from tearing up myself at the sight.

_Alice would kill me if I messed up my makeup._

"Hi," Sue greeted, stopping in front of Charlie.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Sue," he complimented, taking her hand into his.

"Thank you."

She handed her bouquet of purple lilies to me, and then turned towards the minister. We all listened as they shared their words of love and devotion in front of their family and friends and recited their vows, facing each other.

"I, Charlie, take you, Sue, to be my friend, my lover, and my wife. I will be yours in time of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity," Charlie recited.

"I, Sue, take you, Charlie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us," Sue replied.

With an exchange of the rings, Charlie and Sue were pronounced husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

"Finally," Charlie breathed, pulling Sue into his chest and pressing his lips to hers for a sweet, but passionate kiss as some of us laughed and others took pictures.

I looked over at Edward and mouthed words of love; he then blew an air kiss my way.

When they pulled apart and finally announced as 'Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Swan', everyone stood up, applauding the newly married couple. I handed Sue her bouquet and she and Charlie walked down the aisle, followed by the wedding party.

I was elated for my father and new mother.

Before we could walk over to the reception down the beach under a big tent, the wedding party had to take photos. First, we watched the groomsmen put on their smiling faces. Alexis and I stood off to the side watching the guys and swaying to the music we could hear coming from the tent.

"When will that be you and Daddy, Momma?" Alexis asked, twirling.

"Um, I'm not really sure, sweetie. That is a question you have to ask your dad."

It'd been six months since Edward and I had talked about getting married, not that I was counting or anything. We moved into the house and all conversations ceased. It was as if the two of us switched places- I couldn't wait to be engaged and married now that I was around wedding craziness all the time between Sue and Alice. Each time we went out on a date, I wondered if it would be the day he got down on one knee and proposed, only to be disappointed. It was sad, I had become one of _those_ women who needed a rock on her finger and I hated it; I was _never_ one of them before all this planning. I knew no matter what, Edward and I would spend the rest of our lives together so I didn't understand why I was feeling this way.

"He's ready, Momma, he's just waiting for the right time. He wants it to be special...for you. A day that is yours."

I looked down at my daughter, staring up at me with angelic eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Lex."

I continued to dance with her until Leah approached us with baby William. I immediately took the nearly six-month-old out of her arms, cooing to make him smile. I crouched down to Alexis' level so she could play with him as well. Even at his young age, he already had a personality that matched his father's jovial one. His dark brown eyes sparkled as Alexis made him giggle with her funny faces.

"Are you getting ideas, love?" I heard the velvety rich voice ask from behind.

I smiled knowing that his face held my favorite smirk. His eyes seemed to glaze over whenever I held William and I could only hope that he was thinking about our future children. I slowly stood up and turned around to face him; sure enough, it was plastered on his face. I took in the full view in front of me, his hands in his pockets, the glasses back on and his hair a mess; I nearly drooled.

Edward closed the distance between us and gently kissed my lips.

"Why is it that every time I turn around, this child is in your arms?" he inquired with a smile.

"Are you afraid of a little competition?" I countered.

"I'm not sure William can handle you," he argued.

"Oh, am I that big of a pain in the butt?" I replied, trying to hide my smile.

"You're a pain in something, but I'm not sure butt is the right word, love," he grinned mischievously.

"Ha ha, Edward," I laughed sarcastically. "Keep it up, mister and you'll be on the sofa tonight."

"Oh, ouch. That hurt," he said clutching his chest as I laughed.

"Momma, it's our turn," Alexis announced.

"I'll be right there." I rose up on my toes, trying to get closer to Edward's ear. "Just so you know, I'm getting plenty of ideas. I just hope you're ready for what I have planned."

I winked and sashayed away from a dumbfounded Edward, smoothing my hair down with one hand. I handed William to Jacob so that we could take our pictures.

Twenty minutes later, we finished taking photos; I thought it was sweet of Charlie and Sue to want one of our little family with them. We made our way over to the reception, laughing as the wind whipped our hair and clothes around. Walking barefoot and our feet sinking into the sand with each step.

The reception was everything I pictured it to be and more. The guests were treated to cocktails and appetizers while they waited. There were a variety of drinks- margaritas and other tropical mixed drinks, two kinds of beer- Vitamin R or Yuengling, as well as fresh fruit juices for those under age. The first batch of food consisted of shrimp cocktail, mini crab cakes, sun-dried tomato bread and fresh fruit.

Before more food was served, we were all introduced. As Charlie and Sue were announced, all the guests clinked their glasses to get them to kiss. Charlie, as smooth as he was, grabbed Sue around the waist, dipping her slightly and pressed his lips to hers. She was laughing through the whole thing, until their mouths met; then she lost herself in the kiss, her hands tangling in his peppered-colored locks. He raised them both up, their mouths still together as they straightened; Alexis added her own bit of commentary with 'get a room!'

_I guess that means we need to cut down the time she spends with her cousins and her Uncle Emmett. Only they would teach her something like that._

Charlie and Sue finally separated, attempting to fill their lungs with some much-needed air. They didn't get much of a chance to do so since the band began to play the notes for their first dance as husband and wife- Rascal Flatts' 'The Day Before You.' Charlie snaked his arm around Sue's back and held onto her right hand.

_I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you_

Listening to the lyrics, I found myself giving into the tears that I tried to keep at bay during the ceremony. Edward wrapped his arms around my upper body and I snuggled into his warm chest, placing a kiss on his covered heart.

"It's okay, baby," he said, but my thoughts were somewhere else.

Charlie really was content on living the rest of his life alone, as a single man. He'd been alone since Renee left; no one to come home to, no companionship from a woman, no intimacy...

_Oh my God, Charlie had been celebrant since Renee, well until he began dating Sue. _

I gasped at this realization.

_How did he withstand not having sex for so long?_ _That's twenty years._ _Good God._

I could feel my face scrunching up as my mind continued to spiral out of control.

_Why are you even thinking about this? You should not be thinking about your dad having sex. Dammit..stop! _I mentally yelled at myself and apparently slapped my forehead, since Edward was suddenly crouching down in front of me.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked concerned.

_I would be, too. Sane people don't smack themselves to get the bad thoughts out of their heads. I don't think sane people let their thoughts go that far._

"Bella, seriously, you're scaring me with your facial expressions."

"I...I just thought about my dad having sex," I shivered. "Ugh, and they'll be doing it tonight because that's what you do on your wedding night."

Edward stared at me for a few seconds, then bent over in silent laughter. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us, but all eyes were on Charlie and Sue, _thankfully_.

"It's not funny. Make the images stop, Edward. I'm making myself nauseous," I whined.

_I really didn't have an excuse to whine, it was my own fault._

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Bella, but what the hell made you think of that?" he inquired, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

"No you're not. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't still be laughing," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

_Yes, I was acting like a petulant child at the age of twenty-six._

"Alright, I'm sobering really, tell me why in the world you would have those images in your head?"

"Well, this song fits Charlie and Sue really well. They never thought they'd find love again and look at them. Then I thought about how lonely my dad must have been all these years without a female companion, which led to me thinking about my father not having sex for twenty years. _Twenty years, Edward_. It'd be fine if he didn't know what he was missing, but he's had sex before and he must have enjoyed it because I heard my parents when I was younger, so they had it more than once," I rambled, throwing my hands around for emphasis.

"Bella, Bella," he called, shaking me to get my attention. "Shut-up."

"What?" I questioned, not hearing him.

"Shut...up," he repeated.

"But, Edward..." I started before he cut me off with his soft lips. They moved in fluid motion with mine, one sucking on the other, pressing then pulling, working my mouth just the way I liked it. And in a way, that made me forget all thoughts before that kiss, leaving me breathless.

The song and dance ended just as Edward released my lips, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you," I smiled blissfully, losing myself in his gorgeous eyes.

The humming around us, the fact that there were people surrounding us, slowly came back to me and we took our seats with everyone else. The rest of the food was served- a chicken Caesar salad followed by a choice of grilled Mahi Mahi, prime rib or chicken marsala, with side dishes of mashed potatoes, grilled vegetables or wild rice.

_Yeah, the drinks maybe cheesy, but they weren't playing around when it came to the food._

We decided to hold off on cutting the cake and let everyone work off some of that food they just ate by dancing. I found myself chatting more than dancing, getting to know some of Sue's family. I spoke with her older brother and younger sister who were both elated at seeing her in love again.

I was sitting with Alice, discussing her wedding when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Charlie.

"May I have this dance, Bells?" he asked.

"Of course, Dad," I smiled, standing up and looping my arm through his as he led us to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the father/daughter dance with a twist."

Everyone clapped as I placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. The piano started to play and once again, the moisture prickled in the corners of my eyes.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day_

"No tears, sweetie," he smiled with a shake of his head. "Remember how I used to sing this song to you every night before bed?"

"I do. Even when I didn't need to hear it anymore, you would hum it for me. Thank you, Daddy."  
_  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

"You and Sue did an amazing job with this wedding," he mentioned.

"It really did turn out great. Is it everything you wanted?"

"It's more. You know I sent an invitation to your mother, but she already had plans or something," he said sounding… disappointed?

"I'm glad she's not here. This day is about you and Sue. Renee would've made it about her somehow."

Charlie looked at me with sad eyes and I waited for him to say what he needed. He let out a deep breath.

"I know that you are a grown woman so you can make your own decisions, but Bells, you should talk to her. She misses you."

"It takes two people to have a conversation, Dad. I don't see her reaching out," I said, bitter.

"She thinks she's made too many mistakes and you can't forgive her."

"She may have the right mindset there," I shrugged.

"Call her, Bells. Let her know how great you're doing, that you're happily in love, that you're a mother. I mean at least thank her."

I scoffed at his last sentence.

"Hear me out before you go yelling at me. You know I love Renee, but I'll admit she didn't always do right by you. However, she has taught you how _not_ to be a mother."

I bit my lip and I mulled over what Charlie said.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

We didn't say another word until the song ended.

"Just think about it, Bells. As I said before, you're a grown woman, so whatever decision you choose to make, I'll support," he said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now, there is a young man who I know has been waiting to dance with you all night. I picked out another special song just for the two of you, so please dance with him," he said leading us towards Edward, who was dancing with Alexis.

She had been occupying his time for most of the night. I didn't mind though, she deserved to spend some time with her father.

"May we cut in?" Charlie inquired.

Edward gestured with his hand for Charlie to step in. He took Alexis' hands and helped her step up onto the top of his shoes, dancing off with her as the next song started. Edward took me into his arms, his right hand sliding around my back, pulling my body so close that there was no space between us, his left interlocking with mine. The music started off with a steady drum beat with a guitar mixed in. Our hips swayed back and forth to the beat.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted. "I can't believe I finally get you all to myself."

"Yea, I'm sorry about that."

"I'll forgive you as long as you focus on us until the end of this song."

"I can do that," I agreed.  
_  
I can see it in your eyes  
And feel it in your touch  
I know that you're scared  
But you've never been this loved_

_It's a long shot, baby,  
I know it's true.  
But if anyone can make it,  
I'm bettin' on me and you._

_Just keep on moving into me,  
I know you're gonna see  
The best is yet to come_

"You know, Keith Urban does have a point. The best _has_ yet to come for us, love," he mentioned, softly just as the chorus started.

He twirled me away from him then pulled me back with another spin under his arm.  
_  
And don't fear it now,  
We're going all the way.  
That sun is shining on a brand new day.  
It's a long way down  
And it's a leap of faith  
But we're never giving up  
Cuz I know we've got a once in a lifetime love_

I wound my arms around his neck, my fingers skimming through his hair to bring his head closer to mine.

"You definitely took a leap of faith with me, baby," I smiled.

"I think it's the other way around. A broken man with a three year old daughter...that's a red alert in most women's books."

"Yes, but I'm not most women."

"That you aren't, Bella," he chuckled, shaking his head.

He slid his right leg between mine, rocking us back and forth as both his hands found themselves planted on my lower back. I smiled watching his eyes look at me intently.  
_  
Everybody's looking  
For what we've found  
Some wait their whole life  
And it never comes around._

_So don't hold back now.  
Just let go of all you've ever known  
You can put your hand in mine._

With all of Edward's talents, I shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that he could dance; and when I say dance, I mean he had to have taken lessons at some point in his life. He spun us around the dance floor and it felt exhilarating to be in his arms, letting everyone see that he, and he alone, made me completely happy.

"You know, I trust you with my life, but most importantly with my heart," I whispered.

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on mine as he slowed our movements.  
_  
I close my eyes and I see you standing right there  
Sayin 'I do' and they're throwing the rice in our hair.  
Well the first one's born  
And a brother comes along,  
And he's got your smile.  
I've been looking back on the life we had  
I'm still by your side._

I nudged my head up a bit, capturing his mouth, letting him know that I wanted the same things too. It was as if Keith wrote this song specifically about us.

_We've come a long way._

The song ended and I found myself breathless, but overcome with joy.

"Again, we need to go dancing one night," I mentioned, taking deep breaths. "You're just so sexy."

"Mm, I could say the same about you, beautiful," he replied with a chaste kiss. "You're amazing to watch. You simply glow when you're happy."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join the newlyweds as they cut the cake," someone announced.

My eyes watched everyone rush to get a spot where they would get the best picture. I grasped Edward's hand to join the rest of the guests.

It was a white three-tier cake with plum Calla Lilies to match our bouquets; there was a paisley on each tier because the pattern was on the invitations. The top and bottom tiers were chocolate while the middle was vanilla. It had a sharp and classic look to it.

Together, Charlie and Sue cut into the cake; he let Sue cut a piece for him on the bottom before he took a slice from the middle for her. They each grabbed a bit then posed as they shoved the cake into the other's mouth. Everyone 'awed' when Sue helped him get the icing off the edges of his mouth with her fingers.

Quil yelled in the background 'lick it' making everyone laugh, and Seth and I to groan.

Once the cake was cut, the party started to wrap up.

"Can we please get all the single ladies on the dance floor," Charlie announced, the band playing the 'Single Ladies' beat behind him. "And yes, Alice, honey, you are still considered single until Jasper puts that other ring on your finger."

Alice was squealing at the chance to catch the bouquet; she thought she'd have to sit it out since she was engaged. She pulled me up to the front of the group, pushing and shoving her way there. There weren't more than a dozen of us standing in front of Sue, but Alice was on a mission and she meant business. Sue pointed at me before turning her back to us. She held the flowers in front of her then tossed them back over her head with not very much effort. I watched as it floated in the air, appearing as if they were moving in slow motion right towards me, much like you see in the movies; but in reality, it all happened very quickly. Before I knew it I was standing by myself, holding the prize and everyone else was circled around me with smiling faces. I looked at each of them suspiciously, as Alice congratulated me.

I moved out of the way for the handful of single men. It was time to watch Charlie sneak up Sue's leg to grab the garter. I turned my back to it.

_After the thoughts I had earlier, I didn't need to see anything that may trigger them again._

Once the silky elastic band was off and spinning around his finger, Charlie smiled mischievously. Like Sue, he turned around and threw the piece of material over his shoulder. The toss fell short; at first glance, it looked as if Jasper and Edward were going for it together, but with an instant replay in my head, Jasper was pushing Edward towards it. They both fell with an 'umph.' Jasper stood up, wiping the bit of sand off his suit while Edward raised himself up with a crooked grin.

"Alright, Bella, come and join your boyfriend. He needs to put the garter on you now," Sue said, wagging her eyebrows.

Although I was feeling quite sheepish on the inside at the prospect of what lie ahead, I held my head up and sauntered my way over to Edward. I could feel my cheeks prickle with a slight burn; the fact that both Paul and Quil were whistling, egging the entire thing on didn't help. Once I was within reach, Edward pulled me into his side, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Come here often, beautiful?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Actually, I do. I hear weddings are the best place to pick up single men," I responded.

"Take a seat, Bella," Jacob ordered, placing a chair next to me.

"Now, Edward, I'm sure you know what you need to do?" Charlie chuckled.

"I'm all over this, Charlie," he smirked in a way that he shouldn't.

My dad gave him a warning look, adding a pointed finger for good measure. "Watch it, buddy. I like you, but she's still my daughter."

I felt my cheeks burst into flames over their interaction, burying my face in the palms of my hands, shaking my head.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. The fun is just beginning," Edward said low enough for only me to hear.

He got down on one knee and pulled my hands away from my face, my breath hitched seeing him in this position. I knew this wasn't _the _moment.

_You never outshine the bride and groom on their wedding day. _

But getting a glimpse of what Edward would look like once he popped the question made my heart flutter. I couldn't take my eyes off his as he entertained the crowd and I think offered his sexy smirk? His emerald green eyes were bright; I'd say they twinkled a bit.

"Ow-ow!" a female voice exclaimed.

"Get her, Edward!" someone else yelled.

I wasn't sure how much time passed by before I felt the smoothness of the fabric climbing up my right leg as well as the blazing fire from his lingering touch. I knew he was finished when I heard everyone applauding and then whistling. He stood up then held his hand out for me to take, which I did. I was annoyed with his antics but seeing the bliss on his face...my resolve to make him squirm a bit quickly faded.

"You're always the entertainer. And you say you don't know where Lexi gets it."

"Did you enjoy it?" he smirked wagging his brows.

I shrugged then walked away, swaying my hips with emphasis. I left a somewhat stunned Edward to go say good-bye to the guests who were slowly starting to leave. Charlie and Sue left before the rest of the wedding party to catch their flight, having booked a hotel on the beach in Sarasota, Florida. We waved and wished them luck with their travels.

Before the night ended, we partied a little bit more. I danced with my new stepbrother, Seth, as well as Jacob; Edward danced with Alice and Leah. Though he was dancing with them, his eyes remained fixed on me, trying to decipher my mood.

An hour later, the three of us were the last to leave; Edward escorted a sleeping Alexis and me to the car. His eyes kept glancing my way, but I tried my best to ignore him. He sighed loudly, which was his way of trying to get me to start talking, so I finally gave in.

"What, Edward?" I huffed with a little giggle.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I was just having fun. I thought I was being sexy, turning you on."

_Oh, you were turning me on. I just don't know what you were doing._

"It's just that sometimes when I get around you, I just can't control myself," he explained, stopping next to the car.

"I can understand that," I said as he pulled me closer to him with his free arm.

"I love you, Bella."

I let out a loud breath, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you, too."

We finished our conversation with a chaste kiss, and then Edward put Alexis in the back seat as I got in myself.

"By the way, everyone said they loved it and want to attend the next wedding we'll be at so they can see us do it again. Apparently you were quite a hit," I mentioned as he got in the car.

"What?"

"Yup, and Jacob said Seth got the whole thing on tape so we can watch it later since I kind of spaced during it," I said nonchalantly.

"Spaced? Where'd you go?" he asked, starting the car.

"I was too busy staring into your eyes to even comprehend what you were doing."

"So, you made me apologize for nothing?"

"I didn't make you _do_ anything, love. You felt the need to apologize all on your own," I smiled sweetly.

"You made me believe that I did something wrong, walking away the way you did."

I shrugged in response.

"Oh, oh, oh, you are so in for it when we get to Charlie's," he shook his head in disbelief. "And that's a promise I will be keeping."

"Mm, I can't wait," I purred rubbing my thighs together, feeling myself start to get aroused.

Once we made it to the house, Edward said he wanted me in the bedroom, naked on the bed, waiting. He put Alexis to bed in Charlie's room and I did as he requested. True to his word, he made me pay for what I did- first, on my knees then against the wall and lastly on all fours. It was an exhausting night, but so worth it.

Edward's POV  
**  
September 22, 2010**

I'd been counting down the days, running the plan over and over again in my head; even taking the time to write it down on paper at work to make sure it all made sense. Of course, I immediately ripped the paper up once I was finished. I couldn't let anyone find out what I was doing for fear that they would ruin the surprise by either telling Bella or trying to sabotage it.

_Hey, you never know with some of the crazy nurses I work with. They still don't get that I have a girlfriend. They really need to learn and understand the word 'respect'._

I'd been working for months on this overdue gift, but I was waiting for this specific date.

I woke up especially early, my excuse being that I had an early shift at the hospital though I had the day off. I showered and dressed in my navy blue scrubs, _to keep up pretenses _and_ they're her favorite_, before Bella had a chance to wake up. I ran downstairs to turn on the coffee pot before stopping by Alexis' room to get her up, which apparently I didn't need to do.

My daughter was sitting up in bed watching cartoons on Nickelodeon. I checked my watch to make sure time hadn't run away from me.

_Yeah it's only six._

"Lexi, what are you doing up? You're never up this early on your own," I asked, setting my hands on my hips.

"Today is the day for the surprise," she responded, climbing out of her bed. "I'm ready to help."

"It is and I'm going to need your help, but first you need to go shower. I'm going to wake up Bella. Can you get dressed on your own?"

"I'm five, Dad," she said, looking at me as if I'd asked a stupid question.

"Oh, well," I huffed, holding my hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you."

She rolled her eyes and led the way out of the room. She veered to the left to use 'her' bathroom and I went to the right to see Bella. She was lying on her stomach, her left hand clutching my pillow close to her face. Her lips were moving quickly with a sweet whisper of a sound coming from them, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I crawled into our bed to kneel next to her, my hand rubbing small circles over her lower back which was exposed to my touch. I bent down until my mouth was skimming the shell of her ear.

"Time to get up, my love," I said sweetly, my hand moving to stroke her locks.

"Mm, a couple more minutes, Edward," she mumbled.

"Sorry, baby, but you have to open up this morning."

"Ugh, damn Leah and her doctor's appointments."

"Yeah, yeah, you can continue complaining as you take that fine ass of yours into the shower," I chuckled, smacking her ass.

Leah really didn't have a doctor's appointment; she was just helping me out with my gift.

"Are you going to join me?" she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Already showered. I have to go into work early remember?"

She pouted, her forehead crinkling a bit as she thought about that conversation. However, her sad face quickly disappeared as soon as she opened her eyes.

"You're wearing the blue ones," she observed.

"Yeah, do you like 'em or something?" I smirked, looking down at my top.

"Yeah, or something," she bit her bottom lip as she toyed with the drawstring.

Her hand brushed against my crotch and I had to stifle a groan. I bundled her hands into mine stopping her before anything could progress.

"Baby," she whined, which sent an electric current straight to my cock.

_Dammit! _I leaned back slightly to check the clock and cursed to myself.

"I would really love to. Believe me, but I let you sleep until the last minute. You have to get up if you want to get to work on time."

"Alright, alright, I'm up," she huffed, pushing herself up to a sitting position.

I watched her naked form shuffle to the bathroom and I headed back downstairs so that I wouldn't be tempted again.

"Alright, Lexi, let's go. Nana is waiting," I called from the bottom of the stairs then headed back into the kitchen.

"Edward, why is Lex going to your mother's? What about school?" she inquired, pouring coffee in a to-go mug.

"Oh, uh, she and my dad are taking the grandkids to Disney until Sunday. Apparently Carlisle got a great deal on a vacation package from a patient," I responded, sheepishly.

"You're just now telling me about this?" _Oh, shit, she's mad._ "And does Alexis know?"

"Well, I haven't told Lexi why she's going to my mom's. They wanted to surprise her and the boys. They were going to take Chloe, but Em didn't think Rose would be okay with that." I mentioned, running my hand through my hair.

"So, in other words I need to keep my mouth shut?"

"Yes, please."

"And when did you find out?" She continued her twenty questions with a raise of her brow.

"Two weeks ago, but my mom made me promise not to tell you either."

"I can't believe you kept this from me. What if I had made plans to do something with her? What if I promised her something?" she rambled off, taking her bagel and sitting on a barstool at the counter.

_I didn't think she'd be this pissed at me. Shit! This isn't how I wanted things to go today. I asked my mom to plan something for she and Alexis this weekend so that Bella and I could be alone. We haven't had that time in a while. I need to make this right._

"Did you?" I asked, cringing as the words left my mouth.

"Well, no, but that isn't the point."

I closed the space between us placing my hand on the back of the stool and leaning close to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but my mom made me promise. It was not only a surprise for the kids but also for us. This means a weekend to ourselves to do whatever we please. Emmett was sworn to the same secrecy."

Bella was silent and that was never a good sign. She took a bite of her bagel then a sip of her coffee before saying anything.

"You should know by now that I don't like surprises."

I breathed a sigh of relief; I was in the clear.

"Yes, I do and you should know that I'm not going to stop," I replied, grabbing her wrist and bringing the bagel to my mouth to take a bite.

She shook her head at me, trying to pretend that she wasn't amused.

"I'm ready, Daddy," Alexis announced, joining us.

"Well, don't you look very pretty," Bella complimented, her mood changing the moment she saw Alexis. "Did you pick that out yourself?"

"Yes, I did," she nodded. "Now, let's go."

"Wow, she's gotten demanding. I'm not sure I like what kindergarten is doing to my little girl. Maybe she should come back to daycare."

Bella didn't like that Alexis was going to school; she missed the bonding time that they had. _That may explain why she's so upset with this surprise trip. _I came out of my thought to brown eyes staring at me, waiting.

"Uh, no. She needs to go to school, babe, it's the law. Anyway, I'll call you during my break. Maybe we can meet up for lunch or something?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," she said with a quick peck. "And you're still not out of the dog house."

"Never thought I was," I smirked.

I kissed her one more time then walked away, grabbing my mug and the keys off the counter. As I walked out the door, I already missed the heat I felt whenever my body was close to hers. Alexis followed me out to the car and we drove the familiar route into Seattle; on the way, I explained what I needed her to do and how important her role was.

The sounds of the car doors slamming shut echoed off the buildings. I held Alexis' hand as we made our way to a place we hadn't been to this early in the morning for a couple of weeks.

I sat down first, leaning my back against the cement block and Alexis sat in my lap. I rested my head against the hard, pointed surface trying to get my nerves under control.

"She'll love it, Daddy," Alexis commented, pulling the box I asked her to hold onto out of her backpack. I took it from her, putting it in my shirt pocket.

And with that simple statement, the butterflies disappeared and my mind thought about how far Alexis and I had come.

"You want this right? You're not going to throw a tantrum once everything is set in stone? There is no going back after this, you know?" I questioned, raising my brows.

She looked down, her fingers holding the locket that once belonged to Tanya. I thought we had lost it in the move from Chicago to Seattle, but Bella found it during our unpacking expedition and gave it to Alexis on her fifth birthday. Bella wanted her to have a piece of her mother wherever she went, and she added a picture of Tanya so she'd always remember. About a month later, Alexis asked if I could add Bella's photo as well. She said she wanted both of her moms with her, one watching from above while the other was here.

_She didn't exactly say it in those words, but you get the point._

"I love her, Daddy. She is my mom. There ain't anyone else. She completes us."

_When did my daughter get so wise about love? She was starting to sound like me, talking about completing us and now I sound like Jerry Maguire._

"I just wanted to make sure because you know you do have a say in all this. If you didn't want this to happen, I wouldn't do it."

I thought it was important to make Alexis feel as much of a part of this surprise as possible. Everything I did since she was born was for her; well, in the beginning Bella was all for me, but as our relationship grew things slowly started to expand to include Alexis.

_I deserved to be selfish for just a little bit._

"I know," she responded, placing her hands on my check and squeezing softly. "It's time, Daddy, trust me."

"I trust you, baby girl, and I love you so much."

"Love you, too." She kissed me quickly then laid her head on my shoulder, tucking her hands under her body to get warm.

_She's growing up, but she'll always be my little girl. The one that showed me a new meaning to life the second the nurse placed her in my arms._

My hand circled around her back smoothly as I anticipated the sound of footsteps approaching. I closed my eyes while I waited, allowing the calming breaths of my daughter to continue to ease the nerves that were trying to erupt.

A few minutes later, I finally heard it, a tiny clicking along the pavement. _My Bella was finally here._ I could see her squinting and walking cautiously..._Thank God, she's being careful..._ as each step brought her closer to me. She was trying to figure out who was sitting here, waiting, much as she did that first day I met her, the first day I began to fall in love with her. Her face scrunched up in confusion once she figured out that it was just me.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Did you forget something?" she asked, stopping in front of me.

The look of utter bewilderment on her face made me smile.

"No, I didn't forget anything. In fact, I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"What about dropping Lex off at your mom's and work?" she inquired, puzzled.

"Let's not worry about that right now," I chuckled, nervously.

"Okay. But could you please tell me what's going on?" She looked around to see if anyone else was here, but there was no one, it was just the three of us.

"Sure, let me just stand up here," I grunted, moving Alexis off my lap.

I was going to lay her on the blanket that I brought just in case but she started to stir; she situated herself against the wall, watching, and waiting. I stood up and slowly took the few steps to Bella, taking her hands into mine.

"Bella, do you know what today is?"

"It's September 22nd," she shrugged.

"Yes, it is. Can you remember what happened on this day?"

"Edward," she huffed, getting annoyed with me. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I...wait..."

I nodded my head as she thought about my question. Her lips pursed moving to the side of her mouth and her eyes looked up as she tried to think. My thumb rubbed back and forth over the back of her hand, trying to coax her into remembering with my touch. I knew when the light bulb went off as she let out a soft gasp.

"I met you two years ago," she smiled, sheepishly.

"That's right, love. Two years ago, on this date, I sat right over there..." I pointed, releasing her hand for a brief second. "Stressed out and a nervous wreck. I had gotten called into work early on my first day and I didn't know what to do with Lexi. I was hoping and praying someone would come help me as I waited. Never in a million years did I think it would be the woman I'd fall in love with. Bella, before I met you I was as lost as a person can be and yet you saw something in me that somehow gave me direction again. You've given me the courage to be better and you make me feel that anything is possible."

Moisture filled the corners of my eyes as the words came out of mouth without any effort. I released her left hand to wipe away the tears that were trailing down her cheek. She giggled and sniffled, most likely feeling stupid for crying. I offered her my crooked grin, letting her know that it was okay. I took a deep breath, letting it out before continuing.

"I thought I had a love like that, but I've come to realize that there are different kinds of love and _ours_...Bella, just doesn't compare. _We_ are light years ahead of that. _You_ are my one and only, my soul mate."

With that said, I bent down on one knee and pulled the beat up blue box out of my shirt pocket and looked up into Bella's eyes. Her hand covered her mouth and she had given into the fact that her tears weren't going to stop.

"Oh, Edward," she cried, happily.

Slowly, I opened the box to show off the antique looking diamond ring sitting perfectly in the silky, yellow tinted cushion.

"This was my grandmother's ring. She and my grandpa were married for more than fifty years, so it comes with a great love story. So, Isabella Marie Swan, my love, will you marry me? Will you become my wife and the mother of my child and future children?" I asked, looking at her expectantly.

The beat of my heart reverberated in my ears as I eagerly waited for her answer. It felt as if hours had passed before the word slipped off her lips, softly; so soft that I had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Oh my God, Edward, yes, of course I'll marry you!"

She knelt down, taking a seat on my knee and threw her arms around my neck, nearly knocking me over. She peppered kisses continuously on my mouth until I held her face to capture her lips; I sucked on the top one, just the way she liked. Her tongue traced over the smooth lines of my bottom lip and I released hers, wanting and needing to feel more of her. I pushed her tongue back into her mouth enjoying the pressure that hers exerted back. I wanted her to feel the passion, the love I felt for her in this kiss. Her fingers toyed with the hairs at the nape of my neck, making my skin tingle. Her head tilted in the opposite direction to deepen the kiss, and I took that as my cue to slow it down. My lips moved more languidly until they stopped completely, centimeters from hers. I could feel her warm breath tickling my skin, pulling her closer, never wanting to let her go.

"You've just made me the happiest man," I breathed.

"As if I could say no to you. You, Edward Anthony Cullen, are my heart and soul. I don't exist without you."

"Shall we make it official and place this ring on your finger?"

She nodded, smiling as she bit her lip and held her left hand out. I pulled the ring out of the box and held her hand, slipping it on her finger easily, then kissed it once it was in place.

"It was meant just for you," I mentioned.

"Didn't…" she started and I stopped her with a shake of my head. I knew what she was going to ask.

"No, I bought her one. I was going to do that for you, but when I couldn't find the right one, my mom suggested this ring. The moment I saw it, I knew it was perfect. A classic ring for my classic romantic."

"It's gorgeous, Edward. And I'll cherish it forever, not only because you gave it to me, but also because of the love this ring holds. We're getting married!" she squealed.

"You thought I wasn't going to ask, didn't you?" he smirked.

She scrunched up her nose adorably and nodded her head in shame.

"I was waiting for the right day and the right ring, of course."

"Of course," she added, gazing at her ring.

"It wasn't until I went fishing with your dad that I figured out the perfect scenario. Talking about you, how our relationship started, I couldn't think of a better way to propose than right here where we first met. My second option was to do it inside after hours, maybe over some spaghetti," I winked.

"Speaking of spaghetti and the person I was eating it with," she started, peaking around me to see Alexis, who when I turned to look, was biting her lip.

_A habit she has picked up from Bella._

Bella waved Alexis over and she quickly came, wrapping her arms around both of us.

"It's about time!" she exclaimed.

I think all three of us could agree with that statement.

**A/N:** ** Edward FINALLY proposed. For some of you it maybe long overdue, but for me and my characters it was the right time. I will post a picture of the ring on my profile. You can check out the wedding attire on Polyvore.**

**Thank you Dawn my beta.**

**Once again, I need your help...I need ideas for the wedding location as well as the honeymoon. Anything you have to offer I'll take into suggestion. If you can't think of anything when you post, but come up with something later feel free to PM me. Because I have a wedding to plan with Bella and Edward, it may take some time for the next chapter to post.**

**Thanks as always to everyone who has taken the time to read my work and review. I've surpassed 2k reviews. A special thanks to GreenEyedGirl17 and Bella Baby 24 for reccing my fic in their stories 'Illegal Contact' and "A Woman Scorned'.**

**Until next time, leave me some love.  
**


	22. Going to the Chapel of Love

**A/N: I know, I know it's been quite a few weeks since I've updated. Sorry and I'll explain at the end.**

**Big hug and kisses to my beta Dawn who looked this over while sick. Feel better D, xo. Thank you for fixing my grammatically challenged ass. Thanks also goes out to ** **StarlightSuccubus and Breeze1213 for pre-reading and getting me on the right path.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

**Chapter 22**

Bella's POV

When I was younger, I would dream about my fairytale wedding. It would be in a chapel decked out with various colors of roses. I would be dressed in the most elegant white gown that made me feel as if I were a princess. I recited my love to my future husband, whose face changed based on my crush at the time, as our family and friends watched. However, I came down from that cloud a few years after my parents divorced.

Love and I didn't always get along; I pretty much hated it and anything that had to do with it. I started to feel hope, though, once I hit college, but that quickly faded. I'd come to terms with being the cat lady when I turned twenty-five and I was still alone, but little did I know cupid was waiting for just the right man.

I smiled as I stared at the new ring on my left hand.

I was still a bit amazed at what had happened this morning. Edward and I had gotten into a little tiff over him not telling me about Esme's surprise trip for Alexis. In fact, I was still annoyed as I made my way to work. That all went away, though, the moment I saw some stranger sitting by the door with a kid. I thought 'not again'; I wanted a little more time to cool down before the kids started showing up, but as I got closer the person became clearer and I realized it was Edward. Then I was confused because he was supposed to be on his way to work by then.

I voiced my concerns to him and he told me everything was 'okay'. Then he reminded me that it had been two years since we had met, two years since love and I had become friends. At the end of his beautiful speech, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I couldn't believe it; the moment I had been waiting for had finally come and I just kind of stood there. I remembered saying 'yes' but he must not have heard me because he looked at me quizzically and asked me to repeat my answer.

After that, Leah showed up with William and told me to go home to celebrate. Edward and I dropped Alexis off at Esme and Carlisle's, who were overjoyed at our news. We barely made it home and inside before our need for each other overcame us.

Which brings me back to where I currently was...laying on top of Edward, naked on the sofa with a blanket covering our lower halves. It was late afternoon...we had been running around the house, having sex in various rooms; celebrating. The high we had been riding on had finally caught up with us and we fell asleep on the couch about two hours ago.

I slid off him gently, so not to disturb him, bending down to pick up his shirt and slipping it on. It fell just below my butt and I walked into the kitchen, having not had a chance to eat anything since breakfast. I opened the fridge and pulled out some lunchmeat, cheese and honey mustard, placing them on the counter then grabbing the bread.

I was cutting the sandwich into two triangles when I yelped from a surprise squeeze on my hips.

"Mm, so this is where you ran off to," he mumbled pressing his lips to my neck, his hands massaging my sides.

"Hi," I smiled, tilting my head to give him more access.

"Is that for me?" he asked in between lazily running his tongue in circles on my skin.

My body heated and my arousal shot straight between my legs. I dropped the knife that was in my hand and rested my head on his shoulder when he pressed his hard length against my ass making me realize that he was naked.

"Uh-huh," I breathed.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, guiding one hand down to my aching sex. One of his fingers toyed with my clit while the others ran along the surrounding skin, his other hand kneaded my inner thigh as it forced my legs further apart.

"Ungh." I closed my eyes pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"You're so wet, love," he said huskily.

I nodded my head. "Only for you."

"What about that sandwich? Is that only for me?"

I shook my head as I pressed my ass into his groin; he growled.

"You don't get this," he said, bucking his hips into my backside. I pressed my palms down onto the counter to hold my body up as he slipped two fingers inside. "Unless I get some of that."

He sank his teeth into my neck and I shivered.

"Okay, you can have half," I responded through ragged breaths.

"Not good enough."

His fingers left and I whimpered from the loss, but then I felt the tip if his cock running along my pussy. I moaned and arched, shoving my ass out.

"It's either all or nothing."

I gasped when his left hand snaked under my shirt and he grabbed my breast roughly.

"Ah, fuck me," I muttered.

"That's what I'm trying to do," he smirked against the back of my neck.

I grabbed the hem of the shirt and lifted it over my head, throwing it off to the side and then raised my left hand to hold his face. Turning mine so that I could capture his lips, his tongue immediately found mine and I moaned into his mouth.

"Please, Edward," I pleaded, grinding myself into him so that the tip of his cock slipped inside then slid out.

He skimmed his hand around my back and ran it down to my ass. He squeezed one cheek tightly before slapping it and thrusting into me hard as his right hand squeezed my side roughly.

"Shit, Edward!" I cried out, arching as he slammed into me again.

He repeated the motion as I tried to hold myself up, my legs already feeling like jello. I dropped my head between my shoulders, shutting my eyes, getting lost in the feel of Edward moving in and out of me smoothly. He held onto my hips tightly as he pushed harder and grunted. One of his hands ran back up to my hair which he wrapped his fingers around, tugging my head up. My position changed so that he hit me in just the right place.

"Yes, yes. Oh, God, Edward," I chanted.

His right hand whispered over my stomach and down to my clit; he alternated between flicking it and adding pressure. The coils in my stomach tightened as I felt my release getting closer. His thrusts became faster and I could hear the sounds of our skin slapping together. I couldn't hold on anymore. I cried out, gripping the edge of the counter, staring at the sparkling diamond sitting on my finger and coming hard. My walls clenched around him and I felt him grow. He let go of my hair and snaked his arm around my stomach holding onto me as he thrusted into me once more before coming just as strong.

"Holy shit, Bella!" he groaned, placing his forehead against my back after a few moments filled only with ragged breaths.

"Mmm," I smiled, swirling my hips against him.

"Don't!" he ordered in a low, deep voice.

I giggled and rubbed my hands over his forearm that was helping me to remain standing. He kissed my back softly as my breaths began returning to normal. He stood up and pulled out slowly. He spun me around and pressed his lips to mine moving in a languid motion.

He pulled away, leaving me feeling breathless.

"I love you, Bella," he mentioned, wounding his arms around my side.

I thought he was going to hug me, but I heard the plate sliding along the counter and then he was gone.

"Hey," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thanks, love," he grinned, walking into the TV room.

"You suck, Edward," I pouted.

"That's not what you were saying a couple of minutes ago!" he hollered.

I picked up his shirt and followed him, winding it up and snapping it at his back when he stood up straight from pulling on his scrubs.

"Hey, hey, violence is not the answer," he scolded as he caught me around the waist when I tried to run away.

He pulled me down into his lap and wouldn't let me go.

"You know this is no way to start off an engagement, Edward," I commented.

"Fine," he relented. "We can share." He picked up the plate and handed me half the sandwich.

"Thank you," I smiled, pecking his lips and then taking a bite.

I was about two bites in when I realized I was still naked. I dropped the bread on the plate and reached over for the shirt, slipping it over my head.

"I was going to object to you doing that, but seeing you wear my scrubs is kind of a turn on," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

I shook my head and giggled at his gesture. We then sat quietly for a little bit, enjoying the calm around us.

"So I guess we need to set a date," he mentioned. "Unless you want to have a long engagement."

I stopped in mid bite at his last comment to look at him. I put the last piece on the plate then cupped his face.

"If I could, I'd marry you right now, but I know that I'd be killed by Alice, Rose, Esme, Sue...pretty much everyone," I smiled. "We can set the date together, but I don't want to wait a year. I wouldn't mind a spring wedding, either March or April? What do you think?"

"That's about six months away, is that enough time for you to plan?"

"With the help of everyone...yes. I'm sure Alice will even be emailing me during her honeymoon."

"Any thoughts on where you want to get married?"

"No," I shook my head. "But _we_ can go look at some places. You do plan on helping right? Or are you going to leave me to do all the work?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do. I can't wait to marry you, Bella," he said nuzzling his nose in my neck and fingering the ring.

"Mm, me too," I smiled.

After looking over the calendar, Edward and I decided to get married on April 9th, which meant we had about seven months to plan a wedding. Over the next three weeks, we picked out our color scheme, sent out our save the date announcements, and allowed Esme and Sue to plan an engagement party.

I had to wait a month before I could go dress fitting; Alice tried to get me into the place she went to sooner, but the boutique was booked. We decided to make it a girl's day out, inviting Leah, Rose, Esme and Sue.

Walking into the small boutique, I was thankful that we were the only party being fitted for the day; we tended to be a pretty rowdy crowd when we got excited.

"Hello, ladies. Welcome," Renata greeted us. "Please, grab yourself a glass of champagne and have a seat. There is water for the young one. Bella, follow me."

I handed my purse to Alice and walked behind Renata to the dressing room.

"Can I come, too, Momma?" Alexis asked, holding Esme's hand.

"Sure, come on," I waved.

Alexis skipped over to me and grabbed my hand as we walked to the back of the store.

"I went ahead and pulled some gowns for you. I know you didn't give me any specifics so I grabbed a little bit of everything. Some are within your price range and some are not. I hope that's okay?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, that's fine. Thanks."

"My pleasure. I'm assuming Alice told you what type of undergarments to wear so you don't need any?" she inquired, pulling the curtain aside.

"Yes, I'm fully prepared."

"Okay, go ahead and try on the first one. I'll be right outside waiting to help."

I smiled as she closed the curtain behind her; breathing out a big gush of air, placing my hands on my hips as I stared at the bags of dresses sitting on a rack in front of me.

"Wow!" Alexis exclaimed with her eyes wide. "Are those all for you?"

"To try on, yes. I need you to help me narrow them down to one."

"I wish I could put on the pretty dresses," she mentioned.

"You'll get your turn, baby girl. I promise."  
_  
This is going to be a long day._

I took off my clothes then unzipped the bag with the one that looked the heaviest and pulled it off the hanger, making my biceps work a bit.

_This is definitely not in my price range, not with this much material._

I stepped into the formal bridal gown- strapless draped bodice and a drop waist accented with white ribbon and floral detail and a chapel train. It was absolutely gorgeous; I felt like a princess slipping it over my hips.

"Reminds me of Gisele, Momma," Alexis commented.

"Yeah, without the big puffy sleeves, thank God," I mumbled to myself.

I called for Renata to come help me and once she was finished, she followed behind carrying the train as I stepped up on the raised podium in front of the multi-view mirror. I heard the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the women behind me as I stared at myself.

"You look beautiful in it, Bella," Rose complimented.

"I know, but it isn't the one. I think it's too much for me," I shrugged.

"Okay, back to the dressing room."

I tried on dress after dress just hoping to get closer to the one I was looking for. I found myself getting lost in all the heart shape bodices with antique lace, A-line gowns with sleeveless 'V' necklines, white ribbons, floral details, open backs, silk taffeta...each one just as gorgeous as the first, but none of them felt as if it were made for _me_.

I tried not to let the prices distract me; I figured when I found _the_ one, it wouldn't matter. As to what _the_ one looked like...I didn't have a clue; I hoped I'd just feel it when I put it on. I was getting frustrated, but Alexis helped to keep me amused in the dressing room every time she stepped into one of the discarded gowns that I hadn't hung back up yet. She'd say 'what do you think?' and I'd tell her that her dad would have a coronary if he saw her dressed like that; she'd giggle then go back to admiring herself in the mirror.

I sat down in between Alice and Sue, sighing; I had just tried on the fifteenth dress of the day and I was about to give up.

"We'll find it, honey," Sue reassured me by patting my hand.

"It's just annoying. These are all amazing dresses," I said, waving my hand over the current one I was wearing. "But none of them scream _me_. I want to be comfortable on my wedding day. I want to find _the _dress that will take Edward's breath away. I'm simple and feel as if these dresses over power me."

"Bella," Esme called.

"Yes," I responded, turning my head in her direction. She was holding a bag with a simple white satin gown inside.

"Try this one. Both Lex and I think this could be the one," she smiled.

I offered her a smile back as I stood up to the take the dress from her.

"Bella, what are your colors?" Rose asked. "I want to start looking for bridesmaid dresses."

I asked Leah and Rose to be my bridesmaids and Alice to be my matron of honor. Alexis and baby Chloe were going to be flower girls and Edward had asked Emmett be his best man, followed by Jasper and Jake. Aiden and Ethan were going to be young groomsmen, they both said they were too old to be ring bearers; William would be a little over a year by the time the wedding rolled around and walking, so he was going to fill that role.

"They're black, ivory and merlot."

"Aren't those a little dark for an April wedding?" she inquired. "Those are colors you generally see in the fall or winter."

"Rose, you've seen my wardrobe. I don't really wear bright colors."

"So what color do you prefer for the dresses?"

"Hmm." I pressed my lips together and thought for a second. "Either black or merlot."

"Okay, we'll get looking."

I left them to try on the gown that Esme and Alexis said was _the_ one. I took off the dress that I was currently wearing and stood staring at the other one for a few minutes. It was a simple white dress with a black satin sash and a white lace half jacket. As I slipped it on, I could feel the smile growing on my face; I was beaming by the time I tugged it all the way on and held it to my chest. There weren't words to describe it.

Renata poked her head in and she instantly smiled when she saw the look upon my face. She pulled the dress together in the back, zipping me up then tying the ribbon; she handed the jacket to me and helped put it on. _This is the one._

I took the now familiar walk to the mirror and noticed everyone's face lit up the moment I stepped into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Bells," Rose and Leah gasped.

"Momma, you're gorgeous," Alexis complimented.

"That dress fits you like a glove, Bella," Sue added, wiping away a tear.

Sue was right, the dress fit my body flawlessly; it had a strapless bodice that fit tightly over my hips and the dress started to flare out about mid-thigh into a trumpet-style chapel train. The back scooped down about halfway and the sash was long enough to trail to the bottom of the garment; the jacket had cap sleeves and covered my exposed skin. It was simple and elegant; it was _the_ dress I'd been looking for all day. Esme came up behind me and started playing with my hair to show the different styles I could do. I was in love with the dress. Now came the money question.

"How much is it, Renata?" I asked biting my lip.

"This is about three-thousand dollars," she answered, staring up at me as she fiddled around with the length.

My hand came up to my chest and I nearly had a heart attack.

_That is way out of my price range. Is this dress really worth that much to wear one day? _My face fell as I contemplated the different arguments swimming through my head. _No, it's not worth it, not in the grand scheme of things._

"We'll have to keep looking. I'm going to go change," I said, sullenly stepping down.

"Bella, wait, you can't turn your back on _the_ dress," Alice argued. "Renata will work with you I'm sure with some payment plan."

I saw Alice widen her eyes at her giving her a pleading look.

"Uh, y-yeah of-of course," she stuttered.

"Even still Ally, that's a lot of money that I just can't see spending. I'm already working crazy hours to get some extra cash for this wedding."

"Al is right, Mom. Daddy is gonna to die when he sees you," Alexis added.

"We'll work it out, Bella. Alice is right, you can't say no to _the_ dress," Renata reiterated. "Come back over here so I can make the minor alterations."

I looked around at my family and friends and they all had encouraging faces especially Alexis.

_Edward really would get weak in the knees seeing me in this._

I reluctantly went back to where I was before and allowed Renata to do her job. While she worked, Alice, Leah and Rosalie tried on various dresses that they thought would go well with mine. They would each come out wearing a different gown; I'd examined them before shaking my head and send them back into the dressing room. They came out a few times before we found the right one. Rosalie was wearing it- black stain strapless A-line tea length dress; it had a curved neckline and a jacket similar to the one I wore.

"That's the one, Renata," I pointed.

"Oh, good," she clapped. "I was hoping you'd picked that one."

I was going to ask how much it cost but I bit my tongue, not wanting to start that conversation again. I'd just have to deal with it; the girls would be paying for their own dresses and they all could afford it.

Now that we found the wedding and bridesmaids dresses, we needed to find one for Alexis and Chloe, which thankfully didn't take long since they didn't have that big of a selection. Alexis tried on the five dresses they offered, basking in the joy of being the center of attention. We chose a white satin gown with a scoop neckline, spaghetti straps and a black sash at the waist.

The girls left after Renata wrote down their information. When she gave me the grand total, I cringed. I was about to hand my credit card to her when Esme stepped in and handed over hers instead. I looked at her confused.

"Let me pay for this, sweetheart. Since I had all boys, I wasn't able to do this. Rose had her own mother, so I wasn't asked to participate," she explained.

"Esme..." I sighed.

"This has been wonderful and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to come."

"Esme, I can't ask you to pay for this. I'll figure out a way."

"You're not asking, I'm offering and telling you that I'm paying," she said with a stern look. "Besides, I feel as if I owe you for bringing Edward back to us and for becoming a mother to this little one."

I looked down at Alexis, who was sitting on the floor coloring, stopping briefly to look up at us with a beautiful smile. I then turned back to Esme with gratitude and appreciation.

"Thank you," I replied, giving her a hug.

"It's my pleasure."

The following weekend, Esme and Carlisle picked us up to go look into places for the wedding. Alexis wanted to spend the day at a friend's house so we allowed her to, knowing it'd be a long day and most likely boring for her. We decided to see a couple hotels within the city before heading out of town. We stopped by the Sorrento, the Fairmont and the Artic Club at the Doubletree.

If we chose the Sorrento, we could get married under a lit chandelier in a quaint room, take photos up on the rooftop, and dine in a room with plenty of windows overlooking downtown.  
Edward liked it because there was a grand piano in the Penthouse Suite where they would serve hor'dourves, but I burst his bubble when I told him that we'd most likely never see that room since we'd be taking photos. All the rooms had a classic charm.

The Fairmont offered four different rooms based on what we were looking for; we liked The Garden room the best because it brought the outdoors inside. There was a lot of natural light, thanks to the skylight and the thirty-foot Palladian windows, which were my favorite; there were also plenty of tropical foliage and a running waterfall.

On the outside, the Doubletree wasn't as beautiful as the other two hotels, but their Artic Club made up for those flaws. It had rich architecture that provided a perfect backdrop for the occasion. It also had an intimate feel that I wasn't getting from the other places.

After the hotels, Carlisle wanted to take us to Redmond to view the Clise Mansion that he heard about from a co-worker. It was a classic early 1900's, country estate that featured a great room, library, veranda, several smaller rooms and a brick courtyard. The person in charge, Garrett, showed us around, explaining that they had plenty of space to accommodate any size wedding party. He went into such great detail about how the reception could be set up that I could really picture us there. He then took us to see the East Garden, which features the gazebo where Edward and I could recite our vows. The place was very picturesque.

Edward and I had a lot to think about and discuss when we got home.

We sat outside on the balcony after putting Alexis to bed; the temperature was starting to drop so Edward brought out a couple of blankets while I grabbed two beers from the fridge. I moved to sit in my own chair, but he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down onto his lap. He twisted the cap off one beer and handed it to me before doing the same to his. He circled his free arm around my body letting me snuggle closer to him for warmth.

"I've missed you, beautiful," he whispered.

"What do you mean you've missed me?" I questioned, lifting my head to I could look at him.

"You've been working a lot outside of the center, picking up babysitting shifts. Then when you are here, your mind has been somewhere else since our engagement. Want to talk to me about it?" he asked, rubbing his hands over my arms.

_Crap, I was hoping that he wouldn't have noticed that I'd been doing that. _I had picked up some babysitting jobs to bring in some extra money to pay for the wedding. I was only doing it when he had to work nights, never sacrificing my time with him for it.

"It's just the wedding," I replied, taking a drink.

"You're not having second thoughts, are ya?" he teased.

"No, never," I smiled, but quickly straightened my face.

I didn't say anything else as I stared at the bottle and neither did he; I could tell that he was waiting for me to elaborate by the encouraging look in his eyes. I took another gulp of beer before continuing.

"The cost of everything from the announcements to the dress to the location...it's getting to me," I sighed. "And we're just starting. The price is going to keep rising."

"You know the money doesn't matter, right?" he asked, trickling his fingers over my covered thigh.

"But it does, Edward. I will not have you pay for this wedding. I feel bad enough allowing your mom to pay for my gown," I told him.

"Why can't I? It's my wedding, too," he stated.

"Because that's not how it's supposed to be. The bride or her parents pay for it and since my father just got married and my mother isn't in the picture, that leaves just me to pick up the bills."

"Bella, it's 2010. People don't follow those rules anymore."

"People who don't believe in tradition maybe, but I do."

"No, you don't. Yes, you're a romantic through and through, but baby, if you were a traditionalist, you wouldn't have moved in and bought a house with me before we were married," he argued.

I scowled at his valid point, making him laugh. I lightly smacked his chest, causing him to laugh more.

"Come here," he said, pulling me close to him though I tried to fight his pull.

I finally gave in, wrapping my arms around his waist and taking in a deep breath of Edward's smell. It was in his soft humming that I found enough courage to tell him what I feared most when it came to the wedding.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I feel as if I'm competing," I mumbled, nervously into his neck

"With who or what?" he asked, furrowing his brows and pushing my body so that he could look at my face.

"With your first wedding. Part of me feels that I have to out do it, to make ours more memorable. I've seen the pictures and there's no way I can. I'm not rich, I don't come from a rich family and I'm not into extravagant things so...there is no way ours can compare," I explained, feeling the moisture fill my lids. "And on top of all that, I feel ashamed that I'm even having these feelings because I know our love is different. I do, I honestly do in my heart and in my soul, but there's a part of my head, a small part that is allowing me to have these unnecessary thoughts."

I had never been jealous of Tanya throughout our entire relationship, but after looking at dresses then the locations and seeing the outrageous prices, I knew I couldn't give Edward the kind of wedding he deserved. One where we partied the night away in some grand ballroom with a big band, chandeliers hanging high above, tables all around with some detailed structure in the middle of them all and a gourmet menu.

"They've been keeping me up at night. I have this recurring dream where you are dressed handsomely in this tuxedo and I'm standing next to you in some ratty jeans, a holey t-shirt and my hair a mess. Everyone in the crowd is giving me the dirtiest look, even the minister. He ends up saying I can't marry you because I'm not properly dressed," I sniffled, looking down at my fingers. "I didn't want to tell you this because I knew you'd get mad, but I need you to understand where I'm coming from with the whole money thing."

"Bella..."

"I can't have you pay for the wedding, Edward. Even if it's yours, too. I just can't," I shook my head. "I already feel so inadequate. You've given me so much and I've given you nothing in return," I said, gesturing to the house and the furniture.

I picked up my beer from the table and took a sip before peeling the label.

Edward and I had never really talked about our money situation; at this point, we still had separate accounts, but he always paid for everything- the house, the furniture, the bills for the house, food. He even gave me a gas credit card, though I hadn't used it. I'd tried objecting in the past, but he always mooted the conversation before we could get into it. He always said that my money should be spent paying my bills and school loans, eliminating my debt. Edward didn't have any; he went to college on scholarship and his grandfather paid for med school, then left him a nice trust fund when he died.

Edward sat quietly, watching me. I couldn't see his face since I was looking down, but I could feel his gaze on me. I knew he wasn't happy about my confession because I could hear his teeth grinding and the harsh breaths coming out of his nose. I jumped a bit when he grabbed the bottle out of my hand and slammed it on the table. He then lifted me up slightly by my hips and turned my body, gesturing for me to move my legs so that I was straddling him. I did as he wanted, picking at my cuticles since the beer bottle was now gone and refused to look at him. I didn't want to see the hurt and anger on his face.

Another deep breath came, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. My feet twitched from the nerves and my heart beat rapidly as I waited for him to say something, anything.

"You give me nothing in return?" he asked softly. I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice calm.

_Out of everything I mentioned, he picked out that line to talk to me about first?_

"When it comes to the material things and earning my 'keep' in this relationship, I realized I take more than I give."

"Can you please just shut up before you stick your foot so far in your mouth that you can't get it out?"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I was better off keeping it all to myself," I complained, crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward sighed as he ran his hands over his face then through his hair, tugging on the ends out of frustration?

"No, Bella, I want you to be honest and open with me, always. Even if it makes me mad. It frustrates me to know that after two years together, you think you still have to bring money to the table. If you made millions, I would still pay the bills and buy the nice things we own. It was how I was raised. I know you were brought up differently. By your single mother, who struggled to make ends meet, and then your dad, who made enough to live comfortably for his lifestyle. I like taking care of you, spoiling you. I enjoy seeing your face light up because something I did made you happy." He paused, which allowed me to think about what he'd just said. "Yes, Tanya and I had a big, extravagant wedding that took her and her mom more than a year to plan, but do you know what I remember about that day?"

I shook my head.

"Not much. I remember where we got married and the way she looked in her dress, but I don't know the designer or what anyone else wore. I don't remember where the reception was held besides that it was at some fancy hotel. I couldn't tell you what we ate, what music was played, what the place settings looked like or what the room looked liked for that matter. I wanted something simple, Bella. I wanted something that would show our love for each other, and Tanya did too, but our thoughts on that matter differed. She thought the bigger and more expensive, the more it showed our family and friends how much we loved each other. I think they got that during the vows, but once they hit the reception, the only thing they got was drunk."

I snorted at his comment.

"But that's how Tanya was, Bella. She liked to show her money. It was one of the many flaws I learned to love about her," he added. "Money doesn't matter to me. I'm marrying you because you complete me. You make me feel beyond happy, you make my heart race whenever you step in the same room, you make me wake up with a smile on my face every morning even if we had a fight the night before. You accept me for who I am, and you love me and my daughter. I feel as if all I've done is take and I'm not done either. I want you to be my wife and I want you to be the mother of my children."

I stared into his eyes as he blew out a gush of air. Before he had the chance to really inhale, I smashed my mouth to his, placing my hands flat against his chest. His lips were plump and warm...delicious. Our lips held still for a few seconds, molding to the others, before he opened his mouth and closed it on my top lip, sucking. My tongue traced along his bottom lip and his peeked out to touch mine. They pushed, fighting until I let him take control. The kiss was hungry and full of passion. The fire that I always felt whenever we kissed liked this ignited in the pit of my stomach. I slid my arms over his shoulders and locked my hands behind his neck. Edward pulled my body closer to his as he slowed the kiss down and explored. All of my fears seemed to just melt away being together like this with him. We both moaned and the moment my hips rolled over his growing erection, I knew we had to stop. We had more we needed to talk about still. I unlocked my fingers and moved them to his shoulders, slowly pushing myself back.

His eyes remained closed and I smiled at his blissful face; they fluttered open...

"Well, in that case keep on taking," I smiled.

"Thank you, I will. Now, what else is going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked, wiping away the remaining tears on my cheek.

"Okay, you know how I said I'd marry you anywhere? That it didn't matter?"

"Yeah," he replied, drawing out the word.

"Well, that isn't necessarily true." He opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand up, stopping him. "Knowing that I can't pay for this fancy, smancy wedding...I want the location to be perfect, just like the way we met. How we had our first kiss, the way we made love, when we said I love you and then the proposal. I want something that screams _us_, Edward, and I'm not getting that from any of these places. I had to try on more than fifteen dresses before I found _the_ one, just like I had to date a handful of men to find you..."

"Bella, we don't have to get married at any of those places. Don't feel as if you have to make a decision right away. I know it may feel as if time is moving quickly and if you don't act now, you may not get the venue you want, but if it doesn't feel right, then say no."

"But do you want that, too? Do you want the place to hold some sort of special meaning for us or would you rather get married anywhere? I was getting that vibe from you, but I want to make sure."

"No, I want the place to be important, which eliminates everywhere we went today. We're starting fresh again on the venue list. Are your special places the same as mine?"

"I hope so," I grinned. "List 'em."

"Hm, well there's the daycare, my parents' backyard, Forks, your old bedroom in Forks," he winked, making me giggle. "The Salish Lodge..."

As he mentioned each place, a rush of memories came flooding back. _The daycare because it was where we first met and technically had our first dinner together. His parent_s' _backyard...hm, I'll have to ask about that. In Forks, I realized I wanted to move in with him as well as spend the rest of my life with him. My old bedroom...such a dirty mind. The Salish Lodge...  
_  
"That's it," I proclaimed.

"What? The Salish Lodge?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. We have such great memories- I mean it's where we both said I love you for the first time, where we found our obsession for the bathtub and we got there by the motorcycle." I blushed, remembering that ride.  
_  
The motor purring, the vibrations between my legs, my arms wrapped around his strong upper body, Edward taking one hand off the handles to rest it on top of mine, my clothes flapping in the wind as the heat from the sun beat down on us._

"That was an amazing trip," he smiled, dreamily.

"And the place holds a special meaning for your family, since they were the ones who told you about it," I added.

"I'll make a call tomorrow to book a visit."

Looking at Edward's smiling face and feeling my own, I was sure we both realized that we had just killed three birds with one stone - we now had a venue as well as caterers and lodging for family. I blew out a big gush of air and my shoulders relaxed.

"I think we found a place, baby," I squealed.

"Yes, now going back to the money argument..."

"Edward," I huffed.

"Ah ah, hear me out first. What I have to tell you will surprise you. Might make you mad and then you'll definitely cry."

I looked at him skeptically. "I'm listening."

"My parents are paying for everything."

"What?" I screeched.

"Yeah, my mom feels as if you're the daughter she never had. Plus, she mentioned something about you being the missing puzzle piece or something. She said they made the decision the day she gave me your ring," he said, nonchalantly running his thumb over the diamond.

_I can't believe that Edward's family wants to pay for our wedding._ I was so overwhelmed that I started crying.

"You jumped from surprised to crying," he chuckled, tugging me back into his chest.

"I can't accept their offer," I sniffled, shaking my head.

"You don't have much of a choice. It's their gift for us."

"But why? I know they didn't do this for Em and Rose."

"If you haven't figured it out by now...I am my parents' favorite. Shh, don't tell Emmett though, he's still in denial," he chuckled. "Anyway, they- my mom especially- love seeing me happy and _you_ do that, Bella. If you're sad then I'm sad, it's just how the cookie crumbles."

_He has a point. I'm the same way._ I snuggled into his warmth, sitting quietly, letting his news sink in.

"Bella, look at me," he ordered, placing his finger under my chin and lifting it so that I was staring into his eyes. "Let me say this...my parents have a lot of money. Money that they've worked hard to earn and money that's been left to them by their parents. Whatever didn't go to charity, was split between them and their siblings, not that they need it. They continue to work because they love what they do, not for the income. Their house and cars are paid for, they have everything they need when it comes to material things. But that stuff isn't even important to them. What they care most about is seeing their children happy and in love. I wouldn't be that way if it weren't for you. So, while you feel you don't deserve any of this from them, or me for that matter, believe me when I say that you do. And remember, it's for _us_, not just you."

He did have a point. _He's making a lot of those tonight. Damn, he's never going to let me forget it. _Hearing him say that actually made me feel good.

"Are we good or is there still more you want to talk about? I can sit out here all night with you chatting, if that's what you want. I just need to get another beer," he mentioned, wiggling his empty bottle and then placing it on the table.

"No, I'm pretty much done, but finish mine before we go inside," I answered.

He took it out of my hand and examined it. I was about to get up when he blurted out. "Are you sexually frustrated?"

I whipped my head around to look at him, puzzled and surprised by his question.

"No, definitely not."

"Are you sure? Because they say whenever women peel their beer labels it means that they are sexually frustrated. Did I not satisfy you this morning?" he feigned being hurt.

I shook my head, watching him protrude his lower lip.

"You know I fidget. Generally, it's my hair I play with, but seeing as it's up tonight, I chose the label." I pointed to the piece of paper sitting on the table.

"You're avoiding my last question, Bella," he continued, offering his sexy smirk.

"I'm not going to boost your ego by answering that question," I replied, trying to hide my smile.

He squeezed my sides making me squirm and laugh.

"You...cheat, Edward," I said in between giggles as he started tickling me.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he ordered not giving up.

"Fine, uncle, uncle." I tried pushing his hands away, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Nope."

"Fine...fine. I'm insatiable for you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I panted as his fingers relented.

"I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way," he smirked.

"Well, that kiss earlier should have been some sort of indication," I commented.

I nibbled on my bottom lip for a few seconds, watching his eyes darken, full of want, and his breaths get heavier. He leaned around me to set the beer down on the table before cupping my face and pressing his warm, smooth lips to mine slowly. Our lips parted and I could feel his teeth scrape my skin before he sucked on my top lip. I tilted my head slightly to the side as he flicked his tongue out to trace the bottom half. I accepted it, tasting the darker beer flavor that he drank. I shivered as goose bumps formed on my arms, a routine reaction that happened on its own accord whenever we kissed. My hands gripped his forearms as his slipped into my hair holding my face close. The kiss never felt rushed or hungry, it was sensual. After a few minutes, we pulled apart panting, our foreheads resting together.

"Let's go upstairs," he suggested with a ragged breath.

I nodded my head.

I stood and pulled Edward up with me. He had to adjust his pants, which made me think dirty thoughts. I gathered the blankets as he picked up the bottles.

"Edward, why is your parents' backyard special?" I asked, putting the blankets in the closet.

"That was the day I realized I was going to marry you." My eyes widened at his declaration. "I was already falling in love with you and I only fell deeper seeing you with my family. You fit in so well. You were honest, polite, funny- you were yourself. You made them all love you in one day. That's hard to do especially with my mom and Rose, but somehow you managed it. When we left that night, my mom whispered in my ear how much she adored you and warned me not to do anything stupid."

I laughed, picturing his mom doing that.

He took my hand and led the way up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, we undressed each other slowly then made love in our bed.

Afterward, I rested my head over Edward's heart and he trickled his fingertips up and down my back. I was lulling off to sleep when I felt his hold on me tighten.

"What is it?" I asked, lifting my head.

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you that you can't babysit, but know that I'd prefer you not to. I just feel you work enough at the center. You come home exhausted from the hours spent there, then some nights you go babysit afterward...it scares me to know that you're driving on such little sleep."

"I'm sorry I worry you. I forget you have that fear sometimes." I brushed my fingertips through his hair, trying to ease his worries. "I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"If they need you, just tell me. If it's late and you're tired, call me for a ride. Okay?"

"Okay," I promised, sealing it with a kiss.

Everything seemed to simply fall into place once we picked the venue. We were able to book the Salish Lodge for the date we wanted; that allowed us to choose the invitations and send them out by Thanksgiving. The first week of December, the planning stopped for Alice and Jasper's wedding, which was fabulous, just like her. The reception was decorated like a Winter Wonderland with snowflake center displays and gifts. Alice left for her honeymoon, leaving Esme and I to make a big decision on our own- which type of flowers to use for the bouquets and arrangements. It was a stressful task, but after a couple of hours, we were able to choose ones that went with the color scheme. We completed all the orders that needed to be done well in advance; we wanted to take a little breather for Christmas and the New Year.

After the first of January, we got back into the swing of things. Edward joined me when we went cake testing and was right by my side when we had to go to the Salish Lodge to pick out the dinner menu and place settings. We ended up making a romantic weekend out of it, verifying why the place was perfect even more. The dresses also arrived that month so we had to go back in for another fitting; Alice and Leah needed to get their gowns altered, but Rose was able to take hers home. Esme took mine so Edward wouldn't sneak a peek, while he and the other men ordered their tuxes once the dresses came in.

March came too quickly. We finalized the seating chart, not that it was a big issue; there were no more than seventy-five people total, most of them from Edward's side of the family. The last thing on the list was to pick out our rings, which we did the first weekend in March. We went together, but separated once there because we wanted the bands to be a surprise.

As the days continued to move closer to our wedding date, I began receiving phone calls from some random 813 area code; I never answered numbers that I didn't recognize and the person never left a message. I looked the number up online and it said Tampa, but I didn't know anyone in that city; the only people I knew in Florida were my mom and Phil and they lived in Jacksonville. _Unless...'=_

**A/N: Sorry if there were any mistakes. Towards the end I just wanted to post this because my eyes wouldn't stay open. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a little bit of hard time writing it...hence the delay in update plus one weekend I decided to take break from fics altogher.**

**Again, Dawn, thank you for correcting all of my errors. Thank you for putting up with me. Love goes out to StarlightSuccubus and Breeze1213 for reading this over. I cannot forget to thank each and everyone one of you who takes the time to read and review my story. If you'd like to take a look at some of the gowns Bella tried on then go to my blog. There should be a link on my profile.  
**

**There are a couple stories pwning me...The Groupie by JustForkIt and *squeal* This Hungry World by LolaShoes.**

**Now please leave me some love to help inspire me to continue writing the next chapter. It's started but haven't even made a dent in it.**

**~Victoria  
**


	23. An Unexpected Bad Surprise

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Sorry this chapter is later than I wanted. I got hit with a massive migraine over the weekend, but I'm all better now.**

**Bunches of love goes out to my beta kyla713. Thank you, Dawn. I can't say that enough. You helped me make this chapter better. *mwah***

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 23:**

The month of March flew by and before I knew it, April had arrived and we were picking up everything we needed to take to the Salish Lodge. We decided that we were going to spend the week of the wedding there, driving up late Monday night instead of constantly being on the phone making final arrangements. It was also a way for us to relax and enjoy time with our family doing various things such as hiking, horseback riding, canoeing and spa time. I was so overwhelmed with everything that the nerves hadn't even set in, even though there was nothing to be nervous about.

I was on my way home after picking up Edward's ring when I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. The strange feeling quickly turned into worry when I remembered that I hadn't been able to get a hold of Edward all day, each call going straight to voicemail. He was supposed to be at home packing, so I didn't understand why he wasn't answering his cell nor the house phone that was rarely used. Alexis was supposed to be with him so I didn't understand why she wouldn't answer the phone either.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Ben Harper's 'Forever' rang out of my purse just as I was pulling into the driveway. I put the car in park before digging through my oversized purse to find my phone. pressing the answer button then put it to my ear.

"Edward," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Where have you been? I've tried calling you all day, but you haven't answered."

"Hey, Bella. Yeah, sorry about that. I've been dealing with some last minute things. Are you at home yet?" His voice sounded off, as if he was hiding something.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sitting in front of the house," I replied, hitting the garage door opener and noticing that his car was sitting there. "I'll be inside in a just a second to see you."

"I'm not there," he croaked.

"Where are you?" I asked getting out of the car and closing the door behind me.

"I'm with your dad."

"My dad? Why is he in Seattle? Shouldn't he be in Forks packing?" I questioned, confused.

"We'll explain everything when we get to the house. We're about twenty minutes away. Can you make sure there's beer in the fridge?"

"Edward, you're worrying me. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's going to be fine," he said with conviction, but I couldn't help but think it was more for him than me.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I ended the call, placing my purse and phone on the counter. I exhaled a gush of air as I looked around the house- the poster board for the seating chart laid on the table amongst scattered RSVP cards to the wedding and various Sharpie colors. We'd finalized the chart a couple weeks ago, but we had to make some last minute changes because of some late arrivals. A stack of CDs sat next to my laptop, which was on the bar with iPod hooked up to it. Edward and I had yet to pick our song so we thought listening to wedding CDs would help us find something...we were wrong. My coffee cup and plate from breakfast still sat in the sink and Alexis' leftover food remained on the coffee table in the TV room. It looked as if Edward left the house in a rush. I sighed as I moved to start cleaning, but first I made sure there was beer in the fridge as he asked.

I had just finished straightening the table when I heard the front door open and close. I heard numerous voices- one being Edward's, then my father's, another male's and lastly a high-pitched nervous one.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"I'm in the kitchen," I answered.

I heard the sounds of his footsteps as he approached and they weren't the eager ones that I was used to hearing whenever we had been separated for the majority of the day; these were cautious and slow. I grabbed a beer from the fridge for him, twisting the top off, knowing that I'd drive if needed; I turned around just as he walked in the room.

"Here," I said, handing him the bottle. "On the phone, it sounded like you could use this."

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled weakly, taking the bottle out of my hand and chugging the cold liquid.

I ran my hand up and down the side of his arm, trying to ease his worry. "What is it, Edward? You seem stressed about something."

He wrapped his free arm around my lower back then pressed his lips softly to mine; he then placed the beer on the counter as we pulled apart.

"So, I did something that I think will make you angry," he mentioned, running his left hand through his hair.

My brow furrowed as I looked at him confused and curious.

"I did it with the support of your dad and Sue," he continued.

I nodded my head for him to proceed, staying quiet.

"You know how you keep getting those phone calls from that random number?"

"Yeah," I replied, slowly.

"Well, I know who it is," he breathed.

"Who?"

"It's your mom. The reason she's been calling you is because I sent her an invitation. She's coming to the wedding and she's been trying to muster up the courage to talk to you, but she's finding it hard. With the invite, I included a letter explaining how we met, how we fell in love and how I think you'd regret getting married without her there to see you. I know you say you won't, but I see it your eyes. There's a hint of sadness. So, I took it upon myself to extend that olive branch."

I stood there trying to take in what Edward had just said. _He went behind my back and sent Renee an invitation to our wedding? He reached out to a woman who he has never met, a woman I told him I wanted nothing to do with? _He was right; I was angry and felt betrayed.

"I even flew them here which is why I was with your dad today. We had to pick them up from the airport and they're currently sitting in the living room, waiting."

I could feel my breaths quicken as the anger continued to build and my hands fisted at my sides. I shook my head and bit down on my lip to keep myself from lashing out at him. _He crossed the line._ _He had no right to take it upon himself to mend a broken relationship._

"Say something, please," he pleaded, taking a hold of my hands.

The tears prickled in the corner of my eyes and my leg began to shake. I was on the verge of bursting and I didn't want to do it where everyone could hear me, so I walked away to go outside on the balcony. I slammed the door behind me and paced between the table and the bench, mumbling various expletives as I did so. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward and Charlie watching me as they talked and gestured; I could only assume they were arguing over who was going to come calm me down.

_How could he do this? And the week of our wedding of all times. I thought I got him to understand all the pain Renee put me through. I didn't want to have all those memories and feelings bombarding me, especially this week. The week that was supposed to be one of the happiest of my life._

I wanted to get away from the house, but knew that was childish and I had grown past doing that; I just needed time to think. When I started to feel weak from all the short breaths, I took a seat on the bench gripping the edge of the wood so tight that my knuckles turned white and dropped my head between my shoulders. I heard the door fly open and felt Edward's presence kneeling before me.

"Take deep breaths, Bella," he ordered, pulling my right hand up and checking my pulse. "Calm down. You're having one of your attacks."

"I'm so pissed at you right now," I growled, trying to calm down.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should've told you what I was doing," he apologized, hooking his finger under my chin and lifting it.

"You're so in the wrong. I can't believe you sprung this on me the day we're supposed to be leaving for the lodge. How long have you known she was coming?"

"A couple months," he muttered.

"A couple _months_?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"I knew if I told you sooner that you would revoke the offer. She deserves to see you walk down the aisle, Bella."

"Just because she gave birth to me doesn't give her that right, Edward. And who are you to decide that?"

"_I_ am the man who loves you and wants to see you happy. _I_ am the man who makes you face your fears, even if you hate me for it. I think it's time for you to bury the hatchet with your mom so that _we_ can start _our_ life together without this burden constantly weighing on your heart. I know you say it's in the past, but it's not, baby. I know all this wedding planning is bringing up those thoughts and feelings, and part of you has to feel that your mom should be here. Please, just talk to her, hear her out."

"These are the surprises that I hate, Edward. And too many of these ruin all the good ones."

"She wanted to show up the day before the wedding and I thought that would be too much for you to handle. Plus, I was scared that you'd be so pissed at me that you would change your mind about marrying me," he smiled sheepishly.

I cupped his face before covering his lips with mine for a slow, but passionate kiss.

"I may be mad at you right now," I mumbled against his lips. "But there is nothing that you could do to make me change my mind. I love you with all my heart because you know when to kick my stubborn ass and make me face reality. You're stuck with me, Dr. Cullen."

His sheepish smile turned into a huge fucking grin causing me to smile right with him, his arms encompassed my body and I relaxed into his embrace.

"Edward, Bells, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to get going," Charlie said, clearing his throat.

"Erm, right," I nervously said, sitting up straight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad."

He closed the distance between us and Edward sat up to take a seat next to me, resting his hand on my knee.

"They're inside still, waiting. I can send them out here if you think it will be easier."

"I rather talk to her without Phil," I honestly said.

"Okay, I'll go inside to entertain him," Edward added.

"Thanks."

I stood up to hug my father goodbye. He whispered 'Please try to forgive her, Bella. Let it go,' to me and I watched he and Edward retreat inside.

Within five minutes, Renee stepped out onto the balcony and my body tensed at the sight of her. Her brown hair, which generally hit a few inches below her shoulders, was shorter and lighter; she had a little more meat on her bones and she looked younger than I remembered her ever being. _That Florida sun must really be some sort of fountain of youth._ Her eyes looked sad, though.

"Bella," she smiled.

"Renee," I responded coldly.

"You're gorgeous. The picture Edward sent me didn't do you justice," she mentioned, taking a couple steps closer.

_He sent her a picture of our family? Jackass._

"Why are you here?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not here under any false pretenses. Edward made it perfectly clear that you didn't know anything about the invite. But, Bella, I couldn't turn down an opportunity to see my only child gets married."

"Only child? I'm surprised you just openly admitted that you have one," I quipped.

She looked shocked that those words had left my mouth, but she didn't let my anger deter her.

"I made a lot of mistakes with you and for that I'm truly sorry, Bella," she apologized as she straightened her back and looked me in the eyes. "I just don't understand why your father can accept my apologies, but you can't."

"My father is older and has had more time to deal with it. You left him and strung me along for twelve years. He didn't get better until Sue came into his life. He always held out hope that you'd return," I explained before pausing for a few minutes. "You know, I always referred to you as Hurricane Renee. People knew you were coming, they were able to prepare, but no amount of stocking up could brace them for the destruction you left."

"I'm sorry I carted you around the southwest. I'm sorry that you were forced to grow up because I couldn't. I get it, I screwed up, but there is no need for you to say those hurtful words," she said as a stream of tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Hurtful words? _They _are just words, _they_ are nothing compared to the emotional turmoil you put me through. I was never good enough for you, nothing I ever did made you proud," I shot back, my voice rising. "Why didn't you leave me with him? It's obvious you didn't want to be a mom."

"Is that what you think? You're the most precious thing to me, Bella," she cried softly, inching closer to me.

Charlie's words resonated in my head- 'Please forgive her, Bella. Let it go.'

"Then how could you just let me go?" I asked, throwing my hand in the air and dropping it to my side as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Originally, you were supposed to just stay with Charlie until we got settled some place, but then you started making friends and really enjoying your life. I couldn't make you start it all over again."

We stood inches apart just staring at the other, my arms crossed over my chest while Renee's twitched at her sides.

"Everything I did was for you. I wanted you to have better than what I had."

"I didn't need all those gifts. I just needed you to be my mom," I shrugged. "I needed to know that you loved me."

"Well, you certainly didn't have any problem taking those gifts that your say you didn't need," she argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, well the car, I needed. The Beast was definitely dead and Alice and Jacob were getting tired of carting me around. So _that_ I appreciate, but the purses and the shoes…they weren't for me and you'd know that if you knew me," I confessed as the tears trickled down my face. "But you don't and that was your choice. You had plenty of opportunities, even after you moved away, but it became all about you and Phil. I didn't exist anymore. So, you can come to the wedding because Edward invited you, but you won't be there as my mother." I sniffled and licked my dry lips. "You'll just be another guest there because you haven't been my mother in years. I'm sorry I have to go finish packing."

I walked towards the door, avoiding her body and opened it; I looked back briefly to see her shoulders hunched and her face in the palms of her hands, crying. I found Edward and Phil sitting on the couch drinking beers and they looked up at the sounds of my sniffles.

"What happened, Bella?" he asked, immediately getting up to comfort me. He pulled me into his chest and I welcomed his compassion.

"I can't do it, Edward. I just can't forgive her yet. I'm sorry," I muttered into his shirt.

"I'll go check on Renee," Phil mentioned, setting his beer on the coaster and standing up. "And, Bella, I know it's going to take time. You two haven't talked in years, but it's a good first step in the right direction."

I lifted my head to stare at the man who changed my life. I never hated him, in fact, I always liked Phil; he was good for Renee, calmed her down and he was always nice to me. After I moved to Forks, those last two years of high school, Phil always sent me a card for every holiday and he'd add twenty dollars to treat myself. The card was signed by both Phil and Renee but based on the signature, I knew she had taken no part. It made me smile and feel good to know that at least one of them cared about me. I wished it had been Renee, but beggars can't be choosers. I gave him a weak smile as he patted my back in a fatherly manner.

As he walked outside, I buried my face back in Edward's consoling arms.

"Let's go upstairs," Edward suggested.

I followed him to our room where our suitcases sat open on the bed. I instantly walked to mine to finish folding the clothes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, standing next to me and rubbing my back.

"Not really, but I know I should," I sighed, placing a shirt on the pile. "She seems genuinely sorry, but there's too much damage for it all to be corrected in one sitting. Maybe with time, I can forgive her, but today is not that day."

"I'm proud of you," he said softly.

"Why? Nothing was resolved," I said angrily, starting to throw articles of clothing into the bag.

Edward huffed before grasping my waist and tugging my body towards his; I kept my hands at my side as I gazed up at him.

"Because you tried. I really thought you were going to make this difficult."

"Me, make things difficult," I gasped, placing my hand on my chest and taking offense. After a couple of seconds I laughed. _He knows me too well._

"I just hope there won't be any drama. This week is about us."

"I don't plan on starting any fights," I said honestly. "I informed her that she'll be a guest at the party, but I will not recognize her as my mother."

"Will you allow her to take part in the week's activities?"

I thought about it for a moment, realizing that I'd forgotten about our plans with this bombshell.

"Does that mean they're driving with us?" I inquired, even though I could see the answer on his guilty face.

"I'm sorry, everyone else has already left. I could call for a rental car?"

Though that sounded very appealing, I didn't want to put Phil out; he was an innocent bystander in all of this, much like Edward.

"No, I can sit in a car with her. Besides, I can avoid interaction because I'll be driving," I smiled. "And, yes, they can join us this week. I'm sure Charlie would appreciate it."

"_I_ appreciate it," he added, moving his hand to cup my face.

I smiled sadly, wishing I could offer him a happier ending, but I had to stay true to myself. I averted my eyes and bit my cheek feeling another onslaught of tears.

"Stop beating yourself up, Bella," he lectured. "You're trying and that's what matters to me."

"I'm not, I promise. I'm just…thank you for not pushing me to forgive and forget. You understand me which proves you're my other half," I smiled, a genuine one, and held onto his forearms.

He chuckled softly as he dipped his head to lightly touch my lips, so lightly that I wouldn't have known it happened had my eyes not been open. I pleaded with my eyes for more and he obliged, covering my mouth and tightening his grip on my head. I whimpered from the passion and love I felt oozing off him in this one kiss. We kept it simple, no tongue, and just little nips here and there. We broke apart after a few minutes, smiling blissfully.

"If we didn't have some place to be, I'd stay here all night kissing you. You're lips are so delectable," he mentioned with a smirk.

My smile grew as I felt the heat on my cheeks. _His compliments still make me blush._

"Gorgeous." I shook my head turning back to the task at hand - packing. "Remember, your honeymoon bag has already been packed by Alice."

"Speaking of our honeymoon," I started, waggling my brows. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out in six days."

"You can't give me any hints?" I pouted.

"Only that it's on your list."

_My list._ Edward had asked me to make a list of places around the world that I wanted to visit. The list was a full page now, having added more almost every day thanks to the damn Travel Channel.

"Do you know how many places are on there?" I inquired, turning my body enough to look at him.

"Yes, I do. Which is why that was your hint," he smirked.

I shook my head and moved to finish packing. He kissed the top of my head and gave my sides a slight squeeze before taking his luggage to the car. Folding the rest of the clothes, I got a warm, tingling feeling when I placed the newly bought lingerie on top. I had to sit on top of the suitcase in order to get it to zip up, bringing a little of everything because the weather was supposed to be all over the place.

I carried the bag downstairs, huffing and puffing the whole way from the weight. Edward met me at the bottom wearing a playful smile and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I would've helped if you had asked," he chuckled.

"I got it."

"Stubborn," he tsked, grabbing it and leading the way out to the garage.

He slid the bag into the back of the car, placing it next to his. Edward joined Renee and Phil in the car and started it, while I ran back inside to make sure we grabbed everything. Once I was sure we hadn't forgotten anything, I ran back out to the garage and locked the door behind me. I settled in the driver's seat, buckling up as Edward's worried eyes watched. I turned to him letting the excitement show in my face and he leaned across the center console, pecking my lips before I backed out of the garage.

The drive was long. It had begun to pour, which slowed us down, but we found out what Renee and Phil had been up to over the past couple of years. They'd moved to Tampa because Phil had gotten a job as one of the Tampa Bay Rays' coaches and Renee worked with the team as well, in their public relations department. They were much happier there than in Jacksonville; with a little home near a lake, less than ten minutes away from the beach. They invited us to visit and Edward told them we'd work something out. I kept my mouth shut.

It was around nine o'clock by the time we made it to the lodge. We were about an hour late for dinner, so after checking in, we said goodbye to Phil and Renee then went to our room. We dropped off our luggage then headed to Carlisle's and Esme's suite to see Alexis, ordering room service and eating while watching a movie with her. We enjoyed the last bit of quiet and calm we would most likely find before the craziness that the rest of the week would bring...as a family. _It always came back to the three of us._

The sun was shining on Tuesday so we decided to take a hike at Snoqualmie Falls Park. I introduced Alexis to Renee and Phil at breakfast that morning; she didn't warm up to them as quickly as she did with Charlie and Sue, but Renee didn't give up. She walked with Alexis on the nature trail, pointing out various plants along the way. It was kind of endearing to watch, remembering those few precious moments when Renee actually was a mother to me.

_She's trying, I guess._

Alexis would randomly give me an apprehensive look and I'd try to give her an encouraging one each time. I don't think it always worked out that way, though.

The observation deck was full, but once we squeezed pass the crowd, the view made the adventure worth it. I slid my arms around Edward's body as I settled into his side and his hand ran up and down my back.

"I can't wait to be your wife!" I spoke loud enough for only him to hear. The roar from the waterfall made it nearly impossible to hear anything.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," he replied, pulling me closer.

I gazed into his eyes and he dropped his head to capture my lips. They conformed to mine and we both got lost in each other, forgetting there were people all around us.

"They're getting married!" I heard Renee comment.

"Ah, how wonderful. They look to be very much in love."

I felt Edward smile and I knew he heard it, too. We parted and looked over at Renee, who waved sheepishly.

"Did you know the Snoqualmie Indians believed the falls to be a spiritual place?" she yelled to Alexis. "And it's the most famous waterfall in this state!"

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

"Well, Phil and I did some research on the area before we flew out here. We weren't sure what the plan was," she shrugged. "I'm glad you guys did this. It's a great way to join the two families."

"It was all Mamma's idea," Alexis beamed, grabbing my hand.

On Wednesday, it was raining a little bit, but we didn't let Mother Nature ruin our plan to go rafting. It wasn't white water rafting by any means; we were getting married in three days, and we weren't crazy. We decided to take the leisure package so we could observe the scenery and the wildlife along the river. _We hadn't gotten enough of those two things yet._ We all looked silly in our orange life vests and Esme had a field day taking photos of all of us acting like goof balls. The trip included a picnic lunch where we saw plenty of forest animals, which the kids loved.

On the way back, we had a slight mishap- Alexis wanted to go in a raft with Renee and myself..._what Alexis wants, Alexis gets. _So, Renee and I were paddling and talking when I noticed Alexis leaning a little too far over the raft to look at the fishes. I tried to pull her back, but I ended up slipping and pushing both of us overboard into the water.

"Bella!" Renee yelled, jumping in after us.

I'm sure on any normal day the river was cold, but add the rain in the mix and it was freezing. Alexis panicked the moment she hit the water and started splashing. My first instinct was to make sure she was safe, so I held her above me as she unknowingly pushed me under even with the life jacket. I felt strong arms lift me out of the water and pull me into a raft as I coughed up water. The moment I had a towel around me, I felt another pair of arms wrap around my shivering body. I looked around to see I was sandwiched in between Edward, Renee and Alexis, who was crying and sitting in my lap, teeth chattering.

"Baby, are you okay?" Renee asked, worried.

I nodded my head and waited until the coughing subsided to answer her properly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about Lexi. How are you, baby girl?"

Alexis shook her head and hid in the crook of my neck as she continued to whimper. Edward and I worked together to take off her life jacket so we could wrap another towel around her. I then rubbed my cold hands over her colder arms, trying to create some sort of warmth for her; Edward followed my movements, which I think helped.

"I can't believe you fell over. I saw it happen in slow motion and there was nothing I could do except paddle as fast as I could over to you. I was going to jump in, but Charlie yelled at me to stay in the raft." He placed loving kisses on both of our heads.

"Do you have any of those heat blankets in your first aid kit?" Renee inquired.

The tour guide searched through the backpack and pulled out one, handing it to her; she opened it up and placed it on top of us, bundling it around our bodies. Alexis calmed down a few minutes after she started to warm up.

I turned my head to see everyone staring at us with concerned expressions on their faces. I offered them all a small smile to let them know we were okay and then I replayed that moment in my head, giggling softly which turned into an all out laugh. 

_We fell into the freezing cold water. Only that shit could happen to me._

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, waving my hand in the air, trying to calm myself. "But how often does that actually happen? We were on the leisure tour."

Edward and Renee joined in my laughing and eventually everyone else did too.

"It's very rare," the guide added.

"See," I pointed. "And you, Renee, you jumped in after us. How are you not freezing like us?"

"Well, I guess my adrenaline is masking it all. Plus, right now my focus is all on you. I can't have you getting sick before your wedding."

I smiled when she threw Phil's jacket around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Anytime," she said, placing a kiss on my hand and then patting it. I thought she was going to let it go, but she held on; the added warmth was nice.

"Let's get you back to the lodge so I can warm you up," Edward whispered in my ear, huskily.

"Mm, a nice warm bath sounds lovely," I hummed.

"My thoughts exactly," he asserted.

For the rest of the ride, I tried my best to focus on anything but how heavy my wet jeans felt on my legs, my socks squishing around in my shoes as I tried to bend my toes and my long sleeve shirt sticking to me; I was miserable.

I'd never been so happy to see a dock in my life. We were exhausted and soaked, but it was an experience we'd never forget.

_And it was another good experience with Renee._

Thursday, we separated men and women; Alice had an idea to make it an all day bachelor and bachelorette parties. The ladies decided to spend the morning at the spa while the men went to play golf. After the spa, we went to downtown Snoqualmie and walked in and out of the unique shops. We ate lunch at one of the cafes and finished the trip with a stop at the candy shop with an old-fashioned lunch counter. That was Alexis' favorite part. While we were downtown, we walked past a brewery and Alice decided that we'd be spending our night there.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward greeted as he walked into the bathroom. He stopped right behind me, placing his hands on my hips and resting his head against my shoulder. "Your legs look fucking hot in those shoes."

I ran my hand through his hair, massaging his scalp a little bit before going back to applying my make-up.

"Hi, baby, thanks. How was your day golfing?"

We hadn't seen each other since morning and Alice stole my cell phone so I wasn't able to send him any text messages.

"It was good though my back hurts a little. It's been too long since I've been on the green. I'm hoping a hot shower will help loosen the muscles." His hand grazed my ass when he walked by me to turn on the shower.

"I wish I could help you out with a little massage," I offered, scrunching my nose. "But I'm supposed to be meeting the girls downstairs in ten minutes."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"I'm not allowed to say. Alice doesn't want you guys to go there. She wants to make sure we have separate parties..." I trailed off.

I lost my train of thought when he pulled his polo shirt over his head. _I get to spend the rest of my life watching him do that._ I smiled from my thought and continued watching him undress. When he was naked and about to step in the shower, I stopped him. I suddenly had this need for him.

"I thought you had to be downstairs," he said with a groan when my hand wrapped around his length.

"They can wait. It's my party so I can be late if I want to," I smirked, running my other hand over his chest, my fingers sliding into the little hairs. His nipples hardened under my fingertips. "Right now, I need my fiancé," I purred.

"Mm, and he needs you," he growled.

Edward lifted me up, forcing me to release him and spun us around to press me against the wall as I wrapped my legs and arms around him. His lips met mine with a hunger and I could feel him grow against me, reveling in the feeling of his body against mine. The kiss was deep and wet; his tongue danced fiercely with mine. He pulled his mouth from mine and peppered hot kisses down my neck and along my collarbone.

He was making me crazy.

I pushed my hips into him letting him know that I wanted more. His hand glided up my thigh and under my dress to my panties, pulling them down quickly when I dropped my legs for a brief moment. Edward buried himself inside me the second my body encompassed his again; he found a rhythm easily, quickly moving with a new passion.

"Fuck, your heels are digging into my ass," he grunted.

"Sorry," I grimaced.

"No, it's hot. I was picturing something like this when I saw you tonight."

My head thumped back against the wall with the force of his thrusts. My nails dug into the back of his neck as he moved, bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Shit, Edward."

"You always feel so good around me," he panted.

Edward went deeper and faster the closer we both got to the edge. He dropped his head to my chest and he sucked on the décolletage that was peaking out of my dress. His warm tongue on my skin sent a fire straight to my stomach.

"You're close, baby, I can feel it."

"Yes, so close. Don't stop, Edward."

"Never. We get to do this the rest of our lives."

We stopped talking; the only noise in the room our heated breaths, as we worked to get to our release. Edward grabbed my ass, squeezing the cheeks roughly.

"Come on, Bella, I can't hold out much longer," he grunted.

He pushed me against the wall and my hair fell around my face. I rested my forehead against his shoulder praying that the muscles in my stomach would release soon; the tightening was becoming unbearable.

I tried to slip my hand between us, but Edward's body was too close and he wasn't willing to move away. I lifted my head and found nothing but love in his eyes. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hoping that the distraction would help and it did. Before I knew it, I was moaning into Edward's mouth, my legs tightening around his waist. My release brought on his, and I felt him explode in several hot bursts as his hips jerked rhythmically against mine.

We stood, panting heavily with our bodies locked together, his weight keeping me pressed against the wall and my legs seemingly locked in place. He brushed my sweaty hair away from my face and I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine. I'm just glad you wore a dress. Jeans would have made this a little more difficult."

"I think I may need to shower before going downstairs," I mentioned, glancing at myself in the mirror.

"I can help you with that," he smirked as his hands immediately moved to rid me of my dress. "By the way, you may want to get used to this because these quickies will most likely become popular when we have kids."

"Ha, that right there could have just created one," I teased, stepping into the shower.

"Let's hope not, I at least want to do that right," he said, following me.

I met the girls downstairs twenty-five minutes late; they all gave me a knowing look when I showed up with my hair wet and curly. I shrugged, making them laugh as we headed out the door.

The night started simple, ordering appetizers and a round of beers. Alice made a rule that we'd all order a different beer each time so that we'd be able to taste them all.

We were handed the first round and Renee made a toast.

"Tonight is all about Bella," she started, raising her glass. "Thank you for letting me be here. I hope that when you and Edward are old and grey, you'll look back upon your life and the moments that will stand out the most, the moments when you have really lived, will be the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love. You don't know how overjoyed I am that you have found someone worthy of you and your love. I wish you nothing but the best in your future with Edward and Alexis."

"And remember...romance is about the little things," Rosalie added, before whispering across the table to me. "Like a blow job here or there."

I snorted at her off the wall comment. Luckily, I hadn't taken a sip yet, otherwise it'd be all over the table.

"To Bella," Alice added, clinking her glass with Renee's.

"To Bella," everyone else joined in.

It was an interesting evening to say the least- this was apparently the first time Leah and Rosalie had been able to go out without the kids. Rosalie hired a nanny for the trip; Leah and I took it upon ourselves to abuse the poor woman by giving her Alexis and William to watch on top of Rosalie's three kids for the night. _She'd be paid nicely. _

They were three sheets to the wind after three beers and it was hilarious listening to them give me baby advice. I had informed the ladies that I had stopped taking my birth control after I got my last period, which ended a couple of days ago, because Edward and I wanted to start a family right away. _There was no point in waiting to have _us_ time when we had Alexis. Moreover, she was encouraging us to give her a little brother or sister._

I was feeling quite an amazing buzz after four beers. We must have been a sight to see with all of us leaning on each other, laughing at anything and everything, even things that weren't funny. At one point, Esme spit out water on Renee, Alice and I, and then apologized profusely.

We still had an hour before the bar closed and Leah was ordering another round for us. The moment she fell out of her chair, I knew it was the right time to text Edward.  
**  
**_**Whereo rawre you? xo B**_

It didn't take long for him to respond.

_**At the hotel bar. You? BTW still thinking about the bathroom. xo E**_

I blushed reading his last statement and bit my lip as my body started to tingle from the memory.  
_**  
Mm, me too ;) **_I hit send then quickly typed- _**Toyo. Con gent me?**_

_**LOL Where are you?**_

__I handed my phone to Renee and asked her to type downtown brewery for me since I seemed incapable of doing so; she was the least drunk out of all of us.

_**LOL oh, baby. You're so drunk.**_

_**Please :(**_

_**Don't give me the lip.**_

_**:(**_

_**Haha. I'll grab Jazz and dad. Be there in ten?**_

_**Love you. B**_

_**Love you, too.**_

__Thank God those last words were auto saved into my phone. _I'm going to look at these tomorrow and think 'what the fuck?'. _I tucked my phone back in my purse and rested my elbows on the table.

"I can't express enough, Bella, how proud I am of you," Renee said softly, throwing her arm over my shoulders and pulling me into her side, nearly causing me to fall over.

"Thank you," I smiled sheepishly.

"You are going to be an amazing mother, much better than I ever was. I watched you yesterday with Alexis, how you put her needs before your own," she shook her head. "I hope you'll let me be a part of the little ones' lives."

"You may have to make more trips out to Seattle."

_Where the hell did that come from? Oh, the power of alcohol._

"Oh, thank you, Bella," she squealed, hugging me.

"And you did have your moments. Times weren't always bad growing up with you, the good doesn't outweigh the bad, but I still have some memories that make me smile. The one I remember the most I told Edward about on our third date. Remember the dance recital?"

Renee looked up for a brief moment and then started laughing.

"I remember that. You were so embarrassed after it was all over, but Bella, you were a great little ballerina even if you did knock all the other girls down. I used a whole roll of film that night. You were precious up on that stage."

"That's a complete lie and you know it," I giggled, holding onto the table for support.

_Whoever thought of putting barstool style tables in a brewery wasn't very smart. You get people like us in here who want to try all the beers thus getting drunk and tipsy._

I looked at Renee and I could feel the broken piece of my heart slowly start to mend. _She's not the same woman she was._

Our reminiscing was put on hold when I heard the girls introduce themselves to a table of young men next to us, mentioning my name and bride in the same sentence. I shook my head in fear of the plan forming in their heads.

"She's getting married on Saturday!" Alice yelled, trying to stand up in her seat. Both Rosalie and Leah had to hold onto her hands otherwise she would have fallen. "All eligible men gather around and pucker up to give the bride-to-be a kiss!"

_Oh God, shoot me now._ I tried to hide my face in the palms of my hands as my face heated up, but Sue pulled them away.

A line of about fifteen men stood next to me.

_Where is Edward? _I thought looking around.  
_  
_"On the count of three, you'll each kiss her on the cheek! One, two, three," Alice counted off with her fingers.

I felt warm lips, dry lips, wet lips, and sloppy ones, which made me cringe as did the ones with smelly breaths. I was nearly finished when a flash of bronze caught my eye. Edward's eyes twinkled as he waited his turn at the end of the line. The room watched as Edward moved in and I turned my head just in time to capture his lips. I threw my arms around his neck, holding him close to me as he lifted me out of my seat. I stifled a giggle when I heard a couple of the guys ask who the lucky son of a bitch was, complaining about not getting a kiss like that. Alice grumbled in the background about Edward ruining our fun.

We separated and Edward announced to the room that he was the lucky son of a bitch who would be marrying me on Saturday. I let the giggle, which was waiting to explode, free and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, ladies, say good night to the lovely people of Snoqualmie," Carlisle ordered as he held Esme up.

"Bye! Thank you for being so generous!" they all yelled in unison.

Jasper had to carry Alice out while Carlisle took Esme first then came back for Rosalie; I asked Edward to help Leah out the door and Renee and I guided Sue to the waiting car. Once back to the hotel, the men made sure we all made it to our rooms safely before turning in themselves. As we layed in bed, I asked Edward where Jacob and Emmett were. Apparently, they had the same idea as their wives...to get plastered.

"Okay, Isabella," Minister Stefan started. _It's Bella. _I sighed. _How many times do I have to tell you?_ "Once Alice walks down, I'll ask the congregation to stand as you make your way out the door and around the row of chairs for Edward to see you for the first time in your dress, which I hope will be white like the one you're wearing tonight. You'll proceed down the aisle with your father next to you and end here."

The white folded chairs were all set up; some of them had ribbons while others didn't. _I hope they'll have this finish by tomorrow night. _The iron arch was at the end of the aisle, but it was still bare. The balcony, at that point, didn't look as if it'd be ready in time. My breaths quickened as the stress built.

"It will all come together, Bells. Trust that they know what they're doing," Charlie reassured me, patting the hand that was now squeezing his bicep.

"Sorry, Dad. It just looks so bare."

"They have twenty-four hours to turn this into your dream wedding. I don't think they'll let you down. And remember that the majority of this place is going to be donned with flowers and they have to stay refrigerated."

"You're right. Thanks," I smiled.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Charlie and I followed the minister's instructions precisely. Edward stepped forward to meet us as instructed and shook Charlie's hand before taking mine, turning us towards the minister. He gave us a brief summary of the vows he'd be reciting to us, at which point we'd be lighting the unity candle followed by the official announcement of husband and wife. We then walked back down the aisle with everyone following behind us.

"Do we need to go through that again?" he asked.

My stomach growled at that moment, causing Edward to laugh and tell him 'no', as we had already been rehearsing for nearly an hour. We said goodbye and headed to The Cliffside Room where an employee was waiting.

We sat at a long rectangular table with a white tablecloth and a copper color runner and matching plates. There were four small bowls with fresh cut white roses on top with little votive candles surrounding it. In the middle of the table was a tall vase with twisted branches. It was simple yet elegant; Esme and Carlisle had done a wonderful job planning this with the lodge. The room had a small balcony that had an amazing view of the Snoqualmie River and the Valley below, which Alexis and I checked out. Jacob joined us and quietly asked how I was doing with Renee being there.

"I'm slowly becoming okay with it," I smiled, taking his hand.

Jacob knew my issues with Renee all too well; he was the one who forced me to talk about my feelings and anger towards her when I'd moved to Forks. Even though I never got over it, the talks with him really helped.

"I'm glad you're trying to put it behind you, Bells."

I gave him a quick hug and kiss before the three of us walked back inside.

We sat around the table, Edward to my right as Alexis took the seat to my left. It was cute to watch her immediately take her napkin and lay it in her lap. We were given the option to order one of four dishes- roast range-fed chicken, garden fresh tossed penne, sweet mustard glazed salmon filet or chef attended roast top round of beef. Edward and I chose different dishes so we could have a taste of our two favorites.

The conversations flowed smoothly through the appetizers and then the main course; before we ordered dessert, Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for being here tonight and all this week for that matter. Esme and I want to thank Charlie and Sue and Renee and Phil for allowing us to organize this dinner for Edward and Bella."

I looked to my parents, watching all four of them nod and smile at Carlisle and Esme.

"You know, Edward has never had any trouble with the ladies. It's always come easy for him."

"Oh, God, here it comes," Edward groaned, dropping his head into the palm of his hand.

I giggled as I grasped his hand and rested it on my lap.

"That was until Bella. She threw him for quite a loop. He didn't think a woman like you would ever give him the time of day considering his circumstances, plus, he figured you had a boyfriend. It's sad to think it took Emmett and Rosalie to get him to see the truth. I always thought you were smart, son, but when it came to Bella, you were quite slow. Your own mother was helping you."

I guffawed as I remembered the day Esme dropped Alexis off and had to explain to me why Edward had not called the weekend after we kissed for the first time. Then later that day, Rosalie forced him to ask me out. Edward released my hand and squeezed my thigh for laughing at him, making me jump slightly. I turned my head to glare at him and his face held my favorite smirk, which caused any tiny bit of anger I felt to melt away. I leaned towards him, puckering my lips, as he met me halfway for a chaste kiss. Once we pulled apart, he draped his left arm around the back of my chair and pulled it closer to his so that they were touching. I scooted closer to him, getting comfortable in the spot that was made just for me.

"But eventually you were able to take control of your life again and all of us sitting here tonight are proof of that. So Bella, I want to thank you for helping Edward get his life back. You don't know how much it means to us to see Edward truly happy again. And we cannot forget how you've become a wonderful mother to Alexis."

Alexis stood from her chair, sitting on the edge of mine and I kissed the top of her head as I wrapped my free arm around her.

"We better be seeing some kids from you two," Esme commented. "I want more grandbabies."

"I have to agree with Esme," Sue and Renee added in unison.

Edward and I had accepted the fact that we were going to be humiliated all night, so we laughed at our mothers.

"Alright, I've rambled enough, so in closing, a toast to the bride and groom," Carlisle finished, raising his glass in the air.

"To Edward and Bella," everyone said, following Carlisle.

We took a sip and before we sat our glasses down, my father was standing and clearing his throat.

"I was going to save this for tomorrow, but I'd rather say it among Edward and Bella's family. Thank you, Carlisle and Esme, for taking my daughter in and treating her as one of your own from the very beginning. As a protective father, you don't know how much that means to me. I've never liked her being in that big city, living by herself, but she's just too damn stubborn."

"Don't I know it," Edward mumbled.

"Hey, you hush now," I scolded as the room laughed.

"Anyway, the first time Bella told me about Edward, I nearly had a heart attack. She thought it was because she told me about Alexis at the same time, but in all truths, it was because I knew from the look in her eyes that she had found the one. She had found the man that she was going to marry. Immediately, I didn't like you, Edward. You had taken my daughter away and I hadn't even met you."

Listening to my father talk about Edward and I brought tears to my eyes. It wasn't easy for Charlie to talk about his feelings to _one_ person, yet here he was telling a whole group of people.

"You made it really difficult for me to hate you, Edward, even more so when I met Alexis," he shook his head. "I couldn't ask for a better man to be marrying my daughter. So, again, to Edward and Bella and we'll add Alexis in there too."

We all cheered again and thankfully, that was the last speech. _I don't think my make-up could take anymore tears; all happy ones, of course. _I wiped them away as the waiter passed out the dessert.

Once we finished, we all thanked Carlisle and Esme again before saying good night. Edward walked me back to our room where we had to say goodbye; Alice was forcing us to stick with tradition so we couldn't spend the night together. _I hope she realizes that I don't sleep as well without Edward._

"Just think, baby, by this time tomorrow, we'll be flying to our honeymoon," I beamed, gliding my hands around his neck.

"Mm, dreams of you and me in a villa along..." he started, his eyes closed, imagining.

"Keep going," I coaxed, biting my lip. _I'm gonna get it out of him. Finally._

"Haha, yeah right. I've kept it this long, I'm not going to give it up, Bella. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Believe me, it will be worth it," he promised, resting his hands on my sides.

"Alright, alright. Have fun sleeping with Jasper," I teased.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I wish it were you. I can't believe Alice is making us do this," he complained.

"I know, but before you know it, I'll be walking down the aisle to you to be your wife," I said, inching closer to his lips.

"She's right, Loverboy," Alice interrupted causing us both to sigh, resting our foreheads against each other's. "Now, I've given you both enough time to say goodbye, so go."

She stopped right next to us with her hands on her hips.

"You suck, Alice," I mumbled.

"I love you, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow at our wedding."

"Love you, too. 'Night."

He pressed his smooth lips to mine for a simple, but long kiss. We parted when Alice started tugging on my arm.

"Come on you two, you'll see each other in eighteen hours. Now, Bella needs to get some rest. We have an early morning with hair and make-up and everything else. Say good night, Edward," Alice sang, pulling me away.

Edward sighed before kissing me one more time.

"The next time I kiss you will be as your husband. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Mm, wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, love. Sleep well."

**A/N: What did you all think about Renee coming to the wedding and Edward inviting her? The next chapter will be the last one before the epilogue and it'll be the wedding as well as the honeymoon night. I'm still debating whether I should fade to black ;)  
**

**Sorry I was in review fail with the last chapter. I read each one and can't thank you enough for the kind words. I appreciate each review, each alert and each favorite. You guys are the best.  
**

**Thanks again to Dawn who I love to pieces.** **Thank you erinnzomgg for prereading though it's changed a bit.**

**Fics that are Pwning me this week**:

**An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy by m81170  
**

**The Groupie by JustForkIt**

**This Hungry World by LolaShoes**

**No Place Like Home by tellingmelies  
**

**Stolen Singer by nerac**

**Now leave me some love.  
**


	24. Give Me Your Forever

**A/N: Hello peeps. Happy New Moon release day! Have you picked up your copy yet? I'm watching it on OnDemand as I type this. **

** Sorry this chapter is later than I wanted. I had a hard time writing this seeing as it's the last chapter before the epilogue. I wasn't ready to give these two up just yet, which is why I already have outtakes forming in my head.  
**

**Anyway, I can't say thank you enough to my beta kyla713 who is without internet and standing in line at WalMart waiting to get her copy of New Moon. Tell those bitches to back the fuck up or you'll cut them. Luv ya *mwah***

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 24:**

I was woken by the shrilling sounds of the phone ringing. It was seven-thirty on Saturday morning. I groaned as I heard Alice banging her hand around to find the receiver. I listened as she mumbled a 'thank you' then slammed the phone back down.

Alice and I had stayed up until about two chatting about our days in high school and college. We reminisced about everything that had brought us to where we were today.

Alice was the female version of Jacob; she knew everything there was to know about me. She was the sister I always wanted and in a way, she understood my feelings toward Renee better than anyone did. Alice was in a similar situation- her parents were always off on business trips or vacations so she knew somewhat how it felt to grow up quickly, to become an adult before you had to. The only difference was that they checked in and worried about her, whereas Renee rarely did any of those things in my opinion. Apparently, there are people who say otherwise.

_No matter how many times I tell Edward, he'll never understand where I'm coming from. He grew up with two parents who are still happily married, who loved him and went to all his games, encouraged him to do well in school and allowed him to be a kid, even when it was time to grow up. He never had to be the one to take care of his mother, he didn't have to be the one writing down due dates for bills and writing checks. He didn't have to go grocery shopping and cook. He didn't get burned constantly because he was too small to be playing with the stove. I had endured those things. Those were the things I should've said at my bachelorette party had the alcohol not made me weak and pulled out my emotional side; the side I preferred to keep buried._

_I just hoped that those feelings would not come forth on this day, the day of my wedding. Though Edward was out of the doghouse, the conversation wasn't over. He knew it and I knew it, and for the sake of everyone around us, it'd been pushed to the back of our minds._

I'd become lost in my thoughts and must've fallen back asleep since the next thing I knew, someone was pounding on the door, yelling for us to get up.

"You two are in so much shit if you're still in bed! You're already late for the stylist!"

I popped up, looking towards the nightstand where the clock sat; it was eight-thirty.

_Oh fuck. We overslept._

"Alice, get up, we have to go. We're late!" I yelled, a bit hysterical.

"Wha?" she mumbled, rolling away from me.

"Alice Whitlock, get your petite ass out of bed right now!" I exclaimed, shaking her arm.

"Nah, we're good, we've only been sleeping for five min," she claimed, sitting up and looking at the clock. "An hour! Oh my gosh, we're late. Go get in the shower, I'll go see who's at the door and explain. Now go!"

She pushed me out of the bed and I fell flat on the floor, my feet tangling in the bed sheets.

"Ow," I complained but quickly recovered. I didn't have time to whine about hitting my knee on the hardwood floor, I had to shower.

Luckily, I had enough experience in waking up late that I knew how to properly shower in under ten minutes. I didn't have to worry about shaving; I had that taken care of at the spa. I walked out into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around me to find Rosalie, Leah and Alice sitting on the bed. Both Rosalie and Leah's hair were up in curlers while Alice's was kind of all over the place.

"We need to blow dry your hair, you weren't supposed to get it wet," Alice commented.

"Well, that would have been useful information ten minutes ago," I snapped.

"No need to be all cranky, Bella," Leah said calmly, raising her hands in the air. "Alice was just saying. And even though you two overslept, it's okay. Rod started on Rose and I, and now he and his other stylist is working on Renee and Sue." I gave Leah a look, surprised that Renee was partaking in this morning's ritual. "Esme invited her last night after the dinner." I nodded my head and urged her to continue. "If worse comes to worse, they'll be doing your make-up while your hair is in the dryer. Now, Alice, go shower. Rose and I are going to sneak Bella down to Esme's room. We'll see you down there."

"Okay, sorry, B," Alice apologized as she stood, giving me a hug and then walking into the bathroom.

"Bella, put on some comfortable bottoms and just a bra then we'll walk you down the hall in your bathrobe," Rosalie ordered.

I did as instructed, finding a pair of yoga pants in the bottom drawer of the dresser. As soon as I was dressed, I threw my hair up in the towel to help it dry faster. We then walked into the bathroom and began blow-drying my hair, using two of them- the one I brought and the one that was already in the bathroom. Between the two, we were able to dry my long hair in ten minutes and it wasn't poufy either because Leah kept brushing it down.

I threw on the white robe and the girls led me to Esme's room Mission Impossible style; they had to make sure Edward didn't see me until the ceremony. However, we were caught by Jasper and Carlisle who were bringing in trays of coffee from town. Once behind closed doors, they let go of my arms and sat down in front of the TV.

"She's here, now everyone can breathe a sigh of relief," Rosalie commented, taking Chloe from Esme. "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry I'm late. We got the wake-up call and we both fell back asleep," I explained in one breath.

"Calm down, Bella, everything is alright. You're the only one allowed to be late. The ceremony doesn't start until you arrive," Esme said, easing my stress. "Have a seat at the table. Rod isn't quite ready for you. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I showered then came down here."

"Okay, let me order you some eggs and bacon, maybe some sausage and toast?" she asked, gauging my reaction.

"That's sounds perfect, Esme. Thank you," I smiled appreciatively.

I took a seat at the table, resting my head in the palm of my hand.

_This is not the way to start out this day. I hope this isn't some sort of bad omen._

"Mamma, you're here!" Alexis squealed, running up to me with her arms open wide.

"Hi, baby girl. Are you having fun?" I inquired, wrapping my arms around her little body and instantly feeling joy. I could never feel sad around Alexis; her smile and excitement had a way of making me forget my troubles immediately.

"Yeah, I watch Nene and Sue get their hair done."

_Alexis has given Renee a nickname. Great. That really throws a wrench in everything, but I can't blame her. I mean, I did allow them to interact._

"Did you see, Mamma?" Alexis asked.

"See what?" I replied, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What Daddy sent you," she pointed to a vase full of red Gerber daisies sitting on the bar near the door. _My favorite._

"No, I didn't. Let's go see what he says." I stood up and walked over to the bouquet with Alexis hot on my heels. I picked up the white envelope, pulled out the folded piece of paper and read:

_Not talkin' 'bout a year  
no not three or four  
I don't want that kind of forever  
in my life anymore  
forever always seems  
to be around when it begins  
but forever never seems  
to be around when it ends  
so give me your forever  
please your forever  
not a day less will do  
from you_

_Our forever starts today, beautiful.  
Can't wait to see you all dressed in white._

_Love Always and Forever ;)  
Edward_

I smiled, folding the piece of paper and putting it back; the butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I counted the hours down in my head. I went to grab my phone, but remembered that I didn't have it._ I left it on the nightstand in my rush to get over here. _

"Can one of you text Alice and tell her to bring my cell phone and the gifts with her?" I asked the room. Leah offered to do it.

"What did it say, Momma?" Alexis inquired.

"Oh, honey, it's something special between your dad and me."

She looked as if she was going to protest, but then she shrugged and ran off to sit with Rosalie and Chloe.

Ten minutes later, Alice joined us and I quickly sent Edward a text, thanking him for the flowers and mentioning how I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Bella Cullen.

I ate some food even though my stomach was a ball of knots; I knew I'd just end up getting sick if I didn't eat anything. My skin was crawling with nerves of anticipation and excitement. I waited about an hour before Rod was ready to do my hair, taking a seat and discussing our ideas. Esme had shown Rod my dress as soon as he walked in the door. We decided on loose curls so he immediately started to roll my hair, he then put me in the portable dryer he brought with him where I got a little more shut eye.

It was a morning full of waiting and more waiting. Rod and his assistant finished all of us around one o'clock. My bridesmaids' hair were all done in loose curls then pulled together on the side for a low ponytail that was held together by a merlot-colored flower hair clip that I had bought to match the bouquets; Alice's hair was too short to go in a ponytail so hers was done straight since she didn't look good with curls. Esme and Renee decided to do loose waves, while Sue wore hers straight.

We said good-bye to Rod, even though he was going to be around if we needed any touch ups. As he left, Katie and her assistant, Samantha, walked in the door to start our make-up. Since they wanted mine to be the freshest, I'd been told to wait until last. Renee opted to do her own make-up and left with a small wave.

She and I chatted briefly while I was getting my hair done. _Well, she mainly talked and I listened, but I did ask questions here and there._ She told me about her wedding to Charlie. How he wore the same suit he'd worn to prom while she donned a white sundress she borrowed from a friend. She explained that she had a case of cold feet the morning of, but the ice melted the minute Charlie picked her up. Hearing about their wedding day and how suave Charlie had been put a smile on my face. _It also explained why they weren't together anymore. He always did love her more than she loved him._

You'd have thought I'd be used to the waiting game by now, seeing as I was in Leah's, Sue's and Alice's weddings, but I still hated this part. I just wished it was five-thirty and I was standing in front of Edward, but instead I was watching _Enchanted _with Alexis, Chloe and William, the latter two not having a clue as to what was going on.

Throughout the morning, Edward and I continued to text back and forth; he was keeping me up to date on what was going on in Emmett's room while I sent him pictures of Alexis getting ready for the day. I had to do it on the sly; otherwise, Alice would've taken my phone away.

_**Are you getting nervous? Any cold feet? Hehe xo B**_

_**Are you kidding me? I've been waiting to marry you since the day you told me you loved me.**_

_**There you go with that cheesiness again. :) **_I sent the text then I opened another message and continued typing. _**How do you do it? How do you always say the things that put butterflies in my stomach? You make me want to leave this room to come find you. I don't care if I'm not all done up and I'm wearing a robe. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. **_I felt the moisture pool in the bottom lid.  
_**  
Just a robe?**_

_**One-track mind. **_I shook my head as I hit send.

_**Sorry, just wanted to stop those tears from falling. That's not what I meant to do. And you can't ruin another fantasy of mine...seeing you in your white dress, walking towards me, exchanging vows, kissing, dancing and then...then undressing you to make love with my new wife.**_

__With each one of his words, I pictured those moments in my head, the last one lingering as I could almost feel his fingers ghost over my skin. I had to stifle a moan and rethink my original plan to change into another dress before leaving for our honeymoon. _How could I mess with his fantasy?_  
_**  
You can't tease me like that either, Edward.**_

__"Bella! Are you texting Edward?!" Alice yelled from the make-up chair.

"Um, no," I lied badly.

_**Mayday, mayday, I've been caught. Must go before the pixie kills me. Love you, see you soon, future husband. xo**_

_**Oh, shit, just give me the signal and I'll send Jasper for reinforcement. Love you, too. Looking forward to it, future wife. xo**_

__"Isabella Marie, you are in deep…do-do. You're so lucky I can't get up right now to take that away," she scolded, using safe words around the kids.

"It was all innocent, Ally. I was just checking to make sure he's going to show up," I joked, placing my phone on the coffee table.

"I'd be making sure you're going to show up, Bella. You're the reason you two aren't married yet. He was waiting for you to come around," Rosalie commented nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that, Rose?" I asked taking offense and feeling my heart start to race.

"Just as I said. If you were willing to marry him a year and a half ago, he would've. Even on your Forks trip for your birthday, he was ready to pop the question. He told Emmett that he was going to ask your dad for permission. He waited another year before anything happened."

"Rose!" Esme chided.

"He said he was waiting to find the right ring and waiting for the right time," I responded, confused.

"Bella, he had the ring sitting in his drawer since Easter. He didn't think you were ready until Charlie's wedding, but he couldn't ask you then because that was their day. Then he figured he'd wait until September, until the day you two met, the day that changed both your lives, knowing that it'd be the most memorable for you two blah, blah, blah. For some reason, y'all are all about the memories and wanting something to be meaningful."

"Are you telling me that Emmett didn't do that with you?"

"No, not really," she shrugged. "We were at a Marlins game and I said something off the wall that made him stare at me. Then he just blurted it out 'marry me'. He didn't have a ring; he didn't get down on one knee, nothing traditional. I said yes and together we went ring shopping."

"Well, Rose, everyone is different. That's your story and this is ours. Plus, you and Emmett have been together since high school, your circumstances were much different."

"Stop it, Rose," Esme chastised. "I mean it."

"Bella, what matters most is that you're here now, and in a couple of hours, you're going to be marrying Edward. It doesn't matter how long it's taken you two to get here. You both have forever after today to make up for any time you think you may have lost," Sue said, taking a seat next to me. "Not all of us are lucky enough to meet the person we're meant to be with when we're in high school or college. You and Edward have had a rough two years and out of that, six months of it was spent dancing around each other. I'm sure if you asked him, he'd say he doesn't regret a single day over the last two years, even the rough ones because it all has brought you here. Okay?"

I smiled as she wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I know," I nodded.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Bella. Edward loves you, that's obvious. Please, don't let my stupid mouth get to you," Rosalie apologized, resting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm just cranky from Chloe being up half the night."

"It's just that we've been through so much and I was scared of ruining it because we were moving so fast and then there was Alexis to think about. I mean, I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships. While Edward was apprehensive in the beginning, I was all about it and then when things started to get going, we switched places. It's funny how that happens," I paused, smiling as I thought about our journey. "When he was ready to get married, I wasn't because we had just moved in together, then when I was ready to get married…it wasn't the most opportune time. Our hearts and our heads were constantly trying to catch up to each other, but now they're finally on the same page." I stopped to grab a tissue that Sue was holding out for me. "Finally, and I don't need you to tell me that I've wasted time, Rose. Because while we may not have been married, we were together, growing as a family, and that's all that matters to me. Having his last name is just an added bonus."

I looked around the room at the five women I loved and cared about even if one of them just pissed me off. Rosalie looked guilty and apologetic, and the rest of them stared at me in understanding and awe. The room was silent except for the movie and it lasted quite a few minutes until Alice broke it.

"I understand, B. I mean Jazz and I were together for years before he popped the question. But I wouldn't trade a single day of our time together to be engaged sooner because once you say 'I do' you have the added pressure from the parents to start popping out children," she explained, offering some reassurance. "I'm going to miss the days of it being just Jasper and I, carefree."

I stood up and took a seat next to Alice. I sat there for a second before her last sentence dawned on me.

"Ally, are you?" I questioned, furrowing my brows.

Her stoic face slowly changed to a huge smile and she nodded excessively. I squealed, throwing my arms around her and interrupting Katie's work.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"This week is all about you. I was going to tell you when you got back from your honeymoon."

"Alice, dear, how far along are you?" Sue asked, joining the conversation.

"Three months as of this past Friday," she beamed.

Congratulations and more hugs were offered to Alice, who was glowing now that the news was out. She then made us all promise not to say anything about it for the rest of the night. I promised, well, at least until Edward and I were alone. He'd be just as happy for them as I was. _However, I may have to sneak in a congratulations to Jasper at some point in the night._

About two hours later, I was pacing around Esme's room. My hair was curled and properly pinned and my make-up was on; all that was left to do was put on my dress and shoes, but it was still a little too early to do that. So, I asked Leah, Rosalie and Alice to join me outside so that I could give them their gifts.

"Now, I know this morning hasn't been the best and we've been snapping and bitching at each other. But at the end of the day I wouldn't want a better group of women standing by me as I marry the man I love. Each of you had something to do with getting me here today and there aren't enough ways for me to say thank you. Just know that I love you three," I said, proud of myself for not crying through my little speech.

They expressed words of love in return as I handed them their presents. I had decided to get them jewelry that would go with their dress- a sterling silver bead necklace. The girls almost made me cry when they shed tears of joy and happiness about the day; the matters from the early morning had left our minds. I hugged them before they left me to go change and I was then joined by Esme and Sue.

"You are two amazing women and I'm very grateful to have you both in my life. You've taken me under your wings and loved me as if I was your own, much as I've done with Alexis. I've learned to be a better mother to her through you guys."

"You're a natural, Bella," Sue smiled, patting my hand.

I shook my head and held out their bags. I watched them open the boxes slowly, their eyes widening as they gazed at their gifts. I had found out that they were both wearing pastel colors- Esme was to wear pink and Sue was planning to wear yellow, which was why I chose a sterling silver necklace with a freshwater pearl dangling at the end.

"It's beautiful, Bella. Thank you, sweetheart," Esme said, giving me a hug.

"It's just a small token of my appreciation."

"Me next?" Alexis asked, sticking her head out the door.

We all laughed at her eagerness and I nodded my head for her to sit in my lap. Esme and Sue left us to chat alone.

"You know that you and your dad are the best things to have happened to me right?" I asked as she twirled a strand of my hair around her finger.

"Yes. I tell Daddy the same thing about you."

"You have his charm," I snorted. "Alexis, I want to make sure that you're okay with everything that is going to happen today."

"Yes, Mamma. Today, you sign the papers. Daddy says you make it legal."

"That's right. I'm going to adopt you today, which means from this day forward I will legally become your mother. I will never let you forget your mom because without her you wouldn't be here..."

She placed her small hands on my cheeks and smiled softly up at me.

"I don't member her, Mamma. I see picturds, Daddy say I look like her, but you are my mom, always."

"You are too sweet, baby girl," I responded as the dam that was holding the tears at bay broke and the tears slid down my cheeks. "And you are way too smart to be a girl who is only going to be turning six. Too smart. Okay, enough sappiness, let me pull out your present."

I opened up the box and let her pick up the bracelet I bought her- it was a sterling silver bead bracelet. It matched the bridesmaids' gifts perfectly.

"It's pretty."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's get back inside. I think it's time for us to put on our dresses so we can take pictures. I know how much you enjoy being in the spotlight."

She shrieked as she jumped off my lap and led the way inside. I was ushered into Esme's bedroom to put on my wedding gown. _My wedding gown._ Just saying those words caused a fresh batch of butterflies to flutter in the pit of my stomach. I gasped at the unexpected feelings and held onto my stomach, hoping to get them to settle.

I sat on the bed, closing my eyes and focusing on the prize at the end. Edward, m_y Edward, _would bewaiting for me at the end of the aisle in a matter of hours.

"Shall we get you dressed?" Esme asked, holding up my gown.

I opened my eyes slowly and blew out a breath of fresh air as I stood up. I noticed the photographer standing in the doorway with a camera covering her face. She lowered it and offered a small smile before putting it back in place and clicking away. Even though I wasn't _that_ comfortable with having my picture taken while getting dressed, I pushed the unease away. I shed my robe and stepped into the gown, waiting to take my bra off until I could hold the dress to my chest. Once Esme had zipped, buttoned and tied up the back, I tugged my pants down. She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as I flared out the skirt and pulled up the bodice so that my girls were not pouring out.

"You're breathtaking, Bella. Simply breathtaking," she complimented, tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you," I grinned, pulling on the lace jacket.

"Oh, gosh, I didn't think I'd ever be able to see this day," someone gasped.

I turned my head to see Renee standing in the doorway and I heard a quiet click. She was dressed in a simple navy blue dress that hit just below her knee. She looked pretty.

If it were possible, the sound of crickets would be heard chirping in the room. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to her. The truth was I didn't want to say anything to her for fear it would start a never-ending conversation. I didn't understand why she was back here.

"I wasn't going to show up here, but I have something for you. Actually, it's from your grandmother."

I nodded my head, gesturing for her to walk in. She gnawed at her lip as she approached with a gray velvet box in her hand.

"I was told to give this to you on your wedding day. If it weren't for Edward, I would've mailed it to your father to give to you." I took the box from her and opened it slowly. Inside sat a gorgeous diamond ring with two pear shaped sapphires on either side.  
_  
_"She left it to be passed down to you in her will, but only to be given on your wedding day. She always did have crazy stipulations like that."

"Thank you, Renee." I took it out and slipped it on my right ring finger.

"Now, you have something old and blue," she smiled. "Her mother gave it to her when she got married and wanted this ring to be handed down to each generation of Hampton women. So, today, I pass it on to you."

Even though I already had my something old, courtesy of Edward's grandmother, it warmed my heart to have a piece of my family with me. Grandma Hampton was a little strange and strict, but she always meant well.

"And the dress is your something new," Esme winked.

"Now, they say something borrowed should be from a happily married woman," Sue chimed in, joining us. "And seeing as I'm happily married for the second time in my life, it's only fitting that I let you wear these today." She held out a fist and then opened it when my hand was under hers, a pair of diamond crisscrossed hanging earrings falling into my palm. "Harry saved for an entire year to buy these for me for our first anniversary."

"I'm going to be dripping in ice because of you ladies. Thank you for all of these gifts. I was worried I'd be borrowing a garter belt. I wasn't all about that," I commented, scrunching my nose and making them laugh.

"Bella, can I get some shots of you outside?" the photographer inquired. "The sun is at a great height at this hour."

"Sure," I nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you all to finish up. I'll see you at the ceremony, Bella." Renee moved to give me a hug, but when I stiffened, she opted to go with a small wave. I watched her leave the room.

I felt as if everyone was waiting for me to stop her, tell her to stay and take photos with us, but I couldn't. While, I appreciated the gift, even though it was rightfully mine, I wasn't ready for that. So, I just let her leave.

I put on the earrings, pulled on a new garter, strapped on my shoes and walked out into the other room all while the camera persisted. My bridal party was waiting for me in the other room, fully dressed. While I stared at them, loving how everyone's outfit complimented each other, they gazed back at me with tear-filled eyes.

"You all can't cry because then I'll cry and mess up my make-up. Katie and Sam are going to kill all of us," I guffawed, swiping a tear before it could run.

"Oh, they should have known better and stayed in here with us," Leah said, waving off my comment and drying her face with a tissue.

The photographer didn't give us much time to fawn over each other's looks; she definitely meant business when she ushered – _pushed –_ me outside. She took photos of me on the balcony with the trees and the water in the background. It was a beautiful, warm day and I reveled in the beauty of the scenery; even at times forgetting that my picture was being taken.

Then, one by one, I took pictures with my bridesmaids, William, Alexis and Chloe, Esme, Sue, and then various group shots before we moved back inside to take some mock shots. I was told to stand in front of the bathroom mirror and reapply my lip-gloss then fluff my hair. She also took multiple pictures of Esme placing the comb of the veil in my hair. I could see Alice through the mirror, glancing at the clock and tapping her foot.

"We really need to go," Alice huffed.

"Yes, dear, just a couple more," the photographer said, waving Alice off.

I was then ushered into the main room to take some more photos.

About thirty minutes later, Alice looked as if she was ready to punch somebody and I was getting antsy from posing so much. Alice's pacing was getting on my nerves as well.

"If we are not downstairs in five minutes, her fiancé is going to storm his ass up here and hurt you for making her late to her own wedding," she growled.

"Okay, okay," the photographer rolled her eyes, taking another picture. "Let's head out the door ladies."

I quietly thanked God and the powers of Alice, and then walked to the door. Esme and Sue were both waiting there with our bouquets. I grabbed mine and slipped my engagement ring in between the ribbon. I wanted to make sure that Edward's grandmother was with us today since my grandmother now was as well. I followed Leah and Rosalie out the door and down the hall, Alice trailing behind me and holding my train. The photographer continued to click away as we made our way to the elevators and took the trip to the third floor.

People around us stopped what they were doing and watched as we passed by. I had to stop a couple of times as my veil got stuck under someone's foot, pulling my head back. After the fourth time, I just wrapped it around my arm.

We made it to the Falls Terrace Room where the reception would be held and outside on the balcony the ceremony. The normally exposed windows were currently covered with curtains so that Edward and our guests couldn't see me. We all lined up at the door to the deck as the wedding coordinator directed.

I could faintly hear the music filtering in through the closed doors and the butterflies were suddenly back. I closed my eyes, willing them to flutter away, but they seemed to be pretty satisfied with their current home. I felt someone grab my hand and pat it. I opened my eyes to look into the chocolate brown ones of my father.

"You're simply gorgeous, Bella," Charlie complimented before clearing his throat.

"Don't, Dad," I laughed. "You're going to make me cry."

"Okay, sorry," he apologized, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman. It's showtime," the wedding coordinator announced, opening the doors.

The music grew louder and the sounds of the falls could now be heard. The two mixed together reminded me of the ambience of a spa and those thoughts did wonders to ease my nerves.

_Edward is waiting at the end of the aisle. Edward is out there in a tux._

Thinking of him and wanting to see him dressed up, I started bouncing on the balls of my feet, eager to get to him.

"Calm down there, Tigger. We'll be walking down that aisle soon enough," Charlie chuckled.

"It's just that…I'm ready. I've been a ball of nerves on and off all day, but standing here, hearing the music, the falls and realizing who's out there, it's my forever," I beamed.

"We both have our happily ever after, sweetie." He hooked my hand around his upper arm and waited with a smile on his face, humming to the music.

Esme and Sue both walked down the aisle together and took their seats in the front row. Rosalie went next with Chloe in her arms instead of a bouquet; Leah followed carrying both hers and Rosalie's flowers. Alice offered a wink before walking out the doors and rounding the line of chairs out of my eyesight. Alexis grabbed William's hand and together they walked away slowly.

"Ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I nodded as the coordinator pulled my veil over my face.

The music changed and we walked out the doors into the sunshine, which was a mirror of my mood. I felt the need to look for Edward right away but instead opted to look at the transformation the terrace had taken in less than twenty-four hours. They couldn't have done a better job with all the flowers and vines hanging from the tent and along the railing and the chairs. Turning the corner, I briefly eyed the arch, which was decorated with black fabric and dark red roses before turning my attention to the love of my life. His hair surprisingly looked tamed, parted on the side and laying smoothly on his head. I had the sudden urge to run my hands through it, though. His smile was wide; you could see the happiness written all over his face. He was dressed in black with a white button-down shirt and his hands sat loosely in his pants pockets. He was a picture of ease. I watched him drop his head then look back up, shaking it but his smile never faltered. He removed his hands and clasped them together in front of him, his fingers twitching.

After what felt like an eternity, we reached him and Edward stepped forward as Charlie lifted my veil, kissing my cheek. He then shook Edward's hand and passed me off to my fiancé. As I took him in, I noticed his eyes were a bit watery and one tear had slipped down his cheek. I lifted my right hand and swiped it away.

"You look exquisite, Bella," he said softly.

I felt the blush warm my cheeks as we turned toward the minister while Alice smoothed out my veil behind me.

"We all know why we're here. It's to celebrate the joining of two lives, of two people who have seen their ups and downs, but together have come out on top. I don't want to bore you all with Edward and Bella's story because you all know it and we all know that these two are just dying to get to the kissing part," the minister teased.

We all laughed because it was true. _It looks like the minister isn't so uptight today, thankfully._

"Edward and Bella, please turn towards each other and hold hands," he instructed.

I gave Alice my bouquet and placed my hands in Edward's palms; his left thumb rubbed over the ring Renee gave me while his other thumb moved over my bare finger. He gave me a questioning look and assuming he was wondering where his grandmother's ring was I mouthed 'bouquet'. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Repeat after me, Bella."

We recited our vows one after the other, then exchanged rings. Once again, I went first and I twirled the ring at an angle so he could see the inscription on the inside- _Edward Anthony Cullen_ _Forever._ He nodded as I slid the jewelry on his finger. He did the same thing to show me the inscription- _Isabella Marie Cullen Forever._

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. I was doing so well, not shedding one tear so far during the ceremony, but seeing Cullen attached to the end of my name was about to send me over the edge. As soon as the ring was on my finger, I grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Now, before I make the final announcement, Edward and Bella have a little surprise for their daughter, Alexis. Go ahead, you two."

We motioned for Alexis to join us and we both knelt down to her level.

"Alexis," I started. _Yeah, this is going to send me over the edge, not the inscription. _"I think you tried harder than anyone to bring your dad and me together. I'll never forget that first night when you asked if I could come home with you both."

"You colored with me and fed me. You made me feel safe," she mentioned.

"I was just happy I got you to stop crying," I laughed. "You became my little shadow after that. You're a wonderful little girl and I'm so thankful that you want me to be your mom," I said while becoming choked up. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too," she replied, getting teary eyed.

"Alexis, we promise to love, cherish, protect, encourage, and nurture you," Edward and I vowed in unison.

"Even as we try to grow this family, you will always be our number one. This family is not complete without you," Edward assured her.

"You always said I was the missing puzzle piece. Well, Lex, that may be true, but we wouldn't be complete without you. And to make sure you never forget that, your dad and I have a gift for you." I looked to Edward who pulled a small bracelet out of his pocket.

"We love you, Alexis," Edward said, putting the bracelet around her wrist.

She pulled us both into one hug and we reciprocated the gesture. Edward stood up then held his hand out to help me. Carlisle stepped forward with a folded up piece of paper and a pen. _The adoption papers._ The judge we invited for this purpose stood up as Edward and I signed our names on the bottom line, making it official. _I am now Alexis Grace Cullen's mother._ Alexis hugged me tightly with a tear stained face before taking her seat.

We then returned our attention to the minister ready to hear _the_ words.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, by the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

"Come here, beautiful," he smirked.

I slowly stepped closer to him and wound my arms around his neck, his hands settling on my lower back. He bent his head slightly and licked his lips as I tilted mine and pushed up on my toes to meet him. Our lips touched, Edward's pressing softly against mine. It wasn't enough for me though; it'd been eighteen hours since I last felt them. I tightened my hold on him, pulling him closer as my right hand threaded through the back of his hair.

"Yeah, Bella, ow, ow!" Emmett hollered.

Edward got the hint, strengthening his hold around me and parting his lips slightly to intensify the kiss. While there was plenty of passion, we kept it PG. _Maybe a little open mouth, but no tongue_.

We parted after nearly a minute but remained in each other's arms. My lips prickled from the lingering kiss.

"Are you going to carry her down the aisle like that?" the minister asked with a glint in his eye.

"Ya know, I just might," Edward winked before releasing me. I held onto his bicep and leaned my body against his side.

"Thank you, everyone. This concludes our ceremony," the minister announced as the music began to play. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please head inside for the reception. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please proceed down the aisle."

Once Alice handed me the bouquet, Edward and I walked down the aisle as a newly married couple. The photographer asked us to wait outside to take more pictures. I huffed and Edward chuckled, encompassing me in his arms. The rest of our wedding party joined us while our guests headed inside for cocktails and appetizers.

Our reception was one we'd never forget. From the opening dance number with our family and friends, our first dance as husband and wife. The toasts, the food, Emmett serenading us, and my own husband serenading me. To the cutting of the cake and throwing of the bouquet and garter. It was a night filled with plenty of laughs, tears and memories, all captured on film.

The party was still going by the time Edward and I had to leave. We had a plane to catch in Seattle. We said our goodbyes to our loved ones; I even said a polite farewell to Renee. Alexis threw a mini tantrum as she walked with us out to the limo with our parents. She didn't want us to leave for a whole week, but Charlie was able to help us out by offering for her to spend the following weekend with him and Sue in Forks.

"I already miss seeing you in your dress, however this one let's me enjoy your legs," he mentioned, running his right hand over my lower thighs which rested over his right leg. My body hummed under his touch.

"I wanted to wear the gown for you. Yes, I remember your text," I smiled seductively. "But you told me we have a long trip and suggested I change."

He groaned and rested his head against the back of the seat.

"You're gonna make me take you right here in this limo," he revealed, lifting his head to look at me again.

"And that's a bad thing why? I've felt neglected this week Edward," I pouted.

He chuckled as he flicked my protruding lip with his finger.

"And whose fault is that? You're the one who put me in the doghouse and made me wait nearly three days to be inside you. The next night you were drunk and last night we were cockblocked. Believe me, you're not the only one who's been feeling neglected."

"Oh, no, don't blame me. You were the one who..." I began to protest when Edward took my hand and pressed it down against his crotch. I could feel his cock harden under my touch.

I added pressure and massaged the area, giving him a little friction; his arousal was evident on his face. I bit my lip and continued to stare into his eyes as I undid his pants and slowly slid my hand below the waistband. I wrapped my hand around him, watching his eyes close and his mouth open.

"Ah," he exhaled.

He was warm, thick, and ready. My thumb grazed over the tip, circling and spreading the pre-cum. I stroked his cock in a steady rhythm faltering once when I felt his hand slither under my skirt and his fingers met my wet sex. He growled, realizing I wasn't wearing any panties, but then he got a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"My sexy vixen of a wife is back I see," he commented, inching his face closer to mine.

I shuddered when I felt his fingers glide up and down, teasing me. Just when I thought I was going to have to beg, he slipped two fingers inside and moved them slowly, torturing me.

_Taunting me. Well, two can play that game._

I caressed his length at the same agonizing pace he set.

"Isabella," he said through gritted teeth. He narrowed his eyes and I smiled innocently, leaning forward and ghosting my lips against his before pulling back.

Sighing, _caving_, Edward, who I was pretty sure was close to release, circled my clit with his thumb and increased his movement. My hips lifted on their own accord and I whimpered from the growing tension.

I quickened my pace of ministrations, feeling him grow harder in my hand.

"Yes, Bella. Just like that, keep doing that," he requested, mumbling. "It feels so good. So close."

_I know._

His head lolled back against the seat again and I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I watched him get closer to climax. His breaths became labored and I realized mine did as well because his fingers were moving with a new fierceness.

"Mm," I cried, trying to focus on his pleasure.

"Faster," we breathed in unison.

We both quickened our pace and I moaned as he added more pressure to my bundle of nerves. My head tipped back and I chanted his name softly. I mustered up the strength to stare at him just as he grunted, twitched and then came undone. I always enjoyed watching him orgasm.

Edward's touch wavered only briefly before he continued. I was so close to the edge and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. He curled his fingers and I cried out his name, "Edwa-" The last syllable inaudible.

Edward rested his cheek on the top of my head once I came down from the high and we didn't move until our breaths were back to normal. He was the first to move, leaning over me to grab a couple of tissues to clean both of us. Snuggling back into his side, I curled my legs underneath my bottom and cupped his cheek.

"Dr. Cullen," I breathed, pressing my lips to his softly.

"Mrs. Cullen," he mumbled, pulling my head closer and kissing me languidly.

We continued to make out off and on, simply enjoying the feel of each other's lips and tongue for quite a while. When we were about an hour out, I drifted off to sleep.

I was barely functional when Edward woke me up when we arrived at the airport. I held onto his hand, letting him lead me through the baggage check-in, security and then onto the plane. I heard something about a flight to Venice with connecting flights in Cincinnati and somewhere else before I fell back into dreamland.

_Hm, we're going to Florida. Oh God, if this is a trip to visit Renee, I'm going to shoot him._

"Venice, Italy!" I squealed, dropping my bags when we arrived at our next gate in Cincinnati. "I can't believe you're taking me to one of the most romantic cities in the world."

"It's all you've been talking about, love," Edward chuckled as I wound my arms around his back.

"Thank you, baby," I said, tilting my head up and puckering my lips.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure, believe me." He slowly dropped his head and touched his lips to mine as his arms encircled my waist.

~*~*~*

It was after nine in the morning on Monday when we arrived at Marco Polo International Airport. Though I was excited to be in Italy for the first time, I really couldn't wait to get to the hotel and shower. I felt disgusting after our twenty-four hour flight. I sat on my suitcase while I waited for Edward to hail a taxi. We rode to Pizzale Roma and from there, we took a motorboat to Hotel Danieli. Edward informed me that it consisted of three beautiful Venetian palaces.

I was taken aback by the elegant gothic structure of the lobby. It reminded me a bit of Hogwarts with the stairs and artwork, but brighter.

After checking in, the bellhop escorted Edward and I to our room on the top floor. The employee opened the door, wheeled in our luggage and unloaded our bags. I attempted to follow, but Edward pulled back on my hand. I looked at him quizzically and he told me to be patient. Edward waited until the young Italian man finished and left to pick me up into his arms and carry me over the threshold. I yelped as I felt my feet leave the ground and my heart flutter, surprised by Edward's move.

"Aw, I'm never going to get over these cheesy gestures. I love you," I said, placing my hands at the back of his head and toying with the wisps on his neck.

"I love you, too," he responded, tilting his head forward for a chaste kiss. "Now, my love, I want you to shower while I order some food."

"Ah, bless you. I really thought you were going to want to have sex right away and I don't feel sexy at all right now. I feel sweaty and just plain icky from the traveling."

"Oh, I want to take you into that bedroom and make love to my wife for the first time, but I'm holding myself back because all you've done since Cincinnati is complain," he teased.

I gasped and slapped his chest lightly, making him laugh. He carried me into the bathroom and dropped me off. Once he brought my suitcase into the room, I kissed him again and closed the door behind him.

The bathroom was fit for royalty with marble everywhere. It wasn't my taste, but I couldn't deny the magnificence of the room.

I placed my hands on the counter and stared at myself in the mirror. Brushing a curl from my face, I caught the sparkle of my two rings in the reflection. _I'm married. I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen. I found my one, my Mr. Right. _I smiled. Feeling the sudden need to get back to my husband, I quickly turned on the water in the shower and undressed. I stepped under the jets, sighing under the warmth and pressure. I hastily washed my hair and my body; not taking more than ten minutes.

Stepping out, I grabbed a big, fluffy towel off the rack, drying myself off completely before walking over to my suitcase. I unzipped it and pulled out a white baby doll nightgown with black lace over the cups that I had picked up for this day. _Well, technically night at the time, but who cares about specifics. _I pulled it over my head and awed at how well my boobs looked in the negligee. _They were not this perky in the dressing room. Hm, I guess I can't really complain and I know he won't. _I brushed my teeth and my hair, letting it fall against my back and shivering when the wet strands hit my skin. I checked myself in the mirror one more time then opened the door. I rolled my bag out into the bedroom and placed it near a door that I assumed was the closet. I didn't see Edward so I walked out into the other room. He was sitting on an antique looking sofa upholstered in green and gold damask, matching four Baroque armchairs.

Since Edward had not noticed me, I tried to wrap my head around the furniture and artwork in the room; it was all so regal. Parts of the Venetian style floor was covered by antique carpets. Hanging from the ceiling were two, I wanted to say 18th century, glass chandeliers. There was a decorative fireplace with an altar-like mantle, and on either side were antique paintings of two royal looking people.

Spinning around to take in the room, I bumped into one of the dark wood tables. Edward turned around with an amused look on his face, which quickly changed as he took in my attire. I watched his eyes darken with lust and his mouth opened slightly. He looked up and down my body and I felt myself become hot under his glance.

Edward stood up, closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me. He was still wearing the pair of khakis and stripe polo that he arrived in.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. It should be illegal for you to look this beautiful. Did you pick this out on your own?"

I nodded and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, sucking in a breath when his finger trailed along my collarbone and down the side of my arm. His voice was full of desire.

He once again picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom. This time he laid me on top of the bed, which was so massive; my body only took up a quarter of it.

"What size is this?" I inquired, honestly curious.

"Really? You want to talk about the bed size right now?"

"Edward, I barely take up any room," I gestured with my hand.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head and scrunching his nose.

"Well, I think the website said it was two queens turned into one."

"Holy shit! Did you book the suites of all suites or something?"

"No," he lied, avoiding my eyes.

"Edward Cullen, the love of my life, you spoil me," I smiled, fisting his shirt and pulling him down towards me.

His eyes snapped back to mine and I shook my head.

"I will not get mad at any outrageous or outlandish thing you do for me this trip because I know you want to show me the wonders and beauty of Venice. And I'm looking forward to that, but right now, the only thing I want to experience is you," I said seductively.

He dropped his head and brought his lips to mine, kissing me gently and slowly. As his tongue touched mine, my need for him intensified throughout my entire body. He pulled away, but leaned his forehead against mine, our noses nuzzling like Eskimos while his hand skimmed under the silk and wandered up my rib cage.

I cupped his face, continuing to move my nose against his and I drew my left leg up so that my foot was flat on the bed.

"Did you know there is nothing about you that I don't love? Just when I think I find my favorite part of you, I notice something else. First, it was your hair, then it was your lips. Oh, your lips were my favorite for a long time, then it were your hands, your cock, your jaw, your mouth and your tongue, again your lips. In fact, I was just thinking about them and how much I enjoy them on me, kissing me, when I noticed your strong jaw and the little stubble you have growing. I like the way that stubble feels when you're between my legs," I admitted.

Edward's right hand trailed back down my side, resting at my hip as he ground his erection into my arousal.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips. I dropped my hands to my side as his lips trailed off, placing kisses at the base of my throat and moving affectionately along my collarbone.

He moved lower down my body, peppering kisses along the way over the fabric. He used the tip of his nose to raise the hem up my stomach. I giggled not only because he looked funny doing that but it also tickled. His hands came to my hips where he hooked his fingers in the sides of my panties and slipped them down my legs, grazing my skin with his finger as he did so.

"I can smell how wet you are for me, Bella."

He threw my panties to the side then moved between my legs, spreading them further apart and tracing a finger down the middle of my tender skin. A moan escaped from my lips and I moved to take off the teddie, feeling constricted as my breaths became more quickened under his touch, but Edward tsked against my calf.

"Leave it on for now. I'll get to it," he smirked.

I squirmed as the stubble of his jaw ghosted up my thigh. He stopped at the junction between my thigh and hip and I gasped the moment I felt his lips on my wet folds. He looked up and gave me a sexy, cocky smile before lowering his face again. His tongue played with my clit before entering me.

"Edward," I breathed.

His tongue slipped in and out while his thumb flicked my clit, his other fingers and tongue switching back and forth, sending a fire throughout my entire body. I lifted my hips, meeting his movements until my release came.

When he finished, he crawled his way back up my body and kissed me hard. His tongue danced with mine while his hands took hold of my top and raised it up, setting my breasts free. We parted so he could pull the garment over my head and throw it to the side with my panties. He hovered over me, taking in the sight of my naked body.

"I'll never get tired of looking at you like this. Freshly satisfied," he smirked.

"I'd say I'm more than satisfied. But, mm, I like that look on you too," I mentioned, fisting his shirt again and rolling us over so that I was on top of him.

I knelt over his hips as I dragged his shirt up his body and over his head. I then took my sweet time kissing down his chest, pausing at his nipple. He may have ignored mine, but I want to enjoy every part of him.

I bit it playfully, eliciting a groan from him, a sound that always brought a smile to face. I kissed it gently then switched doing the same thing to the other one while my hips rolled over his confined erection. He growled, frustrated that I was toying with him.

When I'd had enough, I slithered down his body to the waistband of his pants, popping the button and dragging the zipper down. I pulled out his cock, freeing it and letting it stand at full attention. Edward hissed when the cool air hit his member and I used my free hand to push his pants and boxers further down his legs. When I was pleased, I kissed the head before descending on his cock, opening my mouth to encompass him. I looked up at his face, finding his eyes closed and his head tilted back against the pillow. I moved up and down, using my hand to stroke the bottom portion of his shaft utilizing the techniques that he liked the most.

My husband deserved the best.

His hands went to the back of my head, knotting in my locks, but he continued to let me guide. I carried on until he moaned out my name and released into my mouth. He tasted sweet.

Edward curled his hands under my armpits and pulled me up his body so that we were face to face.

"Thank you, love."

"Anytime, husband," I smiled, wiping the sides of my mouth.

"Yes, I am your husband, _wife_," he commented.

"Edward?"

"Hm?' he hummed, enjoying the feel of my naked body on top of his.

"Is it too soon to want my husband to make love to me?" I asked using what I hoped was my best doe eyed look.

His eyes searched my face while his fingers trickled up and down my back causing me to shiver. I took in a quick breath when he suddenly rolled me onto my back, his weight pressing against my body in the most pleasing way. He made himself comfortable in between my legs and I felt him against my thigh, but he wasn't hard.

_We'll just have to work on that._

He cupped my face and then covered my mouth with his. I took his bottom lip in between mine and he nipped at my top one. My hands ran along his back and I arched into him.

Edward lips left mine to move to the valley between my breasts, dragging his tongue between them. He then shifted to my right breast and captured my pert nipple in his mouth while his right forefinger and thumb pinched my left one. I moaned in extreme pleasure, arching once again. I felt him smile and his cock jerk to life.

_Hello, again. _I smiled.

Edward shifted his hips slightly allowing his cock to graze my clit. I whined in need for him.

"My love," he whispered, lifting his head to stare at me.

Right as I was about to say something in return, he pushed into my wet entrance, sliding in easily, filling me. I gasped, chanting to myself to sustain eye contact.

Every time Edward and I made love, it was like experiencing it for the first time all over again. We fit together perfectly. _I hope I never get used to this feeling._

His hand roamed up my neck, taking hold of my jaw, tenderly and he began to move his hips, slowly finding a rhythm. We weren't in any rush, we just wanted to enjoy this moment of being together for the first time as husband and wife.

"You feel amazing, Bella. Always," he breathed in between thrusts.

I met each one his thrusts when I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles and my arms around his back. When the coils became unbearably tight, he quickened his pace. Our lovemaking was mixed with whimpers, breaths, 'I love yous' and unrecognizable sounds.

I relished in every noise and twitch his body made, assuming he was doing the same by the look in his eyes and the way his hands traveled over my body.

_We get to do this forever as husband and wife, _I thought when he breathed out 'Mrs. Cullen', which filled my eyes with moisture even though I had heard it all night. My emotions were always the most raw in this state.

Edward pumped faster and faster, moving his hand to my clit to massage it with his finger. The combination was what I needed; my hold on him tightened and I felt my walls clamp around his hardened member. I cried out his name as everything pushed out of me. His thrusts persisted until he jerked one last time and his release followed, filling my body in a whole new way now that I was off the pill. He collapsed on top of me, burying his head in the crook of my neck and pressed his lips against my sweat-covered skin.

"I love you, Edward. Forever," I said to him.

"Forever, my love, forever" he replied.

**A/N: I am planning on writing a Reception Outtake and a Honeymoon Outtake so don't freak out on me. **

**I was once again review fail with the last chapter. I received mixed emotions from readers about Renee and Edward. Bella wasn't happy and she became stubborn, not allowing me to write so yell at her and not me for the delay :) I did write an outtake for the last chapter and you can find that under Dr. DILF's Bedside Manner. I've posted some pictures on my blog if you want to check them out at http://vickitori303(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Time to get sappy:**

**It's been one year since I first posted this story. One year was actually the 19th, but I figure since I'm still up I'll count this as being sent out on Friday instead of Saturday. I never thought that when I posted this that 1. it'd take a year to basically finish and 2. that I'd get the love and support I've received from you, the readers. To think this all started as a writing challenge because Twilighted's thread was down one day. I've received more than 2700 reviews, more than 300,000 hits, and added to 40 communities. You never held back when I wrote something you didn't like and I loved that you felt comfortable enough to express your opinions in your review.** **You all stood by me through the romance and the angst. ****Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read my story and rec it to other people.**

**Tackle hugs and air kisses goes out to a couple of ladies who have supported me from the very beginning. Moi, you came up with this crazy idea and I ran with it. Thank you for being my beta, for letting me vent to you on numerous occasions when a chapter wasn't coming together the way I wanted, for bouncing ideas with me, for playing dj when I needed you and for the constant love and support. Dawn, you have been my #1 reader from the very beginning. I can't thank you enough for taking over beta duties when Moi had to step down. I love that you care just as much about these characters as I do. You never shy away from telling me when I'm getting lost or when things get icky :) C, thank you for helping me find the inspiration to write my first lemon and for always being available if I need to chat. Karla, you helped me outline the rest of the story when I got lost. I don't know how you did it considering you haven't even read it. I love all four of you ladies.**

**Alright, folks please leave me some love. There will be an epi and two outtakes at this point.**

**~Victoria~  
**


	25. Marriage Isn't Easy But U Fight For Love

**A/N: Hey everyone! No, your eyes aren't deceiving you this is really an update. My apologies to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this epilogue. I had a severe case of writer's block and found myself needing to take a step back from not only writing FF but also reading it. I started writing again last week after coming back from a mini vacation. Who knew a weekend trip to see family would cure writer's block :)**

**Mucho thanks to my lovely beta ****kyla713 for reading this and being a constant support. I love you *mwah***

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Here it is...the epilogue:  
**

~ August 2016~

I wouldn't say I was a lucky woman. Sure, I was content with the life I lived- I had great friends, a family who loved me, and a job I enjoyed going to every morning, but deep down I knew there was always something missing. I didn't know what it was until nearly eight years ago when a man walked into my life and turned it upside down; a man who would end up making me his wife and the mother of his children.

Edward and I had been married for five years during which we loved, laughed, made babies, played, argued and made up. Our marriage wasn't perfect, but our relationship while we dated wasn't either.

I continued to work at A New Moon Rising, taking on a promotion as manager of the place when Leah opened up another center on the other side of town. Working through one and half pregnancies with the added stress of the new position was a bit difficult, but I continued to persevere; it just meant taking the work home at the end of the day, which sucked for our children.

I gave birth to our first baby on January 5th- a boy named Tristan Anthony nearly nine months after Edward and I got married. The doctor informed us that I conceived the week of the wedding and she could pinpoint the exact date, but we didn't want to know. We preferred to think we were married and Tristan was conceived in Italy while on our honeymoon, instead of days before our wedding in a bathroom at the Salish Lodge. _However, that was pretty incredible and hot._

Our second baby, a girl named Emma Rose, was born on June 25th, two years later, five days after Edward's birthday. She was a blessing in disguise- she got Edward to slow down and spend more time at home with his family.

Edward was still working at the children's hospital though we talked about him leaving and opening his own practice; he wasn't ready to leave that environment just yet. I supported his decision even if I hated his schedule and the amount of time he was away from me and our children. The patients, the kids at the hospital, were the reason why he got into pediatrics.

And it would also explain why I was sitting outside at a baseball field on an excruciatingly hot day, feeling like a beached whale with my round tummy. _The things we do to show our support and love._

The staff at all the hospitals in Seattle had joined together to put on a softball tournament for charity; all the money raised would go to the winning team's charity of choice. Each hospital formulated their own team and had been practicing for the past couple of weeks.

_Did I mention that this tournament also pinned father versus son?_

We had been at Woodland Park since nine in the morning. Alexis, Tristan, Emma and I had watched eight teams play each other until finally we were at the 'world series'- Northwest versus Seattle's Children. Carlisle was the captain for Northwest and Edward was the captain for Seattle's Children. _Let the smack talking commence._

"You know you're going down, Edward," Carlisle stated, pointing a bat in his face.

"Ah, come on old man, my team is younger _and_ faster. We are going to kick your butt."

"I've been watching you guys play and I think Lexi could do a better job of swinging this bat than some of your men," Carlisle taunted, swinging the bat like he was hitting a ball.

Edward waited a few seconds before responding. "Yeah, you're right, but my daughter is on the all-star team, what did you expect?" he shrugged, chuckling.

Alexis was a girly-girl ninety percent of the time, until she stepped out onto the softball field, then she became this competitive kid that kicked ass while wearing her pink cleats and helmet. Her team had won multiple state championships. Even though Edward has missed some of her games over the last four years, both he and I were very proud of her accomplishments.

"Mama, daddy an papa be mean. No fightin," Emma scolded placing her hands on her hips.

She looked up at me with her chocolate colored eyes. Edward said she was almost an exact replica of me, except for her hair, which was Edward's color with my curls; and could be the reason why she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Oh, sweetie, they're just joking. Aren't you boys?" I questioned sternly, narrowing my eyes at them.

Both Edward and Carlisle's bodies stiffened and looked sheepishly at us.

"You're mama's right, Emma-Bell," he said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "We're having a little fun."

"You two need to be careful around her. You know how sensitive she gets."

"Sorry, Emma-la," Carlisle apologized giving her a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ew, Papa, gross," she said, scrunching her nose and wiping her cheek with her little hand while we laughed.

"Ow," I hissed, placing my hand on my abdomen.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I cringed, pushing down on my belly and shifting my position on the bleachers. "He's very restless today."

"Are you sure? Because you look like you're in pain, babe."

I was about five weeks away from my due date and was getting more uncomfortable as each day progressed. I was happy, though, that I was able to be out after being on bed rest because of false labor pains the past month; my doctor said I was doing too much. When I was pregnant with Tristan and Emma, I was still walking around and working at this point. Liam was definitely making me reconsider having more babies with Edward.

This pregnancy was not planned like the first two. No, this was what happened when you ran out of birth control, didn't make it to the pharmacy in time and your husband came home from a conference looking sexy as hell in a shirt and tie.

While I was happy about having another child, I was worried that I'd be left home alone, caring for three young kids.

"This is why I didn't want you to come, beautiful. I knew it was too soon for you to be out of bed. Plus, I'm sure this heat isn't helping." He passed Emma over to Carlisle then placed his hands on my stomach, pressing gently. "Have you've been drinking a lot of water?" He then picked up my hand and pinched the skin; I lightly slapped it away.

"Stop being a doctor, I'm not your patient," I ordered and ninety percent of me meant it.

Edward had been more doctorward than daddyward and husbandward over the last year and a half; that topic was one of the reasons we argued after the kids went to bed most nights…that was only if he was home. He had been spending more and more time at the hospital, fighting for a promotion that he claimed would allow him to spend more time with his family. I wasn't holding my breath. _You shouldn't have to work that hard to get less work. It just didn't make sense._

Edward leaned in close to me, his face a mere inches from mine. "You're always my patient, love," he smirked before pecking my lips.

I shook my head, trying to prevent a smile from forming. Though I was mad at him most of the time lately, I still enjoyed seeing his flirtatious side, seeing and hearing that he wanted me still, even pregnant. I'd be lying if I said the thought of him cheating with a younger, thinner nurse hadn't crossed my mind at least once; that thought started formulating when our sex life took a hit with this pregnancy.

"Mom!" I heard someone yell. "Look who's here!"

"Oh, you're such a cheese ball, Dr. Cullen," I commented, rolling my eyes.

I turned my head from Edward, who sighed, and saw Alexis walking towards us with Esme, who was carrying Tristan, Emmett, Rosalie and their three kids followed by Jasper, Alice and their two sons Brandon and Jackson. Emma squealed and squirmed to get out of Carlisle's arms; he put her down and she ran over to Jackson. They were best friends since they were about a month apart in age. Alice and I managed to be pregnant around the same time with both of our pregnancies._  
_  
"Did we miss it? They haven't started yet, have they?" Emmett eagerly asked.

Esme dropped Tristan off on the bleachers before walking over to Carlisle and greeting him with a chaste kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist when they parted and held her close to his side.

"No, they're still warming up," I answered as Edward sat down next to me.

"Is da baby kicking?" Tristan asked me.

He was fascinated with my belly, even more so when we told him he was going to have a little brother. He wasn't happy when we told him about Emma. He wanted to remain the baby and didn't care to have a little sister. I remember walking into the nursery numerous times to put Emma down for her nap and Tristan would be sitting in it, sucking his thumb with his dinosaur blanket. Even now, he tended to push her around and tried to blame things on her.

"Why are Dad and Edward standing over here while everyone else warms up?" Rose questioned.

"They think they're too good for that. Don't you, honey?" I teased, patting the inside of Edward's thigh.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I won't punish you," Edward whispered, leaning towards my ear.

_Yeah, they'll be no punishing until after I have this baby, that's for sure._

"Hey guys," Jasper waved, approaching the bleachers with water, soda and hot dogs.

I greeted Alice as she sat next to me and helped Jasper hand out the food to everyone.

"Let's play ball!" the ref announced.

"Go kick some butt, honey," Esme cheered, rubbing Carlisle's back.

I gave Edward a kiss for good luck and he ran over to the dugout with Alexis because she was the teams' batgirl. Everyone else took a seat on the bleachers, Tristan stood between my legs, leaning slightly against my round stomach.

We watched the game for about twenty-five minutes, cheering for both sides to be fair and catching up when Rose asked, "It's good to see you out and about. How are you feeling, Mama?"

"I'm uncomfortable today. I think he's ready to grace us with his presence the way he's moving around," I responded with a grim face.

"Are you sure they're not the Braxton Hicks?" Alice inquired, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, these feel different," I answered, taking a deep breath and pressing my hand against my stomach. "It's sad, you'd think by now I'd know if I'm in labor. It's not like this is my first pregnancy."

"You should go home, B," Alice commented looking worried.

"I felt fine this morning. It started about four hours ago, but I think you're right. Would you mind driving me, Alice? I don't feel comfortable driving myself. We can take my car and Edward can get a ride with Jazz after the game?"

"Yes, of course. I'll take you. Does Esme have car seats Jazz can borrow? Esme," Alice called across the bleachers toward her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take Bella home. The heat is getting to be too much for her. We figured we'd leave the kids here and Jazz will bring them home with Edward, but he'll need to borrow the car seats from your car."

"Oh, yes, that shouldn't be a problem. They're always in the car, just in case my grandbabies decide they want to spend time with me," she smiled. "Do you need anything from me, Bella?"

"No, I just need to lie down. Thank you, though."

"Okay, feel better, sweetheart." Esme kissed my cheek and rubbed my belly. "Take care of yourself."

"Tell Jazzy that I took Bella home when he comes back from the bathroom with Tristan?" Alice asked Rosalie who nodded.

Both Alice and Rosalie held out their hands and helped me stand; I used Emmett's hand to step down the bleachers as everyone wished me well. I started to waddle to the parking lot with Alice and barely made it pass the dugout when Edward came running over to the fence.

"Where are you going?" he asked lifting his ball cap and wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'm hot and tired so Alice is going to drive me home," I partially lied, walking towards him. "Sorry, I can't watch the rest of the game."

"Bella, don't lie to me, please. What's really wrong?" he inquired concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm having contractions and I just want to lie down, get some rest, you know," I explained getting teary eyed as I looked into his emerald colored eyes. _Oh, how I miss the man I fell in love with. I know he's in there somewhere._

"I'll go home with you," he suggested, getting ready to jump over the fence.

"No, you stay. All I'm going to do is sleep. You'll be home before you know it and if anything big happens before then, I'll call your mom."

"Bella," he sighed.

"Edward, if I thought it was in our best interest," I started, rubbing my stomach so he knew I was talking about Liam as well. "I'd have you come with me."

"You're not playing with me are you?"

"No, not about this. I know how much you care about our health," I answered, serious. "I'll see you soon." I gave him a quick kiss then ran my nails through his hair, scratching his scalp, knowing it normally eased his worry. "Go win some money for children's cancer."

"I love you and be safe, please."

"I love you, too and I will." With one last kiss, I left him at the fence, watching me walk away, or more accurately, waddle away.

"Mommy, where you and Aunt Ally going?" Tristan asked, catching up to us as we neared the car.

"Home. Did you want to come?" I inquired, grabbing his hand so we could cross the parking lot.

Tristan had a special place in my heart. He was a mini-Edward head to toe; there wasn't a piece of me in his physical features which made it very difficult for me to discipline him or say no. It also helped that he was our first, a piece of both Edward and I; the fact that he was conceived around our wedding made it even more meaningful.

"Can I?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course you can come with us," I said.

Once we reached the car, I opened the door for him and Tristan climbed into the back seat, buckling himself in to his car seat. Alice and I followed his actions and headed home; I sent a quick text to Esme to let her know Tristan was with me.

~Three hours later~

I stirred as I felt a warm touch rubbing up and down my arm.

"Hey, love, how're you feeling?" Edward whispered before gently kissing my cheek.

"I'm still tired," I yawned.

"How are the contractions?"

"They're still there, but I'm dealing with them. I just know that I need to rest as much as possible while I wait for my water to break."

"Well, at least you weren't sleeping alone before I took him to his bed," Edward commented, pointing to the empty pillow next to me with an indentation still on it.

"Yeah, he wanted to come home with me so I said sure. He passed out before I did. He had a big day trying to hit the ball like you with your dad," I smiled, recalling how Tristan watched Edward whenever he was up to bat and would practice swinging right after Edward did. "Where's Emmy and Lexi?"

"Alice offered to take Emmy to her place so she could play with Jackson and Lexi wanted to spend the night with mom and dad. I hope its okay I said yes to that."

"No, that's great. Thank you," I said grateful, placing a simple kiss on his lips. "Who won?"

When he grinned, I already knew the answer before he responded. "My team by three runs. Dad wasn't a poor sport about it, though. He's offered to take us out to dinner in celebration after the baby is born and home. Speaking of food, do you want anything? You haven't eaten much today."

"I know and no, I just want to lay here with you," I admitted sleepily, grabbing his hand to pull him closer to me. I wanted to feel his body behind mine, which was a rare feeling as of late and I wasn't about to pass it up.

"I wish you'd eat something. You're gonna need your strength, babe," he mentioned, but got comfortable under the covers.

"Later. Now, I just want to sleep. Mm, it's nice to feel you so close," I murmured.

"It's nice to have you want me so close," he mumbled against my neck, where he placed light kisses.

I felt my body go rigid with his words. I knew now was the time to talk to him about the feelings I held inside for too long. So, I slowly maneuvered my body onto my other side so that I was facing him. I placed my hand on the side of his cheek and caressed his stubbly skin.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you these past eight months and for that I _am_ sorry. I want to say it's just the hormones, but I've been missing the connection between us, Edward. I miss you," I confessed.

"I've been right here," he responded, searching my eyes looking for clues to what I was talking about. "I've been trying to re-connect with you for months."

"Your body has been, but this," I said, covering his heart. "This has left us. I know you love me and our children, but there's something missing and I don't know what it is. It's as if you're seeking it out at work with the amount of time you spend there. I want you to figure it out, though. I want you to fix it because I don't want to bring a baby into this."

"What is _this_?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. I just feel like there's this distance between you and me and then you and the kids. I don't want it to continue. I want the Edward that I fell in love with to come back to me, the one who put _us_ before work and his family first. I don't know who you are anymore," I explained, tears pooling over my lids and trickling down my cheeks.

"Bella," he sighed, kissing away my tears.

"It doesn't help either that when we talk about this stuff you don't deal with it, you just appease me…kisses here and there. Nothing gets accomplished. Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"I _am_, Bella. I don't know what you want me to say," he acknowledged. "I know I haven't been around much because of work, but I'm here when I can. I play with the kids, feed them, and spend time with you. I'm hearing you, but I don't understand what you want from me."

"I don't know," I growled in frustration. "I just know in my heart that there's something wrong. Are you scared of something? Is that why you're distancing yourself?"

"Of course I'm scared, Bella. How can I not be?" he asked, raising his voice slightly. "I don't know what will happen. I mean hell, with Tristan you had an allergic reaction and you both could've died. And then with Emma, by the time we got you to the hospital, you were too far into the process to get any drugs and before we knew it she was in your arms. I worry that something will go wrong with this one and I'll lose you, especially with how difficult this pregnancy has been. I can't raise these kids on my own, I just can't. I did it once and I can't do it again," he croaked.

"Oh, Edward," I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him as close to me as possible. I felt water drop onto my bare shoulder as I held him.

I don't know how much time passed without either one of us saying anything, but I was the first to break the silence.

"See, these are the things you need to tell me," I whispered into his ear. "I'm not a mind reader, Edward. I need to know that you're scared about this pregnancy and that you're still hung up on what happened with Tristan."

"I didn't want to put those thoughts in your head," I shrugged. "Or add to the worries that you've created for yourself."

"Yeah, I'm sure that wouldn't have helped," I muttered.

"What are you scared of, Bella?" he asked, smoothing my hair back out of my face.

Immediately, the thought made me cry harder than I already was and I shook my head.

"What is it, Bella? Please tell me…I told you mine."

"I worry that I'll be here by myself, taking care of three young kids and Alexis while you sit at work with beautiful nurses surrounding you, waiting to help you take a patient's blood pressure or temperature. You worry that I won't be here to help, but I think it's harder knowing that you're around but not here," I blubbered.

"Bella, I've never nor will I _ever _cheat on you with any of those women or _anyone_ for that matter."

"I _know_ that, Edward, it's just some crazy thought my pregnancy hormones created in my brain," I sniffled.

"I'm _never _going to leave you, love. That thought has _never_ crossed my mind, from the day that I met you, I knew you had to be mine."

"The feeling was…_is_ mutual, Edward." He grabbed my left hand and placed a kiss on my swollen finger where my wedding band once sat. It no longer fit.

"I'm gonna fix this, Bella, I promise. This fear you have of being alone, I'm going to do my best to eliminate it. I will physically be here for you and our kids after the baby is born."

"I want to believe you, Edward, I do, but your actions speak louder than words," I admitted.

"I'll make this right, somehow. Now, sleep. We'll talk more later." He placed a kiss on my forehead and started to hum, knowing it'd easily put me to sleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later to feeling wetness between my legs.

"Edward!" I yelled.

Within minutes, he came running into the room.

"Is it time?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Alright, let me grab your bag, wake up Tristan and take him next door. You get dressed and I'll be back."

"Okay," I said, scooting to the edge of the bed and sitting up. "I think we need to get another bed."

"Well, we'll worry about that later," he said, grabbing the bag and heading for the door. "Right now, I need you to get dressed."

I changed into some comfortable yoga pants and a loose shirt that covered my belly, and then slipped on some flip-flops and started to make my way to the stairs. I met Edward at the landing. He was grumbling about a little spat he'd had with Tristan about staying with Alice and Jasper.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the car, helping me into it. As he backed out, I noticed Alice come running out of her house with Tristan.

After Alice had Brandon, she wanted to move to the suburbs and lucky for us all, the house next door was up for sale. We were just waiting for the one on the other side to go up for sale so that Rosalie and Emmett could move in and have Jacob buy the empty land that just opened up so we could all be neighbors.

"I'm sorry, I know you're trying to get out of here, but he wanted to say something to Bella," Alice explained when Edward rolled down the window.

"It's okay, Alice. What do you need to say to Mommy, Tristan?" Edward asked nicely.

"You havin da baby now, Mama?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good luck and I love you."

"Thank you, honey. Now, be a good boy and go to sleep for Aunt Ally. Maybe when you wake up, you'll have a baby brother. How does that sound?"

"Yaye! Bye," he waved before blowing me a kiss like Edward taught him so many years ago.

~Swedish Medical Center~

By the time we arrived at Swedish Medical Center on Broadway, the contractions were getting worse and closer. Edward grabbed the first wheelchair he could find and placed me in it, and then wheeled me to the elevator and to the ninth floor. You'd think by the way he was acting, this was his first child and not his fourth.

"Hi, my wife, she's in labor. Her doctor, Dr. Koala, should be on her way, I called her from the car," he explained to the nurse.

"Calm down, Dr. Cullen," the nurse laughed as she stood and leaned over the counter. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen, good to see you in here again. Is it time already? Aren't you a little early?"

"Hey, Ashley. Yeah, I think it's time and I know it's early. I'm only thirty-five weeks, but the contractions are coming about eight minutes apart."

"Let's get you set up in a room while we wait for your doctor to get here. You're having it naturally right?"

"Plan to, unless something goes wrong and I have to have a c-section."

I saw Edward wince out of the corner of my eye and I remembered our conversation about his fears; I had to have an emergency c-section with Tristan. I grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly while the nurse wheeled me into a room.

"You can either stay in here or take a walk down the hall until your doctor gets here. Some moms say a walk helps speed up the process," the nurse suggested.

"We'll do that, thanks," Edward grinned.

Edward pulled me out of the chair and led me back out to the hall; he was much calmer now that we were at the hospital and within range of a nurse. We walked up and down the linoleum floor a couple times in silence, the only noise coming from a TV or a beeping machine from inside some of the rooms. I was concentrating on my breathing and getting through the contractions; Edward looked as if he was contemplating something.

"So, I think I've figured out a way to fix this problem between us and I wanted to run it by you before I made any decisions," he said, breaking the silence.

"Okay," I drawled out, a little nervous to hear what he had to say.

"I called the chief after you fell asleep. I'm pretty sure we've worked out a schedule where I'll be home at night and on the weekends."

"What?" I asked, tugging on his hand as I stopped our steps. "How did you get him to agree?"

"Well, I kind of told him that I'd quit if he didn't give me this. I mean I've busted my ass for them, working whenever, filling in for whoever for the last four years, I deserve this."

"So, you'll be home for dinner, baths and bedtime?" I asked, still not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"That's right, love," he shook his head, a slow smile appearing on his face. "And it leaves plenty of time for us to reconnect through talks, baths, cuddles, sex…whatever you want."

"I can't believe this is happening…that you're actually doing this," I said, more to myself as I rested my hand on the wall so I wouldn't fall from the shock.

"Let's get you back into the room to discuss this further," he proposed, wrapping an arm around my lower back and taking us back to our private room, closing the door behind us. I took a seat on the side of the bed and he laced our fingers, taking a seat next to me. I could feel my body trembling. "Bella, I noticed you were more moody, I just chalked it up to the hormones, not my lack of presence at home. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize what I needed to do. I want to work on being a better father and a husband to you. Things are going to change for the better, I promise."

"Thank you. Thank you, Edward," I smiled, pressing my lips to his for a brief second.

"Have I really been a bad father and husband?" he asked sheepishly.

"You're an _amazing_ father, Edward, our kids are proof of that. You've just gotten sidetracked over the last five years. You put the hospital before your family."

"The one thing I swore I'd never do. You know, Emmett once told me I was lucky because Dad was always around for all my games, but he missed a lot of his. I get what he was saying now. I owe them an apology, you especially. I'm sorry Bella for being an absentee father, but most of all, a husband," he confessed, holding my head in the palms of his hands.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anyone," I assured.

I tilted my head up slightly and felt the warmth of his lips against mine once again. Normally, I would have kissed him for a few seconds and then parted, but I wanted to enjoy this. For the first time in months, I felt the urge to get lost in them, to be consumed by his lips. I locked my hands behind his neck, holding him to me. He growled, biting my bottom lip hard, enticing a moan from me.

"Now, really?" he grumbled, not breaking from me. "Talk about bad timing."

He wasn't kidding about bad timing; a contraction hit and it was brutal.

"Shit!"I cursed, bending forward, trying to lessen the pain. "This hurts."

"Keep fighting through it. You're almost there," Edward coached.

A few more seconds and I was sitting up straight again.

"That was rough," I complained.

My doctor walked through the door shortly after, as Edward rubbed soothing circles on my lower back. I was asked to change into a gown and once I did, she checked my cervix; I was dilated five centimeters.

"Okay, Bella, I see that you had an allergic reaction to the lidocaine in the epidural with your first child and you went natural with your second. Are you looking for something to ease some of the pain this time?" Dr. Koala asked, looking over my chart.

"I would like something to numb the pain a bit. I know it won't be as effective as an epidural, but seeing as my options are limited, let's do it," I nodded my head for reassurance.

"Alright, I'll let our anesthesiologist know that you'll be getting a local anesthetic and soon."

"Thank you, doctor," Edward said.

"I'll be around if you need anything."

We had to wait another five hours before anything could start to happen. During that time, Edward called our friends and family to give them the updates. I tried to sleep since it was late, but it was hard to do with the nurses coming in to constantly check on us and the contractions. I got my shot, watched Edward sleep awkwardly in a chair, chewed on ice cubes, went through hot and cold flashes, and even found myself crying as I replayed our previous conversations in my head. Edward remained at my side, hand ready for when I needed to squeeze it.

I couldn't have been happier when Dr. Koala walked through the doors after a nurse had just left and informed me that it was time to bring baby Liam into the world.

"Alright, Bella," she said, pulling on her gloves. "This is it. I'm gonna need you to sit up a little bit. Edward, come over to her left side and hold onto her foot so she can press against your hand. Ashley will be on the right doing the same thing as you. On the count of three, Bella, I'm gonna need you to give us a big push."

Edward helped prop the pillows up behind me since I was incapable of doing that on my own. He then grabbed my hand with his right, placed a kiss on top of my hair matted forehead and held onto my foot with his left; my other resting in Ashley's hand. _Homemade stir-ups,_ I thought.

I braced myself mentally for the pain and exhaustion that was about to come on my body. I did so by thinking of Liam, holding him in my arms, seeing him in Edward's arms…

"One, two, three, push, Bella!" Dr. Koala ordered.

I grabbed onto my knees, gritted my teeth and pushed. I groaned and tried to breathe through my nose until it became too much and I had to breathe through my mouth. It felt as if nothing was moving, that my efforts were for no reason because what was inside didn't want to come out.

"Very good, Bella, relax for a little bit and then we're going to do it again."

We waited for what felt like thirty seconds in my mind but probably was more like three minutes before I was pushing against my makeshift stir ups grunting and pushing at the same time.

I could hear Edward telling my how great I was doing, to keep pushing; I loved the man, but at that point, I just wanted him to shut up. He wasn't the one sitting in a hospital bed. pushing like his life depended on it. He wasn't the one who had to carry around a five or six pound child over the last eight months; yeah, sure, he wasn't always that heavy, but still the heavier he got, the hotter the weather got outside. Summer weather and being pregnant did not go hand in hand.

When the pressure against my feet loosened, I realized it was time to rest again. This process went on about two more times, the third time Dr. Koala told us she could see the head.

"You know, why do all the movies show it's always a maximum of three pushes and voila you have a baby. That's so not true, false advertising," I grumbled, breathless.

"Just two more good pushes, Bella, and your son will be out."

"You're doing an amazing job, beautiful," Edward added.

I braced myself against Edward's and Ashley's hands, squeezed Edward's free one until my knuckles were going white and felt a little blood on my fingertips and pushed with all that I had in me. Edward continued to coach me on and his words of love about holding our son actually pushed me through this time. Before I knew it, I was hearing cries from my baby, 'congratulations' from the nurses and 'I love you, I love you' from my husband; meanwhile I bawled, emotionally and physically exhausted as I laid my head back against the dull pillow.

Liam Charles Cullen was born at 4:43 a.m. on August 14th. He weighed in at six pounds, one ounce and seventeen and a half inches long.

"Edward, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Koala asked.

"Sure," he shrugged. He took the sheers in his hand and cut where the doctor told him.

While I waited for my baby to be cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, I was tended to and taken care of by the doctor, who was making sure I wasn't bleeding more than necessary. Finally, a nurse placed Liam gently in my cradling arms. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, seeing my beautiful baby boy nuzzling up to my breast, his mouth in an 'o' shape.

"He's adorable, look, he has your nose and a full head of dark brown hair," Edward mentioned.

"Our son is here, Edward, and he's so perfect," I cried happily.

I stared down at him, memorizing everything I could about him through my blurry eyes- counting his fingers and toes, tracing his jaw, his nose and his lips when he suddenly started having difficulty breathing.

"Something's wrong! He's gasping for air!" I exclaimed.

A nurse took Liam from my arms, placed him in his plastic bin and began giving him oxygen through a little mask as a doctor and another nurse jogged through the door. They informed me that he had to be taken to the NICU and that they'd be back to give me an update.

"Oh God, Edward," I sobbed. "He's early, what if his lungs aren't fully formed?"

"It's going to be okay, love. He's a Cullen, which means he's a fighter and he'll get through this," Edward said calmly, peppering kisses on my head.

We remained silent, both of us lost in our thoughts as we waited for someone to come back with news. A nurse tried to come in to change the bedding, but Edward shooed her away. Ten minutes later, a doctor walked in.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Liam is doing better. We have him on oxygen right now and we're going to keep him in the NICU for the next couple of days to keep a close eye on him. He's responding really well so there shouldn't be anything to worry about." I nodded my head and she left us alone.

"Thank you, doctor," Edward called after her. "See, he's gonna be okay, Bella."

"I know, I'm repeating the doctor's words in my head," I sniffled. "I just want to hold him in my arms again. It was only for a second."

"You will, but right now, he needs close care. You'll probably be able to see him in a couple of hours," he tried to reassure me. "You tired?" he asked as a yawn escaped.

"I am, but I'm too sick with worry to sleep right now."

"Please try, for me and Liam. Our son is going to need you to feed him, which means you'll need your energy."

"You're right."

"Let me get the nurse so we can get you some clean sheets and you can sleep more comfortably."

Edward came back with a nurse who made quick work of changing out my sheets.

"Now, you rest a little bit. I'm going to call our parents, let them know what's going on. I'm sure Charlie will want to make plans to come visit as will my parents."

"It's not even five in the morning. Let them sleep a little. You should get some rest, too," I said through droopy eyes. "Join me in this little bed?" I gave Edward my best puppy dogs eyes and pout and he relented within seconds.

Charlie and Sue decided to wait until Liam got out of the hospital to visit, not wanting to crowd us, but Carlisle and Esme showed up with Alexis around nine Sunday morning to see how we were all doing. Alice brought Tristan and Emma on Monday; both were excited about seeing their new brother, even if it was through a window. I was released two days after the birth.

Liam had to stay in the NICU for five days; he was fed through a tube until the fourth day. I showed up every morning and stayed until they kicked me out, pumping breast milk and doing a little kangaroo care. Edward became Mr. Mom and took care of the kids for me while I focused my attention on getting Liam stronger.

~One Year Later~

"Happy birthday to you!" We all sang to Liam, who was sitting in his high chair with a small cake in front of him and screaming with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aw, no crying," I said through a little giggle because he looked utterly pissed.

"Dad, did I cry when I turned one?" Tristan asked Edward.

"No, you actually shoved your hands into the thing before we could get the candle lit," Edward chuckled. "Your Nana has a whole scrapbook of photos from that day."

"Oh, Nana, can I see those pictures?" Tristan inquired.

"Anytime, Tristan. Tell you what, next time you come over, we'll look at your album."

"Cool," he smiled.

"What about me, Nana?" Emma asked, tugging on her shirt.

"I have one for you too, Emma-la."

"Oh no, don't do that," I said a little too loud.

Liam was still having a fit and threw his head into the cake. Thankfully, I had taken the candle out before he did it. However, he was screaming at the top of his lungs now.

"Edward, can you take him to get cleaned up, please," I pleaded, wiping the icing out of his eyes and nose then moving the cake off his tray.

"Sure." Edward maneuvered his way through our family and friends to the head of the table. He placed the camera on the table and picked Liam up, keeping him an arms distance away. "Come on little man, let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Things had changed for the better over the last year. Edward was more involved both at home and with the kid's activities; he even became a coach for Tristan's baseball team earlier that year and helped Alexis with her softball.

The first couple of months with Liam home were difficult for me; he rarely slept and I just didn't have the energy like I used to. I would have driven myself crazy taking care of him and the other kids by myself if Edward hadn't changed his schedule for us. He proved day after day why he was such a wonderful father and one of the reasons why I fell in love with him.

"So, things are better with you and Edward, honey?" Sue asked, coming over to help me cut the cake and clean up the mess Liam created.

I never expressed my concerns about my marriage with her, but she claimed she could see it in my eyes and hear it in my voice when things were bad.

"Yes, they are. The Edward I've always known and loved is back and the kids can see the difference in him," I beamed.

"I'm happy to hear that. Any thought on more babies for you two?"

"Uh, we haven't really discussed it, but I'm kind of good with the four that we have. I'm not sure I can handle another pregnancy. I'm not as young as I was when Tristan was born. I just don't have the energy anymore," I explained.

"Well, I'd say you two should have a couple more only because they're so adorable," she smiled. "Oh, did you hear that Seth and Maggie are expecting their first baby next year? I love this whole grandma business."

"I did. Maggie called me last week to tell me. I'm so happy for them."

Seth married Maggie, who he met through Leah and Jacob, about two years ago after dating for three years. They now lived in Seattle- Maggie working at Leah's other center and Seth working as an IT for some company. Maggie was three months along.

"Alright, Mommy, I'm all clean and Daddy even changed my diaper," Edward said in a baby voice, holding Liam out in front of his face.

"Thank you, Daddy," I smiled, giving Edward a kiss as I took Liam from him.

It was only meant to be a short one, but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me close to his body and tilted my head back as he increased the pressure against my lips, one hand resting on the side of my neck.

"Mm, baby," I mumbled sheepishly against his lips. I could feel Sue's presence behind me.

"Mm, you taste like icing," he muttered, kissing me once more and then standing at my side, keeping his arm around my waist. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, I kind of like you here next to me," I said, pecking his lips again. "Alright, cake is ready. Everyone come get a piece and take it outside. Charlie has fired up the pit for us."

Emma was the first to run over to the counter; Sue grabbed a plate for her and helped her take it outside without dropping it. Everyone else followed suit. For Liam's first birthday, we invited our family and friends over for a barbecue and we figured we'd end the night outside by the fire.

"Bella, can I take Liam for a little bit?" Maggie asked. "You know, get some practice?"

"Of course, thanks," I answered, handing him over to her.

Edward and I were left alone in the house.

"You did an amazing job planning this party, babe," I complimented, placing a kiss on his chest…over his heart.

"Thanks. I was a little worried, ya know, calling everyone for the barbeque, getting the cake, and the Little Einsteins decorations," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I giggled, hitting him lightly in the chest. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my upper body so that I was pressed against his chest; I sighed into his embrace.

"Come on, love, let's go hang out with our family," he suggested.

Edward took my hand and led the way out to the porch, where everyone was sitting around the fire pit and chatting. We shared a seat and joined in with the conversation, which tended to center around our kids and their activities. Jacob and Leah were telling us how they found chunks of black hair in the garbage can; it belonged to their four-year-old daughter, who had received a hair cut by her older brother, Billy.

"Oh, that sounds like something Tristan would do to Emmy," I commented. "Thank goodness we haven't had it happen, only coloring on the face."

"What is with older brothers picking on their little sisters?" Leah wondered. "I thought they're supposed to protect them."

"Nah, remember how Mikey terrorized Julie in _Look Who's Talking Too_," Emmett recalled, making us all laugh. "I mean he ripped the head off her favorite stuff animal and threw it."

The hilarity continued for about another hour, at which point the kids were getting cranky and falling asleep in some of our laps. After saying goodbye to everyone, we headed upstairs to put our kids to bed. Alexis gave us kisses and hugs, Tristan waited for Edward to read him a book, Emma curled up with her blanket in her 'big girl' bed and stared up at her starry ceiling after getting tucked in by both of us and I carried Liam into his nursery where I rocked him to sleep.

I must've fallen asleep with Liam in the chair because I woke up to Edward shushing our whimpering son as he placed him in his crib.

"Let's get you to bed, my love," he whispered, lifting me out of the chair.

"Mm," I moaned, nuzzling my face into his neck.

Edward carried me to our bed and laid me down gently. He moved to stand up straight, but I slid my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. I let my fingers tangle in his hair. I opened my mouth, allowing our tongues to connect. Our kisses weren't rushed, though we both knew we didn't have much time alone. I savored these moments late at night or early in the morning before we both had to be swept away to take care of our family and go to work. I sighed when I felt the weight of his body on mine.

Eventually, clothes were lazily disposed of and I was consumed by the man I loved, the man I married, the man who fathered my children. Soft, titillating touches, glorious kisses, little nips and licks here and there with gasps and mews sufficed until both of our releases teetered on the edge of the cliff, the muscles coiling waiting to be sprung free. His thrusts moved with a new force, one arm scooping under my back and lifting my hips off the bed, hitting where I needed him most. My walls clenched around his length and I cried out into his mouth, my orgasm coursing through my body over and over until Edward grunted and stilled as his climax shot through him. We rode out the wave together, breathless and spent.

Edward rolled us over onto our sides, our skin wet and sticky, and held me close to his chest.

"Do you think things will always be like this? Do you think after fifty years together, you'll still want me this much?" I asked curious.

"I'll always want you, love," he said, dipping his head and pressing his lips to mine. "Forever."

"Forever," I breathed, shutting my eyes and nuzzling closer to him.

This is what I'd been missing all those years being single…the sense of being whole, complete.

**A/N: *wipes tear* Okay guys that's it. It's been a wonderful journey. Thank you for all the kind reviews, I even enjoyed reading the ones who got angry at my characters...it meant you cared just as much as I did. **

**Thanks again to my beta who I love..Dawn (kyla713) Thank you for cleaning this up.  
**

**I do have one final request...I want to hear about crazy kid stories like the ones I shared in this chapter, either from your childhood or your kids. The haircut is two true stories put together. I did cut my younger brother's hair when I was five and a FF friend found chunks of hair in the trash that belonged to her daughter.**

**So, leave me some love and hilarious stories one last time.**

**P.S. I do have plans for outtakes (including the wedding reception which is swimming around in my head) and they'll be posted under Dr. DILF's Bedside Manner.**


End file.
